La rubia que me ama
by Kaito J
Summary: Que pasaría si Naruto cambia su rumbo de vida de la noche a la mañana? NaruIno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes, historia y situaciones originales de Naruto no me pertenecen La historia fue adaptada y estructurada sin fines de lucro. Su objetivo no es otro sino el de entretener.

Este fic refiere a la petición de un lector que pidiera una historia NaruIno. Va en contra de mi religión escribir algo fuera del NaruSaku, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Si no me agrada, al menos intentaré escribir algo que tiente el corazón de los lectores. Así abro la caja de Pandora: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Ironía.

Ino siempre fue una persona que gustaba buscar la forma de divertirse con su oficio. Ella era especialista en espionaje, y con ello se puede decir que tomaba sus libertades para obtener información importante para cualquier misión. Sus métodos iban desde la lectura de mentes (especialidad de la familia Yamanaka) hasta convivir con el objetivo de espionaje. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para obtener información. Nunca… hasta que tuvo que obtener información sobre si misma.

El día que Naruto regresó a la aldea triunfante después de encarar a Pain en el bosque fue un día que cambió completamente su mundo. Hasta ese entonces no había contemplado tener una relación seria con nadie. Pero verlo triunfante tras de todo lo que había pasado tanto en su niñez como en la actualidad… siendo el ninja más querido en todo Konoha y otros sitios extra, le hizo pensar en lo increíble que resultaba ser Naruto. Resultaba ser un buen partido, pese a la enorme historia que le precedía a ambos. Y aún así, la historia del rubio era su mejor carta de presentación con una chica. Decidido, Inquebrantable, Amable… todo un partido. Pero había un pequeño problema: su corazón siempre ha estado ocupado.

Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco con esto de "Traer a Sasuke de regreso." Estaba por lograrlo, pero siempre pasaba uno u otro asunto que le impedía cumplir la promesa que le hiciera hace cinco años a Sakura. Después de tanto, uno pensaría que debiera darse por vencido de una vez y para siempre. No era el naruto que todos conocían. Estaba empeñado en traer a Sasuke de regreso para Sakura, que se había olvidado de vivir para si mismo. Esta era la mayor preocupación. Por este asunto había dejado de lado la confesión de Hinata, que al final terminó aceptando a Kiba como una pareja sólida. Ahora Naruto se quedaba sin posibilidades de enamorarse, o ser aceptado. Sakura era una opción, pero por algún motivo jamás pareció estar interesada en aceptar las atenciones de Naruto. Una, pensando que tal vez esta era una oportunidad dorada para acercarse al rubio, comenzó a analizar situaciones. Sin embargo, Naruto no se encontraba en Konoha ahora mismo. Estaba en una de sus eternas cruzadas por encontrar una forma de regresar al azabache a Konoha voluntariamente. Eso, al final no podía ser bueno. Es por ello que, confinada al hospital, Ino debía esperar un poco y buscar entre su poco tiempo libre una respuesta a su preocupación. La primera respuesta vendría directo de la pregunta: ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Naruto?

El hospital pasaba por un periodo de paz, por lo que solo había enfermos de resfriado o alguno que otro incidente laboral de vez en cuando. Este era un tiempo libre para pensar un poco entre rondas. En la sala de enfermeras pensaba para si misma, cuando su amiga Sakura se acercó a ella.

–Ino, ¿Te sientes bien?

–Es algo que me pregunto yo misma muchas veces, pero casi nunca tengo una respuesta.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Es Naruto. De vez en cuando lo noto abatido y triste. Ahora consiguió el respeto de toda Konoha, pero no lo veo suficientemente feliz por esto. Incluso es posible sea la siguiente elección para hokage. Y sigue…

–Lo entiendo…

–No lo creo. Gran parte de esa depresión se iría si tan solo…

–No puedo hacer nada por ello. Se que Naruto tiene sentimientos por mi, pero al corazón no se le manda, Ino. No es que no entienda lo que siente por mí. Sino que no siento lo mismo por él. Merece tener a alguien que lo pueda amar. Y esa no puedo ser yo.

–Es cierto. Pero por alguna razón esa idea no me mantiene ni remotamente tranquila.

Sakura comenzó a reír en sus adentros, notando que en Ino comenzaba a nacer algo por Naruto. Era Gracioso, pensar que era Ino quien podría ser la adecuada para Naruto. Ni remotamente le habría llegado esa idea, pero cada que notaba a Ino preocupándose por Naruto era más que evidente.

– ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver? Naruto no es un chico complicado. Si le invitas un tazón de Ramen tendrás completamente su atención.

–Eso no fue agradable. –Dijo Ino.

–Venga, intenta sacarlo de su apatía. Si voy yo le curaré un instante la tristeza, y después caerá en una depresión peor. Ya lo intenté… y no puedo hacer micho. Incluso intenté que aceptara la declaración de amor de Hinata. Pero dijo que no tenía tiempo para el amor. Simplemente es imposible.

– ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de él?

–Solo quiero que busques una manera de despistarlo. Ya lo intenté todo… o al menos todo cuanto me permito. No quiero lastimarlo.

Ino comprendía el cómo podía sentirse Naruto. Sai era un caso que jamás se llegó a dar. Para cuando ella logró olvidar a Sai ya habían pasado dos años. También era necesario distraerse ella, intentar convivir con los demás.

–Loaré como un favor para mi misma. Intentaré salir con él.

–Solo… intenta no molestarlo hablándole de mí. Ya ha pasado por mucho.

Cuando Naruto regresó a Konoha, derrotado en sus intenciones una vez más, fue directo a su casa a descansar. Estaba agotado, terminado por dentro y fuera. Durante dos días no se supo nada de él. Al amanecer del tercer día algunos notaron en su rostro una mueca de derrota. Parecía haber estado despierto toda la noche anterior, según lo mostraban sus marcas en los ojos. Mantenía un perfil bajo pese a ser conocido por toda la aldea. Y siempre mostraba una sonrisa fingida a quien le saludaba sin llegar a decir oraciones mayores a las tres palabras. Era el rostro de la derrota, y nada más. El único sitio al que pensaba ir antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación era el súper mercado, donde compraría ramen instantáneo y volvería a su mundo oscuro y gris. El pasillo era conocido por él, era el único que visitaba además de los lácteos. Estiró la mano para tomar una presentación de carne de res, cuando una mano le detuvo. Esa blanca y aterciopelada mano pertenecía a Ino, que también había deseado tomar un poco de ramen. Cruzarse con él no era planeado. Simplemente ocurrió. Y aquí entre dos, no le molestaba verlo en este momento.

–Hola, Naruto.

–Ino. –Naruto mostró una sonrisa fingida. Cada vez le costaba más fingir que todo estaba bien con su vida. –Creí que cuidabas tu figura y evitabas harinas a toda costa.

–Es un gusto adquirido, Chouji celebró su cumpleaños anterior en Ichiraku, y me encantó el sabor y rapidez. Pero no lo como seguido. Solo una vez…cada que mi cabeza quiere explotar por la tentación. –Ino notaba la tristeza de Naruto, pero como lo sugiriese Sakura tiempo atrás no lo abrumaría haciéndole explicar o recordar los motivos por los que se privaba su alegría. –Y, ¿Me recomiendas algo para probar?

–Si de verdad quieres disfrutar el Ramen, con el viejo Ichiraku son más deliciosos.

–Si, he querido ir durante días. Pero ir allí sin compañía es una especie de "te lo dije" por parte de Chouji y Shikamaru. Dije cosas que no agradaron mucho… y me advirtieron que regresaría tentada por el sabor. –Ino veía a Naruto como si se tratase de algo que usar. –Naruto… ¿Podrías….?

–Quieres que te acompañe con Ichiraku para que esté justificada tu visita creyendo que tenemos una cita.

–Eso último suena mal. Dejémoslo en un "Te invito un tazón de Ramen, si me acompañas a darme un gusto extra.

El rubio siguió tomando vasos de ramen instantáneo, demasiados para una sola persona. Ino simplemente agachó la cabeza y sintió que lo había hecho mal.

–Para futuros antojos. Camarón, pollo y surimi. –Naruto echó algunos vasos dentro de su canasta. Con una pequeña señal hizo entender a Ino que volteara un momento a la puerta, donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji. En un susurro le dijo que él se llevaría algunos para ella, que saliera con las compras que haría, y le esperaría en la florería para darle sus ramens instantáneos.

–Gracias. –Susurró Ino en verdad agradecida.

Ino y Naruto tomaron caminos separados. Naruto fue el primero en salir, encontrándose afuera con Shikamaru y charlando un rato mientras Chouji hacía las compras para su comida. Ino salió no mucho después de que lo hizo Naruto, pasando de largo a su compañero de equipo y llegando a su florería, donde no tardó mucho en recapacitar en lo que había pasado poco atrás. Naruto había aceptado una cita con ella. Pese a que solo fuera a comer Ramen, eso era una cita.

–Debo estar loca. –Ino dejó sus compras en la isla y comenzó a verse en un espejo. No era como si se viera mal, era su orgullo verse bien todo el tiempo. Comenzó a quitarse la liga que sostenía su cola de caballo y tomó el cepillo, pasó a alaciarse un poco el pelo y revisarse la ropa. Pronto se detuvo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. –Dios, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Solo iremos a cenar Ramen en Ichiraku. No tiene nada que ver con él.

Ino se quitó solamente el delantal que había estado usando todo el día y se sentó en una silla cercana. Las cosas resultaban ser diferentes ahora que se había decidido poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto. Todo por lo mucho que lo admiraba. O será que…

–Estará aquí muy pronto. Tengo que terminar de ordenar las compras y…

Ding… Dong.

–Y ya está aquí. El momento menor oportuno para esto…

Ino se recogió nuevamente el cabello en la misma cola de caballo que solía usar y pasó a abrir la puerta. En verdad era Naruto con la bolsa de ramen en manos. Al abrirle la puerta, Naruto le entregó la ración que había comprado para ella.

–Naruto, lo siento. No te dí dinero para pagar esto…

–Descuida, no son caros.

–Pasa, ayúdame antes de salir. –Ino lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde estaban las compras extras que se había traído del supermercado. –Lamento el tiradero, pero desde que mis padres se mudaron tengo que salir adelante por mi propia cuenta. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Si, lo sé.

–Claro. (Idiota, no le hagas pensar en cosas tristes). Verás, acabo de llegar. ¿Puedes ayudarme a ordenar esto? Si lo haces invitaré yo.

–Claro.

Ino comenzó ordenando las verduras mientras Naruto se encargaba de los alimentos empaquetados. Conforme acomodaba todo en su sitio fue notando que Ino en verdad comía cosas extrañas. El café sin cafeína, cereales sin azúcar… había un paquete de aceite de canola que jamás en su vida había visto. Todo era reducido en azucares, grasas, harinas, carbohidratos… no es que Naruto revisara eso precisamente, sino que en letras resaltadas se podía leer "bajo en esto," o "bajo en aquello." "la mejor opción sin calorías."

–Con razón quedaste encantada con el Ramen. Nada de esto tiene sabor o provecho.

–Claro. Si tan solo comiera eso que a Chouji le gusta tan seguido terminaría tan gorda como él.

–O, lo olvidaba. Cuidar la figura es importante para la mayoría de ustedes.

–No, solo que me cuido. Me gusta estar delgada y bien formada. En cambio a Chouji…

–A mi me gusta el Ramen. Casi no como otra cosa que no sea Ramen y aún así no estoy ni gordo ni relleno. Es más, me veo mejor que cualquier Shinobi promedio en Konoha.

–Por eso te ocultas debajo de esa enorme chaqueta negro-anaranjada que jamás que quitas.

Naruto bajó la mirada observándose la chaqueta. Mirándose de frente, la chaqueta le hacía ver más regordete de lo que en verdad era. Teniendo a Ino dándole la espalda, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta. Se vio como realmente era, notando que de verdad podía verse los músculos. Aunque si había sitios un poco "blanditos", no eran demasiados.

–No estoy gordo.

–No digo que seas gordo, solo que me molesta que tanto tu como Chouji coman como pordioseros sin cuidar su propia salud. Si fueran tan cuidadosos como Sai, o Sasu… –Ino se detuvo un instante antes de decir lo que estaba por decir. Mencionar a Sasuke no era apropiado ahora. Dejó todo cuanto estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorar que estuvo a punto de arruinar la sonrisa de Naruto. No obstante, la que pintó una sonrisa en su rostro fue Ino al ver a Naruto sin su camisa, tocando cada uno de sus músculos para ver si estaba gordo o delgado. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–No estoy gordo.

– (Pareciera estar ofendido por decirle gordo. De seguro ni siquiera me escuchó cuando estuve a punto de mencionar a Sasuke). Si te ofendí, lo siento. Terminemos con esto para irnos.

Ino no podía dejar de ver a Naruto buscándose residuos de grasa en el cuerpo. Pese a la mala alimentación de Naruto, tenía muy buena figura. De hecho, bastante atractivo para ser un amante del ramen. Verlo revisarse el cuerpo le hizo perder un poco el tiempo y cordura. Cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se había detenido ya tenía su mirada atenta a ella.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–No… nada. –La pena de Ino le hizo volverse sobre su eje tratando de esconder su bochorno. –Vamos, terminemos para ir por el ramen de Ichiraku. –Avergonzada por estar a punto de ser atrapada contemplando el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a acelerar el paso para librarse de esto de la cita. Naruto parecía sonreír un poco por verla tan nerviosa. Esta era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa por cualquier motivo. Tomó los productos que faltaban para acomodar y se sentó frente a la puerta. De paso, observaba a Ino apenada por lo que había hecho. En verdad parecía cohibida, pero no sabía exactamente el por qué.

–No sé por que tienes el rostro como manzana, pero no puede ser para tanto.

–Déjame en paz. –Ino terminó y tomó las llaves de la florería. –Vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta.

–Ino, ¿Exactamente que tratas de hacer?

– ¿No me crees que de verdad quiero disfrutar de un plato de ramen?

–No, eso como sea. Pero desde que te conocí me has tratado como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. Y ahora te comportas atenta conmigo.

–Eres la única salida que tengo para invitar a comer ramen. Sakura no gusta tanto de ello, y no quiero invitar a mis compañeros de equipo. Si invito a alguien más… muy posiblemente me contestará como tu me contestas ahora. Tú eres el único que conozco que podrías ayudarme… ahora, no es que sea tan importante para mí…

–Ya, tranquila. Ven, vamos a comer si es lo que tanto deseas.

Naruto estiró el brazo, ofreciéndoselo a Ino. Ella tomó su brazo en señal de aceptación. Esa tarde ellos pasarían un tiempo juntos. Salir para ambos era solo un motivo para olvidar lo que dejaban atrás. Solo un paso para pasarla bien en compañía de un amigo.

Este es el primer capitulo de una serie encargada por un lector. Me encantó que me dieran un reto que escribir, y me motivo a idear algo que jamás había hecho. Si sigues hasta aquí, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo. Por cierto, si alguien me puede recordar como se llama el anciano que atiende el Ichiraku's se los agradecería. Un comentario, de preferencia constructivo, para este pobre limosnero literario. See Yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda entrega de "la rubia que me ama" ha llegado a publicarse. Hapasado mucho antes de lograr acertar en un capitulo dos que haga avanzar a esta pareja hacia el rumbo que se desea. Por el momento los dejo con esta segunda entrega, llamada:

Tazón de Ramen

Ambos llegaron a Ichiraku después de una charla amena. Él era un experto para entretener a la gente, con charlas sobre experiencias chuscas. En ese instante en el que se acercaban a Ichiraku le contaba de aquella vez que los tres genins del equipo siete intentaron a toda costa quitarle la mascara a Kakashi, lo que no salió para nada bien. Ino estaba muerta de la risa al instante en que entraban y tomaban asiento.

–¡Kakashi es todo un ideático!

–Dirás que es un maniático. Ni siquiera nos ha dejado ver un poco debajo de esa enigmática mascara negra.

–Buenas tardes, Naruto. ¿Qué te serviremos a…? Señorita Yamanaka. –El anciano vio a Ino llegar junto con Naruto. La recordaba por que en un solo día no hace mucho tiempo se había comido dos tazones de Ramen, después de que se había quejado de las calorías que tendría que quemar solo por celebrar con su amigo. –Creí que le parecía un platillo muy pesado.

–N-no es lo que usted cree. L-le debo una cena a Naruto de una apuesta. Y solo quiere comer aquí. Además, no debería importar demasiado.

–Bueno, ¿Y que les voy a servir?

–A mi me da un especial Ichiraku.

–Supuse que eso pedirías. ¿Y a usted, señorita?

–Y-yo quiero un especial, también. Quisiera probarlo… si no es…

–Claro que no. En un momento termino su orden.

El anciano cocinero comenzó a preparar el pedido del par inusual. Ino por instantes se quedó callada, observando de reojo a Naruto, que jugaba con los palillos haciéndolos girar en su mano. Por más excusas que pusiera, esto era una cita. Que Ironía, su primera cita después de lo de Sai era Naruto. Esta idea tiempo atrás solo le hubiese causado problemas existenciales. Pero hoy, después de haber declarado que esa posible que se enamorara del rubio a su lado, esa idea solo causaba que pensara un poco, especialmente en lo que ella deseaba. Ella deseaba una relación verdadera y romántica. Este era el motivo especial por el que todavía se pensaba un rato en Naruto. El verlo girando los palillos en su asiento esperando el ramen, le dio demasiada curiosidad. Primero que nada en imitar la acción del chico. Tomó entre sus manos unos palillos y comenzó a girarlos (A aquellos que han visto Kung-Fu Panda, es algo similar a lo que hace el maestro Shifu cuando reta a Po a quitarle el último pan de vapor, pero mas lento y controlado). Observó como lo hacía Naruto e intentó imitarlo cuando se sintió segura. Su destreza no era suficiente para imitarlo, y solo tiraba sus instrumentos una y otra vez. Naruto sonreía al ver que era imitado por Ino, comenzándolo a hacer cada vez más rápido, hasta que su destreza se vio afectada por el cansancio. Lanzando un instante los palillos los atrapó entre los dedos índice y medio.

–¡Sorprendente!

–El aburrimiento me hace hacer cosas sin pensar lo que hago. –Ino bajó los palillos dejándolos en la mesa y virando su atención al vacío.

–Yo también hago tonterías cuando me aburro. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he tenido que arreglar mi cabello después de un ataque de aburrimiento.

–El aburrimiento es el motivante numero uno de las verdaderas diversiones. Me pregunto si fue por ello que tu…

–Sigues sin creerme. De verdad me gusta el ramen, es solo que muy rara vez puedo disfrutar de eso por lo que dirán los demás.

–¿Soy tu plan de escape?

–N-no lo malinterpretes. Me la estoy pasando bien contigo. Originalmente pensé que dirías estupideces o me ignorarías completamente por venir al Ichiraku. Pero parece que te esmeras por charlar y entretenerme. La verdad necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente. Desde que Sai dejó de interesarse en mi todo ha sido una vorágine en mi interior.

–Entiendo como te sientes. He estado un tanto deprimido por este asunto de Sasuke. Por más que lo intento, no logro encontrar una forma por la que pueda regresarlo a Konoha. Me está matando, en serio.

–No hablemos de temas tristes. –Ino tomó nuevamente los palillos e intentó nuevamente imitar a Naruto, sin éxito alguno. –¿Cómo haces lo de los palillos?

–Es simple. Solo es mover los dedos de la manera adecuada. El balance de los palillos y la habilidad de tus dedos pueden hacerlo todo. –Naruto comenzó a repetirlo a una velocidad reducida. Así Ino comenzaba a entender como era realmente esto de los malabares con palillos. Para cuando el ramen estuvo listo, Ino podía hacerlo muy lentamente. –Con la práctica podrás elevar la velocidad… Y podrás hacer más que eso. –Naruto comenzó a repetirlo, pero agregándole más movimientos que incluso Ayame y su padre se quedaron expectantes. –Practica y auto control. Es todo lo que se necesita para esto y muchas otras cosas.

–¡Sorprendente! –Dijo Ayame.

–Su comida, jóvenes.

El especial Ichiraku era algo que Ino no vio venir. Era un enorme tazón de ramen que tenía tantos ingredientes como era posible colocarlos en un tazón. Recordarán el especial Ichiraku por el tazón que le regalase el anciano la noche antes del examen chounin. Cangrejo, camarón, res, pollo, además de los famosos fideos y especias… Era una bomba calórica que Ino tardaría en quemar. Tan solo verla frente a ella era sentir que engordaría más de la cuenta. Sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de grasas en las carnes que tenía dentro. Por instantes, debido a su miedo, creyó ver que las patas del cangrejo todavía se movían por voluntad.

–Dios sacro santo. ¿Esto está permitido por la ley de salubridad?

–Todavía no me cierran, y los inspectores son increíblemente estrictos. Así que…

–No tengas miedo. El ramen no engorda como tu crees. Las clarirías no son algo de qué preocuparse en el ramen.

–Se dice Calorías. –Ino tomó con fuerza los palillos y se dispuso a probarlo. Después de todo, si se sentía satisfecha en algún momento, siempre podía contar con que Naruto se comería el resto. Pero al tocar el ramen su boca sintió un sabor especial. Podía jurar que no sabía a cualquier carne que hubiese comido anteriormente, sino que se trataba de un nuevo sabor, no de un montón de sabores amontonados. Por ello la sopa especial Ichiraku era tan solicitada por Naruto, por que era diferente a cualquier sabor que haya probado antes. El primer bocado fue el que desencadenó que Ino, nada tonta, comiera lenta y placidamente. –Delicioso, señor.

–Nadie que se permita comer carne ha resistido este sabor. Solo los vegetarianos se niegan a probarlo.

–Este platillo combina cielo, mar y tierra en una salsa especial de la casa. Así es prácticamente imposible resistirse a su sabor. –Dijo Ayame. –¿Te parece que el ramen es un platillo horrible.

–Solo al principio. Pero no está nada mal. –Ino continuó deleitándose con el sabor, mientras Naruto la veía comer con demasiada calma. No entendía realmente el por que se tomaba tanto tiempo en pasar un simple bocado.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? Creí que estarías comiendo casi como yo cuando probaras el especial Ichiraku.

–Quiero disfrutar cada bocado. Si mastico bien puedo sentirme satisfecha sin tanto ramen. Aunque creo que valdría la pena matarme en ejercicio por esto.

–Sácate la idea de la cabeza. Si le das un punto en contra no lo disfrutarás tanto como lo disfruto yo. –Naruto comenzó a comer como normalmente lo hacía, no atragantándose como cierto sayajin, ni tampoco despacio como lo hacia Ino ahora mismo. –El ramen es un platillo balanceado y delicioso con un solo problema.

–¿Cuál?

–Los tres minutos que se toma prepararse.

Ino sonrió. Por instantes vio en Naruto a un gran chico que se ilusionaba fácilmente. Pero no era así. Aún comiendo podía notar un aire de represión, como si estuviese pensando en algo que le molestaba. Ella pensaba que se trataba de sus asuntos aún pendiente. Antes de que Naruto terminase su primer plato, alguien inesperado llegó. Eran Shikamaru y Temari, que tenían una cita para "conocerse mejor." El ver a Naruto en Ichiraku no era novedad, pero cuando Shikamaru vio a Ino sentada al lado de Naruto fue necesario que expresara un poco su opinión.

–¡Buenas tardes!

–Adelante, chicos.

El que Ino escuchara la voz de Shikamaru hizo que su bocado pasara al instante, comenzando a ahogarse por tan súbita e inesperada reacción. Toser fue la defensa perfecta del cuerpo, pero hizo denotar aún más la presencia de Ino en el lugar.

–¿Ino? Creí que habías dicho que el Ramen era comida para seres despreciables que no protegían su cuerpo. –Dijo Shikamaru con su peculiar forma de expresarse.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Naruto como los tenderos se ofendieron en diferente manera. Los dueños del lugar comenzaron a enojarse con la rubia, mientras que Naruto solo se hundió en una depresión ligera. En tanto Ino deseaba esconderse debajo de la tierra sin poder hacer nada.

–No, claro que jamás diría eso. Sería desconsiderado y poco ético.

–Tal vez escuché mal. Naruto, ¿Qué me recomiendas hoy?

–Te recomiendo pedir algo por tu propia cuenta.

–¿Estas molesto?

–No, claro que no. Si me disculpan, ya tengo que irme. –Naruto pagó ambos platillos con lo que tenía en la bolsa sin fijarse en cuanto había dejado. Se levanto y pasó a retirarse.

–Espera, Naruto. No es lo que… –El verlo retirarse sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo ni hacerlo entrar en razón le hizo reaccionar con un poco de tristeza e ira. Esta ira la canalizó en una sonora bofetada hacia Shikamaru, que poco antes de que Naruto saliera corriendo ya se sentía terrible por haber provocado esto. –¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a Naruto en mi nombre?

–No era mi intención.

–¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Solo trataba de pagarle una deuda invitándolo a comer. Ahora no solo no disfruto de su comida favorita, sino que parece que lo desprecio.

–Tranquila, Ino. –dijo Temari tomándole el hombro. –Será mejor si vas a explicarle que no fuiste tu.

–Es que de verdad dije eso, pero eso fue antes de probarlo. De verdad me siento bastante mal.

–Si quieres una escusa para verlo. –Ayame le entregó dinero, lo que Naruto había dejado de más. –El pobre dejó más de la cuenta.

–No, será mejor que ustedes se lo entreguen cuando lo vean. Después de lo que sucedió no creo que quiera verme. ¡Gracias, Shikamaru!

Ino se abrazó a si misma y se retiró con un poco de la culpa restante. Sólo quería darle una sonrisa a Naruto, un momento que le hiciera olvidarse de Sasuke, Sakura y su propia infelicidad. Ahora le había dado más motivos para estar triste y deprimido. No era su culpa, Shikamaru jamás debió decir cosas tan horribles cerca de él. Debía ser culpa de Shikamaru por su estúpida intromisión, y sin embargo fue Ino quien lo metió en esta situación. Era seguro que alguno de los dos, Shikamaru o Chouji, y ella le había usado para pasar desapercibida frente a cualquiera de los dos. "Usado." Cuando Esa palabra llegó a su cabeza comenzó a llorar. Si naruto se diera cuenta o llegaba siquiera a pensar que había sido usado, aún cuando fuera para salir a comer sin ningún fin extra que comer algo, quizás se perdería en ese hoyo de miseria del que Ino quería evitar su intromisión.

–Y ahora que hago. Solo se arruinó, y no creo que quiera hablarme.

Ino se sentó en una banca, en algún corredor recreativo de Konoha, mirando al suelo y tratando de sofocar su enorme vació en su corazón. Pese a todo, solo fue buena para distraerlo por un corto tiempo.

–No debería siquiera mirarlo. Pero no es del todo mi culpa. Fue ese inoportuno e insensible de Shikamaru el que… repitió literalmente mis palabras. Dios, no puedo ni siquiera evitar mi culpa, cuando todo está suficientemente jodido.

–Es por prejuiciosa.

Ino se dio vuelta, encontrándose a sus espaldas con Chouji. Este chico siempre le hacía sentir a gusto cuando todo estaba en contra. Estaba juntando manzanas cuando Escuchó las pocas palabras que había dicho. Era lógico lo que ocurría, aunque no supiese nada de lo que había ocurrido.

–Chouji… necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

–Si necesitas a alguien con quien contar, creo ser alguien así. Solo Naruto podría ser mejor para escuchar. Pero no tanto para dar una opinión acertada.

–Es acerca de Naruto. Le hice algo que no puede ser perdonado simplemente así.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Mis opiniones pasadas. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre las personas que se alimentaban con Ramen?

–Si, lo recuerdo. "El ramen no es comida, sino una bomba de calorías. Solo seres despreciables que detestan su cuerpo pueden pensar siquiera en probar esa pasta."

–Eso suena demasiado horrible, ¿Cierto?

–Conociendo a Shikamaru, tal vez te lo echó en cara cuando estabas cerca de Naruto.

–No exactamente, pero cerca. Estaba comiendo ramen con Naruto en Ichiraku's. Ya no importa el motivo. Shikamaru nos vio y emitió esas terribles palabras… cuando naruto y yo estábamos en mitad de nuestra comida. Naruto pagó apresuradamente y se fue a paso deprimente. Yo… solo fui buena para hacerle más miserable la vida.

–Naruto no tiene una vida miserable. Es solo que desea recuperar a un amigo que perdió hace tiempo. Eso es lo que le quita el sueño. Estoy seguro que si algo nos pasara a nosotros también, tu estarías cuanto menos una cuarta parte de preocupada.

–Si fuera Shikamaru me la pensaría. –Ino ni siquiera podía imaginarse en una situación de esa índole. Ahora comprendía un poco a Naruto. Y comprenderlo le hizo pensar en el sitio en el que estaría ahora. El peor de los escenarios era verlo frente a Tsunade, pidiendo que le permitiese salir para ir a buscar una vez más a Sasuke. O tal vez estaba buscando una vez más a sakura, quien no podía más que ayudarlo con algunas cosas y negarse a otras. Quizás estaba encerrado en casa, tratando de perder el tiempo restante que le quedaba al día.

–Gracias, Chouji. Siempre puedo confiar en que me darás un buen consejo, pese a lo mal que te traté anteriormente.

–De nada, Ino. Ahora, mi madre debe estar esperando las manzanas. Debo irme ahora.

Ino así mismo comenzaba a retirarse. Con la pregunta en la cabeza solo podía esperar que su intento por alegrarlo no le provocara algún incidente del que ambos estarían arrepentidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Noche estrellada.

Esa misma tarde, en la que Ino ofendió de manera indirecta a Naruto por labios de Shikamaru, el único sitio donde el joven rubio pudo ir fue al monte Hokage, donde solo los de mantenimiento subían una vez cada cierto tiempo. Allí sabía que podría estar realmente solo, como si no fuera suficiente. Con el tiempo, Naruto elevó su mirada a las estrellas, pensando tal vez por primera vez. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la partida de Sasuke de la aldea. Aunque Akatsuki ya no era un problema, el azabache se negaba a regresar. Por una razón u otra no podía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura. Por simple necedad del que anteriormente fuera su mejor amigo. Una promesa nacida del deseo de ver feliz a Sakura. Esa era la razón que más le hacía pensar. ¿De verdad Sakura podía ser feliz con alguien como él? Simplemente era imposible, o no podía ni imaginar a Sakura siendo feliz con Sasuke. Debía intentarlo una vez más, por la promesa y el legado que deseaba dejar: no rendirse jamás. Sin embargo, era mejor preguntarle a Sakura si esto le haría feliz.

La tarde se convirtió en noche. Ver el atardecer desde la cima de la cabeza colosal de su padre, encantado con el cambio de matices, pasando del rojizo al azul intenso que solo la noche podía ofrecer. Con el espectáculo colorido aparecía el espectral astro nocturno, amo y señor de las criaturas de la noche. Al ver la luna un rostro llegó a él. En la luna podía ver a la dama que le había ofendido tan cruelmente. Y pese a que en verdad sintió en ello una ofensa no era lo que en verdad le motivó a desaparecerse. Era el hecho de saberse usado. ¿Acaso era Ino estúpida? ¿Acaso pensaba que no se daría cuenta de que en verdad solo lo usaba para sus propios fines? El sentirse usado le obligó a tomar el único camino regularmente honorable (¿Echarse a correr es honorable?). No era grande la ofensa, pero no podía permitirlo nuevamente. ¿No se suponía que Ino invitaría la comida?

–Es verdad. Ino debió haber pagado la comida esta vez. Deberé hacerle pagar… no, no tiene caso. Con lo poco que deseo volver a verla.

Naruto se levantó poco después de que anocheciera por completo, dándole un último vistazo al cielo estrellado, razón por la que Ino regresó a su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con otra figura regordeta. Este era Chouji, que regresaba de dios sabe donde con una bolsa de panes al vapor. Caminando se alimentaba de ellos, solo para recuperar la energía perdida, clave de su clan. Naruto podía escucharlo charlando consigo mismo, alabando el sabor de su bocadillo. Entre esos murmullos un deseo al aire, pensando en voz alta.

–…Espero que Ino logre disculparse con Naruto. No me gusta verla así de afligida.

Aflicción. ¿Eso es lo que Ino sentía ahora?

–Dios, la que he armado. –Naruto se volvió a recostar en la fría piedra buscando ahora entre su vaga forma de pensar algo que decirle a Ino la próxima vez que la viese. Era evidente que estaba completamente dolida por la forma en la que había corrido sin ningún motivo. –Esto de ser usado no solo molesta en el instante, sino que deja huellas.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital se atendían solo casos de clínica, nada en especial. Por lo que tanto Ino como Sakura (entre otras enfermeras) solo se dedicaban a hacer rondas y a cuidar de otros enfermos. Sin embargo, tanto los enfermos del pabellón de Ino como los de Sakura habían sido dados de alta. Solo quedaban aquellos en recuperación, que con un poco de reposo podrían recuperarse al cien por ciento. Resumen al que debí acudir desde un principio para evitarse tanto problema: Ino y Sakura estaban aburridas en recepción encargándose de quienes legaban a clínica.

Mientras el aburrimiento le hacía su presa, Ino comenzó a girar un pincel seco y limpio de la misma forma en la que Naruto lo había hecho con los palillos en un principio. Lo hacía inconscientemente, puesto que de haberlo intentado por su cuenta no hubiese resultado como esperase. Sakura, que acababa su menuda ronda con los pacientes de su pabellón, reconoció en la acción de Ino algo que había visto en Naruto anteriormente.

–Ino, ¿Estas aburrida?

–Necesito algo en que distraerme. –Dijo la rubia sin dejar de usar el pincel.

–¿No te gusta lo que haces?

–¿Qué? –en ese momento Ino se detuvo.

–Lo que haces. Ese truco con el pincel.

–¿Qué truco?

–¿Ni siquiera estabas poniendo atención a tus acciones? Estabas malabareando el pincel con tus dedos.

–¿Eso hacía? –Ino lo intentó concientemente, pero no logró mucho. –No puedo hacerlo.

–¿Pasó algo ayer? –Sakura comenzaba a tratar de adivinar que Ino se habría encontrado con Naruto en algún momento. Sabía que había sido el día anterior por que Tsunade le había comentado de su regreso.

–Naruto… el debe estar odiándome en este momento.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Pues…

Ino le contó toda la historia con sus restricciones no tan importantes. Pronto Sakura se fue haciendo una idea de lo que ocurría, tanto con ella como con Naruto.

–…No puedo creer que ese inepto inoportuno haya provocado problemas entre Naruto y yo.

–No tienes por que preocuparte. Naruto de seguro corrió por otro motivo ajeno al que tú crees. Posiblemente se sintió usado…

–Eso es lo que más me deprime. Solo quería hacerlo sonreír un poco. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. –Ino apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, recostándose en el mueble de la recepción. Tenia la mirada bajoa, hundida en la oscuridad que producía su propio ser en el escritorio. –Por algún motivo lo que ocurrió me tiene bastante deprimido. No es que de verdad me interese tanto, pero no me siento bien haciéndole esto a nuestro amigo.

–Lo conozco suficiente. Estoy casi segura que en este momento está camino hacia aquí para pedir perdón por lo que hizo. No permite que por su culpa alguien se sienta mal.

–Si tan solo supiera que lo siento…

–Lo sabe. Te juro que en estos momentos… esta doblando la esquina dirigiéndose hacia acá con una rosa en sus manos y con cara sonriente y afligida mientras camina con cierto temor hacia el mostrador, con el mismo traje de siempre, el mismo carisma que lo califica y un aire de seguridad pese a la timidez que lo invade.

–Cielos, santo. Tu si que te empeñas en consolarme.

Sakura señaló con el dedo a Naruto, que estaba a unos pasos de llegar al mostrador. De inmediato comenzó esa lucha por el ocultarse, intentándolo detrás del mostrador. Tenía miedo a lo que pudieran decirse en ese instante, después de comprobar de mala gana de Sakura que muy posiblemente se sentiría usado por ella.

–Dile que no estoy.

–De verdad creo que deberías pedirle perdón. Esto fue culpa tuya.

–Sabes que la culpa me provoca escozor. Por favor, dile que no estoy.

Sakura Exhaló un poco reprimida, mientras que Naruto ya estaba encima del mostrador en cuclillas, mirando hacia abajo observando directamente la cabeza y espalda de Ino.

–No deberías ocultarte de mí. No vengo a pelear.

–Naruto, no creo que hablar de lo que pasó ayer nos haga bien a ninguno de los dos. Si, es cierto que parece que te usé, pero…

–Lo siento, Ino. Me fui demasiado pronto, pese a que recién habían llegado amigos a compartir un poco de su tiempo. No quise molestar a nadie, y salí corriendo sin que te fijaras. –Naruto le ofreció la rosa, una de las flores preferidas de Ino (Quizás la orquídea azul sería la preferida). Evidentemente estaba arrepentido. –Quisiera invitarte nuevamente a comer. Si es que puedes perdonarme.

–¿Perdonarte? ¿Pero qué habría de perdonarte? Si la que se siente culpable fui yo… por haberte puesto en esta situación para mi beneficio. – Ino recibió la rosa con un tono rojizo tiñendo delicadamente sus mejillas, cosa que por instantes imitó Naruto. –Lo siento mucho.

–No importa. Ya anteriormente me he comprometido demasiado por ser tan… cabeza hueca. –Naruto volvió a ver a Sakura, que nuevamente se sintió mal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos del rubio. –Perdón por subirme aquí. Era necesario para encarar a Ino.

–No, está bien, siempre que te bajes ahora mismo. –Dijo la pelirosa.

Ino regresaba a tomar su sitio en el mostrador, contemplando a Naruto marcharse del hospital mientras se despedía caminando a ciegas por despedirse. Por un instante un pequeño latido molestaba el pecho de la rubia, que con el tiempo comenzó a intensificarse de forma proporcional.

–Es un gran chico.

–Si, lo es. Tal vez incluso llegues a enamorarte de él.

–Si. Pero… él ya le cedió su corazón a otra mujer. Una mujer que no puede sentir lo mismo por él.

–No lo digas así. Me haces sentir una maldita insensible.

–No. Perdón. Es solo que de pronto me dio por reconocer la realidad.

Ino ahora tenía una razón para entretenerse, soñar despierta mientras observaba la rosa de un rojo intenso que Naruto le había obsequiado. No había de esa clase de rosas en su tienda, esta era especial. Esta rosa se la había dado él a ella, sin saber de donde la había sacado y sin importarle tanto. Tomó un pequeño florero usado a veces por los pacientes de los enfermos para depositar flores, la llenó de agua pura y dejó reposar allí su regalo especial, justo frente a la puerta, para que fuese ella quien recibiera primero a todo aquel que entraba por la puerta principal.

Al caminar de regreso a casa, Naruto comenzó a pensar en Ino. Recordaba un poco ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas con un poco de alegría. Verla así le recordaba cuando compartió con Hinata una única cita. Todo el tiempo tuvo el rostro rojo, pero jamás pudo decir gran cosa. A todo afirmaba o negaba. La verdad no pensaba que hubiese disfrutado la velada. Tenten también se veía linda cuando se sonrojaba con Neji cerca. Y Tsunade… La verdad no recordaba a Tsunade abochornarse desde que la conoció, salvo por el beso que le dio poco después de derrotar a Orochimaru y aceptar el cargo de Godaime, o cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebria (que se le coloraba el rostro de rojo). En el limite de su casa y la calle, Naruto comenzó a pensar que tal vez Ino era una buena persona muy a pesar de lo mal que habían comenzado en una relación de amiga de una amiga.

Recostado sin hacer mucho comenzó a pensar por primera vez en dios sabe cuanto tiempo en su forma de ver la vida. Solo una pregunta llegaba a su cabeza: el día que lograra regresar a Sasuke, y evidentemente su corazón terminara de vaciarse, después de eso… ¿Qué quedaría para él? Después de lograr lo que por años intentaba, para aquello que se había preparado, ¿qué queda después del éxito, si es que llega el éxito? Jamás pudo ver más adelante. Era obvio que seguía deseando ser Hokage, pero… entre eso y el éxito de su misión más larga no remunerada había un vacío que se extendía sin saber en donde terminaría.

Recién comenzaba el día siguiente, Ino se levantó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón el haber hecho las paces con Naruto le había animado completamente. No bien se levantó cuando la hermosa rosa que seguía brillando en un florero distinto le pareció la mejor imagen para empezar el día. Conciente estaba que esta rosa se marchitaría, pero verla para ella le reconfortaba. Pies en polvorosa y tarareando una canción alegre fue directo al baño, con la intensión de darse una ducha. Mientras el agua caía podía recordar que Naruto le había prometido una nueva cena por haber arruinado la anterior. Esa idea le hacía soñar, y el hecho de volver a soñar le resultaba bastante extraño. Anteriormente solo opinaba de la vida que debía seguir sin cambios. Ahora que el cambio había llegado a su vida de una forma tan inesperada, solo quedaba ver a donde le dirigía este cambio. Mañana sería su día libre, pero antes de ello la guardia del hospital, que se extendería hasta el amanecer. Debía encontrar a Naruto e indicarle el deseo de volver a salir el día siguiente a ese.

–Pero… ¿Y si salio nuevamente?

Continuó con sus labores poco después de bañada y vestida. Tomó un rápido desayuno (¿Adivinan que se trata de Ramen?) y salió apresurada a la calle. En las manos tenía un libro, que sin razón consiguió el día anterior. "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada," salido de la librera de su madre. Como las misiones actuales eran simples y no requerían mas que de escoltas y rastreos no había tanto herido o enfermo de gravedad.

No había entrado al hospital completamente cuando había visto a Sakura peleando una vez más con Naruto. Ya era hora, han pasado ya varios meses desde su última pelea. Conforme se fue acercando comenzó a escuchar un poco de la charla. Por alguna razón Sasuke fue el primer nombre que ella escuchó en la discusión.

–…no digo que me he rendido. Es solo que me siento demasiado incomodo. Después de traerlo de regreso no habrá más que vacío. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar una vida sin perseguir a Sasuke para traerlo de regreso. Esa pregunta me hace pensar que solo vivo para eso.

–Naruto, ha pasado tiempo desde que te liberé de esa promesa. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

–Por que no puedo renunciar a un amigo.

–Si consideras a ese delincuente un amigo, quizás solo encuentres decepción delante de esta misión. Escucha, no me gusta verte desanimado, deprimido y, a veces, desesperado por Sasuke. Te lo ordeno, no vuelvas a buscarle.

–Si yo me fuera de la aldea, ¿Tu irías tras de mi?

–Claro que si.

–Entonces no tienes derecho a detenerme. Sasuke es un amigo que quiero regresar al buen camino.

–Eso es lo que hace un amigo de verdad. –Dijo Ino acercándose. –Esta discusión… ¿va hacia algún lado?

–El señor importante dice que no sabe que hacer después de traer a Sasuke de regreso. La verdad es que no sé si de verdad aún deseo a Sasuke de regreso. Todos en la aldea lo desean encarcelado o muerto. Todos excepto él.

–Me sorprende que hables así del chico que me pediste llorando que regresara al camino correcto.

–¡Era una niña! ¡Una niña estúpida que creía poderse enamorarse del chico más guapo de la academia y ser correspondida! Ahora sé que no necesito de él y que soy una mejor persona si no está cerca.

–¿No sientes nada por él, ahora?

–Solo pena.

–Entiendo. –Naruto se pasó al otro lado de la recepción, regresando su mirada solo para asegurarse de algo. –Dime, Sakura. ¿Serías feliz si logro conseguir el regreso de Sasuke?

Sakura se quedó un rato callada, tratando de analizar posibilidades dentro de su cabeza y notando cosas que ya sabía. Sasuke ahora se había vuelto una sombra en su pasado, que con la luz que le brindasen Naruto y su maestra Tsunade se había desvanecido.

–No, Naruto. No sería feliz.

–¿Cuál es tu idea de felicidad?

–Sea cual sea, será necesario que la encuentre yo. Ya has hecho demasiado por mi, y te lo agradezco.

–Grandioso. Espero que seas feliz sea como sea que decidas hacerlo.

Después de haber gastado más de cinco años intentando regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, ahora Naruto se había quedado sin trabajo. Esta misión siempre fue el objetivo de parámetro obligatorio, según su propio deseo. Ahora simplemente no tenía mucho por hacer. Seguir adelante para conseguir ser Hokage sería ahora su única meta general. Pasando a un lado de Ino, Naruto se despidió con una seudo sonrisa en el rostro, con las manos en el bolsillo y una postura encorvada. Salió del hospital respirando un aire tranquilo, con el único objetivo sin poder cumplir por falta de motivación. Ahora, encontrar un nuevo camino parecía ser el reto más importante.

A partir de ahora comienza a tomar un poco más de historia. Estos tres episodios eran para construir el lienzo en el que debía basarme, como un prólogo de cómo debía desarrollar la historia. Honestamente sigo perdido, pero iré alzando el vuelo con la inspiración de sus comentarios. Por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado hasta ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camino truncado**

Al día siguiente de haber desistido a su misión más importante por no haber suficientes motivos para llevarla a cabo, Naruto salió a la calle tratando de aclarar su mente. La gente que lo veía pasar podía describirlo como un chico serio que había perdido algo, nada lejano de la realidad. Había perdido una razón, un motivo para avanzar. Y sin una razón solo podía caminar con la cabeza baja, los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria. Ahora era momento de buscar una nueva razón, un objetivo a corto o mediano plazo diferente al objetivo principal: ser Hokage. Aunque ahora no sabía si eso era realmente lo que deseaba. Había conseguido ser respetado y amado por la aldea mucho tiempo atrás.

–¡HAAARG! ¡No debería pensar nuevamente, o me provocaré daño emocional! Ya suficiente tengo con buscar un nuevo objetivo para ahora renunciar a mi meta. Debo arreglar esto con un buen psicólogo… o un trago de sake. Tsunade… ¡Eso es!

Naruto salió disparado hacia la oficina de la Hokage, la única amiga real con la que podía contar esto. Sakura también era una opción viable, una muy buena amiga. Pero esto debía consultarlo con alguien experimentado. ¿Y quien más experimentado que la abuela Tsunade? Pasarían unos cuantos minutos a paso de shinobi cuando Naruto llegó a las oficinas centrales. Dentro se encontró con que Kakashi y Anko pasaban las horas bastante juntos, trabajando el uno al lado del otro… obligados a ordenar los archiveros por castigo de la Hokage por una situación embarazosa que produjo prejuicios a Tsunade y Shizune. Esta última los coordinaba para evitar que fuesen a ordenar mal los archivos a propósito o por error.

–Shizune-neechan.

–¡Naruto! Es una sorpresa que vengas a visitar. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

–¿Qué pasó con ellos dos?

–Ese es el problema de ellos. Mi maestra Tsunade no me permite hablar de eso, aunque cada que los recuerdo me avergüenza demasiado. –Shizune comenzaba a colorarse completamente. –Aunque supongo que tienen derecho, no es correcto. No aquí. Si buscas a Tsunade, ella está en el techo, tratando de relajarse después de terminar una milésima parte de su trabajo. Celebra esos momentos de descanso con demasiada algarabía.

–Gracias, Shizune. Nos vemos pronto.

Naruto tomó camino hacia la azotea, donde pronto se encontró a Tsunade sentada bajo la sombra bebiendo un poco de té (curioso que no se trate de sake, pero esta vez se necesita que esté en sus cinco sentidos). Sentándose a su lado, Tsunade ya se sabía lo que deseaba tratar con ella.

–Dime tus problemas, Naruto.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

–Abandonaste la lucha por regresar a Sasuke, por lo que no vienes a exigirme tu permiso de salida. Sakura me contó demasiado el día de ayer, lo que me retrasó una hora mis deberes. Además, no siempre me visitas solo para charlar. Te sucede algo y por eso has venido.

Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar a Tsunade tan serena. Quizás esa charla con Sakura había causado poco más que un tema de charla.

–Suena como si estuviese preocupada. Ya sabe a lo que vine y cree que sabe como contestarme. ¿No es así, abuela Tsunade?

Al acertar, Tsunade decidió mejor cerrar los ojos y ocultarse tras de la tasa de té. Esa era la razón por la que no estaba bebiendo, puesto que sabía que él necesitaba un consejo, y tarde o temprano llegaría con ella a pedirlo. Aún así, después de meditarlo toda la noche y parte de ese día, no lograba encontrar palabras para dirigirse a {el.

–¿Como te sientes al respecto?

–Siento un vacío en mi corazón. Como si todo cuanto hice estos últimos años simplemente dejaron de tener sentido. De verdad deseo traer de regreso a Sasuke, por que es mi amigo. Sin embargo, si lo traigo puedo producirle infelicidad a mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo puedo resolverlo? Jamás se verá en una situación tan enredada como la mía.

–Te juro que te sorprenderías.

–¿Qué dices?

–Nada… Un vacío en el corazón. ¿Sabes? La medicina y la poesía tienen algo en común. El corazón y el cerebro es lo más difícil de tratar. Ni siquiera tengo un consejo que darte. Por lo general cuando deseas un consejo acudes a Sakura…

–Es inútil que ella me ayude ahora. Además del vacío en mi cabeza…

–Hay otro en el corazón. –Tsunade le dio un sorbo extra a su tasa de té, tratando de buscar un buen consejo. –Sakura no puede amarte, y la chica que te amaba está casada con Kiba. La única solución que encuentro es "castrato."

–¡Si no quiere ayudarme solo dímelo! ¡No estoy de humor para sus estúpidos consejos!

Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

–Sin embargo, si fuera yo quien pidiera un consejo, tal vez ya sabría que hacer, pero desearía escucharlo de otra persona. Tu respuesta puede ser buscar una nueva ruta. Encontrar aquello que llene ambos sitios vacíos. Prueba lo opuesto a lo que hacías.

Retenido en sus pasos, Naruto comenzó a tomar en serio ese consejo. Entendía bien a lo que se refería Tsunade. Pero siendo aún un genin, pese a que podía equipararse con Tsunade en cuanto a habilidad y talento para su rama, no podía concebir un nuevo camino Ninja fuera al que había tomado durante tanto tiempo.

–De verdad te hizo daño la promesa a Sakura, ¿No es así, Naruto?

–De muchas maneras.

–Te propongo esto. Mañana algunos jounins y anbus te probarán en habilidad, inteligencia y poder. Hibiki, Kakashi y yo seremos los jueces, y conforme a lo que veamos, te clasificaremos en algún rango shinobi. Has perdido demasiado tiempo buscando a Sasuke, y perdiste mucho de tu carrera. Deberás reunir un equipo al cual dirigir. Solo tres miembros más. ¿Qué te parece?

–Puedo intentarlo.

–Comienzas a ser molesto. –comentó Tsunade la falta de entusiasmo en Naruto. –Muy bien, nos veremos mañana al amanecer para comenzar el examen. En la puerta principal del bosque de la muerte.

–De acuerdo.

–Y, Naruto… –Un ligero suspiro de Tsunade le dio las palabras que en verdad necesitaba pronunciar. –No te decepciones del amor. Date la oportunidad cuando esta se presente. Jamás soportarás una vida amando a una persona que no puedes amar. Yo sé de eso.

Ante ese último consejo, Naruto se retiró de las oficinas en la pequeña misión de buscar un equipo. Según su experiencia, para triunfar en una misión se necesitaba de las habilidades de diferentes tipos de shinobis. Recordando algunos de los miembros de su generación comenzó a idear algunas combinaciones que pudieran ayudarle en su objetivo. Dependiendo la misión, Naruto podría determinar sus variantes, pero con el único aviso de que habría jueces y guerreros incluidos, era bastante difícil escoger gente. Además, muy posiblemente habría algunos de ellos en misión en este momento. Con un poco de estrategia, lo mejor sería invitar a un shinobi de diferentes especialidades.

–Necesito un shinobi rastreador, un shinobi medico y un shinobi espía. Con ello… solo tengo algunas personas en mente.

De inmediato, Naruto se puso en busca de su rastreador, el heredero del clan Inuzuka y primer amigo de colegio, Kiba Inuzuka. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, pues este se encontraba en las afueras entrenando con su mejor amigo. Solo que ahora era Hinata quien les ayudaba a prepararse para una misión futura. A la llegada de Naruto, Hinata se distrajo haciendo que Akamaru le atacase. En un relámpago naranja Naruto detuvo el colmillo salvaje del can Poco antes del impacto.

–Lo siento, a ambos.

–Naruto, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Kiba aterrizó en tierra al ver que Hinata se había distraído por ver llegar a Naruto.

–Verás, mañana tengo una misión de prueba, con la que… podría subir de rango. Y me preguntaba si te interesa participar conmigo. No sé de qué se trata. Pero…

–No puedo. Tsunade me pidió escoltar a un mercante. Lleva consigo pólvora, y necesita protección total. No envió a mí y a Shino.

–Au, entiendo. Bien, ahora…

–¿Buscabas un shinobi rastreador?

–Pues… La verdad sí, pero no importa…

–Porque Hinata es buena rastreadora.

–Es que yo…

–¿No soy suficientemente buena para ti? –Preguntó Hinata al verse mal colocada en la charla.

–¡No, jamás pensaría eso de ti! Es solo que…

–Entonces ella es quien más te conviene ahora. No se diga más, mañana estarán juntos en el mismo equipo. Te encargo a mi Hinata, Naruto. No la arriesgues demasiado.

–No, claro que no.

En el hospital Ino volvía inconcientemente a jugar con el pincel, tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasara. Antes de que notase lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, Sakura se acercó a ella. Sabía que ahora no era aburrimiento, sino que la rubia estaba soñando en la lejanía.

–Fue una hermosa rosa la que te dio el día de ayer.

–Si. –Seguía soñando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. –Era hermosa.

–Tal vez deberías pedirle cuanto menos una cita.

–No, él ama a otra persona.

–Tal vez debas cambiar su forma de ver esto del amor. Solo tú podrías hacerlo.

–Tal vez. Pero no creo que quiera…

–Si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás la verdad. Anda, sal a buscarlo y dile que tendrás el día libre mañana.

–Tienes razón… espera, ¡Por que estás tan interesada en verme con Naruto.

–Por que de verdad deseo la felicidad de los dos. Yo soy feliz si sigo como estoy, con dos buenos amigos y una profesión como la mía.

–No es verdad.

–Soy infeliz por no poder amar a Naruto como él desea. El amor no es lo mío, pero ustedes podrían ser felices juntos.

En ese momento entró el rubio al hospital con una mirada seria que incluso le hizo cambiar el semblante. Al ubicarse en la recepción, de inmediato fue directo a lo que venía.

–Necesito un shinobi medico y un shinobi espía para una misión importante el día de mañana. ¿Es posible que puedan apoyarme?

–¿Saldrás nuevamente a buscar a Sasuke? Creí que había quedado claro que no era necesario que…

–Necesito un equipo para subir mi rango. Soy el único de nuestra generación que permanece como genin. Es hora de que cambie eso completamente. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ayudarían a un pobre genin anciano a acceder a otro rango más alto?

–Cuenta conmigo. –Ino salió de recepción y se unió a Naruto. –Yamanaka Ino, Jounin espía y enfermera.

–Haruno Sakura, Medico de batalla y especialista en demolición.

–Muchas gracias, amigas. –Naruto les tomó las manos a ambas. –Les prometo compensarles este favor. Nos veremos mañana al amanecer en la puerta uno al bosque de la muerte. Cuídense.

Así, Ino consiguió lo que realmente deseaba, volver a pasar tiempo con Naruto. No obstante no era nada parecido a una cita. Era una misión de prueba y evaluación inmediata.

Tratando de prepararse para el día siguiente, Ino terminó su turno y de inmediato se puso a entrenar, un ligero entrenamiento de autodescubrimiento, Tratando de espiar a otros con tal de recuperar su habilidad y ver sus alcances. Con su patentado jutsu de posesión trataba de descubrir secretos diminutos, como la situación en la que se encontraba Ayame en ese momento o la ubicación de Neji, lo que no le gustó para nada encontrándose besando a Tenten. Tras de practicar por horas, un pequeño deseo llegó a su cabeza. Con el estomago vacío, comenzó a buscar a Naruto. Éste se encontraba con Teuchi, comiendo algunos fideos. Al verlo allí, y regresando pronto a su cuerpo seguía el entrenamiento de habilidad. Ahora, lanzándose desde el techo del edificio más alto hacia el vacío, dejando detrás el miedo y dejándose dominar por el vértigo y la adrenalina. Con la habilidad de un gato, comenzó a correr y saltar el camino hacia el Ichiraku. Ya cerca del puesto se retuvo en una barra horizontal, y cual graciosa flor se amortiguó con sus pétalos blancos, frenando su travesía al dejarse caer en libre descenso, Aterrizando silentemente detrás del Rubio, que poca atención tenía. De improvisto fue acercándose hasta poder abarcarlo del cuello.

–Naruto…

–Puf. –Naruto casi que se atraganta, de no ser por el elástico esófago que durante años había estado desarrollando comiendo como pordiosero. –Ino, Me asustaste.

–Menudo Hokage serás. Si te asusta el abrazo de una chica, poco puedes hacer contra los rebeldes. –Ino comenzó a sentarse, saludando cordialmente a los dueños de Ichiraku. –Señor Teuchi, un especial Ichiraku.

–Trabajando.

–Naruto, no entendí bien la misión de mañana. ¿Desde cuando te importa el rango shinobi que tienes?

–Tuve una charla bastante seria con Tsunade. En parte tiene razón, pero no estoy seguro de si es el mejor camino. Va en contra de mi religión rendirme en algo. Pero creo que siempre hay una primera vez.

–¿Rendirte? –Ino intentó recuperar el objetivo pasado: hacer sonreír a Naruto. Para ello tal vez fuera necesario darle un momento no tan agradable. –¿Quieres contarme?

–No creo que sea necesario. Verás, se trata de un pequeño cruce de objetivos. Sakura renunció completamente a la idea de ver a Sasuke de regreso en la aldea. Ha pasado poco más de cinco años desde que comencé a buscarlo, a luchar por regresarlo de buena o mala manera. Y al final fue ella quien nó desea verle más. De verdad quiero a Sasuke en la aldea de regreso. Él era mi amigo. Pero traerlo de regreso sólo le producirá infelicidad a mi mejor amiga. Es tan extraño. No puedo hacer nada sin molestar a un tercero. Y Tsunade… La anciana sólo pudo decirme que seguir otro camino diferente al anterior.

–Suena a un buen consejo.

–Es el peor de todos. Seguir un camino diferente no es nada fácil. Durante cinco años de mi existencia he dedicado cada uno de mis actos a cumplir una promesa a la mujer que amo. Siendo que para ella solo puedo ser su mejor amigo.

Inoahora entendía. Todo este asunto derivaba y se originaba con Sakura. No era un secreto, ni siquiera para los nuevos genins, que Naruto estaba enferma y perdidamente enamorado de Sakura. Cuando Teuchi le entregó el tazón de Ramen especial a Ino, ella simplemente se dispuso a comer. Fue hasta el primer bocado que se dio cuenta que Naruto no tenía tazón frente a él. Era raro verlo allí sin alimentarse de ramen como un maniático. Ahora sabía que pese a la enorme sonrisa que mostró en el hospital era solo que una máscara que ocultara lo que realmente sentía.

–Señor Teuchi, un poco de Ramen para Naruto. Yo me encargo de la cuenta.

–No es que no tenga dinero para pagar. –Dijo Teuchi. –La mayor parte del tiempo la pasa aquí tratando de que el aroma del ramen le saque de su nube gris. Al menos eso es lo que dice él.

–No importa lo que hagamos, simplemente se queda allí respaldado y tratando de pensar. Es muy frecuente verlo allí pensativo. Aunque le regalemos un tazón, no hace más que pensar.

Las palabras de Ayame le aclararon algunas dudas, pero otras muchas se desarrollaron. Tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, ella se acercó a Naruto hasta lograr besar su mejilla y sacarlo de su mundo gris. La sorpresa que invadiera el consciente del rubio hizo que Ino se sonrojara, sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa real.

–Deja la depresión de lado. Si no estás enfocado mañana, quizás provoques accidentes. No te olvides que las tres dependeremos pronto de ti.

Al fin Había salido de su mundo, y entró en razón. Era cierto, él las dirigiría mañana en la misión examen y sería la mejor de todas. Era una prueba solo para él.

–Es cierto. –Naruto se levantó por fin enfocado en lo que debía hacer. –Debo centrarme en cada una de ustedes. Necesito irme y planear las estrategias, mostrarles mis planes y la mejor forma de…

Una cinta color azul le tomó de la cintura y le obligó a sentarse. Nuevamente Ino pidió un tazón de Ramen para Naruto, siendo ahora obedecida por los tenderos.

–Ino.

–Te debo un Tazón de Ramen por lo del otro día. Después podrás planear tus gambitos. Por ahora, acompáñame con un tazón de Ramen.

Hasta ahora no me siento del todo mal, pero tampoco muy cómodo con esta relación. Siendo un defensor del Narusaku siento como si estuviese formando un nuevo destino. Sin llegar a blasfemar, por primera vez siento que en la computadora puedo ser dios, o el diablo. Como sea, Hay que terminar de buena manera y Voluntariamente lo iniciado. Pese a lo raro de la situación, lo hago con el corazón. Josébudokai, esto se originó por ti, y lo voy a terminar. No pronto, pero algún día antes de este siglo.

Kaito J.


	5. Chapter 5

Examen

La mañana siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos encima del horizonte, el equipo que formase Naruto con tres Kunoichis (Hinata, Sakura e Ino) se presentó en la puerta del bosque, según lo pactado con Tsunade. Allí le esperaban Kakashi, Tsunade y Hibiki, quienes le examinarían en todo lo necesario para un rango diferente al Genin que conservaba Naruto. Cada una de ellas especialista en diferentes ramas, lo que fue un gran comienzo según comentaron los examinadores.

–Bien, Naruto. Parece que has avanzado en tus estrategias e ingenio. –Comentó Hibiki. –Sin embargo aún falta saber cómo actúas en una misión real.

–Dentro del bosque de la muerte hay una choza de pequeño tamaño. Dentro hay un pergamino valuado en medio millón de monedas de oro. Esconde un secreto que nadie debe conocer sobre la aldea. Su misión es llegar a él y regresar. Evidentemente hay otros con el deseo de conseguir el pergamino. En su camino deberán enfrentar a cada uno de los rivales sin asesinarlos. Cada uno de ellos es un miembro importante de la aldea de la hoja. Tienes tres días. ¿Alguna duda?

–¿Podemos disponer de cualquier estrategia, o me vas a limitar como cuando me mandaste a espiar al mizukage?

–Solo no asesines a nadie, y no permitas que maten a ninguno de tus elementos. –Las palabras de Kakashi eran bastante engañosas en esta ocasión.

–Espera, ellos…

–Tu tiempo comienza ahora. Yo que tu, me daría prisa.

–Pero…

–Vamos, Naruto.

Las tres chicas se adelantaron, siendo seguidas un segundo después por Naruto. Este ligero retraso fue la primera impresión que los tres tuvieron en cuenta para evaluarlo completamente. Era bastante obvio que había dejado que sus subordinados le dirigieran, error en cuanto a lo que se necesita en un líder.

Avanzando a mayor velocidad, Naruto detuvo a las tres obligándolas a ocultarse en la maleza.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No me dejen atrás. Se supone que debo encargarme de su seguridad, y me resulta bastante difícil hacerlo si ustedes van por delante. Esto no es un juego. Ellos podrían tener órdenes de matarnos.

–De eso se trata. –Dijo Hinata. –Te prueban completamente. Si mueres, simplemente no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a otros.

Naruto comprendía ahora. Esta no era una simple prueba de actitudes, sino una verdadera misión de alto rango. Elevando la mirada se topó con una imagen desgarradora, que por un momento le hizo perder la cordura. Simplemente reaccionó tirando a Hinata a un lado y reteniendo el ataque de un shinobi asesino, un miembro del equipo anbu de Konoha con especialidad para asesinar silenciosamente. Naruto logró detener la hoja de la espada usando un kunai como escudo. Después de él, un séquito de cinco anbus extras, lo que puso al equipo completo en guardia. Cada una se defendió como pudo, mientras que Naruto preparaba entre sus movimientos algo extra para escapar. Cuando tuvo un momento, unos veloces sellos de manos le dieron la habilidad necesaria para lograr un inesperado movimiento.

–Hanachiri Nuko

Los cuatro se dispersaron en pétalos de cerezo, lo que les dio la posibilidad de escapar. Sin embargo, este genjutsu también aprisionaba al oponente en una prisión de pétalos, que asfixiaba a la victima. Es por eso que Naruto sintió la necesidad de desactivar él mismo su propio Genjutsu de escape mientras los cuatro huían, para evitar asesinarlos. Mientras huían, otros muchos anbus estaban preparados para cazarlos, por lo que era posible pensar que el camino hacia la choza no era más que un campo minado. Precisamente, cuando Naruto desactivó su propia ilusión, un grupo extra de guerreros anbu se abalanzó contra ellos clavando shurikens y kunais en Naruto. Este desapareció en una nube de polvo, lo que hizo pensar a todos que era un clon de sombras. De inmediato fueron a sus escondites donde esperarían hasta ver movimiento, lo que no tardó mucho en ocurrir. Naruto había sido visto no muy lejos de allí. Los mismos guerreros se separaron, dejando a algunos en su puesto vigía. Cuando todos se habían retirado, de detrás de las mascaras se descubrieron los guerreros que habían estado buscando. Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Hinata ahora vestían las ropas de los guerreros anbu que les atacasen en un principio. Mientras, en la lejanía se podían ver las ropas del equipo en otros guerreros controlados los cuatro por Ino.

–Buen trabajo, Ino.

–Gracias.

–Ahora, es tiempo de partir.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse, una pregunta llego a la cabeza de las chicas. Si sus verdaderos ropajes estaban a varios metros de allí, ¿Cómo fue posible que se cambiaran tan rápido? Honestamente Ino solo siguió inmediatamente las ordenes de Naruto, sin siquiera dejar tiempo a duda. Fueron microsegundos en los que Naruto lanzó el genjutsu que cubrió el campo, mientras Ino controlaba las mentes de los atacantes. Dos clones salieron de Naruto quienes controlaron el genjutsu por propia cuenta. Después, segundos después, ellas ya tenían la ropa de los guerreros Anbu alrededor de su cuerpo.

–¿Nos vistió él? –Preguntó Hinata sin poder creer lo que veía. –Es decir, siento la ropa del guerrero anbu, pero debajo no hay nada. –Un rápido chequeo le dio la certeza de que ella no tenía más que las ropas del guerrero. –¿Cómo hizo eso?

–No lo sé, pero fue con los cuatro, en ese corto lapso de tiempo. –Dijo Sakura.

–Capturados. –Dijo Ino. –Les capturaron a unos doscientos metros. Se los entregarán a Tsunade.

–Tengo curiosidad sobre la cara de la anciana. Pero primero completemos esta misión. –Naruto se detuvo una vez más, colocándose la mascara del guerrero que robó y ubicándose enfrente de sus compañeras subordinadas. –Hinata, muéstranos tu talento. Observa al horizonte y dime qué es lo que ves.

Hinata concentró su chacra y activó su Dojutsu familiar. El Byakugan pudo ver la cantidad de guerreros a trecientos sesenta grados y a una distancia de cinco kilómetros desde el epicentro.

–Dios bendito. Lady Tsunade no quiere vernos vivos nuevamente.

–Dime si ves la choza.

–Hay una construcción a cuatro kilómetros, mas o menos.

–¿Ves el pergamino?

–Hay algo allí, en una caja. Es un pergamino dorado.

–Dorado. Si lo sacamos a la luz revelará nuestra posición. Hay que cubrirlo. Cuatro kilómetros. ¿Cuántos elementos anbu hay hasta ese sitio siguiendo una línea recta?

–Doscientos.

–Ya me encargo yo. –Sakura se ajustó los guantes para batalla.

–No, debemos llegar allí sin que nos noten. –Naruto comenzó a pensar un poco. Era difícil ver la forma en la que podrían llegar a la choza sin ser notados. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse en ese momento, derrochando el plan de llegar silenciosamente. Ante este pequeño dilema, seguir escondidos hasta que la lluvia pasara parecía ser una buena idea. –Es mejor esperar.

–¿Esperar? Pero si…

–La lluvia podría delatar nuestros pasos. Seríamos presas de cazadores furtivos. Hace falta esperar.

–Tenemos tres días.

Hinata comenzó a analizar también la situación, logrando percibir algunas criaturas extras fuera de lo que era controlado por los shinobis. Osos, ciervos, algún simio y pandas rojos.

–Naruto, creo que tengo una idea.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, los guerreros anbu parecían estar artos de su misión. Después de varias horas simplemente había visto algunos animales refugiados en la maleza, bajo los árboles y en sus madrigueras. Sin movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, todos conocían a Naruto, y sabían que, pese a su personalidad no tan segura, sabía salirse con la suya cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Al ver la lluvia terminar, un grupo de ANZUS pudo divisar a un cuarteto de animales acercarse un poco a ellos. Un simio por ejemplo se colocó en una rama cercana a uno de ellos, comenzando a comer algunas hojas y frutos cercanos. Al divisar el mono al cazador Anbu, éste comenzó a lanzarle varitas, hojas y frutas, agrediéndolo por estar cerca de su territorio. Cuando el anbu regresó el ataque, el simio se desapareció.

–Clon de sombras.

–Precisamente.

Naruto golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del cazador, tumbándolo completamente del árbol y alertando a los cazadores cercanos. De inmediato fueron a atacar a Naruto, encontrándose con una enorme barrera de energía vital (Kaiten), proveniente de Hinata quien dejó su apariencia de panda rojo. La explosión comenzó a extenderse hasta tomar a algunos anbus que esperaban el momento. Algunos se ocultaron bajo tierra, la peor de las ideas. Sakura pudo llegar a ellos con su Tsuten Kyaku (Golpe de dolor celestial, capaz de abrir la tierra en dos y demás). Dejando el disfraz de Oso, Sakura ahora comenzó a golpear cuerpos, amontonándolos para que Ino, la cierva, Los pusiera a dormir con polvos somníferos, usando para esparcirlos uno de sus jutsus florales. Así se libraron de cada Anbu que rodeaba la choza.

–Hinata, revisa la choza.

El byakugan le reveló la presencia de tres personas más, quienes eran conocidos por los tres.

–Ten cuidado, Naruto. Adentro están Tsunade, Kakashi y Hibiki.

–¿Qué pretenden? –Naruto se armó de un Kunai y entró en la choza, seguido por el resto del séquito. Al entrar de inmediato fue golpeado por Tsunade, con un enorme golpe que le hizo desaparecer.

–Clon de sombras.

–No me detendrán tan fácil, ancianos.

Un enorme número de simios entró dentro de la choza, atacando a cada uno de los presentes. Uno de ellos tomó el pergamino y salió corriendo del sitio. Ese simio se convirtió en Naruto, que dio una orden en específico, que Sakura siguió de inmediato. De un golpe hecho abajo la construcción, sepultando a los examinadores en madera. Al salir otro grupo de anbus se abalanzó contra ellos, siendo repelidos por el grupo. Era ahora una carrera para salir del bosque de la muerte, la cual parecía sencilla. Sin embargo ahora había un numero mayor de trampas shinobi, colocadas por el mejor estratega de la aldea: Shikamaru Nara. Para evitarlas, Naruto requirió los servicios de Hinata, que examinaba el terreno para evitarlas. Si no era posible evitarlas, Ino las activaba con flores o Shurikens lanzadas al sitio que las activaría. Y si no fuera poco, Naruto enviaba clones para activarlas. La última trampa no era precisamente armada, sino planeada. Una enorme emboscada que les frenó. Los mejores shinobis de la aldea Les rodeaban, y atacaban como lobos a su presa. Una danza de armas se organizó Al verse rodeados, siendo resuelto Por Hinata al reactivar el Kaiten y expulsar a la emboscada a los lados, permitiéndoles escapar. Sin embargo, Tenten logró atrapar a Ino con un Kusarigama, Derribándola en el suelo. Al ver esto, Naruto lanzó el pergamino y regresó para evitar el golpe de Tenten con un Kanabo (es una especie de garrote con cientos de piezas metálicas en forma de bate, capaz de romper armaduras y armas). Naruto logró defenderla al colocarse en posición de defensa de cruz (de pie, firme y con ambos brazos cruzados en el camino del Kanabo).

–Corre.

Ino obedeció a su líder, que se encontró en medio de una enorme batalla que involucraba a varios shinobis. Solo activando dos colas de Kyubi logró escapar después de golpear a varios cabecillas de grupo. Recurriendo a ese poder, salió disparado a la salida, donde por fin se encontró con las trres kunoichis. De inmediato controló su bestia interior con un pergamino que Sakura le colocó en la frente, permitiéndole regresar en si.

–Gracias.

–Déjame verlos.

Naruto no podía mover los brazos, pero aún con el uniforme anbu podía verse el daño en sus brazos. Tenía roto el derecho, y bastante amoratado el izquierdo. Hinata e Ino quedaron impactadas por la cantidad de daño residente en él.

–Ino, ayúdame con la izquierda.

–Si.

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a curarle los brazos a Naruto, impactadas por el golpe que había recibido de parte de Tenten. Los conocimientos médicos de ambas, combinado con la propiedad auto regeneradora de Kyubi logró curar casi por completo a Naruto.

–Al final tuviste aciertos al pedir la ayuda de las tres. –Dijo Sakura. –Si hubieses requerido la ayuda de otros, no sé cómo habría salido todo esto.

–Terminamos en un solo día. Pero hubo dificultad implicada. –Naruto recobró la movilidad consciente de su brazo, sintiendo aún un fuerte dolor. –Demonios. Creo que tendré que descansar un poco.

–Lo siento, Naruto. –Dijo Ino bajando la cabeza. –Fue mi culpa que te lastimaras así.

–Olvídalo. Ustedes son mi responsabilidad. No podría permitir que salieran lastimadas de gravedad. Además, no me duele tanto. –Una ligera vibración le recorrió la espina sintiendo la presencia de algunos furiosos shinobis detrás de él. Todos aquellos miembros que participaron en el examen fueron golpeados, noqueados e incluso sepultados. Tsunade, Kakashi y Hibiki estaban al frente de ese grupo de personas, deseándole dolor perpetuo por lo que había hecho. –¿Qué? Nadie murió, ni mucho menos está herido de gravedad.

–Debo admitir que lo hiciste bien. Recuperaste el pergamino y lo trajiste a la salida, en menos de una tercera parte del tiempo que tenías. Como sea, esa era una misión diagnostico. Sin embargo no nos permitiste evaluarte en batalla por que tomaste el pergamino, hiciste que Sakura nos sepultara en madera y corrieron.

–Dijiste que no querías gente muerta.

–No debías matar a nadie. –Kakashi comenzó a ver alrededor los resultados finales. –Se encargaron de la elite de guerreros anbu, tomaron el pergamino, ningun muerto y tienen puesto el uniforme de guerreros anbu. Con respecto a su ropa autentica, los guerreros que atacaron fueron a cambiarse, después les mandaremos los trajes.

–Sus estrategias fueron buenas, incluyendo la manada de simios, señuelos anbu, lluvia de clones y contra emboscada. Tienes madera de líder, muchacho. –Hibiki se quitaba del hombro y la chaqueta el aserrín y escombro que aún tenía. –Tuviste una baja y regresaste a defenderle. Eso hace un buen líder. Además, dirigiste a tu equipo a la victoria sin que se esforzaran tanto, esperando oculto en dios sabe donde mientras recuperaban energía. Eso hace un magnifico líder. En cuanto a la prueba de batalla, deberíamos tomar en cuenta tus antecedentes históricos. Neji, Gaara, Hidan, Nagato… todos importantes rivales que cayeron a tus pies.

–Sin mencionar a los diferentes cuerpos de Pain que cayeron el mismo día a tus pies. –Tsunade comenzó a pensar en el mejor rango de Naruto. –Dime Naruto, ¿Qué piensas de un último examen?

–Hable.

–Te enfrentarás uno a uno a mí. Si sobrevives diez minutos en mis manos te evaluaremos un poco más.

–Está herido. –Dijo Sakura apoyada pronto por Ino.

–Naruto sacrificó sus brazos para defenderme. Sería una gran desventaja.

–Las he pasado peores. –Naruto se levanto comenzando a rodearse de un aura rojo, completamente controlado sin soltar ninguna cola. –Ya me rendí con Sasuke y Sakura. No volveré a rendirme si puedo evitarlo. Ahora mismo puedo evitarlo.

–Pero Naruto.

–Así se habla. –Tsunade comenzó a auto recuperarse a si misma, centrando su energía en las articulaciones. –Ahora veremos quien es el mejor de los dos. –Tanto Naruto como Tsunade se mordieron el pulgar y comenzaron la secuencia de sellos, convocando cada uno a su mejor aliado. En Naruto se trataba de Fukasaku y Shima, las ranas ancianas y sabias del monte Myobokuzan. En tanto, Katsuyu fue la elección de Tsunade.

–Buen día, Pa y Ma.

–Naruto. ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Dijo Shima.

–Necesito su ayuda para darle una lección a esa anciana. Debe comprender que no es invencible.

–Muy bien. –Fukasaku se posó sobre el hombro de Naruto, así como Shima. –Demostrémosle a la reina de las pociones que estamos en forma para enfrentarla.

–Aléjense todos. Por primera vez me enfrentaré a Naruto con lo que tengo.

El campo fue vaciado por completo, dejando a Tsunade contra Naruto. Iniciada la batalla comenzaron las apuestas. Tsunade estaba por enfrente en las apuestas. Solo cuatro personas apostaron a favor de Naruto. Era bien conocido por todos que, cuando se trata de Naruto, apostar contra él es perder. Estas personas tenían esperanzas en Naruto, puesto que él era el único en la aldea que podía colocarse uno a uno contra la última Sanin.

Con el tiempo, Tsunade fue cansándose, mientras que Naruto apenas podía con su cuerpo. No obstante, tanto él como sus compañeros seguían en batalla. Katsuyu había sido derrotada con las habilidades elementales de los tres ermitaños. Al final solo quedaba Tsunade contra el trío.

–Muy bien, terminemos con esto. –Naruto juntó sus manos elaborando sellos de manos conocidos solo por los ermitaños. – Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari.

El mundo alrededor de Tsunade comenzó a cambiar. Todo el entorno se volvía parte del estómago del sapo come fuego del monte Myobokuzan. Tsunade fue atrapada por las entrañas dell enorme anfibio, Permitiéndole a Naruto manejo completo sobre ella.

–Espera, me rindo.

–Lady Tsunade.

–Me rindo. Estoy bastante cansada. Apenas puedo moverme y no puedo salir de esta trampa. Tu Ganas, Naruto.

Naruto Desactivó el Jutsu en ese momento, siendo ganador de un duelo feroz. Fukasaku y Shima desaparecieron sabiendo que Naruto estaría bien, además que necesitaban reposar por el enorme cansancio que invadía su cuerpo. Ino, Sakura y Hinata se apresuraron a donde se encontraba Naruto de pie estoico en su sitio. Los demás guerreros rodearon a Tsunade tratando de ver por la salud de la hokage. Los primeros fueron los dos examinadores restantes, que al llegar y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, entraron en razón del nivel de Naruto.

–No es un shinobi normal. Está por encima de mis expectativas. –Dijo Hibiki frotándose la frente (o lo que está en el lugar donde se supone que debería estar la misma)

–¿Qué esperabas? Fue entrenado por Jiraya, Fukasaku y Killer bee. Cada uno pudo sacar un extra en Naruto hasta el punto de convertirlo en un Shinobi formidable. –Comentó Kakashi tratando de conservar la tranquilidad, pese a la enorme sorpresa que sentía al ver a su pupilo en un nivel tan alto.

–Honestamente quería saber si había tomado parte del talento de Jiraya para el combate. Sin embargo, no es el mismo mocoso que conocí hace tiempo. Nunca antes me constó tanto trabajo mantener una batalla con nadie. ¿Cuánto duró el combate?

–Lo que haya durado, te derrotó. –Kakashi revisó el cronometro, dándose cuenta de la duración real del combate. Para entonces la noche comenzaba a caer. –Dos horas, veinticinco minutos.

–Comprendo. Entonces es oficial, Naruto merece un rango alto… Aunque si se pudiera controlar un poco en cuanto a retos sería mejor.

–Se controla. –Dijo Hibiki. –Esperó hasta terminada la lluvia para volver a la misión. Sabía que era probable que lo atraparan si avanzaba durante la lluvia. Bueno, eso creo.

Tsunade logró ponerse en pie, avanzando hasta donde estaba Naruto siendo revisado por  
>Sakura e Ino. Estaba bien, aunque rezagado en cuanto a energía.<p>

–Se encuentra estable, no parece estar herido. –Dijo Ino separándose de él un poco, permaneciendo frente a él a tres pasos.

–Naruto, me enorgullece lo lejos que has llegado. Aunque tienes algunas cualidades no tan agradables, creo que llegamos a una conclusión en cuanto a tu caso. Desde ahora queremos que inicies labores en el cuerpo Anbu de Konoha.

–Guerrero anbu de la noche a la mañana. –Dijo Sakura. –Nada mal, ¿No es así, Naruto?

Al darle una ligera palmadita, Naruto se fue desplomando, cayendo en los brazos de Ino, que lo recibió preocupada. Al remover el fleco del rostro pudo ver que Naruto se encontraba dormido, agotado por el enorme esfuerzo de ese día. El verlo tan vulnerable y tierno mientras dormía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Naruto ahora parecía ser más valioso para ella ahora que podía averiguar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por seguir su camino.

–Descansa, Naruto. Mañana será un gran día.

Si no puse la pelea de Naruto contra Tsunade es por que no me imagino cómo puede ser un combate entre estos dos. Además, que si me pusiera a intentarlo sería una pelea de al menos diez hojas de Word a espacio sencillo, Times New Roman a 12 puntos con un margen de dos centímetros en cada cara y tamaño Setter (el formato estándar de mis fics).

El final me lo imaginé así por que Tsunade estaría completamente agotada y no podría escapar de la trampa de estomago de rana. Naruto nunca pudo entrar en modo Senin por tratar de seguir adelante en cuanto a la batalla. Entrar en modo Senin sería terminar el combate agotado, sin clones que pudieran regresarlo al modo senin.

Esta historia comienza a tomar un giro distinto, a partir de aquí comienza una especie de… mejor los dejo en suspenso.

Matta ne! Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Razón

Ino, que durante bastante tiempo había dejado al amor de lado, ahora se topaba con una ilusión. Siendo una kunoichi medico con grandes habilidades de espionaje, se metió con Sakura, Hinata y Naruto en una misión suicida contra los mejores guerreros de de Konoha, incluida la mismísima Lady Tsunade, y salió prácticamente ilesa. Esto último gracias a la correcta dirección de Naruto, quien heroicamente se interpuso entre Tenten y ella. Revivir entre sueños este momento le hacía sentirse querida. No podía concentrarse como debiera en ninguno de sus deberes por el maravilloso e impactante recuerdo. Ese y uno más. Un instante que residía eternamente en su cabeza fue el último de ese glorioso día. Naruto aún no sabía que había sido clasificado en el rango de Jounin anbu, debido a que poco después de terminar su examen médico cayó dormido en sus brazos. Su cálido cuerpo reposando entre sus brazos, vulnerable a cualquier intención, inocente por semblante… era esa imagen del rubio dormido la que azotó su delicado corazón. Cerrar los ojos se convertido en la mejor experiencia de todas, porque al realizarlo le permitía ver ese inocente rostro durmiente.

–Se veía lindo, ¿No es así?

–Es la imagen que ha cambiado mi forma de verlo. –Al abrir los ojos se topó con la iracunda mirada de su jefa y superiora… –¡Lady Tsunade!

–Estabas pensando en Naruto antes que en tus deberes. Con la misión que en el bosque de la muerte varios de nuestros mejores elementos resultaron heridos, en especial esos cuatro pobres sujetos que perdieron sus ropas, que por cierto tu controlaste hasta que fueron masacrados por sus propios compañeros. Entiendo que puedes tener cierto periodo de confusión, pero todos aquí tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

–¡Si señora! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volverá a pasar!

–Eso espero. Toma. –Tsunade le entregó un carrito de vendajes. –Revisa a esos cuatro pobres samaritanos que te acabo de mencionar. Cámbiales el vendaje, proporcionales aseo a sus heridas y trátalos como se debe.

–¡Si señora!

Ino comenzó a avanzar a paso acelerado al ascensor, presionando el botón del tercer piso, aquel en el cual descansaban los cuatro señuelos del día de la misión. En una ronda relámpago cambió correctamente los vendajes de los cuatro, lavó sus heridas y medicó con anestésicos y antibióticos. En poco más de media hora ya estaba lista para regresar a recepción. No obstante al pasar frente a la puerta 316 detuvo su andar. Tras esa puerta cerrada estaba la razón de todas sus distracciones, recuperándose de las fuertes contusiones y la gran pérdida de chacra. Sólo hasta que fue revisado de cerca en el hospital pudieron ver lesiones que podían pasar de largo en una revisión estándar. Había recibido tal daño, que varios de sus huesos (destacando varias costillas, rótulas, radio derecho y fémur izquierdo) fueron fisurados hasta en tres zonas distintas. La adrenalina que invadía el cuerpo de Naruto durante la pelea le mantuvo anestesiado de cierta manera por dos horas. Y cuando terminó la pelea, se desplomó por el dolor, cayendo dormido para recuperarse de forma inconsciente por la acción del Kyubi. Más sin embargo no era posible recuperarse tan fácilmente de ese tipo de daños. Aún con la medicina Shinobi se tardaría de tres a cuatro semanas en recuperarse al cien por ciento sin salir de esa habitación.

Verse frente a la puerta despertó una necesidad imperante de entrar a verlo. Apenas tomó la perilla una voz logró penetrar en sus oídos. Se trataba de Sakura, que parecía charlar con alguien más, quizás Shizune por la voz. Abrió un poco la puerta y comenzó a escuchar mejor.

–Él espera que le aceptes. Lo conoces, y no se rendirá hasta que le des una oportunidad.

–Lo sé. –Sakura revisaba la evolución de Naruto con el tratamiento. –Es solo que no deseo darle esa oportunidad.

–Piensas que no es digno de ti. –Afirmó Shizune preparando las dosis de medicamentos

–Te equivocas. Naruto es tal vez la única persona de la aldea que es digno de cualquier persona con la que desee estar. El único problema es que no quiere estar con nadie más que conmigo.

–¿Qué problema existe en todo eso? –Un largo suspiro de labios de Sakura y la emisión de una mala respuesta.

–No es fácil explicarlo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo bien. No es que no sienta nada por él, es solo que no puedo amarlo. –Sakura terminó de revisarlo. Tomó a Shizune de improvisto y se dirigió a la puerta. Ino cerró silenciosamente la misma y corrió a esconderse en la habitación de los cuatro pacientes que acabara de atender. Desde allí escuchó lo que seguía de esta charla. –Estoy consciente del daño que le produce mi eterna relación, y te juro que no es mi deseo dañarle tanto. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No merece que esto suceda. No es justo para él.

–Entiendo.

–Desearía que encontrara a alguien que quiera y pueda corresponderle. Creí que la confesión de Hinata sería suficiente para dirigirlo en otra dirección.

–Pues ya ves que no. Y peor aún. Naruto ahora necesita de una amiga en este cambio.

–Solo le he causado problemas. Tardó cinco años más de lo común en subir su rango shinobi. Tal vez ahora mismo ya sería candidato a Hokage, de no ser por mi intervención. –Sakura comenzó a retirarse, pasando por enfrente de la habitación de los cuatro señuelos, donde Ino fingía estar revisando vendajes y medicamentos. –Ino, necesito un favor.

–Dime, Sakura.

–Necesito que termines de medicar a Naruto. Se está recuperando, es solo que falta administrarle las medicinas.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Tengo que atender otros asuntos. Te lo encargo.

Y terminado esto, se retiró del piso tres. Ino comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación de Naruto, donde Shizune recibía un mensaje urgente sobre un accidente en la aldea, requiriendo su presencia. Ino ahora estaría sola en la habitación de Naruto (Sin que esto fuese a pensarse mal). Al abrir la pueta, se encontró con que Naruto estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en los pliegues de la sabana y el llanto acumulándose en sus ojos.

–Naruto, ¿Qué haces despierto?

–ni siquiera desea darme la oportunidad de probarle que puedo ser un chico adecuado para ella. Casi todo lo que he hecho a sido en su nombre. Hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que he desperdiciado mi vida completa, sin poder tener una esperanza de que tan siquiera me de una oportunidad.

–Naruto, no lo tomes así. Piensa que Sakura tiene su forma de pensar.

–Tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca. Pero siempre quise ser el primer hombre de Sakura. No pude hacerlo cuando se enamoró perdidamente de Sasuke. Y sin él para interferir sigo en las mismas. –Naruto pasó un instante en la camilla, usando el silencio para aclararse un poco. Necesitaba escucharlo directamente de Sakura. Tenía que escucharlo de ella misma, el motivo por el cual no podía hacer nada para conquistarle. –Tengo que escucharlo de ella.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, siendo retenido por Ino.

–Espera. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Tengo que hablar con Sakura.

–Eso no será fuera de esta habitación. Has estado inconsciente por tres días, no permitiré que salgas con todas tus lesiones a agravarte la salud.

–Ino, si intervienes tendré que pasar sobre ti.

–¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? Sin importar lo poderoso que puedas ser, aún soy tu superior y enfermera. Deber recostarte en la cama.

Ino detuvo con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto, sin importarle tanto si lo lastimaba.

–Espera, Naruto. Recién te acabas de levantar del peor estado en que he visto a un hombre después de lo de Lee. Por favor, te suplico que regreses a la cama.

–Te suplico que no me detengas.

–Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que resultes lesionado por no recuperarte como debe ser.

Naruto pasó de Ino dejándola sola en la habitación. El problema fue que la presencia de Tsunade afuera fue suficiente para regresarlo. Con un punto de presión el rubio cayó en coma inducido (no literalmente). Fue introducido nuevamente en la habitación y recostado en la camilla por la propia Hokage.

–Será mejor que te quedes así por un rato. –Dándose media vuelta se encontró a Ino, que ya sentía el peso de una pequeña distracción que pudo haberle costado la salud a Naruto. –Y tu, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Bueno, es que Sakura me pidió terminase el tratamiento de Naruto. Pero en cuanto entré él ya estaba despierto y encaminándose con Sakura.

–Sigue sentido. En fin, lo mejor será esperar a que se recupere. Quiero que le administres anestesia cada hora, durante las siguientes 24 horas.

–¿EH? ¡Pero si mi turno estaba a punto de terminar!

–Es tu castigo por haber desatendido tus deberes durante los últimos días, pensando en él. Aunque debería castigarte sin verlo. Como sea, tómalo como un castigo benevolente. Yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender con el fondo de mi nueva botella de sake. Nos vemos.

Ino ahora estaba atada con grillete a estar cerca de Naruto. Eso no sería problema, si se tratara de un Naruto despierto con el que al menos pudiera charlar. Pero su deber era mantenerlo dormido. Así como le gustaba verlo. Y al volver a mirarlo tan inofensivo y vulnerable, un palpitar azotó su corazón.

Durante doce horas, Ino acudió puntual a su cita con Naruto, induciéndolo a un sueño de una hora con un jutsu medico, perfecto para evitarle una fármaco adicción. Esta era la última antes de prácticamente quedarse a dormir a su lado. Dios, pensar en dormir a su lado le producía una combinación de bochorno y escozor.

–Sakura.

Un susurro de la voz errante de Naruto le mostró a Ino que estaba despertándose. Al instante comenzó a acercarse para sedarlo una vez más. Solo que esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Naruto le tomó rápidamente y la recostó en la camilla. Le detuvo ambas manos en la cabecera y le sostuvo la cadera sentándose sobre ella.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Son órdenes de Lady Tsunade. Debo mantenerte sedado para evitar que te lesiones más. Tenías el esqueleto casi por completo fisurado.

–Ino, solo quiero saber de ella directamente. Quiero una última respuesta. Quiero saber el motivo de su eterno rechazo. Si ya no quiere de regreso a Sasuke, ¿Por qué ignora completamente mis sentimientos?

–Creo que lo estás malentendiendo. Sakura te quiere mucho. Es solo que… no sé. Tendrá sus motivos.

–No la entiendo. Quiero saberlo. Quiero que me lo diga.

–Por favor, Naruto. Quédate en el hospital. Necesitas reposo.

–No puedo, mi cabeza es un enorme hoyo que debo llenar con respuestas. Por lo tanto voy a salir. No intentes detenerme, por que no seré capaz de controlarme.

–Digas lo que digas, intentaré detenerme.

–Quiero verlo.

Naruto desapareció en una nube de polvo, mostrando que solo se trataba de un clon de sombras.

–¿Cuándo demonios pudo escapar y dejar ese clo…? –Al intentarse levantar, su brazo izquierdo se quedó en su sitio, provocando que Ino regresara sobre su avance. Una pulsera de hierro encadenada a la camilla era la responsable de mantenerla en su sitio. Peor que eso, no era una pulsera con llave, sino completamente fundida y ajustada a la muñeca de Ino. –¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? ¿Qué clase de Ninja es ese?

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, observando la luna como era su costumbre desde que Naruto se marchó a entrenar la primera vez. Esta vez buscaba una respuesta que darle a Naruto, algo que decirle para que olvidara completamente el ir hacia ella. En un parpadeo, cuando Sakura parecía estarmás tranquila, una ligera brisa acarició su testa, aliviando un poco ese peso. Luego una mano, una caricia seductora que hizo que Sakura abriese levemente los ojos. Naruto frente a ella al otro lado de la ventana, el viento era justo mediador entre ellos, y la distancia entre ambos era suficiente para guardar la calma.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Naruto, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil. –Sutilmente retiró la palma de Naruto de su mejilla, mientras se regresaba a su habitación. Ante la falta de palabras del chico, ella entendió que eso era lo único que deseaba saber. –Por el respeto y el cariño que te tengo, te tengo que decir la verdad. De nada sirve darle vueltas al asunto. Te quiero mucho Naruto. Te has convertido en mi mejor amigo, y es algo que valoro como no tienes idea. Siempre estás allí conmigo cuando te necesito, has sacrificado una vida de preparación sólo para verme contenta, hasta hace poco seguías siendo genin por mi causa… y te juro que me siento terrible por privarte de una vida así. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí… pero no puedo amarte. No me permito hacerlo. Y aunque lo creas injusto, honestamente me parece adecuado. No quisiera romper este lazo que nos une, esta hermosa amistad que me has brindado durante tantos años. Siento que si comenzamos algo y termino haciendo una estupidez en tu contra, todo cuanto hemos hecho terminará al instante. Romperá completamente mi corazón, tu corazón. Te pido me perdones por todo cuanto te he hecho a lo largo de estos años, y te pido no me vuelvas a buscar. Tu mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame, y no alguien quien solo te haga pasar por malos ratos, tratando de convencerle que eres un chico adecuado. Te suplico… que encuentres lo mejor para ti.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el rato, sin desviar la mirada ni poner atención en nada que no fuera la voz de Sakura. Estaba claro que no había nada que hacer, simplemente no era posible ni nunca será una posibilidad entrar en el corazón de Sakura. Más bien ya estaba dentro, sin posibilidad de habitar completamente allí. Y peor aún, No era posible acercarse más por el motivo que Sakura ya había mencionado. Intentar provocarla era estúpido, y conquistarla solo le había hecho perder el tiempo, un valioso tiempo que bien pudo aprovecharse de otro modo. Ante semejante situación, solo pudo hacer algo, una vez más debía abandonar su objetivo, con la intensión de no perder lo que tenía con Sakura.

–Comprendo. No me es posible sentir más que frustración en este momento. Solo prométeme no te apartarás de mí.

–Es lo que menos deseo, Naruto.

–

–Entonces… nos veremos pronto. –Naruto volvió a sonreír, a pesar de verse en la situación en la que jamás deseo verse. Un par de lágrimas delataron la falsedad de su sonrisa, tal como solía hacer cada vez que trataba con Sakura. Calmadamente se fue retirando, permitiéndole al fulgor de la luna volver a entrar en la habitación de la pelirosa.

Ino seguía encadenada para cuando Naruto regresó a su habitación en el hospital. No había entrado por completo cuando fue confrontado por ella. Se encontraba sentada en posición de flor de loto, cansada de estar atada.

–Ya era hora de que llegaras. Estoy harta de intentar zafarme de tu cadena. ¿Te importaría por favor quitarme tu…? –Al ver el rostro de Naruto las intenciones de confrontarle desaparecieron de sus intensiones. Más aún, dejó la cadena de lado y comenzó a preocuparse. –Naruto… sucede algo.

–Detesto ser "un libro abierto" en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Muy posiblemente Sakura se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me dolió cada una de sus palabras. Todos reconocen… todos saben cuando me siento mal y el motivo por el cual me siento así. ¿Soy tan predecible?

–¿Qué pasó?

–La razón por la que no quiere siquiera mirarme como hombre… es por que sólo puede verme como amigo. Para ella soy su mejor amigo, lo que no quiere permitirse perder. Piensa que me ofendo bastante facil… o que si me ofendo dejaré de lado tantos años a su lado. Cómo detesto que me subestimen. Y me subestima porque, aún después de tanto, no me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber de mi. No quiere siquiera intentarlo… –Naruto se arrodillo frustrado, mostrando por fin esa parte que ocultaba a todos… el Naruto desmoronado, derrotado y adolorido que nunca nadie debía ver. Ino, que encadenada no podía más que presenciar como se derrumbaba el shinobi más talentoso de Konoha, sintió en su interior un remolino de tristezas, sentimientos que solo podían ser contagiados por alguien cuyos sueños y deseos fueron pisoteados. –Ya no sé que hacer. Todo cuanto peleaba, todo cuanto perdí fue para nada. Sasuke… Sakura… ya nada me interesa. No puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo sin perder a mi amor platónico. Y no puedo tenerla a ella por que nunca me lo permitirá. Solo me queda mi ferviente deseo anterior de ser hokage, el cual abandoné al ir en busca de Sasuke.

–Siempre fue tu sueño…

–Es todo lo que queda. –Naruto juntó sus manos en sello de carnero y con ello liberó a Ino del Genjutsu que le apresaba. Ella quedó perpleja al darse cuenta de que se trataba solo de una ilusión.

–¿Por qué no intenté eso antes?

–No quiero ser grosero, pero necesito estar… solo como de costumbre.

No quiso intervenir más. Al escuchar a Naruto simplemente abandonó la habitación tratando de controlar un poco la descarga de sentimientos que este le había producido al decirle lo ocurrido con Sakura. Era diferente. No se parecía en nada al Naruto que todo konoha adoraba. Este Naruto pasó a ser un shinobi sin corazón, pero sin maldad. Un ser vacío en cuerpo y espíritu.

–Naruto, como lo siento. –susurró Ino una vez afuera. –Tu peor error fue convertirte en su mejor amigo.

Los periodos de exámenes en la universidad comienzan a tomarme un poco de tiempo. Es posible que me atrase un poco con la publicación de este fic. Les suplico paciencia, puesto que aunque me encanta escribir, tomo más importante mi preparación académica. Seguiré, y sigo escribiendo, pero no sé que tan puntual pueda ser ahora mismo.

Como habrán notado, a partir de este capítulo a bordo la relación de Naruto e Ino, esperen grandes momentos.

Por cierto, si has llegado hasta aquí, un comentario no te tomará más de un minuto. Estos son los que me inspiran, y si tienen algún consejo, háganmelo saber. En realidad inicio de cero con esta pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

Estoy de regreso. Pido perdón por la enorme tardanza de varias semanas. Mis motivos o razones habían sido expuestas anteriormente, añadiendo una ligera enfermedad que me alejó de las calles, pero he vuelto y mejorado (Espero). Séptimo capitulo servido.

Intuición

El momento en que Naruto recibió el título de Anbu Jounin de manos de Tsunade, Naruto mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción plena. Al fin había sido ranqueado como un shinobi de clase más alta que la de un simple genin. Quizás sería el primero que, por alguna circunstancia u otra, saltaba desde genin hasta Anbu, aunque no el que había llegado a ese cargo con menor edad (Recordando que Itachi fue el anbu más joven en ser registrado). Así pues comenzó labores con encargos de misiones de rango más alto, que iba desde asesinatos, guardias, espionajes, etcétera. Para los primeros tres meses ya era todo un shinobi dedicado. Esto no era tan bueno como uno creería. Con tantas misiones ejercidas en tan poco tiempo no había espacio para sí mismo. Por ello, cada día libre lo pasaba con los miembros de la aldea quede verdad lo estimaron desde hace ya varios años, aunque no siempre lo hacía así.

Ino tenía cuanto menos tres semanas sin ver a Naruto, cuando este llegó al hospital para recogerla. Habían pactado encontrarse con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho días atrás para comer en el restaurante favorito de Chouji. Estaba vestido con ese uniforme gris que le distingue como Anbu, más aparte la mascara de un zorro estilizado para cubrir su rostro en servicio. Acababa de llegar de una misión en la aldea de la niebla, y se notaba que había sido dura.

–Naruto, no debiste venir en ese estado al hospital para recogerme.

–Acabo de llegar a la aldea. –Naruto se removió la mascara dejando ver una sucia cara llena de tierra y sangre. –No creí correcto cancelar el compromiso con ustedes por una tontería así. Solo… quise avisar que posiblemente llegue un poco retrasado. Como notarás… necesito bañarme y cambiarme.

–Cuanto lo siento, Naruto. Pero Tsunade envió a Shikamaru y a Chouji a dos misiones distintas, y no creo regresen el día de hoy. –Ino se acercó a Naruto con un pañuelo húmedo. –Mira nada más como vienes. No es posible que vinieras así con esa excusa. Pero creo que fue mejor encontrarte antes de que llegaras sin ver a nadie de aquel lado.

En el justo momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y como se encontraba de cerca a Naruto se paralizó pasivamente. Su rostro comenzó a tomar matices rojizos y sus manos dejaron de tomar el rostro de Naruto.

–Lo siento, yo no quise…

–No sé de que hablas. Entonces no habrá comida para cuatro. –Naruto percibió el sonrojo en el rostro de Ino, lo que le parecía una linda imagen (linda graciosa). –Dime, ¿te apetece comer algo saliendo de aquí?

–¿Hoe?

–Claro, que si no quieres podría…

–No, no es eso. (Dios me está invitando a salir, una cita real para los dos). Me encantaría. Es solo que tengo rondas que hacer. Tsunade se enteró de mis planes y que se habían cancelado debido a las misiones de Chouji y Shikamaru, entonces…

–Ve con él, Ino. –Dijo Sakura acercándose a la charla.

–Iría, pero Lady Tsunade ya ha tenido bastantes problemas conmigo por… bueno…

–Descuida. Yo me encargo de ella. Solo diviértanse.

–Sakura…

–Pero tengo una condición. La próxima vez es tu turno para suplirme.

Ino entendía la dinámica. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de la madre de Sakura y era muy posible que ella le pediría ese día de descanso.

–De acuerdo. –Ino comenzó a revisar sus propios pendientes. –Tengo al menos una hora más aquí, así que te veré en tu casa…

–Eso no sería cortés de mi parte. Te veré aquí en una hora… y Sakura… Creo que tengo la solución a tu dilema con el regalo de tu madre. –Naruto abrió una de sus bolsas, extrayendo una pequeña perla autentica, encontrada en la misión recién terminada en Kiri.

–¡Naruto! ¡Es hermosa!

–Podrías ponerla en un anillo o usarla como centro de una gargantilla. Solo, que no soy muy bueno trabajando el metal. Tal vez puedas pedirle a un joyero de la aldea para que te realice algo alrededor de ello.

–Muchas gracias, Naruto. Te lo compensaré cuando pueda.

–No es necesario. Entonces nos veremos en una hora, Ino. Cuídense.

Ino se sentía confundida. Confundida por un vuelco en su corazón. Sakura había recibido de las manos del rubio una perla rosada, sabiendo cómo fue rechazado una y otra vez por ella. De seguro era por que le encantaba verla sonreír. No veía otra opción, en el corazón de Naruto seguía tatuada la imagen de Sakura. Aunque tal vez, no era un tatuaje, sino una pintura.

–Debo terminar antes. Veamos, revisión de inventario, revisión de enfermos, aplicar antisépticos…

–Ino, dime una cosa.

–¿Qué?

–Tu… estás enamorada de Naruto… ¿No es verdad?

–¿Eh? Por supuesto que no. Naruto siempre ha sido un buen amigo para mí. Incluso cuando no puedo verlo tan seguido siempre puedo contar con su presencia. –Sakura miraba a Ino con un rostro de incredulidad tan característico y efectivo. –¿Soy tan obvia?

–Solo Naruto podría darlo por una amistad. El resto de los mortales pueden ver a través de tu corazón.

–No es posible. –Ino comenzó a colorarse completamente. Tsunade, que en ese momento pasaba por allí recogiendo algunos papeles en recepción notó este color. Dejó los papeles y pasó a tocarle la frente. –¡Lady Tsunade!

–Parece que has desarrollado fiebre.

–No, señora. Es solo que estoy demasiado apenada. Naruto… me invitó a cenar… y yo… ya estoy camino a realizar mis labores.

Ino presentía que, como anteriormente había pasado en ese último mes, Tsunade volvería a confrontarle. Sin embargo.

–Muy bien, me rindo. Es imposible que tengas un momento de concentración si tanto te gusta Naruto. –Afirmación de que era completamente evidente los sentimientos de Ino hacia Naruto. Por esto ella se deprimió. –A partir de hoy tendrás vacaciones. Ve y trata de pasarla bien con él. Pero a tu regreso te espera trabajo verdadero.

Ino estaba sorprendida por la atención que recibía por parte de Tsunade. Resultaba bastante extraño verla dándole un poco de apoyo, pese a la insignificancia de una distracción… bueno, una cada diez minutos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de una buena vez!

–¡Si, señora!

Ino salió corriendo con una sonrisa de felicidad directamente a la sala de enfermeras. Se bañó y cambió rápidamente (pero bien hecho) y se despidió de todos. Con sus vacaciones iniciadas comenzó a formular, camino a la casa de Naruto, varias cosas que deseaba hacer antes de regresar a su cargo en el hospital. Entre ellas la que consideró más importante. Una idea que de solo pensarla le causaba bochorno extremo, y con esa idea fue que llegó a casa de Naruto. Apenas tocó la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba abierta. Con temor comenzó a entrar. Todo parecía haber sido saboteado, como si una gran pelea entre dos legendarios shinobis se hubiese llevado a cabo dentro de esa habitación. Preocupada comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones, escuchando como fondo el caer de algún líquido en el suelo. Preocupada por este sonido, Ino se armó de un kunai y se fue acercando a ese sonido. Una habitación cerrada, se escuchaba movimiento adentro. Y con el corazón a mil por hora, abrió la puerta… parálisis total, mientras un joven shinobi se cubría con una toalla, Ino solo podía cubrirse el rostro para evitar ver más de lo que debía ver.

–¡Ino! –Dijo Naruto asustado. –¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos en una hora en el hospital.

–Lo siento. –Ino se volteó para evitar estar en medio de esa escena. –Yo… me dejaron salir temprano, y quise pasar a sorprenderte…

–Misión cumplida. Iré a mi habitación a vestirme. –Naruto observó que Ino estaba completamente roja. Un vistazo a su entorno le hizo pensar la razón por la que pudiera estar apenada, creyendo que era por el enorme desastre que era su sentido de orden. Pasó a una habitación y cerró la puerta. Ino, que al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se descubrió el rostro, comenzó a dar un vistazo nuevo al departamento de un joven soltero. Anteriormente había estado en las habitaciones de Shikamaru y Chouji, pero nunca había visto un desastre de orden tan grande como el que atacaba a Naruto. Eran pilas enormes de basura, polvo y suciedad. Harían falta varias personas para regresarle la vida al departamento. –Lamento que veas el desastre que es mi apartamento. No es que no quiera limpiarlo, pero debemos aceptar que no es mucho el tiempo que paso en casa. Con el tiempo he dejado de limpiar. Hasta el desastre que es hoy en día. No paso mucho tiempo en casa… –Naruto abrió la puerta saliendo vestido de la cintura hacia abajo. –Y no tengo a nadie viviendo conmigo.

–Desde hace cuando que nadie ha tratado de limpiar.

–Desde que me asignaron como Anbu. Una misión tras otra, y el tiempo libre lo paso con ustedes.

–Quizás… si pidiésemos comida para llevar, podríamos limpiar aquí antes de…

–No, no es la opción. Estas vestida para salir conmigo. No puedo pedir que te ensucies las manos en esto.

–No es problema. Podría ayudarte. Mira… –Naruto le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la escoba.

–Mejor vamos a comer. ¿De acuerdo? –Naruto le alejó la escoba. –Dime, ¿A dónde deseas ir?

–¿Me invitarás tu?

–Por supuesto. Solo, no puedo gastar demasiado. El restaurante francés queda descartado, ¿De acuerdo?

–No te preocupes. Jamás te metería en problemas monetarios. –Ino le tomó la mano a Naruto y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el exterior.

En otro sitio, no mucho después de que Ino abandonase el hospital por dos semanas, Tsunade mandó llamar a Sakura para atender un asunto medio. Era responsabilidad de Ino atender a enfermos, heridos y asuntos menores por ser una enfermera. Por el momento era imposible meterla a cirugía, tal como lo hacían Sakura actualmente. Más sin embargo recientemente ha sufrido de ciertas distracciones por el zorro rubio. Aunque no era del todo malo tener ciertos bloqueos por atracción, en medicina no era una opción o posibilidad.

–Creo que nosotras entendemos que Ino ha dejado de poner atención a sus asuntos profesionales. Como superiores y como amigas debemos darle apoyo, consejos y, en su caso, la orden de desertar de Naruto.

–No cuente conmigo, maestra.

–Sakura, eres la única que puede razonar con ella.

–No creo que para tanto. Conociéndolos, el primero en poner en su lugar a Ino sería Naruto.

–¿A que te refieres?

–He estado hablando con Naruto sobre varias cosas. Te apuesto, lady Tsunade, que Ino no volverá a distraerse después de que él se entere.

–¿Ah?

Ino llevó a Naruto directamente a su sitio favorito antes de ir a comer juntos. Este era un paraje lleno de flores de diferentes colores, cada una más agradable que la anterior y con ciertos cambios de opinión. Un aroma delicioso a polen y anís invadía las inmediaciones del prado, y, como ayudándole a Ino, el cielo despejado de nubes. Naruto de verdad se sintió soñando por lo increíble que resultaba el producto natural.

–Hermoso.

–Este es mi sitio favorito en toda la aldea. Este prado fue nombrado como el rincón de Amakure, nombre de la mejor kunoichi florera de la historia de Konoha. Desde pequeña quise seguir sus pasos y convertirme en una kunoichi florista. Con el tiempo fui obteniendo habilidad, residencia y gracia… pero jamás me compararé con ella.

–Y con esa actitud, menos.

–¿Qué?

–No creo que de verdad quieras parecerte a ella. Si de verdad lo desearas no la colocarías por encima de ti. Digo, no es que no haya sido grandiosa, pero jamás habrá dos seres completamente iguales. No debes ser como ella, sino llegar a lo que ella logró siendo tu.

–Tiene sentido. Aunque, Tal vez deba dejarlo de lado. Ahora soy una enfermera. No hay mucho tiempo para seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

–No veo el por que dejarlo. –Naruto se agachó a recoger flores. –Me parece que seguir a Agakure…

–Amakure.

–Por eso… no puede ser más complicado. En lo personal me parece un camino más adecuado según tus habilidades.

–Sugieres que deje la medicina.

–Para nada. Lo que digo es que puedes soportar ambos caminos sin dejar uno de ellos.

–Pero no puedo prestarle atención a ambos.

–Creí que de verdad deseabas ser como ella.

–Naruto…

–Escucha, si quieres ser alguien, lo que sea, ten visualizado que serás la mejor de todas. Enfermera, kunoichi floral, Hokage, debes ser el mejor. DE lo contrario, no vale la pena comenzar. Antes de lo acontecido semanas atrás, jamás me había echado para atrás. Pese a que estaba buscando a Sasuke, siempre tuve el deseo de entrenar para algún día arrebatarle el sitio a la anciana Tsunade como Hokage de la aldea.

–No hables así de Lady Tsunade. Es nuestra hokage y superiora.

–Pues ante mi se rindió después de una larga pelea…

–En la que resultaste hecho polvo.

–El resultado fue el importante. Además, siempre pude terminarla. Pero es mi superiora… y no hubiese podido hacerle eso a un ser tan querido. Ni siquiera a Tenten, cuando me rompió el brazo.

–¿Tenten es un ser querido?

–Un miembro de mi generación. Jamás los enfrentaría aunque mi vida dependa de ello. Solo si se tratara de una competencia justa y divertida, como con la abuela.

Ino comenzó a pensar en retrospectiva, en especial el instante en el que Tenten le rompió el brazo a Naruto en esa misión de clasificación, el instante que vivía en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Esto originó el deseo de saber de los labios de Naruto el motivo por el cual, pese a que pudo haber evitado el impacto del kanabo de otra manera, había puesto su cuerpo en medio perdiendo movilidad vital en su combate contra Tsunade.

–Naruto, hablando de esa misión, la que te dio el rango de Anbu Jounin… quería preguntarte…

–¿Por qué me puse en medio del camino del kanabo?

–Si. ¿Cómo sabías que era eso?

–Pues, si hubiese presenciado ese momento, y ese mismo instante no me dejara poner atención en mi trabajo, sería lo primero que preguntaría.

–¿Lo sabes?

–Sakura está preocupada. Tal vez estoy interviniendo demasiado en tu progreso como medico shinobi. Pero no entiendo bien el motivo real de esto. Pero creo que si te digo el motivo real puede que te ayude. Ino, como un líder de misión soy yo quien responde sobre mis subordinados. Sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero al verte en problemas… simplemente hice lo primero que pude para evitarte el dolor que ella te hubiese producido.

–Dices entonces que se trata de un simple rescate de rutina para quedar mejor parado frente a Tsunade.

–Idiota. No es lo que piensas. Si me puse enfrente de Tenten y tú, fue por que de verdad me importaba que cada miembro de mi equipo saliese bien librado de esa misión. Las tres son importantes para mi, y verlas heridas me resultaba inconcebible. Daría cualquier cosa por evitarles el sufrimiento.

–Creo que ha sido heroico. –Ino confrontó a Naruto de una manera distinta. –Oye, no estarás saliendo conmigo por que Sakura te lo ha pedido.

–De ser así, te hubiese llevado a donde era mejor charlar. Aquí es muy difícil hacerlo sin desviar la mirada. En ese caso estaríamos en alguna azotea en la aldea charlando mientras disfrutamos de algunos bocadillos, o sentados afuera del sitio donde venden Dangos. Bebiendo té afuera de una casa tranquila, o sentados en el parque. Además, no fui yo quien abordó el tema desde un principio.

–Pues es cierto. –Ino tomó un poco de hierba, de esa que se acostumbra ver pendiendo de los labios de muchos personajes cuando se recuestan en la hierba (Sé que es un cliché, pero no está de más un elemento rebelde de esos que Ino suele tener). Se recostó y buscó en las nubes una respuesta de una pregunta aún no elaborada. –Naruto, ¿Has pensado en volverte a enamorar?

–Es posible. Pero no sería de inmediato. Aunque Sakura fue y será siempre el primer amor, siempre es bueno intentarlo nuevamente.

–Tu relación con Sakura… pareciera que nada ha cambiado desde que ella te rechazó por última vez.

–Es que no ha cambiado desde entonces. Ella y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, desde que Sasuke la dejó en esa fría banca esa noche que decidió largarse de la aldea.

–Entiendo. ¿Crees que si hablo con ella, pueda convencerla de darte esa primera oportunidad?

–No te lo permito. Te suplico que no te metas en lo que de verdad no te importa.

–Claro que me importa. Has sido una inspiración para mi desde la misión de clasificación en el bosque de la muerte. Quiero verte feliz al menos una vez en mi vida.

–Soy feliz, Ino. –Ella redirigió su mirada a Naruto, que observaba el cielo al igual que ella, solo que él lo hacía con los ojos entrecerrados. –El ser un shinobi respetado y tener tan buenos amigos me hace feliz. No necesito del amor de Sakura para ser feliz.

–Pero creí que era el centro de tu felicidad, el estar al lado de Sakura siempre fue tu motivo de ser.

–Estoy a su lado, Ino. Entiéndelo. Si no puedo estar con ella, tampoco es para apartarme de su lado. Seguiré protegiéndola, apoyándola y aconsejándola hasta que la muerte me lleve de una buena vez.

–¿Cómo puedes conformarte con verla a lo lejos? Si yo fuera tú al menos le robaría un beso y echaría a correr temiendo por que me mate.

–Ya lo había pensado. Pero no podría hacerle eso. Simplemente la molestaría, y quizás le motivaría a Terminar nuestra relación. Prefiero su amistad a su desprecio. No puedo avanzar, así que no me quitaré de en medio.

–¿Qué harías si ella encuentra a alguien?

Naruto no contestó. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla tratando de soportar las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en la cabeza de Naruto.

–Ino, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?

–Lo siento, Naruto. No debí preguntarte todo eso. –Ino se levantó sacudiéndose el polvillo y tirando la hierba que había tenido en sus labios un largo rato. –Tenemos una comida que debemos llevar a cabo. –Estiró la mano ayudándole a Naruto a levantarse. –Entonces, el día de hoy iremos a mi sitio favorito. Lamentablemente no se trata de Ichiraku's Ramen.

–No tengas cuidado con ello.

Era en estos momentos cuando Naruto se mostraba más maduro que antes. Pee a que de repente tenía regresiones, ahora parecía un chico adecuado para cualquier mujer.

–Es un sitio Vegetariano que estoy segura te encantará.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué significa vegetariano?

Al día siguiente, cuando Tsunade llegó al hospital apenas sintiendo el rigor del día a día, una voz alegre le entregó una taza de café.

–Tome, señora. Le ayudará a despertarse.

–Gracias, Ino. –Al llevarse la taza se dio cuenta, Ino estaba en el hospital trabajando con enorme energía. Su sorpresa superaba a su deseo de seguir dormida, y sin haber probado aún bocado de café abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Ino, pero si ya habías iniciado tus vacaciones.

–No puedo tomarlas aún. No si quiero ser la mejor Kunoichi medico-floral de la historia.

–¿Eh?

–Cosa mía.

Ino tomó sus carpetas y comenzó una ronda extra de revisión. Parecía haber regresado de unas vacaciones de dos mese, hastiada de no hacer nada. Estas imágenes hicieron que Tsunade no pudiera dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Sakura fue entonces la primera que se acercó a la rubia mayor.

–Ino llegó antes que ninguna, revisando a cada uno de los enfermos y arreglando los floreros de cada una de las habitaciones. Al parecer Naruto, en lugar de ser el mal en ella, le ha dado los ánimos para volver a su vocación: la kunoichi florista más importante de la época, además de ser medico Shinobi.

–Naruto es una especie de catalizador para los sueños. Las personas a su alrededor cambian para bien.

–Todos excepto uno.

Sakura se retiró dejándole a Tsunade el pensar en la única persona que no cambió jamás por influencia de Naruto.

–Sasuke.

Lamento la enorme tardanza. A partir de ahora trataré de ser más puntual. Comentarios como pago por mis desvelos, la limosna de cada día.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Espionaje

El tiempo ha hecho que Tsunade se sorprenda de lo mucho que puede cambiar una persona. Pasaron días en los que Ino salía del hospital apenas gateando, y sin embargo al día siguiente se presentaba cargada de energía espiritual para continuar sus labores como hasta entonces. Incluso, el día que Sakura acordó con Ino intercambiar los turnos hizo el doble de lo que se podía. Los enfermos no acababan de entrar cuando otros salían recuperados. En verdad estaba esforzándose de más, al punto de arriesgar su propia salud. No obstante, al atender de esa manera había motivado a otros a trabajar más, incluyendo a su amiga rival Sakura, que al desear ser la mejor kunoichi medico no podía dejarse de la rubia. Ambas comenzaron pronto a competir por ser la mejor, mientras Tsunade solo las observaba peleando y riendo juntas. Una relación así no recordaba en ningún lado.

Por otro lado, Naruto ahora estaba pasando el límite de sus capacidades. La hokage le recibía un día después de terminada cada misión esperando otra. Era como si deseara salir de la aldea recién llegado de las misiones. Por el hastío propio de las circunstancias había suspendido a Naruto de actividades por la enorme demanda de su parte. Además, no había muchas misiones que tomar, y Naruto solo quería aquellas que se trataran de salir de la aldea. Este único condicionante le hizo brotar una seria curiosidad en la cabeza a Tsunade. Por ello la reunión.

Tsunade había citado a la generación de Naruto para discutir una misión interna para todos. Sin embargo, con las misiones repartidas tiempo antes de esta reunión, solo pudieron asistir Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Tenten.

–Creo que serán suficientes para la misión.

–¿Misión, señora? –Preguntó Tenten.

–Naruto me tiene preocupada. Desde que fuese nombrado Anbu solo ha pedido misiones en el exterior de la aldea. Me tiene preocupado que esté en contacto con otros grupos en el extranjero, motivando a diplomacias erróneas. Se arriesga a un complot, o nos arriesga a una invasión. Jamás ha sido suficientemente discreto. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes intente obtener información de sus actividades fuera de la aldea. Quiero saber el por qué su deseo de salir de la aldea a diferentes puntos repartidos en el imperio.

–Pero abordarlo en ese aspecto, podría hacerlo dudar sobre nuestro motivo. –Dijo Neji. –Es posible que se sienta amenazado, o peor aún que piense que desconfiamos de él.

–Neji tiene razón. Espiar a uno de los nuestros no debe ser correcto.

–No quiero que lo espíen, es demasiado precavido e idiota como para atacar al primer indicio de espionaje. Solo quiero que le saquen información. Quiero ideas, la aldea pagará por todo.

–¿Pagar, mi señora? –Preguntó Chouji.

–Quizás una idea inútil como invitarle a comer ramen y abordarlo en una charla sea la idea perfecta para

Sacarle la información que quiero. Así que pagaremos lo necesario.

–¿Es tan importante saber?

Tsunade se volvió en su asiento hacia la enorme ventana detrás de ella. Oculta detrás del respaldo comenzó a confesar su mayor temor.

–Tengo miedo que esté tratando con Akatsuki para traer de vuelta a su amigo. Si Sasuke logra convencerlo de unirse a ellos, sería la perdición de la aldea. También me preocupa que esté sembrando información sobre nuestros puestos de seguridad a otra aldea no aliada. Konoha, Suna y Ame son una triada aliada, y Komo y Kiri respetan nuestra aldea. Pero mucho me temo que estén aprovechando a nuestro shinobi para obtener información clasificada. He intentado espiarlo, pero al igual que ustedes me resulta incorrecto abordar a Naruto de esa forma. Por ello es mejor abordarlo en una charla formal. Es lo único que se me ocurrió.

–Parece lógico. –Dijo Sakura sacando los guantes de batalla que usaba. –¿Limitaciones?

–Quítate esos guantes, no pueden interrogarlo a golpes. Tampoco se vale jugar con sus sentimientos, nada de confesiones o noches de pasión. Alcoholizarlo está fuera de juicio y no es posible leer mentes. –Observó a Ino en este aspecto. –Respeten a nuestro amigo incondicional, y traten de hacerlo de manera discreta.

–Esto ha dejado de ser divertido.

–Entonces están encargados. Traten de sacarle esa información: ¿Por qué es que pide únicamente misiones en el extranjero?

–¡Si, Señora!

–Retírense.

Cada miembro del escuadrón salió en diferentes direcciones acompañados en parejas. Todos excepto Ino, que de verdad no sentía correcta la forma en la que su superiora Lady Tsunade había decidido obtener información. Sabía que confiaba en Naruto, pero desconfiaba de los demás que pudieran estar en contacto con él. Estrategias no tenía, y al decidir estar sola en esta ocasión su propia lluvia de ideas no era suficiente para encontrar algo. Así que decidió pasar de la misión.

En su departamento, Naruto comenzaba a recoger un poco el desastre que era su propio habitad. Después de lo ocurrido con Ino pensó que tal vez no era adecuado tener el sitio así de desordenado. Sin embargo, cada que veía el desastre del lugar le entraba un ataque de pereza y dejaba el orden del sitio para después. Media hora más tarde se decidió reiniciar la limpieza, pero esos ataques le seguían impidiendo su acción. A la tercera vez de verdad comenzó a limpiar, y al levantar algunos restos de comida comenzó a esparcirse por la casa un hedor repugnante y asqueroso, que obligó a Naruto a abandonar el ampo de batalla.

–¿Cómo es posible que esté viviendo así? –Se preguntó Naruto a si mismo. –A casos desesperados…

Multiplicándose a si mismo diez veces entró con valor y decisión a limpiar su departamento. A velocidad logró juntar diez bolsas grandes de basura, sacándolas por fin después de tres horas de labor. El problema ahora era limpiar lo que no se podía remover manualmente. En el suelo había una combinación de al menos diez colores distintos: caldos, salsas, tomate, grasa animal, soya, algo que parecía queso, algo verde que no quiso reconocer, manchas de leche, manchas negras de suciedad, mostaza y algo morado que no comprendía como carajos había llegado allí o de qué podría ser.

–Viejo, necesito algo de detergente.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió por completo la actividad de Naruto, desapareciendo los clones y caminando a atender la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con Shikamaru y Chouji, que venían a invitarlo a comer como estrategia para obtener información.

–Hola, Naruto.

–Shikamaru, Chouji. ¿A que se debe el placer de verlos frente a mi puerta?

–Bueno, veníamos a invitarte a comer. Como no pudimos estar contigo e Ino aquel día por la misión de la Hokage, es justo que ahora seamos nosotros quien te invitemos. Ino no quiso venir por su trabajo. Y nos preguntábamos si quieres acompañarnos al asadero de Tendo.

–Entiendo. Ahora me encontraba en una batalla con mi nemesis, pero creo que puedo aprovechar la caminata para comprar algunas provisiones.

–Así se habla. Vamos, que tengo hambre.

Las palabras de Chouji dieron paso a que Naruto partiera de casa al restaurante favorito del Akimichi. Ambos planeaban sacarle la información deseada a Naruto en una charla informal. Los tres llegaron al sitio y pidieron una orden marca Akimichi de carne para asar (El sitio es tan rebuscado por el clan que ellos tienen su propio tipo de orden personal). Además pidieron algo de queso para fundir y cebollines cambray para acompañar. Aunque Naruto preferiría comer algo de Ramen, nunca estaba de más disfrutar de otros tipos de platillos. Tras de media hora de comida y charla, Shikamaru formuló la estrategia a usar para su propio objetivo.

–Es difícil estar juntos, ahora que todos somos de rango superiores. Sin embargo, quien más lejos pasa lejos de todos serías tú, Naruto. Solo pasas un día de reposo en la aldea y te vas.

–Hasta el día de ayer. La anciana Tsunade decidió que debía descansar. Me ha dado un poco de tiempo libre para descansar y trabajar en mi departamento.

–¿Tu departamento?

–Es un desastre completo. Estaba limpiandolo cuando llegaron ustedes. Honestamente me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

–Eso sería bueno.

–Oye, Naruto. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Dime, Chouji.

–Allá a donde vas, en tus misiones, ¿Hay comida deliciosa?

–No tengo mucho tiempo para detenerme a disfrutar de la gastronomía local. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

–Que desgracia. Creí que te ibas tan seguido por que la comida era deliciosa.

–Otros asuntos. ¿Qué clase de asuntos podría evitar que te detengas a comer?

–La misión. Trato de terminarla pronto para regresar. Aunque no siempre puedo hacerlo.

–Debe haber un motivo especial para que quieras partir tan seguido.

–Esperen un momento… –Shikamaru y Chouji se sintieron un poco nerviosos por el cambio de charla de Naruto. –Esto paree una entrevista para saber si se convierten en anbus. Si tanto desean hacerlo, no necesitan saber de que se tratan las misiones. Solo intenten pedirle misiones de otro rango o ser evaluados para el puesto.

–(Naruto es un idiota real) –Pensó Shikamaru. –No se trata de eso. Teníamos curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría en esas misiones en el extranjero. –Shikamaru le pasó un mensaje a Chouji casi imperceptible de que no podían tomar el tema más. Aprovechando que Konoha pagaba, los tres terminaron la comida y partieron a sus casas. Ese fue el primer día de misión.

Para el inicio del segundo día, Naruto ya había avanzado en la limpieza de su departamento. Lo primero que sintió necesidad de limpiar metódicamente para evitar limpiar dos veces fue el techo, cuya suciedad podría sedimentarse por las paredes hasta el piso. Estaba terminando de limpiar una tercera parte de este cuando el segundo escuadrón llegó a visitarle. Ellos eran Neji y Tenten, que tenían consigo una canasta pequeña de dulces típicos de la aldea, su único gasto real.

–Naruto, venimos a visitarte.

–Tenten, Neji. Esto comienza a sorprenderme. No son de aquellas personas que me acostumbrar visitar. –Un flechazo directo a las intenciones de ambos, que comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

–Que mala educación de tu parte. Pensábamos pasar un día contigo en tu… –Tenten se asomó al interior del departamento observando que en este momento era imposible entrar por lo alzado que estaba todo para limpiar el sitio. – …departamento. ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Naruto?

–Estoy limpiando el sitio. Ayer tuve una revelación con un poco de desperdicio y me di cuenta que mi sitio era inhabitable. Decidí limpiar, pero he tenido algunos retrasos.

–Entiendo. Debes estar agotado por limpiar todo.

–Comencé ayer, y no estoy del todo cansado.

–Deberías detenerte un poco. –Dijo Neji. –Tenten compró unos dulces de lichi y kaintos. Pensábamos que podríamos pasar un rato contigo.

–¿A que se debe el deseo?

–Honestamente estábamos aburridos. Y con Lee fuera en una misión con Gai, descubrimos que necesitábamos distraernos en compañía de otro amigo. En la aldea solo se encuentran Sakura e Ino, pero trabajan en el hospital. Y Chouji y Shikamaru no estaban en casa. Así que nuestra quinta opción…

–Ese tipo de honestidad no es del todo agradable. –Naruto volvió a dar un vistazo a su departamento, cayendo ahora en un ataque de pereza. –Muy bien. Permítanme, voy a buscar algo de ropa limpia y regreso.

Cuando Naruto regresó a la puerta, los tres salieron camino a algún sitio agradable donde pasar el día. Decidieron pasarlo al aire libre a un costado de un puente de piedra sobre un río de baja profundidad. Sentados en el césped cerca de a la orilla del río, Los tres se dedicaron a charlar, contándose historias y riendo de las ocurrencias de Naruto. Cuando llegó el momento de abordar el tema objetivo, fue Neji el encargado de abordarlo.

–Seguro has enfrentado a muchos rivales fuertes allá afuera.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Nos cuentas a detalle tus peleas. Honestamente creo que presentaré una evaluación para Anbu, pero creo que como jounin ayudo más a la aldea.

–Tu decisión debe imperar sobre tu futuro. Solo… que para anbu se necesita la resistencia a algunos asuntos. Me envian a capturar algunos guerreros revolucionarios, aplacar rebeliones y enfrentar a seres increíbles. Es la orden de asesinato la que debo acatar al ciento por ciento. Y no es como que me encante tomarla.

Tenten presintió que el abordar a Naruto por competitividad no era la mejor opción. Neji igual asintió el abortar la misión, por que la sensibilidad de Naruto comenzaba a salir con el tema. De cualquier forma no parecía ser por enfrentar a rivales más fuertes que él.

Esa tarde, cuando Naruto estaba por terminar de limpiar el techo llegó un par extra de amigos. Sakura y Kakashi tocaron a la puerta escuchando un leve quejido al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Naruto atendió a los dos, ahora parecía estar muy cansado.

–Sakura, Kakashi. Ahora sí me siento acosado.

–¿A que te refieres?

–En menos de veinticuatro horas me han visitado Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, tenten y vosotros dos. ¿Me están espiando?

Ding Ding.

–Si no quieres recibirnos solo debes decirlo.

–No, esperen. –Naruto se puso una chaqueta par cubrir la camisa empapada y salió a recibirles. –Lamento eso, pero estoy un tanto molesto. He intentado limpiar mi apartamento durante dos días, y he sido interrumpido por los seis. Comienzo a creer que nunca terminaré.

–¿Estás limpiando tu apartamento? –Kakashi parecía sorprendido de esta confesión.

–Naruto, queríamos saber si te gustaría acudir a los baños termales. Íbamos para allá, y como hoy es día mixto, pensamos que podrías descansar un poco. Te hemos visto poco y pensamos que te agradaría descansar un poco relajándote en agua caliente.

–¿Día mixto en las aguas termales?

–Cumplen cuarenta años de función, y Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos hacia allá. Ino, Tsunade e Iruka también se dirigían hacia allá para celebrar. Todo el día ha sido así.

–Increíble. Por supuesto, pero primero iré por mi traje de baño. No creo que todos salgamos solo con toallas.

–Claro que no. –Dijo Sakura apenada.

Tiempo después, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura llegaron a las termales. Efectivamente removieron el muro de madera que separaban los baños femeninos de los masculinos. Ya adentro se encontraban un número reducido de personas, incluidos Ayame, Tsunade, Neji, Tenten, Ino e Iruka. Parte de su pasado. La estrategia de Sakura consistía en relajarlo un poco para que soltara un poco la lengua. Vestida en un traje de baño de una pieza, pegado al cuerpo y de color rosado intenso, salió a las fuentes termales.

–Ahora que recuerdo, jamás celebramos tu ascenso a Anbu. –Sakura entró quitándose la toalla que cubría su cintura. –Tal vez este sea el mejor momento para hacerlo.

–En realidad, si hay que celebrar desearía que estuviera toda nuestra generación con nosotros. Sería lo que más me gustaría.

–Él tiene razón. –Dijo Tsunade. –Deberían estar todos sus amigos. Tal vez podamos organizarlo todo para el próximo fin de semana, cuando todos regresen de sus misiones. De momento les invito una bebida.

Shizune entró al sitio con una hielera llena de bebidas, tanto adultas como para menores de 21 años (Mayoría de edad en Japón. Naruto calculo yo tendría unos diecinueve años). De inmediato comenzó a lanzar latas de cerveza a los mayores y latas de jugo a los demás. Ella se quitó su bata y se fue adentrando en el depósito de agua. La diferencia entre los dos intentos pasados de obtener la información era que no era posible pasar más de media hora (diferencias de un cuerpo a otro) dentro de las termales, so pena de desfallecer. Por ello no había mucho tiempo. Pasaron unos quince minutos celebrando para cuando Sakura abordó a Naruto en su objetivo. Ella, al igual que todos los demás, suponía su propia versión para la ausencia del rubio.

–Dime, Naruto. Tu que has viajado a través de los alrededores, quiero preguntarte algo.

–Dime.

–¿Has visto acaso a alguna chica en algún otro país que te agrade? –Por algún motivo Ino sintió en esto un ataque al corazón.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Tratando de pensar un poco en mis tiempos libres me llegó la duda. Tal vez hayas tratado con alguna chica que te agrade, o que te atraiga. Siendo alumno de Jiraiya, tal vez se te ha pegado algo del sanin de plata.

Ino ahora se sintió ofendida por la misma pelirosa. Era un motivo probable, pero compararlo con Jiraiya era demasiado.

–Bien, estoy confundido. ¿Por qué les ha dado por preguntarme el motivo por el cual salgo de la aldea? –Naruto se levantó algo indignado. –Ya estoy arto de que todos aborden el tema tan naturalmente. –Un minuto de silencio en el que el rubio comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría. –Un minuto. No confían en mí. ¿Qué quieren saber? ¿Qué es eso por lo que se han acercado a mí? Creí que era por que de verdad les importaba, y sin embargo me siento interrogado. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Soy parte de un objetivo de espionaje, o algo así?

–Naruto, solo es una charla.

–No, no es así. Cada uno de ustedes me ha invitado a salir de mi casa invitándome a comer, a pasar un rato entre amigos y a celebrar en las aguas termales… todo para obtener un poco de información acerca de mis viajes. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? ¿Creen que he revelado secretos sobre la aldea? O peor aún, que puedo ofrecerles información sobre otras aldeas para invadirla o contraatacarlas. Discúlpenme, pero pese a que quiero a esta aldea, me veo en la necesidad de negarme a darles información sobre mis viajes. Mi maestro… mi amigo Jiraiya me ha encargado la misión de encontrar la forma de lograr la paz general en el imperio, y no puedo dar información ni de esta aldea ni de otras aldeas.

Naruto salió de las termales furioso con sus los que hasta entonces consideraba sus amigos. Decepcionado por lo ocurrido en esos últimos días tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su apartamento. Ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que no le era posible seguir limpiando su piso. Cada uno de los invitados a la táctica de Sakura pasó a sentir un poco de depresión. Decepcionaron a Naruto al ser demasiado obvios con sus intensiones.

–Tal vez no necesitamos seguir con esto. Naruto ya está bastante mal por nuestra culpa…

–Me perdonará, mi Lady Tsunade. –Interrumpió Ino a su líder. –Pero honestamente la única que dudó de Naruto fue usted.

Salió la rubia de las termales bebiéndose hasta la última gota del zumo de naranja que Shizune le había regalado. Tras de la puerta se perdió por ese día. Esas últimas palabras de Ino se clavaron dentro de la hokage terminando con su orgullo.

Recostado en un futón por la falta de su cama al removerla para limpiar, Naruto trataba de sopesar la falta de cortesía de sus amigos. Posiblemente Sakura decía la verdad, y solo se trataba de una charla. Pero ahora como Anbu debía estar al pendiente de todo a su alrededor. Y resultaba bastante sospechoso que tres veces le habían invitado a salir, y en las tres ocasiones habían abordado el tema de sus viajes fuera de la aldea. ¿Cuál era el motivo de ese repentino interés por sus actividades fuera de su aldea natal? ¿Por qué ese interés? ¿Y por qué la insistencia en los detalles? En estos tres días le habían echado en cara varios temas, como el amor que de momento era el motivo por el cual no podía estar tranquilo; el nombre de su tutor fallecido, con el cual le habían comparado; y lo difícil que había sido librar sus misiones.

–Tal vez debería pedir una explicación real. Sakura, Ino y Tenten serían incapaces de lo que pienso.

–Ninguna de nosotras somos lo que aparentamos. –Ino apareció en la ventana de Naruto, Sentada de manera que Naruto la veía en el contorno de la luna. –No es lo que piensas, ni mucho menos comenzamos a desconfiar o aprovecharnos de ti. Lady Tsunade está preocupada de que otros sean los que se aprovechan de ti.

–Entonces si era un acto de espionaje.

Ino suspiró profundamente antes de contestar. Por primera vez en la noche se volvió a mirar los ojos de Naruto para contestarle con honestidad.

–Si, eso fue.

–Maldición.

–Pero no te exaltes aún. No se trata de que desconfiemos de ti. Solo que con tus deseos de ir a cumplir misiones fuera de Konoha despertaste la curiosidad de nuestra líder. Le pareció curioso que solo desearas misiones fuera de nuestra frontera, y después cada uno de nosotros pensó que estabas saliendo de la aldea por diferentes motivos. Chouji y Shikamaru pensaron que era para probar platillos exóticos de otros sitios o que practicabas turismo cada que salías. Neji y Tenten pensaron que era por un deseo de superación, retando a los mejores shinobis de cada lugar después de terminar tus misiones. Sakura tenía esperanzas de que hubieses encontrado a alguien, que si salías de la aldea era para verle. Tsunade pensaba que ibas tras de Sasuke una vez más.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensabas que hacía afuera de la frontera de Konoha?

–Honestamente no me importa tanto. Tus motivos tienes y no son del todo de mi incumbencia. Lo que si te puedo decir es que nos preocupas. Sales sin saber si vas a regresar, enfrentando misiones de rango B, A y S todo el tiempo. Desde capturar una pandilla de vándalos y maleantes, hasta asesinar sujetos peligrosos. No es que no crea que puedes encargarte de ellos, pero un error, el más mínimo error cometido cuesta la vida. Y no queremos verte muerto por el amor que cada uno te tenemos en la aldea.

Naruto comenzó a pensar un poco en las palabras de Ino. La verdad es que cada uno había abordado el tema del motivo por el cual salía tanto de la aldea. Efectivamente había un motivo oculto para salir tanto, pero no era tan especial como para movilizar a tantas personas.

–Si tanto les interesan mis motivos, ¿Por qué no preguntarme por ello?

–No lo sé, Tsunade no quiere hacerte daño o molestarte. Se nos indicó que debíamos obtener el motivo por el cual solo pedías misiones fuera de la aldea sin embriagarte, sin jugar con tus sentimientos, sin interrogarte a golpes ni espiar dentro de tu mente.

–Esa sería tu zona.

–No lo haría, de cualquier modo. No pensaba meterme en esta misión, pero con el tiempo me dio curiosidad. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de salir tanto de la aldea?

Naruto sonrió al estar de acuerdo en contestar.

–No es la gran cosa. Pido salir de la aldea muy seguido por que así puedo aprender del exterior. Cada enemigo o aliado que se cruzan en mi camino me dan nuevas perspectivas, estrategias y técnicas que aprendo para el futuro.

–¿Sales de Konoha para aprender?

–Así es. Solo es eso.

–Me alegra. No muchos pensarían que sales para cosas serias. Con tu reputación de hiperactivo pocos se detendrían a pensar que es por eso. –Ino respiró aliviada. Ahora podía tranquilizarse un poco al saber el verdadero motivo por el que salía. Dando un pequeño vistazo alrededor vio que todo estaba arrinconado y cubierto con plástico, como si Naruto fuese a pintar el departamento. –Veo que estas limpiando. Perdona si mis comentarios te ofendieron.

–No, en lo más mínimo. Es solo que un encuentro con algo que no quiero mencionar me hizo recapacitar de este lugar.

–Entiendo. –Ahora que tenía la información que Tsunade le había pedido tomar, bien podía ir a informarle a Tsunade. Sin embargo… –Te parece si le informo a Tsunade de lo que hemos charlado el día de hoy.

–Adelante, prefiero no preocupar más a nadie.

–Eres… un shinobi muy extraño, Naruto. Tal vez por eso has logrado lo que te propones… en su mayoría. –Ino se comenzó a preparar para saltar de la ventana. –Nos vemos, Naruto. Que pases buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto ya se había puesto la ropa con la que había decidido limpiar su habitación, el sonido de golpes suaves en la puerta le indicó que sería nuevamente interrumpido.

–Por dios, aún cuando confesé mis motivos no me dejarán continuar.

Al abrir la puerta entró sin permiso Lady Tsunade, vestida en overol de trabajo con cubetas y estropajos en las manos. Detrás de ella entraron Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Tenten, los implicados en el caso de espionaje. Todos en traje de trabajo e instrumentos de trabajo.

–Muy bien, gente, quiero que este lugar quede reluciente antes de que sea hora de comer. Me enojaré mucho si paso hambre por que no acabamos rápido.

–Si señora.

–¿Qué hacen?

–Sabemos que te has atrazado en la limpieza de tu departamento por nuestra culpa. Así que decidimos ayudarte a terminar esto hoy. –Dijo Sakura antes de pasar al baño para llenar las cubetas con agua.

–Pero…

–Es nuestra forma de compensarte el incidente de los últimos días. –Dijo Neji.

–Aunque honestamente comienza con esto. –Las palabras de Tsunade indicaron una orden para que todos se hincaran, tocando el no tan limpio suelo con la frente y emitiendo la oración que ella misma ensayó en casa varias veces. –Lo siento, Naruto. Nuestras intenciones no eran diferentes a las de protegerte.

–Deja eso, anciana. Falta mucho para que me hagan daño. Tu misma lo comprobaste, tengo el nivel de un sanin.

–Presumido pretencioso. No es daño físico, ignorante. Me refiero a daño psicológico. Eres tan sensible como una quinceañera mimada.

–Podemos levantarnos. Preferiría no estar tan cerca de esto.

–Adelante.

–Bien, chicos. A partir de ahora tenemos seis horas para dejar esto limpio si queremos usarlo como cede de la fiesta de Naruto. Hay que comenzar ahora.

–Espera, que fue lo que…

–Ino, Sakura y Kakashi, les encargo los muros. Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, ustedes se encargarán de la cocina. Neji y Tenten les toca el piso. En cuanto a mi… –Tsunade se puso una mascara antigases y se armó de guantes y desinfectante. –Me encargo del baño.

–Honestamente, maestra… en estos momentos es el sitio más limpio. –Dijo Sakura saliendo con las cubetas.


	9. Chapter 9

Beso

Ya con el departamento limpio Naruto comenzó a tomar sus propias precauciones para el día siguiente, comprando varios botes y bolsas de basura, los que repartió al menos de una pieza en cada habitación (cocina, uso múltiple y baño).

–Es extraño ver este lugar recogido, limpio y aromatizado. –Naruto estaba orgulloso y agradecido con sus amigos, tanto así que aceptó prestar el piso para la fiesta. –Hasta ese día no sabía que tenía un piso blanco… o la alfombra… ¿Tenía alfombra?

Además de limpiar el sitio, en los siguientes días aparecieron algunos amigos de Naruto para regalarle algunas cosas para el departamento, disculpándose por haber desconfiado de él. Entre esos regalos se podía ver una lámpara, una pintura, algunos tapetes y una caja de ramen instantáneo. No era mucho, pero si útil para el chico rubio.

Ese mismo día, al instante en el que Naruto terminaba de colocar un extintor (sabrán que Naruto conoce a sus amigos), alguien llamó a la puerta. Como esta no vino mejor tocó con ligeros golpecitos (Hahaha). Al abrir se encontró con la rubia de cabello largo que se había vuelto constante en sus visitas. En sus manos tenía una caja envuelta con papel naranja y un moño negro. No, no se trataba de haloween, sino de un regalo para él.

–Ino. La fiesta es mañana.

–Lo sé, crees que me la perdería. –Un suspiro en el momento que pasaba al interior del lugar dio a entender que estaba esforzándose por decir algo. –Naruto, en parte también es mi culpa… o mejor dicho tengo algo de culpa de lo ocurrido con Tsunade, y el espionaje, además de haber revelado tus motivos y sugerir que te ayudaran a limpiar este sitio. Lo que quiero decir es que me siento mal por lo que ocurrió. Y, de una forma no tan sádica ni maligna, vengo a comprar tu perdón con un regalo. Algo que yo no quiero conservar y que presiento te vendrá mejor a ti.

–En serio están locos. Con un "Lo siento" basta para que les perdone.

–Lo que me produce un poco de problemas, puesto que no siempre pido perdón. –Estiró sus manos con el regalo destinado al rubio. –Espero te sean útiles.

Escuchar el plural "útiles" le hizo pensar en diferentes cosas. Sin embargo, al abrir la caja se encontró con armas, dos estupendas armas que le parecieron el regalo más util para él. Reconocerlas remonta a las armas favoritas de Azuma Sarutobi, sensei del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Dos manoplas con una cuchilla bastante afilada e un extremo del puño. Su filo podía compararse con el del shuriken: un bisturí informal que sería usado para defensa y ataque.

–¡Grandioso!

–Sabía que te gustarían. Azuma sensei disfrutaba usar unos de estos. A su muerte Shikamaru conservó ambos. Estos son nuevos, recién hechos por el armero de nuestra aldea.

–Veo que les gravaste algo. –En el filo estaban gravadas en oro los kanjis "Naruto, zorro incandescente" en honor a Naruto, quien al verse homenajeado y alagado sintió alegría. –"Naruto, Zorro Incandescente." Lindo detalle.

–Ugh, Idiota. No digas cosas que apenan a los demás.

Naruto se probó las armas, observando que le quedaba justo al pelo. Lo que asustaba un poco por la exactitud de la empuñadura.

–¿Cómo supiste la talla de mis manos?

–¿Disculpa?

–Son demasiado cómodas, exactas y maleables. ¿Cómo supiste la talla?

–Los expedientes de Tsunade tienen demasiada información. Tomé posición, apunté a mi objetivo y tomé posesión de su mente momentáneamente.

–Me da miedo tu forma de obtener información. Te molestaste demasiado, no tenías que hacerlo.

–Un placer.

Ino comenzó a revisar el departamento de Naruto. Aunque siempre había un toque femenino para organizar, decorar y acomodar todo en todo, debía admitir que ahora si parecía la habitación de un soltero, y no el de un ser salvaje traido del foso más profundo a la tierra.

–En verdad ha cambiado tu sitio. Me agrada ver que el suelo está relativamente limpio.

–A mi me encanta ver el suelo. Pero dejemos eso de lado. –Naruto tomó de una mesita de noche una pequeña urna de cristal donde tenía dulces guardados. –¿Quieres dulces?

Ino, extrañada por ver a Naruto regularmente bien (Recordemos que todo el fic ha sido un baño de lágrimas frustraciones y desesperación [en lo cual soy completamente culpable]), tomó un chocolate blanco de entre las golosinas del rubio.

–Es extraño.

–¿Qué? Te juro que son recientes, no añejos.

–No, eso como sea se entiende. Es que tienes una expresión que me extraña. Es como si estuvieses…

–¿Feliz? Si. A pesar de las confusiones pasadas, me siento tranquilo. Todo es perfecto: soy un anbu certificado, tengo un departamento… aceptable, y nunca antes he tenido a mis amigos tan cerca. Y no lo digo por los regalos… bueno se aceptan y reagradecen. Pero todos han sido demasiado atentos conmigo.

–Eso parece. –Ino tomó asiento en la cama de Naruto. De esta no se podía rescatar mucho. La madera era demasiado vieja y el colchón del mismo tenía la consistencia de una tabla de corcho.

–¿Como puedes dormir en esto?

–No hay mucha diferencia. Dormir a la intemperie y dormir aquí… es como si estuviese en misión todo el tiempo. Así no pierdo…

–No tienes dinero para cambiar el colchón, ¿Cierto?

Ding Ding

–Soy un libro abierto.

El clima alrededor de Naruto siempre ha sido ligero. Charlar con él siempre fue un problema mayor, puesto que no siempre fue lo suficientemente maduro para sostener un intercambio de ideas sin terminar gritando o diciendo "no entiendo, -ttebayo" para finalizar pronto e irse a entrenar. Ahora era común que escuchara, diera consejos y se mostrara aprensivo con todos. Incluso, pese a sus antecedentes temperamentales, durante la misión de espionaje de Tsunade dejó todo cuanto hacía para atender a su prójimo. Eso comenzaba a convertirlo en un caballero atractivo y adecuado. Sin embargo, Ino extrañaba al joven hiperactivo que conoció en la academia.

–Has cambiado demasiado en este tiempo que has estado lejos de Konoha. Ya casi no recuerdo al chico hiperactivo que conocí… aquel que deseaba ser hokage para ser respetado por la aldea completa.

–Las cosas cambian, Ino. Si no cambiaran todo sería aburrido. Una orden más de lo mismo.

–Mucho de lo que eras debía cambiar. Pero hay cosas que debieron quedarse.

–Ejemplo.

–Esa sonrisa desvergonzada que solías poner cuando hacías una de tus jugadas… la forma en la que conseguías que todos rieran de la vida… el sueño de ser el mejor de todos. Recuerdo que en el parvulario te la pasabas haciendo travesuras para que todos te observaran, para que te pusieran atención. Tiempos en los que eras una molestia… una molestia divertida.

–Buscaba alguien que quisiera estar a mi lado. Todos se alejaban. Todos me dirigían miradas de desprecio. En aquel entonces no comprendía. Hoy sé que no pude ser mirado de otra forma. Si un demonio zorro hubiese asesinado a media aldea hace dieciocho años… tampoco tendría compasión con él. Sin embargo yo era completamente inocente. Y pagué condena por él.

–Naruto…

–Sin embargo conocí a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Y con ellos conocí primeramente la amistad. Irula me enseño lo que es sentirse dentro de una familia… y de Sakura aprendí lo que es estar enamorado. Con el tiempo aumentaron los amigos, y fui disminuyendo la necesidad de llamar la atención. –Naruto tomó un dulce de leche, los dulces favoritos de Ino hastíese momento.

–Naruto, ¿podría quedarme con ese dulce?

–Debe haber más en la urna.

Ino comenzó a buscar, pero no encontró ninguno.

–No es justo. –En un rostro molesto, Ino vio como el rubio se introdujo el dulce en su boca comenzando a gozarlo. –El dulce de leche es mi dulce favorito.

–Lo siento. Pero ya no puedo hacer mucho. –Naruto comenzó a sentirse mal por quitarle el placer bocal a Ino. –Quizás en la tienda podamos conseguir algunos.

–¡No! ¡Yo quiero Dulces ya!

–Pues… solo que me lo quitaras de la boca pero eso no es muy higiénico.

Ino ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Honestamente no sabía lo que hacía. Solo tomó a Naruto por detrás de las orejas y en un movimiento unió sus labios con los de él. Sorprendido, Naruto sintió un ligero deslice suave dentro de él, la lengua de Ino arrebatándole el dulce de la boca. Solo un instante, el necesario para arrebatarle el dulce. Cuando ella se separó de él, sintió el dulce sabor de la golosina y comenzó a experimentar la satisfacción usual que sentía al saborear su dulce favorito. En tanto Naruto estaba en shock.

–El sabor de estos dulces me matan. –Tres segundos bastaron para caer en tierra, analizando lo que había ocurrido.—(Por dios, he besado a Naruto).

Lentamente volvió su mirada al rubio que más expresivo en su sorpresa solo sería con subtítulos. El rojo invadió su rostro, instalando cuarteles en sus mejillas, así como un ligero brote de sudor inevitablemente la fue empapando.

–¡Lo siento! –Dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y bajando la cabeza en modo de dogueza (así se llama la acción de inclinarse bajando la cabeza en objetivo de pedir perdón o pedir algo). Mas sin embargo, Naruto no parecía apenado. Simplemente agitó su diestra de un lado a otro enfrente de él y dijo:

–No te preocupes. Solo querías arrebatarme el dulce. No sé si eso es higiénico… pero si tanto así te encanta, no creo que haya problemas. Además, no creo que debamos darle mayor importancia.

–¿Qué no hay que darle mayor importancia?

–En cuanto a besos… bueno, he tenido la mala suerte de toparme con malas experiencias. La bruja elemental… y ese idiota de Sasuke. Ya llegará el día. Algún día encontraré a alguien que quiera estar a mi lado y compartir más que… un dulce de leche.

–¿Estarías dispuesto a volver a amar?

–Jamás hay que rendirse. Siempre lamentaré el no haberlo siquiera intentado con Hinata. Pero siempre estuve lejos… buscando la manera de traer de vuelta a Sasuke a nuestra aldea. Lo cual, por cierto, veo muy lejano.

Ino había recibido el mensaje: Naruto estaba disponible y dispuesto a intentar un romance. Solo que declarar su amor en ese momento no parecía una buena idea, sobre todo tan cercana la fiesta de Naruto. Deleitándose el paladar con su golosina de leche, ella optó por retirarse ese día, alegando que no tenía más que hacer allí y que su presencia solo distraía a Naruto.

Al día siguiente, poco después del medio día, los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a llegar. Todos traían regalos consigo, como si de navidad se tratase. Esto extrañaba a Naruto. ¿Por qué traer regalos a una fiesta tipo reunión familiar? Como bocadillos para recibirlos había preparado simplicidades culinarias: frutas, botanas fritas, algunos recibientes de salsas y golosinas de diferente tipo. Sin embargo no le era posible ofrecerles algo que cenar diferente al único platillo que sabía preparar a la perfección: sí, hablamos del Ramen.

–¿Ramen para comer? –Preguntó Tsunade a Naruto.

–Bueno, si. Verás, no soy buen cocinero. A parte de freír carne y preparar emparedados, no sé hacer nada más delicioso que el ramen.

–¿Sabes que es lo que más me sorprende de esto? No lo has tocado. Conociéndote pensaría que ya habrías comenzado sin nosotros.

–Naruto, has cambiado desde nuestro último encuentro.

Una voz astringente y tenebrosa hizo que Naruto volviera su atención a un recién llegado. Gaara de la arena, lord Kazekage para los habitantes de Suna, estaba de pie en la puerta, así como Kankuro y Temari.

–¡Gaara!

–No me perdería este día por nada.

–Pero si solo es una celebración por mi ascenso a Anbu.

–¿Solo una celebración de ascenso? –Temari se mostró confundida. –En verdad es distraído.

–Es mejor así. –Dijo Kankuro divisando a Kiba cerca de las botanas. –¡Kiba! ¡Que gusto volverte a ver!

Temari se acercó a Naruto abrazándolo amigablemente felicitándolo por su "ascenso" Ninja. Gaara en cambio solo podía permitirse estrechar su mano y felicitarlo de palabra. Dentro del pequeño departamento había ya varias personas importantes en la vida del rubio. Iruka, Kakashi y Yamato charlaban juntos en la cocina, contagiándose con los aromas de la cocina. En la misma habitación Chouji tomaba carne del frigorífico para ponerla a freír de inmediato, robando además salsa de soya y especias secas. Temari y Shikamaru estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, comenzando a romancear a su manera (entre frases y discusiones, ligeras para no matar la pasión). El equipo siete era acompañado por el Ninja titiritero Kankuro, quienes parecían charlar contándose anécdotas divertidas a las que solo Shino no parecía reaccionar con la risa. Lee y Gai estaban juntos sentados cerca de la ventana charlando por primera vez en dios sabe cuantas vidas como personas normales. Sai estaba con los jóvenes del equipo Konohamaru dibujándolos por petición del líder de grupo, mientras Ebizu se dedicaba a vigilarles con una botella de plata en mano (de esas en las que por lo general se carga licor). Tsunade y Shizune estaban juntas, la segunda tratando de evitar que bebiera nuevamente (honestamente tengo sospechas de que ella misma se medica para evitar la cirrosis). En una esquina se encontraban Neji y Tenten, charlando tranquilos y a solas, privados de otros para ser solo ellos dos. Tanta gente… pero aún faltaban dos personas que estaría seguro estarían allí.

–Sakura e Ino son han llegado.

–Tranquilo. –Gaara parecía tratar de ayudarlo. –Tal vez tuvieron algo importante que atender primero.

–Si. Bueno… es comprensible. Pero esperaría que Sakura…

–Escuchen todos… –Iruka tomó un vaso de soda y comenzó a golpearlo con una cuchara. –Quiero hacer un brindis por el shinobi más amado de la aldea. Ha pasado por injusticias y adversidades, y aún así nos dedica una sonrisa a cada ser en la aldea. –Iruka levantó en alto su vaso. –Brindo por mi amigo, Naruto Uzumaki: el zorro incandescente de Konoha.

–Por Naruto.

En algún sitio camino al departamento de Naruto, Sakura e Ino se encontraron casualmente. La pelirosa tenía en manos una caja pesada (aunque a ella le parecía tan ligera como una cajita feliz).

–Sakura.

–Ino. Me parecía que llegarías más temprano a su fiesta.

–No me decidía como presentarme. –Ino estaba diferente a lo habitual, con una blusa de tirantes color morada, un pantalón de mesclilla y un brazalete de plata. Su cabello fue arreglado con rulos y melena ondulada, y una peineta con una flor de cerezo adornaba su coronilla. Cada invitado estaba vestido para fiesta, pero ella en especial parecía que estaba tratando de…

–Ino… jamás te había visto tan arreglada. ¿Sucedió algo que puedas y quieras contarme.

–No. –Mentía, según lo decía su rostro.

–Ya veo. –Sakura divisó un regalo entre sus manos. –¿Es para Naruto?

–¿Eh?

–El regalo.

–Si, si. Es para Naruto. –un instante donde ninguna de las dos emitió un sonido. Sakura comenzó a Adivinar lo sucedido entre los dos, cayendo en la más loca idea.

–Te besó, ¿no es así? –Ahora la piel blanca se volvió roja, haciendo que Sakura quedase impactada. –¿En verdad te besó?

–No, claro que no.

–Ino, cuando pones una cara digna de la propia Hinata me haces pensar que mi adivinanza ha dado en el clavo.

Ino de verdad parecía haberse convertido en Hinata, a juzgar por el rostro de pena y resguardo.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Sakura.

–No, Naruto no te besó. Tú lo besaste.

–¡Cállate, frentona!

–Comienzas a parecerte a él: eres un libro abierto.

Ino comenzó a ignorarla a partir de descubrir lo que ocurrió. En cambio Sakura tuvo un pequeño lapsus mental donde una duda comenzó a brotar de su cabeza. Jamás antes había sido besada, y no podía siquiera comprender por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

–Sabes, siempre me pregunté si, después de haber besado a Sasuke y la bruja elemental, y quien sabe si a alguien más durante sus viajes, ¿Naruto sabrá besar? Aunque no puedo desarrollar sentimientos tan complicados hacia él, me causa curiosidad.

–¿Besarías a tu mejor amigo sin desarrollar sentimientos?

–En el caso de Naruto, no. Lastimaría mucho su psique.

–Entonces no deberías tentarte. Ya ha pasado por mucho y apenas se ha decidido ser feliz. Tanto así, que ya se está dando una oportunidad para enamorarse.

–Si, claro. Pero… poniéndome a pensar… tal vez pueda ayudarle a complacer mejor a una mujer. Unas clases de ética y cortesía no le vendrían mal.

–Déjalo así. Me gusta tal como es ahora. –Ino cerró los ojos recordando su momento más preciado. El color rojo subió a sus mejillas, dándole pauta a su amiga de rojo para atacar.

–Fue tu primer beso, ¿No es así?

–Si. –Dándose cuenta de su respuesta, y pese a que se había delatado, comenzó a rectificar correctamente. –Bueno, no se puede llamar beso cuando robas un caramelo.

–¿Hoe?

–No me hagas caso. De cualquier forma lo recordaré por siempre.

–Tan enamorada estás de Naruto.

–Tal vez sí.

A dos calles del departamento, Ino y Sakura finalizaron su charla para evitar escenas innecesarias. Y a media cuadra se escuchaba la voz de Iruka pidiendo el brindis.

–Es tan brindando sin nosotras.

–Es hora de sacarlo.

…

–Brindo por mi amigo, Naruto Uzumaki: el zorro incandescente de Konoha.

–Por el zorro incandescente de Konoha.

Todos empinaron su bebida y bebieron su contenido. Todos… menos Naruto. Nuevamente mostró su faceta depresiva al verse privado de la presencia de dos personas importantes.

–Ese rostro solo me hace pensar que no te agrada el seudónimo. –Dijo Kiba.

–No, el seudónimo… me da igual. Es solo que esperaba que Sakura e Ino estuvieran aquí, antes de brindar.

Unos pasos ligeros en el pasillo externo avisó a Naruto de la cercanía de alguien. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron Ino y Sakura en orden. Ino parecía cubrir a Sakura por algún motivo. Y cuando la pelirosa terminó de entrar, Ino se movió cómplice del plan. A este movimiento, Sakura comenzó a cantar:

–Feliz cumpleaños, a ti. –Y a ella le siguió el resto del mundo.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

–Típico de Naruto. –Dijo Sakura. –Tantas misiones le hicieron olvidar su propio cumpleaños.

–Chicos, yo…

–Y ahora va a llorar. Que problemático. –Dijo Shikamaru, pero eso era lógico.

–No pensabas que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

–Es que no lo celebro. Este día murió tanta gente por…

–Ser un Jinchuriki es una carga enorme para la aldea. Sin embargo nunca es nuestra culpa. –Gaara sabía y comprendía lo que significaba el ser un jinchuriki, sobre todo la culpa.

–Al final, si no hubieses nacido, Konoha ahora sería una pila de escombros… –Dijo Hinata

–Kiri sería un sitio desolado… –Dijo Kakashi recordando misiones a la aldea de la neblina.

–Komo habría perdido a su Raikage… –Dijo Shikamaru.

–Ame estaría en guerra eterna. –Dijo Tsunade.

–Suna sería un despojo de desierto. –Dijo Temari. –¡Oh, espera! Suna es un despojo de desierto.

Después de una sesión de risas, continuó la descarga de comentarios.

–Tu motivaste mi camino, mostrándome lo que es una familia (Iruka).

–Por ti la generación completa se motivó a dar el todo en lugar de renunciar (Tenten).

–Por ti obtuve el respeto y cariño de mi pueblo (Gaara).

–Me volviste al camino que perdí hace muchos años (Tsunade)

–Me diste tu amistad pese a todo lo que he hecho (Sakura)

–Nos das esperanza. (Kiba)

–Fuerza… (Shino)

–Valor… (Chouji)

–Cariño… (Kurenai)

–Comprensión… (Gaara)

–Un sitio a donde ir… (Kankuro)

–Un amigo fiel… (Lee)

Ino, que se había dejado llevar por el momento, tomó por la espalda a Naruto abrazándole cariñosamente, dirigiéndose a él en un tono que le erizó completamente los cabellos.

–Sin ti, Naruto. La aldea… el imperio completo estaría en un punto sin retorno. Incluso, sin ti, quizás nadie aquí sería la gente que es ahora. Tú eres el que hace de este bélico mundo un sitio más agradable para todo aquel que te conoce.

Y enfrente de todos, Naruto comenzó a buscarle a Ino el camino que él deseaba. Un aroma rosal y un calor del corazón le habían invadido. La combinación hizo que su reacción al tierno abrazo le llevara a probar el néctar que esa flor que le dedicaba su belleza cada que necesitaba él necesitaba hablar. Sorprendida, Ino tomó un beso, un verdadero beso de parte del zorro incandescente, que en lugar de quemarle el interior, le hacía nacer el calor más abrazador. En presencia de todos, él se declaraba con un beso a Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura fue la primera en aplaudir la muestra de valor del rubio. A ella le siguieron el equipo ocho, mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji yacían petrificados respaldados en un muro cercano. Gaara apenas comprendía lo que pasaba, y Tsunade por fin se sentía aliviada de ver a ino por fin al lado de Naruto (a pesar que estaba dando todo de si, Ino aún se detenía de vez en cuando a soñar. Tal vez ahora se detenga a contemplar su presente). Y al terminar el beso, Ino sintió que era tiempo de…

–Naruto… –Fingió pena.

–Lo siento, no debí…

–Nunca para atrás, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano. –Ese es tu camino Ninja.

Ino lo volvió a abrazar, ahora con un aire enamorado. Sus manos se aferraron a su pecho, tomando todo el calor que podría tomar de él.

–Naruto… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo esta vez conmigo?

Naruto no contestó. Con un seductor toque elevó el rostro de la rubia con intenciones de volverla a mirar. Y en un tercer beso, respondió a su mayor deseo.

Ha iniciado, la revolución sentimental de Naruto comienza de esta forma.

La universidad cada vez me da menos tiempo para disfrutar y escribir. Pero sigo adelante, o eso espero.

Si a usted, que ha leído hasta aquí, le gusta el fic y desea que continúe, puede mandar su donativo en la parte de esta pagina que recita "comentario." Puede ser en especie (con un comentario bien intencionado) o monetario (con un comentario constructivo o sugerencias). Recuerden, su donativo ayudará a que mi cerebro no pierda el rumbo.

Kaito J, al servicio de la comunidad


	10. Chapter 10

Cita

Al día siguiente de la fiesta comenzó la relación formal de Ino y Naruto. Él había decidido darse esa oportunidad de probar con ella, pero aún lamentaba haber tomado de sorpresa ese beso en la fiesta. No era de él, no parecía siquiera ser común de él.

El primer encuentro fue una cita, solo que ahora no era una ida a comer ni un paseo informal. Se trataba de un día dedicado completamente a ellos. Ni siquiera se encontraban dentro de la aldea, sino que ambos salieron camino a la aldea oculta de las fuentes termales disfrutando de la caminata. En el camino ambos charlaban un poco, explicándose cosas el uno al otro y contándose historias. Era evidente que Naruto tenía muchas más historias considerando sus viajes alrededor del imperio persiguiendo a Sasuke, mientras que Ino tenía muchas más misiones que él pero de menor rango. Además Naruto había enfrentado y derrotado a grandes shinobis que muchos preferían evitar.

–Es increíble. Me siento a años luz de ti. Siempre triunfaste en cualquier clase de combate que has librado.

–No todos. –Naruto seguía lamentando el caso de Sasuke.

–¡Oh! Claro. A excepción de él. Creo que no debí…

–Está bien. Aún pienso que puedo traerlo de regreso.

–¡Naruto! No te habías rendido ya con eso de Sasuke.

–Nunca me rendiré, Ino. Ese es mi camino Ninja.

Esta afirmación empleada con tanta seguridad comenzó a herir los sentimientos de la rubia, haciéndole pensar que en verdad no se rendiría ante nada.

–Entonces Sakura...

–No malentiendas, Ino. Si hay una meta que perseguía con Sakura era encontrar a la reina de Konoha, la futura esposa del hokage. No tiene que ser ella forzosamente.

Ino no parecía convencida. Fue Naruto quien con un beso en la mejilla el único posible de sacarla de esa depresión. No obstante en lugar de buscarle un beso, la motivo.

–Ino. –Cuando Ino volvió su atención a él, Naruto ya tenía una barita de caramelo, dulce de leche para ser exacto, en los labios. Sabía que a ella le encantaban, y él deseaba jugar un poco este juego tan sensual. Naruto tenía los ojos entreabiertos y su respiración era tranquila y calida.

–Crees que con un dulce de leche me sentiré mejor. –Naruto asintió acercándose a él y abrazándola por la cintura. Ahora, a esa distancia era imposible que no se sintiera tentada. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ino mordió entonces el anzuelo, acercándose lo suficiente para tomar la barita de dulce, y de paso recibiendo un poco de amor por parte de Naruto. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a disfrutar del caramelo a pausas. Ino era ahora quien jugaba con Naruto, dándole mordiscos diminutos y avanzando a él. Y en el momento en el que terminó el caramelo…

–Suficiente, tu puedes comerte el resto.

Ino se adelantó unos pasos a la aldea, dejando a Naruto con lágrimas chorreando a borbotones, aislado en un aura depresiva muy típico de él. Ella ahora se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo él, cubierto por una ligera capa de madurez.

–¡Hey! ¡Se supone que te comerías todo el caramelo! –Ino le ignoraba, disfrutando como Naruto le rogaba por un poco de atención, recordando sus problemas anteriores por convencer a todos que le ayudaran a seguir a Sasuke para regresarlo. De hecho, ahora mismo disfrutaba verlo revoloteando a su alrededor. –¡…Pero creí que así al menos me perdonarías por… pues, algo que no originé! ¡Hey, es cierto! ¡Yo jamás mencioné que aún no me rendía con eso de Sakura! –Ella se detuvo escuchándolo con una seria semblanza. –¡No es mi culpa que hayas malentendido mis palabras! ¡Tueres la que se puso celosa, sin ningún motivo de mi propia responsabilidad!

–¡Ha! ¿Celosa? Ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable de mi propia histeria. Que pronto olvidaste que hasta hace unos meses aún seguías a la sombra de Sakura, dejando cualquier otra posibilidad de lado.

–Eso ya no importa. Yo te elegí a ti.

¿Cuánta diferencia hace unas palabras en el corazón de una mujer? Dichas en el momento y orden correcto hace que ella se derrita, detenga o siga adelante pese a todo. Las cinco palabras elegidas por Naruto en ese momento hicieron todo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–¡Que yo no soy culpable esta v…!

–Tú… me elegiste.

Ahora era que Naruto caía en cuenta de sus palabras. El verla a ella cubriéndose la boca sorprendida al por mayor, reconociendo en las palabras de Naruto una confesión real y viva. Más aún, aceptaba su relación con ella.

El observarla así le hizo reaccionar acercándose y tomándole las manos que le cubrían el rostro. Como si fuese un swicht, al mover sus calidas manos comenzó a llorar feliz.

–No hagas eso. –Dijo el rubio limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. –Llorar solo sirve para estropear tu maquillaje.

Ni lo pensó. En un instante ya estaba aferrada a él, respaldando su cabeza en su hombro y su corazón cerca al de él.

–Te amo, Naruto.

–Ino…

–A su tiempo, no tengo prisa. –Ella lo sabía. Naruto se sentía atraído por ella, pero su corazón aún estaba tentado por un antiguo amor. –Algún día lo sabrás.

Él la tomó de la mano y juntos reanudaron su camino a la aldea de las aguas termales.

En Konoha, Sakura disfrutaba también de su día libre. Ella y su maestra se dedicaron tiempo para relajarse en las termales de Konoha. Mientras restauraban su cuerpo, fue Tsunade la primera en sacar un tema de interés.

–Sakura, me sorprende que estés tan tranquila sabiendo lo que ocurre.

–¿Y que ocurre, maestra?

Bueno, durante años ese pobre diablo estuvo a tu lado protegiéndote, pretendiéndote y conquistándote de cualquier forma posible. Pero tu nunca pudiste darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

–Como le dije a Naruto, aprecio demasiado su amistad. No quisiera que por alguna estupidez mía todo eso terminara. Es el único ser que realmente me entiende y apoya en todo. Perderlo me dejaría el corazón vacío. No puedo amarlo, aún si lo intento.

–No te comprendo. ¿De verdad no puedes amarlo?

–Créame que lo he intentado. De veras que si, pero no puedo hacerlo. No comprendo exactamente por qué. A mi cabeza llegan ideas sobre nuestra relación. Y aunque no son malas, no las quiero aceptar. En verdad siento que él es el único que podría amarme realmente, y sé que solo podría amarlo a él. Pero… no puedo.

Tsunade dejó reposar su cuerpo en el agua, tratando de entender el embrollo mental que tenía su pupilo sobre el asunto de Naruto.

–Creo que, conociendo a Naruto, no te abandonaría así le cortaras una pierna. De hecho buscaría apoyarse de ti.

–Eso es lo que más me da miedo. Lastimarlo sin que él pueda alejarse, tenerlo pegado a mi aún con la llaga que no puedo reparar.

–Sakura, con el último rechazo hiciste esa llaga.

–¿Eh?

–Naruto sigue a tu lado a pesar de no poder amarte más. Se sabe imposible y se siente frustrado por lo que ya no podrá ser jamás. Entiendo que deseas su amistad, pero trata de reparar tu daño. Ahora está saliendo con Ino, y eso continuará hasta que ella así lo decida. Pero él no podrá decirle un "te amo" sincero hasta haberse curado de tu rechazo. Lo que me deja la duda ¿De verdad Naruto puede curarse solo?

Sakura ahora era que caía en cuenta. Naruto aún sentía por ella lo que nunca pudo sentir por él. De esta forma, él no podía amar a otra así tan fácil. Ella estaba feliz de verlos juntos, pero una inseguridad latía ahora sobre su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no puedo provocarle más que calamidades a Naruto?

Arribando a la aldea de las aguas termales, fue Naruto quien guió a Ino hasta un sitio más privado. Aquí se encontraba un lugar donde no había muros alrededor. Un hostal con termales mixtas, pero seccionadas en pequeños estanques calidos exclusivos para dos personas. Así se podía disfrutar más del tiempo en pareja. La renta de una habitación era más alta que cualquier otro sitio, pero eso no siempre era problema para una pareja con deseos de estar a solas.

–Creo que debemos ir a otro sitio. –Dijo Ino. –Al traerme aquí me haces pensar que quieres avanzar a cuarta base.

–¿Qué significa eso de cuarta…?

–Te lo pondré de esta forma: ¿crees en el sexo en la primera cita?

–Tonta, ¿de qué hablas? Solo usaremos las termas para nosotros solos. No quiero que nadie más te disfrute este día.

–De verdad no me siento a gusto en este lugar. –Ino vio entrar a una pareja que parecían haber llegado allí por una razón pasional, a juzgar por como iba vestida ella y como seguía a él. No parecían viajeros, sino lugareños. Y cuando una de las empleadas los reconoció al saludar solo a él, esta vez intuyó que se trataba de un chico con varias conquistas anteriores. –Esos dos vienen a…

–Si así lo deseas, podemos ir a otro lado. Creo que había un sitio por aquí donde era mixto y familiar.

–Oye, ¿Cómo sabes exactamente a donde ir?

–Tengo vagos recuerdos. Jiraya se detenía en esta aldea alegando que teníamos que descansar. Buscaba un sitio mixto para sus perversiones mientras a mi me dejaba en otro sitio diferente. Jamás pude acompañarlo, pero no me quejo. De vez en cuando me detengo aquí en mis misiones y regreso al sitio donde solía dejarme… recordando viejos tiempos.

Naruto guió a Ino por el pueblo, indicándole y visitando sitios bastante agradables en la aldea, donde pasó tiempo con su maestro. Tiendas llenas de dulces y artesanías, alfareros trabajando felices, campesinos en las afueras de la aldea vistos desde el techo de un edificio. Y campos de flores silvestres no muy lejos de la aldea. Detenerse a contemplar las flores siempre ha sido una actividad recreativa para su propia formación como shinobi.

–Naruto, ha pasado demasiado desde que nos conocimos. Lamento haberte tratado tan mal desde entonces. Con el tiempo, y al ver como te desarrollabas como hombre y como guerrero, comenzó a nacer el amor hacia ti, y ahora sé que ese será mi camino como mujer.

–Yo… tengo algo que confesar. –Naruto comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Ino, caminando hacia un enorme alcanforero cercano. –Yo… desde niño siempre te consideré la niña más hermosa del colegio. Honestamente fuiste mi primera ilusión. –Ino volvió a sentir el corazón agazaparse dentro de ella. –Pero con la enorme persecución y marginación de los miembros de la aldea, incluyéndote, simplemente dejé de perseguir lo imposible. Sabía que no podía acercarme sin ser repudiado por otros. Ni siquiera con Sakura podía acercarme sin sentir el odio de su mirada. Con el tiempo fui conociendo más a Sakura que a ti, convirtiéndola en mi primer deseo. Pero mi primera ilusión siempre fue la rubia doncella que conocí en la academia.

La ruptura de una rama es un sonido que siempre alerta en las escenas de suspenso y horror. En el romance solo significa horror cuando son las manos de alguien quien rompe esta misma. Ino se mostraba furiosa por lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, sobre que él estuvo enamorado de ella desde un principio. A esto solo podía responder furiosa por todos los años en los que simplemente centró su atención en otra persona, y los que pasaron desde el encuentro con Pain en Konoha, donde ella comenzaba a enamorarse de él.

–¡Desgraciado!

–Ino…

–¡Todo este tiempo guardándome en mi interior mis sentimientos para darme cuenta el día de hoy que siempre fuiste atraído por mi… desde la academia! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa esto? ¡Todo este tiempo habías estado enamorado y nunca dijiste una sola palabra! ¡Y yo solo he estado actuando como una idiota cada vez que te acercabas a mí! –Naruto tenía una cara sonriente con ojos cerrados y mejillas coloradas similar a (ôuô). –¡No me mires así, idiota! Cada día que paso a tu lado solo puedo molestarme por cualquier estúpido comentario que haces.

–Te vez linda cuando estas furiosa.

–¡Cierra la boca! –Ino se dio la vuelta molesta, tratando de calmarse. –Dime, está muy lejos el sitio que buscamos.

–No tanto. –Naruto volvió su mirada hacia arriba de esa colina, mostrando observando una cabaña cercana a la cima.

Este sitio era completamente diferente al anterior. Una calida cabaña en mitad de la colina, hecha de madera y piedra, con una entrada encantadora y un pequeño sendero de flores que dirigía al cliente a la entrada, donde había un tablón vertical con la leyenda: "Termales Tensho Shatsu." Este sitio era un tanto más familiar, ideal para un paseo sano y divertido.

–¡Que hermoso!

–Este es el sitio en el que me dejaban todo el tiempo. Ha cambiado un poco desde aquellos días, pero creo que seguirá siendo el mejor sitio de todos.

–¿Por qué no me trajiste aquí desde un principio?

–Por que el otro es más lujoso. Quería anotarme puntos a favor.

–Te aconsejo: no busques lo lujoso para enamorarme. A veces la mejor forma es con cosas simples que hacen diferencia. Por ejemplo una cabaña familiar sin lujo, donde puedo convivir contigo y con el pueblo, niños, mujeres y chicos guapos. –Ino dijo esto último con intensiones de molestar a Naruto, quien se mostró indiferente. –Eres aburrido.

–Intentaste provocarme celos, pero tus provocaciones no me hacen mella.

–¿Y se puede saber por que?

–Resumiéndolo: no me importa cuanto te tienten en la calle, con que apliques tus tentaciones conmigo estaré bien.

–Sigues siendo aburrido.

Sonriendo, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea infantil para divertirse un rato.

–El último en llegar es un idiota. –Acto seguido salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¿Cómo te atreves?

Ino salió corriendo detrás de él tratando de dejarle atrás. De nueva cuenta había logrado dar una sonrisa en momentos donde no parecía posible hacerlo. ¿Que quién ganó la carrera? Dios, ni si quiera me fijé en el resultado, y la cabaña no tiene cámaras de seguridad. Sólo se sabe que Naruto fue reconocido por la mujer adulta que atendía y por su hijo, un chico con el que se reunía en ese lugar. Ella insistió en dejarle una habitación, por los viejos tiempos, pero ninguno de los dos aceptó tomarla sin pagar por ella. En todo caso, una cena deliciosa sería suficiente para celebrar ese reencuentro.

–Entonces prepárate para la mejor cena de tu vida. –dijo la señora. –Y esta jovencita tan hermosa.

–Señora, le presento a Ino Yamanaka, la dueña de mis ilusiones.

–Mucho gusto, señora.

–Pero mi niño. –La mujer comenzó a rodear a la rubia, observando la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida. –No esta nada mal. Tal vez podría tener un poco más de carne en esos huesos, pero me gusta su cabello y su maquillaje. Levanta las manos, preciosa. –Así obedeció Ino, sin saber el motivo por el que lo había pedido. La descarada señora, que estaría en ese momento con 35 años ya cumplidos, usó sus manos para "inspeccionar" los atributos frontales mamarios de la rubia, lo que produjo una hemorragia en Naruto y el más vergonzoso momento para Ino. –Bueno, pero creo que todo se compensa con la calidad aquí arriba. Tiene buenas caderas, suficiente para tener hijos.

–Me siento violada. –Susurró Ino.

–Muy linda niña, te encargo mucho a mi Naruto.

–Lo dice como si me estuviese ofreciendo su mano en matrimonio.

–Quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro.

Por alguna razón la cara de Ino pasó del rojo más intenso a un tono rosado bastante inocente, como si una ilusión cruzara en ese momento por su cabeza, despertando al ver a Naruto encuclillado y tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal que la escena anterior le produjo.

–Naruto, ¿sucede algo?

–Me tomaron de sorpresa. –Susurró. –Ha, no es nada. Se me cayó un céntimo y bajé a juntarlo.

–Supongo que estarán cansados. La cabaña está a su 35% de capacidad. ¿por qué no se refrescan un poco y se van a asear? Koji y yo nos encargaremos de prepararle una cena extraordinaria.

–Muchas gracias, señora Shatsu. –Dijo Naruto inclinando su cabeza. –Si no fuera molestia, indicarme…

–¡Oh! ¡Es cierto, su habitación! ¡Koji!

–A la orden. –El joven chico de unos diecisiete años de edad comenzó a buscar entre las llaves una que le fuera de utilidad. –¿Quizás la habitación 05?

–¿Pero que dices, muchacho? Esa no es una habitación digna para un futuro hokage. –Ino sonrió al saber que cada persona que conocía a Naruto creía por completo en que realizaría sus metas. –¿Cuál es la mejor habitación que tenemos ahora mismo?

–Sin contar la habitación 03, podríamos decir que sería… la habitación 07.

–Dale su llave al joven y acompáñalo a que se instalen. Tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina.

–Le agradezco su hospitalidad.

No mucho después ambos estaban en camino a una habitación en el segundo piso. Por el camino, el joven chico, apenas un año menor que Naruto, le contaba de cómo estaban las cosas en la aldea en esos días. Esa aldea siempre había sido tranquila desde que Jiraya y el rubio habían espantado algunos bandidos de un puente cercano a la misma. Por ello muchos le estaban agradecidos. Sin reportes de gran importancia, Koji les abrió la puerta de la habitación numero siete. Adentro no había grandes lujos, pero un sentimiento de frescura y una sencilla decoración relajante dejaban la sensación de estar en un sitio real para descansar.

–¡Que hermoso! –Dijo Ino sorprendida. –Este si es un lugar para descansar.

–Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí, salvo cuando el sabio pervertido me dejaba solo por "no tener la edad" para sus viajes.

–Mi madre había extrañado a su mejor cliente. –Dijo el niño. –En la nevera hay jugos y bocadillos. Son baratos, los hacemos aquí mismo. En el closet hay batas de baño y sandalias. Usen las con confianza. Y en el cajón del buró hay preservativos…

Knock

–¡No me hagas quedar mal, idiota! –Naruto le asestó un golpe seco en la coronilla al chico. –

–No venimos a eso, Koji. De hecho, esta es nuestra primera cita.

–Lo siento. –El muchacho se retiró apenado por insinuarle a Naruto para tener sexo con Ino en la cabaña.

Al fin ambos estaban a solas. Ino de inmediato comenzó a ver todo cuanto había en la habitación. Carecía de una cocina, tenía un baño con una tina de tamaño mediano tirándole a grande, un frigorífico chico lleno de jugos, bocadillos vegetarianos y paletas heladas en un mini congelador. Una cama tamaño matrimonial donde Naruto ya estaba recostado con la cabeza mirando al cielo, con un rostro serio como si estuviese meditando un poco. El verlo así, solo motivaba a sacarlo de su mundo propio, la razón por la que este amor nació desde un principio. Ella se recostó junto a él mirando en la misma dirección, dándose cuenta hasta ese entonces que había un espejo arriba de ellos.

–Este detalle no me agrada mucho. –Dijo Ino. –Imagínate nada más que en mitad del acto amoroso tiembla la tierra, se rompe el espejo… al día siguiente se tendrá que limpiar mucho. –Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espina de la rubia. –¿En que piensas, Naru?

–Jamás me imaginé al lado de una dama como Ino Yamanaka. Siempre pensé que tú buscabas a alguien con un abdomen de roca, un rostro encantador y una actitud más voluble.

Ino no comprendía el por qué se subestimaba a si mismo. Así se le ocurrió examinarle. Se arrodilló junto a él y en un movimiento veloz le abrió la chaqueta. Esto en parte sorprendió y asustó al rubio, que ahora era acariciado del abdomen.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Abdomen duro, no de roca pero suave y acariciable. –Pasó entonces a tomarle el rostro con la diestra. –El rostro parece bien formado ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, con unos bigotes que solo me producen el deseo de besarlos. –besó su mejilla y pasó a memorizar. –"No rendirme es mi camino Ninja," "algún día me convertiré en Hokage, de veras," "jamás abandono a nadie en batalla." Al final tienes una actitud que me atrae. Más a mi favor, resultas ser el hijo de nuestro mejor shinobi en Konoha, un gran chico que a protegido nuestra aldea en toda calamidad que ha tenido, te levantaste sobre la indiferencia que te mostraba la aldea y derrotaste a la única sanin existente sobre la tierra. Si hay alguien aquí que no es digno del otro ese sería yo. Pero no me importa e igual te deseo a mi lado.

Un beso, unas cuantas caricias, y el susurro del viento entre las hojas. Hoy no hay de que preocuparse.

.

.

.

Así finalizo este capitulo. En este momento me encuentro pasando por exámenes finales, no sé si publique el siguiente la próxima semana, aunque creo que después de todo ese estrés me vendría bien escribir lo que sea. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado en este nuevo proyecto. Un agradecimiento especial a Josebudokai, quien me metió en la cabeza la idea de que estos dos podían verse bien juntos. Sigo favoreciendo la relación Naruto-Sakura, pero le estoy agarrando el gusto a esta situación.

Si has llegado aquí, es posible que desee terminar pronto. Antes de salir, se le pide deposite su encuesta en la urna que dicta "comentarios." Es muy importante para nosotros saber de su opinión para mejorar en nuestra labor y para ofrecerles mejor servicio. Quiero aclarar que aquel que no deje un comentario ha de recibir la maldición del periquito, que llegará en la noche y le dará un beso de piquito. Por su atención y apoyo, gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

Relación

A partir de la fiesta, Naruto e Ino comenzaron a salir formalmente como pareja durante el tiempo que tuvo Naruto libre. Poco después pasó a ejercer nuevamente su profesión de Anbu, partiendo esta vez a Ame, la aldea de la lluvia. Ino, esmerándose para ser digna del shinobi más poderoso de Konoha, comenzó a trabajar con aún más entusiasmo que antes, trabajando hasta tiempos extras con tal de que al llegar Naruto pudiera tener tiempo para él. Acumulaba las horas, compitiendo en esfuerzo con Sakura en la enfermería (Recordemos que Ino, pese a que es médica, no puede ejercer la medicina en quirófano, nada completamente especializado). Tsunade incluso la veía completamente cambiada, como si la Ino que se distraía fácilmente por Naruto hubiese caído enferma y su reemplazo estuviese usurpando su lugar. Verla trabajar tan duro y con tanta energía le causaba alegría.

En un tiempo de descanso para Ino, Tsunade decidió abordarla con un poco de café. Al acercarse, observó que ino estaba agotada, casi no podía abrir los ojos, por lo que se recostó en un sofá del salón de médicos, tenía ojeras y sus labios secos (Aún no partidos). La hokage se acercó examinándola un poco, detectando síntomas musculares de agotamiento físico, y algunos desplantes de resfrío.

–Idiota. Solo a ti se te ocurre venir resfriada al trabajo. –Tsunade le acarició el cabello, encontrando en ella una semejanza a su chico. –Naruto ha influenciado mucho en ti y en Sakura. Ambas trabajan como si fuese a terminarse el mundo. Y ni siquiera hay demasiados pacientes.

–Naruto. –Susurró entre sueños la rubia.

–Incluso en sueños lo necesitas. –Tsunade Depositó una de sus palmas en la frente de Ino y comenzó a actuar en contra del ligero resfrío que tenía. Sin embargo esto por algún motivo despertó a la paciente.

–Lady Tsunade, lo siento. Ya estaba camino…

–A tu casa. Necesitas dormir un rato.

–Pero todavía tengo tres horas de guardia.

–Por esta vez te cubriré, ve a descansar. ¡Es una orden!

–Si, mi señora.

Ino se quitó la bata y se la entregó a Tsunade. Caminaba de forma errante, como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Eso sucedió cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala de médicos, atrapándola apenas entre sus brazos.

–Ino…

–No debí decirle que se fuera. –Dijo Tsunade dándose un manotazo en la cabeza. –Apenas puede consigo misma y a mi se me ocurre decirle que se vaya a casa.

–Está aporreada. –Dijo Sakura examinándola. –Me sorprende que llevara tanto tiempo trabajando como lo hace sin desfallecer. Es de admirarse.

–No es para tanto. –Tsunade la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola hasta el sillón. –Tiene una estamina similar a la de Naruto.

–Ese idiota también se esfuerza demasiado. Solo misiones fuera. Al menos él descansa cuando regresa. Pero ella solo lo hace cuando está él alrededor.

–¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por darle menos que hacer?

–Honestamente deberíamos darle más trabajo a las demás.

–Cierto. A partir de ahora regresa a lo acostumbrado. Que aprenda, pero a su tiempo.

En ese momento alguien más entró en la sala, alguien que no habían visto en un tiempo.

–Sakura, ¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto había regresado ese mismo día a la aldea. Desde antes había pedido a Sakura avisarle a Ino, pero con el agotamiento de la rubia no había podido cumplir su objetivo.

–Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos.

–Si, tiene esa capacidad.

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba recostado el objeto de su amor (el más reciente, debo decir), acarició su cabello y mejillas tratando de despertarla.

–Adivino, se esforzó demasiado y cayó hecha papel húmedo.

–Más parecía tela mojada. –Contestó Tsunade. –Aquí no podemos darle donde dormir. ¿Podrías llevarla a casa?

–Pueden darle una camilla, pero tal vez llevarla a casa sería más cómodo. –Naruto se arrodilló cerca de ella, la despertó un poco para pedir…

–¡Naruto!

–No deberías esforzarte demasiado. –Naruto le ofreció su espalda. –Ven, Vamos a tu casa.

Ino, encantada, se aferró al cuello de su caballero y le abrazó con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. En realidad no era pesada, debido a lo mucho que cuidaba su figura y a la quema excesiva de calorías dentro del hospital.

–Solo así acepto irme. –Dijo antes de caer dormida en la espalda del zorro incandescente.

–Lo siento mucho, abuel…

–¡No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez, gusano!

–Que genio. Nos vemos, Sakura.

–Cuida de ella.

Naruto tomó camino a la casa de Ino, recogiendo sus llaves de su casillero. Este par había estado contándose casi de todo en sus momentos juntos, por lo que él sabía todo de ella, y ella sabía lo poco que se podía saber de él. Cuando la gente los veía pasar sucedía una reacción prácticamente involuntaria: un suspiro profundo al verlos tan juntos. Aún había conocidos que no comprendían cómo es que esta relación de verdad se llevó a cabo. Muchos esperaban que Naruto lograra su cometido con Sakura, pero no se veían mal estos dos. Más aún, parecía ser él quien podía darle la paz que Ino necesitaba en su vida.

–Naruto. –llamó Ino entre sueños. Su cuerpo era calido, sin ninguna clase de disturbios.

Naruto sintió por primera vez la suavidad de la piel de Ino, al deslizar un poco su mano involuntariamente por la pierna de esta. La experiencia le gustó, y trataba de moldear en ella su palma, presionándola de vez en cuando y acariciándose mejilla con mejilla a cada paso. En verdad disfrutaba del dulce tacto con ella, y trataba de soportar la tentación de sentir un poco más.

Llegado a la casa de Ino, él la recostó en su cama, sentándose a su lado para acariciarle el cabello una vez más. Resulta interesante como un detalle a veces sin sentido puede otorgarle al ser pensante un placer ligero. Ligero y encantador, contando que ella era la shinobi más hermosa de su generación, siendo pretendida por varios hace no mucho. Sucedió entonces que, al rozar su cuello, ella, aún en letargo, se estremeció al punto de tomarle la mano a Naruto. Instante siguiente despertó encontrándose con él.

–Lo siento. –Dijo Naruto.

–Estarás cansado. Ni siquiera te vez limpio. –Dijo Ino. –Toma un baño, y ven a dormirte a mi lado.

De momento esa idea resultaba grandiosa. Naruto besó su frente y se levantó dispuesto a hacerle caso a su recomendación. La misión lo había dejado molido, pero no lo suficiente para compararse con Ino. Naruto tomó algunas prendas de su equipaje y se introdujo al ordenado baño de Ino, que tenía toda la pinta de ser el de una mujer: Shampoo acondicionador, jabones de crema hidratadota, algunas prendas femeninas en un cesto de ropa, y los acostumbrados productos de belleza en el compartimiento detrás de un espejo con marco rosado. Abriendo el grifo no le importó bañarse con agua fría (Afuera estaba el deposito caliente con el sol). Con el silencio parcial que producía el golpetear del agua en el suelo, un recuerdo le llegó.

Recordaba el tacto de la piel de Ino, el roce de sus mejillas, el calor de su cuerpo. Por instantes deseaba volver a tocar, pero el miedo de perder lo que hasta ese momento había logrado con Ino le asustaba. Para distraerse comenzó a cantar en susurros cualquier canción que se le ocurría. De pronto comenzó a cantar "sexo, pudor y lagrimas," pero se detuvo al verse más motivado aún. Luego comenzó a cantar "hacer el amor con otra" y se tuvo que morder la lengua para dejar el canto. Mucho peor fue cuando comenzó a cantar "y las mariposas" al llegar a la estrofa que recitaba "y en aquel trigal, el sol cayó primero. Después un pantalón vaquero y una falda escolar." Al rubio no le estaba saliendo bien eso de tranquilizarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba limpio, camino a la cama donde dormía la mujer que amaba. En silencio y sin alarmarla, se fue adentrando entre las sabanas, tratando de mantenerla dormida. El cansancio por la misión reciente fue mayor a su tentación, por lo que se sintió feliz de poder dormir al lado de su amada rubia.

–Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salí de la aldea. No ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo la misma aburrida comunidad que tanto detesto.

–Será complicado entrar, maestro. Hay guardias por doquier.

–Para lo que deseamos no hace falta entrar. ¿No es así, mi señor?

–No. Solo necesitamos motivarlo a salir. Habrá que planearlo un poco más. Solo así podré vengarme de la aldea de la hoja, y del miserable que más aman.

Despertar después de varias horas de reposo no siempre es agradable. Mientras más tiempo se duerme más se desea seguir dormido. Pero perderse ese momento no lo cambiaba por ningún sueño por más bello que este fuera. Ino despertó de su letargo apresada por su amado Naruto, abrazada como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratase, tan pegada al cuerpo de Naruto que podía sentir calor emanando. Más que ello, había un aroma atractivo masculino que rodeaba su entorno, acompañado de los sonidos de la noche. Tan protegida y a la vez vulnerable se sentía en ese momento que no pudo más que cerrar los ojos sonriendo de felicidad y acercándose aún más a él.

–Mi Naruto.

El palpitar de su corazón era similar a una canción de cuna, así mismo la tranquila respiración del joven. El tacto que él le ofrecía en ese abrazo la hacía estremecerse, y su voz, aún estando dormido le alegraba el alma.

–Ino…

–¡De verdad me ama! –Pensó Ino aún sin creer el afecto que le brindaba el rubio frente a ella. Sabía que él estaba con ella en sueños. Y más claro quedó cuando la mano de Naruto se posó sobre los glúteos de ella. –¡Ung! ¡Naruto!

En instantes esa dulce caricia no pasó más que a una casualidad. Esta era la razón por la que Ino se sentía indefensa en mitad de la protección de un abrazo. Inconscientemente la fue acercando a su pecho, sin quitar la mano de sus posaderas, tentándola a sucumbir al instinto de copulación. El nerviosismo la dominó, y sin pensarlo dos veces empujó al rubio tirándolo de la cama. De más está decir que se despertó de modo brusco y con dolor.

–¡Pero que! ¡Ino!

–¡Eres un pervertido, Naruto! ¡Un descarado, sin vergüenza, depravado, degenerado, infeliz!

–¿Ah?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? A mi, tu amada la más fiel y hermosa.

–Te faltó modesta. –Naruto se levantó frotándose la cabeza por el dolor que le produjese la caída. –Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tocado nada de tu cuerpo conscientemente desde que te traje del hospital. Si lo hice durante sueños… –Naruto comenzó a ruborizarse. –Hay, no. Dime que no te hice nada más que tocarte.

–¿Pensabas hacer más? O es que acaso estabas teniendo uno de esos pervertidos sueños donde me tocas las pompas.

–Solo te toqué los glúteos. Me alegro.

–¿Qué?

–Tuve miedo de haberte hecho algo malo. Mi sueño fue tan vivido, que…

–Oh, no. No me digas que fue…

–No quiero mentirte, Ino. No el día de hoy. –Naruto tomó su chaqueta anaranjada y se dio la vuelta. –Así que mejor me regreso a mi apartamento y te dejo descansar en paz.

Ino comenzó a pensar en aquello que Naruto habría soñado antes de despertar, y en haber escuchado su nombre antes de despertarlo.

–Soñaste conmigo. –Naruto se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla. –Y me tocaste. ¿No será que…?

–Ino, lo siento. Ni siquiera me siento yo mismo. Eso tal vez no sería tan malo, pero esta vez no lo puedo controlar.

–Entonces es verdad. –Ino se levantó alcanzando a Naruto en la puerta. –Dime, ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

–¿Eh?

–Quieres hacer eso conmigo.

Ino tomó la mano que reposaba en la perilla, dejándole sentirse aceptado.

–Pues yo…si. Me gustaría…

–¡Pues eso no sucederá hoy! –Ino abrió la puerta arrojando a su novio a la calle. El pobre cayó de lado siento cubierto por su chaqueta cuando ella se la arrojó al rostro. –¡Y no vuelvas a pedirme semejante barbaridad, pervertido!

–Pero…

SLAM!

Naruto se quedó afuera con el frío de la época otoñal, cuando comienzan a llegar las heladas al territorio del sol naciente. Cubriéndose con su chaqueta se fue caminando a paso corto sin deseos de llegar a casa. A mitad del camino se detuvo en el puente bajo el cual pasa un rio de agua, cubierto a esa hora por la luz de la luna. A mitad de ese puente, una pareja joven, poco más joven que él se dedicaban un tiempo para demostrarse su amor, transmitido en besos y caricias subidas de tono. Esa era una base a la que no había llegado con Ino, y después de esa noche comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaría.

–Dios, no hace ni tres semanas que esto inició y ya siento deseos por ella. Esto del amor solo provoca problemas.

–Y aún hay más por venir.

Una voz familiar alertó a Naruto. Era imposible que él se atreviera a regresar en ese momento, cuando la aldea era más fuerte que nunca. Mucho peor, se encontraba ahora en mitad de la ciudad, donde una pelea o una guerra afectarían a aldeanos inocentes. El ser oculto entre las sombras mostró su rostro detrás de una capucha.

–Sasuke.

–¿Qué sucede, Naruto. Tengo ya bastante tiempo que no oigo de ti. ¿Será acaso que te rendiste?

–Jamás me rindo. Ese es…

–Oh, ahórrate lo del camino Ninja y esa basura. No he venido desde las penumbras a escuchar moralidades.

–A que has venido.

–Deseo vengarme de la aldea, quitándole a la persona más importante. Y no me refiero a Tsunade, esa anciana ya ni siquiera es un problema.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Digamos que es mi plan de escape. Tengo una misión para ti, entregada personalmente de mis propias manos. Si la realizas te pagaré bien, digamos, con la vida de tres personas que te importan.

Sasuke arrojó el pergamino de misión, atrapado fácilmente por el rubio. Cuando este dio un vistazo en el papiro se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Eran las fotos de Tsunade y Sakura, siendo amordazadas por dos miembros de Akatsuki.

–Mal nacido.

–Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir a la aldea del sonido. Allí te tenderemos una emboscada y caerás a mis pies. Ten por seguro que garantizo la vida de las tres si llegas a tiempo.

–Aquí solo hay dos.

–Cierto, pero no te preocupes. Mis hombres ya están capturando a la tercera. No podían hacerlo por que estabas muy cerca de ella. Eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

–¡Ino!

–¡Te espero mañana a tiempo en el castillo de Orochimaru antes del ocaso! ¡Si no llegas a tiempo, ellas sufrirán las consecuencias de tu insolencia!

Una enorme serpiente de descabezas devoró a Sasuke, huyendo entonces de ese lugar con gran velocidad. El zorro incandescente comenzó a correr en ese momento de regreso a la casa de Ino, llegando justo cuando unas sombras salían por una ventana. Antes de entrar, prefirió perseguirles, lanzándoles un kunai, el cual salió desviado por un milímetro…

.

.

.

Los exámenes terminaron y escribir me sirvió como terapia desintoxicante, expulsando todo el estrés con mi inmenso chacra todo poderoso y brindando con un refresco de toronja y tequila después de pasar la fase de abstinencia. Cuando desperté crudo al día siguiente ya estaba escrito el capitulo. Nadie sabe cómo cuernos sucedió.

Como sea, reportándome al deber adquirido voluntariamente, lamento la suerte de todos aquellos que fueron afectados por la maldición del periquito. Un amigo que quería ver qué era esta maldición hozó leer el capítulo sin dejar comentario. Hoy vive traumado por el recuerdo del periquito que abusó de él. Hoy se encuentra enclaustrado en una habitación viendo películas de acción americanas para borrarse el recuerdo, sin embargo aún tiene ataques psicológicos cuando llego a su casa a visitarle, culpándome de la pérdida de su inocencia.

Un capitulo corto hecho para introducir una parte del clímax. No tengo contados los capítulos que ocupo para terminar el fic, pero no falta mucho para terminarlo. Por lo general no tengo planeada la historia cuando escribo. Me baso en inspiración espontánea, como el hecho de optar por la negación de Ino a entregarse, surgida en el instante en que escribía esa parte. No sé que suceda después, pero estoy seguro será grandioso.

Ahora lanzo la siguiente requisición de comentarios: dejen comentarios. Gracias.

P.D. La maldición del periquito sigue vigente hasta que mi amigo lo atrape y le haga pagar por todo lo que ocurrió esa tenebrosa noche de pasión.

Kaito J.


	12. Chapter 12

Serpiente

Para cuando Sasuke llegó al castillo, ya tenía a Sakura y Tsunade atadas y amordazadas a un lado de la silla donde una vez se sentó su maestro. No eran sogas las que retenían a las kunoichi, sino una cuerda hecha especialmente por Karin para absorber chacra en caso de intentar escapar. En esa habitación se encontraba Karin, preparando una soga más para la llegada de Ino al castillo.

–Está avisado. –Dijo Sasuke. –Al final podremos encontrarnos frente a frente.

–Sasuke, ¿Por qué empeñarse en hacer sufrir a Naruto? Si tu objetivo es Konoha…

–Tú lo sabes, Karin. Naruto es la única amenaza incógnita de Konoha. El resto de sus guerreros son sencillos, ninguna amenaza fuerte. La más poderosa de sus guerreros, Lady Tsunade, cayó a mis pies. Y Sakura… –Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa tomándola por el mentón. –La siempre molesta Sakura. Nunca pudiste arreglar tu mente después de lo que te hice en ese pasillo, ¿no es así? Quisiera escuchar tu voz, solo por un momento…

Antes de que Sasuke le quitase la mordaza a Sakura, sus otros dos compañeros llegaron con la última prisionera. Ino no dejaba de patalear y resistirse a su aprehensión.

–¡Quítenme las manos de encima, malditos!

–Cierra la boca, estúpida. –Jugo lanzó a Ino hacia el suelo, justo delante de Sasuke. –Esta dio más problemas. Naruto no sospechó nuestra trampa.

–¿Los alcanzó?

–No. –Suigetsu se sentó en un escalón. –Persiguió a uno de mis clones de agua. Armé uno de ellos con una fukiya (es una cerbatana) y un dardo remojado en un somnífero.

–Brillante. ¿Te encargaste de que no lo encontraran?

–Claro. Lo lanzamos por la ventana de la habitación de Ino. El muy idiota debe estar despertando ahora mismo.

–Bien. Y tu…

–¡¿Qué clase de shinobi eres, maldito?

–Silencio. –Sasuke abofeteó a Ino para cerrarle la boca. –Karin, atala fuerte. Ella será la primera que presentaremos como rehen para nuestro objetivo.

Karin terminó la cuerda y con ella ató a Ino, activándola con un jutsu de sello que impediría que se soltara sin la acción de un tercero. Los tres miembros de Taka (Karin, suigetsu y Jugo), tomaron a las prisioneras y las llevaron al salon comunal, el sitio donde se encontraría con Naruto. Allí fue que le quitó la mordasa a Sakura y a Tsunade.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Fue Konoha el responsable real del genocidio que extinguió nuestro clan. La lealtad de Itachi era hacia con la aldea, por lo que decidió asesinar a toda la villa. Fue Sarutobi quien ordenó el genocidio, por ser el clan más peligroso del imperio. Y ante el peligro prefirieron asesinar a cada miembro del clan.

–Eso es lo que crees. –Dijo Tsunade. –Sarutobi era demasiado suave hacia con sus shinobis. Aún cuando el sacrificio de Hizashi Hyuga no quiso participar de ello, y dejó que el clan decidiera si hacerlo o no. No creo que Sandaime Sarutobi fuera capaz de ordenar la muerte del clan más poderoso de la aldea, sobre todo cuando shodaime hokage fue su maestro, y él respetaba mucho a ese clan.

–La envidia corrompe demasiado. Y el deseo solo carcome el alma. –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura. –Sigues pensando que algún día tomaré partido contigo.

–No, mis pesadillas terminaron hace años.

–Pensé que tal vez me ayudarías en mis objetivos. Quiero reinstaurar mi clan, y si te unes a Taka y por ende a akatsuki, tal vez considere hacerte mi concubina. Karin aceptó ser la madre del primer descendiente, pero necesito reinstaurarlo lo más pronto posible.

–Me da asco solo pensar que estaría contigo. Más aún si soy plato de segunda mesa.

–Si no eres tú, tal vez tu amiga rubia. Pero ella no sería por voluntad. Naruto tal vez se sienta agradecido de que su novia tendrá al heredero del clan Uchiha en su interior.

–A ella no la toques. –Dijo Sakura sin que Ino pudiera reclamar. –Ya demasiado le has hecho a Naruto como para hacer esa clase de barbaridades. No tienes derecho siquiera de estar junto a él. Naruto es, ha sido y siempre será mejor que tú… en todo.

–Y aún así, te negaste a aceptarlo. Todos estos años, y solo has podido romperle el corazón. Tu y yo nos parecemos tanto, que estaría orgulloso de incluirte en mis filas.

El impacto que causó recapacitar el parecido entre Sakura y Sasuke no permitía que ella se moviera. Ambos habían tomado la amistad de Naruto, ambos fueron incondicionales… y ambos rompieron su corazón de diferentes maneras. Si, ya es redundante que Sakura era la responsable de la mayor parte de las penas del rubio, pero si eso sucedió fue por una razón.

–Te equivocas, Sasuke. Si, en verdad tengo la culpa de mi propia soledad. Los tres hemos pasado por la soledad en algún instante de nuestras vidas. –Una sonrisa llena de ira se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura. –Sin embargo, nosotros dos hemos superado la soledad convirtiéndola en esfuerzo. Tú en cambio usaste tu propia soledad para convertirla en venganza. Esa es la mayor diferencia entre tu y nosotros dos. Mientras nosotros nos fortalecemos con la gente que nos rodea, tu solo has concebido una sed de sangre tan insaciable como tu orgullo y tu necedad. –Sasuke ahora estaba furioso. Comenzó a tomar su ninjato con deseos de asesinar a Sakura. –¿Quieres saber el por qué no puedo amar a Naruto? ¡Esa es tu culpa, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Tu eres el responsable de que mi corazón se cerrara al amor que Naruto me profesaba! ¡Si no hubiera rogado a Naruto que te trajera aún si le costaba la vida, tal vez los dos seríamos felices juntos! ¡Te detesto, Sasuke! ¡Te odio por amargarnos la existencia! ¡Mientras tú buscabas la venganza por el genocidio de tu clan, nosotros solo buscamos la manera de regresarte a nuestro lado! ¡No eres mas que un despojo del talentoso Ninja que conocimos!

Sasuke desfondó su ninjato y arremetió contra Sakura, siendo detenido por Suigetsu.

–¡Suigetsu! ¡¿Por qué…?

–Hemos pasado por mucho para concebir este plan. No dejes que todo se heche a perder por ira, mi señor.

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de su error. Enfundó su arma y le dio un golpe seco a Sakura, haciendola sangrar de un labio.

–A su tiempo, morirás. Al igual que ese mal nacido de Naruto.

Cerca del atardecer, un Naruto semi paralizado se abría paso entre las ramas de los árboles. Se encontraba solo, dispuesto a enfrentar frente a frente al que fuera su mejor amigo para rescatar a las tres personas más preciadas de su vida. Ellas eran todo lo que le quedaba como familia, por lo que se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa que comprometiera su salud. Así se presentó desarmado, sin más que su persona y su habilidad en caso de ser necesario. Se encontraba ahora en las puertas del castillo, observando la enorme cantidad de trampas en su interior. Todas estaban desactivadas, desarmadas o destruidas. En verdad Sasuke quería verlo personalmente.

Conforme fue avanzando por el interior del castillo fue recibiendo instrucciones de las serpientes que lo habitaban. Ellas se posaban en las puertas que no conducían a Sasuke y amenazaban con atacar a Naruto para que escogiera otra puerta. Una de ellas, una serpiente albina, fue la primera en ver al rubio, deslizándose veloz hacia donde Sasuke le esperaba. Las direcciones fueron adecuadas, y Naruto se presentó en el gran salón. Las tres kunoichis estaban atadas en una cruz cada una. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por las de Akatsuki, las capas de los miembros perdidos en batallas.

–Ino, Sakura…

–Naruto. –Sasuke mostró su cara acompañado de Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo a sus espaldas.

–Sasuke, libéralas.

–Hum, que descaro el tuyo de darme ordenes en tu posición. Veo que viniste desarmado, ¿ni siquiera pretendes resistirte? ¿O no será una de tus tretas? Sasuke le arrojó un kunai, clavándolo en el hombro del rubio. Al verlo sangrar, era lógico que se trataba del verdadero Naruto. –Eres un idiota. Ni siquiera intentaste evadirlo.

–La vida de las personas que me importan está en peligro. Si me resisto puedo ponerlas en problemas.

–Idiota. Te importan estas personas más que tu propia vida. Nunca cambias. En fin, tengo un trabajo para ti. Y lo llevarás a cabo si es que quieres que las libere.

–De que se trata el trabajo.

–Quiero que tomes venganza por mí, y destruyas con tus propias manos la aldea que tanto has defendido.

La propuesta no era aceptable, pero había consecuencias por no aceptarla. Y se complicaba aún más cuando se pensaba en ambos caminos. Aceptar la propuesta y asesinar a cientos, o rechazarla y ver morir a tus seres queridos. ¿A quien elegirías?

–Cómo… ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? No podría elegir entre ambas.

–Hay una tercera opción. Karin, mátalas.

–Nó. –Naruto lanzó el kunai que Sasuke le lanzara hacia Karín, clavándole el mismo en un brazo, Aún así, Karín podía exterminar su vida, saltando entonces con un cuchillo en mano. La primera sería Tsunade, y empuñando el cuchillo...

–No lo permitiré.

Suigetsu, que había tomado a Karín por el pie la lanzó contra el suelo violentamente, sacándola de conciencia. Tomó varios Kunais de su equipo y los lanzó hacia las cuerdas de las prisioneras. Las tres cayeron al suelo apenas de pie, cansadas por la absorción de chacra a la que fueron expuestas.

–¡Tu no eres Suigetsu!

–Ni tampoco siento simpatía por ti. –una nube de polvo reveló detrás de la imagen de Suigetsu a una de sus prisioneras. Ino estaba tras la mascara de Suigetsu, mientras que en el cuerpo de Ino se mostró a Naruto.

–Pero. –Sasuke viró su atención, descubriendo en el papel de Naruto un clon de barro, capaz de recibir daño y ocultar bolsas de sangre falsa. Luego miró a Jugo, que desaparecía en una nube de polvo, mostrando la naturaleza de un clon de sombra. –Desgraciado. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi equipo?

–Me encargué de ellos. –Naruto seguía investido en la capa de Akatsuki. Por instantes le agradaba usar esos colores, pero el pasado de esta organización le causaba escozor. –están presos en Konoha. Y sigues tú.

Sasuke comenzó a elevar su energía, preparándose para la pelea. En Naruto, vestido de negro con nubes rojas, veía el rostro de su hermano, el responsable de que todo este circulo comenzara. Por ello, lo primero que hizo antes que nada, fue cerrar sus ojos.

–Hum, veo que muestras nuevamente tu talento como shinobi. ¿Tratas de superarme?

–Defiendo a los que me importan. –Naruto colocó sus manos en su espalda, tomando de entre las ropas de Ino un instrumento que funcionaría para pelear. –Proteger a tus seres queridos es un moti…

Un hilo de sangre brotó de los ojos de Sasuke, alarmando a quienes reunidos alrededor de Naruto se encontraban en peligro. Sasuke abrió ambos ojos, activando el fuego negro que arde por siete días.

–¡Amateratsu!

–Fuka Hoin. –Naruto sacó un pergamino de sellado, donde logró atrapar el fuego negro. Como siempre, Sasuke se debilitó después de usar el Mangekyo, abriéndole las puertas a Naruto para actuar. Ese tiempo lo aprovechó para dirigirse a Ino, Sakura y Tsunade. –Si intentan salir, es posible que haya esbirros de Sasuke. –Uniendo sus manos multiplicó su imagen cuatro veces. –Lo mejor es que se resguarden de esto.

Los clones comenzaron a correr hacia Sasuke, recordando un clásico del manual de supervivencia de Naruto. El primero le asestó un puñetazo al rostro que derrumbó a Sasuke, otro comenzó a darle un nuevo golpe, que lanzó a Sasuke por los aires. Los últimos dos se deslizaron por debajo del Uchiha desviando su caída elevándolo en el aire. Al final, el Naruto real elevó la pierna con deseos de rematar a Sasuke. Este último movimiento no logró su objetivo. Un estallido eléctrico expulsó al rubio suficiente fuerza para azotar a Naruto y sus replicas con el muro. Como defensa, Ino usó un jutsu de defensa haciendo crecer una muralla de bambú, suficientemente resistente para defenderlas de momento. Ellas podían ver lo que acontecía por medio de una ligera apertura entre los tallos.

El último Uchiha sacó su espada cubriéndola de electricidad, embistiendo contra el Naruto real. Este apenas logró ver lo cerca que estaba Sasuke, siendo clavado de lado a lado en el muro.

–Si tanto te interesa la aldea que nos dio origen, ¿cómo es que les dejaste desprotegidos cuando más te necesitan? Por tu culpa fue destruida la última vez. Akatsuki seguirá buscando el kyubi. Si estas en esa aldea, solo les causaras problemas, y sufrirán las consecuencias de la interferencia del cuarto Hokage, al encerrar a esa bestia dentro de ti. Yo puedo remediar la destrucción crónica de tu aldea. Solo pido tu vida a cambio de la de ellos. Eso es lo que siempre has hecho, ¿no es así? –Naruto comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. –Eres un idiota. Venir aquí solo sin ningún plan en especial. Así has sido siempre. –Sasuke desvió la mirada observando a Sakura e Ino detrás de la muralla de bambú. –Sakura será una buena concubina. Tengo planes para las dos, una vez que les faltes a la aldea y a las dos, no habrá nada que me detenga. Muere, Naru…

–¿Cómo te atreves? –Naruto le tomó el cuello, ardiendo de energía roja. La carne que atravesó la espada comenzó a sanar a gran velocidad, encarnándose alrededor de la hoja de metal. –¡¿Cómo te atreves a declarar semejante atrocidad? –Los bigotes de Naruto comenzaron a formar un rostro canino (o sea, el del zorro), y las garras se clavaron en la piel del Uchiha. –No permitiré siquiera que toques un solo cabello de ninguno de los aldeanos de Konoha. En especial protegeré a ellas tres. Por que las tres son la familia que me queda. Algo que aún conservo, muy diferente a ti.

Las marcas de maldición rodearon el cuerpo de Sasuke, activando de manera adicional su mangekyo una vez estuvo completada.

–Será interesante. El jinchuriki más poderos contra el ultimo del clan Uchiha.

Al ver a Sasuke lleno de ira, no le era posible siquiera dirigir una mirada. Era pena, la pena existente de ver a un amigo sediento de sangre.

–Te fallé, Sasuke. –Pensó Naruto. –Si te hubiese ganado la primera batalla en el valle del fin, no habrías desarrollado esa maldita sed de sangre. Perdóname, amigo. Perdóname.

Sasuke extrajo de golpe la espada del cuerpo de Naruto, tratando de cortarle el cuello de un tajo. No así, la oportuna sustitución por el clon de barro que seguía desmoronándose fue la ruta de escape elegida por el jinchuriki. Fuera del peligro comenzó a concentrar chacra suficiente para activar un Jutsu de su maestro Jiraiya: Dotón, Yumi Numa. Sasuke comenzó a descender, siendo tragado por el suelo hasta llegar a la altura del cuello.

–Naruto, has aprendido nuevos trucos.

–Este es uno de ellos. Cho shinka.

Al escuchar el jutsu, Ino quedó petrificada. Ese genjutsu era uno de sus habilidades. Más aún, Naruto solo lo había visto una sola vez en el tiempo que le conociere. El origen era de parte de la familia Yamanaka, y el que él pudiera usarlo mostraba que Inoichi, su padre, le hubiese confiado el secreto de esa técnica.

Sasuke se vio rodeado por un universo diferente de color azul pastel. Una manada de mariposas (dios me perdone si usé mal el termino usado para "plétora inmensa de mariposas") rodeaba al Uchiha. De un remolino e hojas salió Naruto con un kunai del cual pendía un pergamino explosivo.

–Esta será la última oportunidad, Sasuke. Por favor, renuncia a tu deseo de venganza.

–Fue Konoha el responsable de mi soledad. El asesinato de mi familia es consecuencia de su poder, e Itachi el responsable de ese genocidio. Cuando salga de aquí…

–No espero que salgar de aquí. –Naruto arrojó el kunai clavándolo en el suelo. –Adiós, Sasuke.

De pronto las mariposas se convirtieron en pequeños pergaminos explosivos. Para proteger a todas de la explosión, Naruto usó su característico jutsu multiclones de sombras, formándolos en una muralla de clones que protegía a Naruto y a las demás de la enorme explosión que se suscitó en el salón del castillo. Al despejarse el humo, en el pantano de fango estaba una figura carbonizada, piel quemada que fue desmoronándose.

–Piel de serpiente. –Dijo Naruto armándose con las manoplas cuchillas. Comenzó a buscarlo por todo el recinto, escuchando el chillido de un millar de aves. Elevó entonces la mirada, para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Sasuke de impactarlo con un chidory. Apenas logró esquivarlo, pero una patada le lanzó por los aires. Antes de tocar el suelo, una descarga de electricidad se desprendió de Sasuke.

–¡Chidory Nagashi!

Naruto comenzó a correr de las descargas, esquivando las que podía y defendiéndose con clones de sombra de los que estuvieron a punto de tocarlo. Al verse acorralado volvió a usar la barrera de sombras que les protegiera anteriormente. Cuando estas explotaron, el salón se llenó de humo. Sasuke comenzó a buscar entre las brumas el naranja que caracterizaba a Naruto. Pronto la nube se fue acrecentando, oscureciendo completamente el salón. Ese no era humo, sino cenizas las que cubrian a Sasuke. Cenizas que salían de la boca de Naruto, en otro de los jutsus secretos del equipo ISC, especialmente de Asuma Sarutobi.

–Katón: Haisekisho.

Una chispa encendió las cenizas y una explosión más se hizo notar, esta vez logrando el objetivo de dañar a Sasuke.

–Maldito seas… –Sasuke tenía una de las piernas con quemaduras de segundo grado. Esta vez, Karin no podría curarlo, pues ella se encontraba aún inconsciente, y peor aún, Tsunade había usado las mismas cuerdas que usara para apresarlas anteriormente. –Estilo de fuego. Te atreves a usar el estilo natural de un Uchiha. Fuego contra fuego. –La secuencia de sellos ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora anunciaba un jutsu característico de los Uchiha: –Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu.

–Suiton: Suijinheki.

Una barrera de agua apareció en el salón, logrando defender a Naruto de la técnica de fuego producida por Sasuke, quien ya preparaba una nueva táctica.

–Katón: Gōryūka no jutsu.

Varios dragones de fuego fueron lanzados, siendo esquivados con éxito por Naruto. Aquí fue cuando sacó de entre la manga una sorpresa para Sasuke.

–Yoton: Jikai no Jutsu.

Naruto poseía la habilidad de usar tecnicas de estilo lava, revelando una maestra de su pasado, cuando viajaba a través del imperio en busca de la forma de traer a Sasuke de regreso. Toda esa experiencia extra hacía del zorro incandescente un shinobi de peligro, que ahora había desarrollado su propio kekkei genkai: Yoton no Jutsu.

Naruto lanzó lava de su boca, combinando energía de tierra y fuego. Sasuke logró evadirlo, pero la sorpresa de ver a Naruto usando estilo de lava le hizo estremecerse.

–Tu…

–Lo preparaba para ti. Mi Lady Gondaime Mizukage me há hecho El regalo de darme parte de su sabiduría, desarrollando así mi propio kekkei Genkai. No obstante, hay más para ti. –El sello manual Uma activó la defensa de Sasuke. –Como sabes, soy naturalmente un shinobi de viento. Manejo además el rayo, el fuego, la tierra y el agua. Lo que me permite usar dos kekkei genkai más. –Naruto concentró energía en su boca, expulsandola como vapor ardiente. –Futton: Komu no jutsu.

Ese vapor no era más que la niebla corrosiva que usaba Mei Terumi para derretir defensas, tales como el susano de Sasuke o una barrera de piedra. Sin embargo, que Naruto la usara para derretir a Sasuke solo indicaba que esta pelea iba enserio.

.

.

.

.

Pauso el capítulo en este sitio, prometiendo sorpresas para el otro. Añadir el kekkei genkai de Mei Terumi, lady Gondaime Mizukage, fue algo que quise agregar. Naruto ha estado viajando y aprendiendo de los mejores shinobis. Desarrollando su estilo de viento y aprendiendo algunos nuevos. De su maestro Jiraiya, así como de los sapos del monte Myobokuzan, pudo haber aprendido y desarrollado el estilo tierra, fuego y agua, y de Killer bee aprendiese el estilo del rayo. Sabiendo que Mei Terumi usa solamente Agua, fuego y tierra por lo que ella dice poder manejar dos Kekkei Genkai, Naruto tiene además Viento y Rayo, elevando sus posibilidades de manejar también el… bueno, eso para la próxima.

Despreocuparse todos aquellos que dejaron reviews por evitar la maldición del periquito. En invierno las aves han emigrado ya, y para navidad lo único que le he pedido al niñito dios (santo de mi predilección en Guadalajara, Jalisco) es que la mayoría de los que leen esta obra dejen una opinión para mejorar mi forma de ser y curar mi baja autoestima mellada desde que el periquito partió sin pagarme lo que debía.

Mi autoestima depende de aquel que no de dio frlojera leer hasta este punto y que deseea comentar algo. Hasta la proxima, feliz navidad, Feliz Hanuka (en caso de que algún lector lo celebre en lugar de la navidad), y que sus deseos se cumplan esta temporada. Nos vemos antes de terminar el año.


	13. Chapter 13

Zorro

–Lo preparaba para ti. Mi Lady Gondaime Mizukage me ha hecho El regalo de darme parte de su sabiduría, desarrollando así mi propio kekkei Genkai. No obstante, hay más para ti. –El sello manual Uma activó la defensa de Sasuke. –Como sabes, soy naturalmente un shinobi de viento. Manejo además el rayo, el fuego, la tierra y el agua. Lo que me permite usar dos kekkei genkai más. –Naruto concentró energía en su boca, expulsándola como vapor ardiente. –Futton: Komu no jutsu.

Ese vapor no era más que la niebla corrosiva que usaba Mei Terumi para derretir defensas, tales como el susano de Sasuke o una barrera de piedra. Sin embargo, que Naruto la usara para derretir a Sasuke solo indicaba que esta pelea iba enserio.

Sasuke comenzó a defenderse cubriendo su cuerpo a velocidad con su propia versión del jutsu de defensa y ataque Susano. Solo que este en cuanto se formó comenzó a derretirse. Alzando el brazo, Sasuke ordenó atacar con el sable, logrando sacar de concentración al rubio. Ahora se trataba de esquivar las abanicadas del guerrero definitivo. Con el tiempo, Sasuke fue agotando su energía, al punto de poner en juego su salud al abusar del Mangekyo. Un punzante dolor en su cabeza evitó que continuara su jutsu, desmoronándola al caer al suelo sangrando del ojo. Como precaución, Naruto tomó nuevamente un pergamino, pero al ver que el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a mutar en su fase más peligrosa: la segunda fase de la maldición de Orochimaru.

–Morirás el día de hoy, Naruto.

–Sasuke.

Naruto se concentró en reunir chacra natural proveniente en gran parte de la barrera de bambú de Ino. Ella sabía que sería necesario más, por lo que comenzó a convocar un prado interior, cubriendo piso, muros y techo de follaje y flores, ayudandole a recuperar energía más pronto.

–Kage bunshin no jutsu. –Naruto convocó cuatro clones, enviando a dos de ellos detrás de la barrera de bambú para que reunieran y mantuvieran más energía natural. Esto por el corto periodo de tiempo que duraba el modo sennin. –Esto será intenso. Si algo pasa, huyan de aquí.

–Pero…

–Ino, Sakura, Tsunade. –Naruto le ofreció a las tres una sonrisa, quizás la última. –Las quiero mucho.

Y con esta despedida se lanzó a pelear, formando en su palma un rasengan y expulsando a Sasuke del castillo a través del techo. Saltando salió para encarar su destino como defensor de la aldea contra la amenaza Uchiha, seguido de cerca por sus dos clones. Ino desactivó la barrera de bambú, y tanto ella como Sakura planeaban ir detrás de él para ayudarle. No obstante Tsunade evitó que cualquiera de las dos saliera.

–Lady Tsunade. –Sakura se alistaba para hacer a un lado a su propia maestra. –No me detendrá ahora.

–Naruto vino hasta aquí a rescatarnos. Ha gastado demasiada energía en esta pelea evitando que nos hicieran daño, y expulsó a Sasuke del castillo por que sabía que sería peligroso para cualquiera de nosotras. Si salimos, no podrá concentrarse en el combate por estar protegiendonos todo el tiempo. Si de verdad queremos ayudarlo, tenemos que quedarnos lejos del campo de tiro.

–No, no puedo dejarlo todo en sus manos.

–Tsunade tiene razón. –Ino puso sus manos en el prado de flores, multiplicando su densidad para que los clones que se quedaron en el castillo tomaran aún más energía natural. Además de ello hizo crecer una cupula de bambú y enredaderas a su alrededor para evitar que una esquirla del techo los golpeara y desaparecieran arruinando el plan. –Debemos dejarlo en sus manos.

–No, ya ha hecho demasiado contra Sasuke el solo. Es mi deber ayudarle.

–Sakura…

–Maestra, no me detendrá a menos que me mate.

–Debemos serle útil, no estorbarle.

–¡Suélteme, lady Tsunade!

–¡Es por el bien de Naruto!

–¡No puedo perderlo, lo amo!

Al decir eso, Sakura se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, impactando a Ino por esa confesión, obligándola a parar su labor. Viró su atención hacia Sakura, observando en sus ojos que lo que decía era verdad. Peor aún, ella comenzó a alejarse de los alrededores de Ino, como buscando el sitio más alejado de ella. Tsunade solo se tomó la frente tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Naruto tiempo atrás, cuando textualmente recitó "solo espero que Sakura no se enamore cuando sea tarde. Terminaríamos siendo infelices los dos." Ino olvidó su labor y se quedó cabizbaja observando un capullo, recordando el día que ambas se hicieron amigas.

Afuera, en mitad de la pelea se llevaba a cabo una guerra, literal. Sasuke ahora era tan peligroso que despistarse era un problema. Sobre todo con el manejo de shurikens y kunais, que mantenían a Naruto a distancia. Había un campo eléctrico alrededor de Sasuke que evitaba que cualquier cosa entrara y a la vez le daba potencia a cualquier objeto que salía. Lanzar un arma no era opción, y otros jutsus eran repelidos instantáneamente. Naruto tenía que experimentar sobre la marcha.

–Taiju kage shuriken no jutsu. –Naruto intentó acribillar el escudo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que anteriormente había conseguido. Pasó a esconderse detrás de un árbol, donde perdió la primera oportunidad con el modo senin. –Sasuke se ha vuelto una calamidad mayor. Si le lanzo mi rasen shuriken, explotará lejos de él. Lo mejor sería transportarse dentro… o ser más rápido que el rayo. –En eso se le ocurrió una idea, pero arriesgarse a entrar solo era adivinar. Sacando un pergamino, invocó su segundo clon, sabiendo que necesitaría energía extra para lo que intentaría esta vez. Lanzando un kunai, lo multiplicó en kunais de sombra, siendo repelidos por el campo eléctrico de Sasuke. Sin embargo, las plantas y el follaje alto comenzaron a moverse atraídos a un punto específico. Sobre la copa de un árbol se encontraba Naruto, ayudado de un clon para formar lo que sería un enorme rasengan definitivo. La enorme esfera pronto se volvió una masa tan poderosa que levantó hojas, polvo y plantas completas arrancadas por el poder del viento que esta formaba, en un tornado que cubría a Naruto en su completa humanidad. Cuando este le agregó el elemento viento, el tornado cambio de nivel, de ser un F2 a F4. Peor aún fue agregarle agua, lo que lo hizo crecer a F5. La combinación de ambos elementos formaron el tercer estilo que Naruto había desarrollado, dándole nombre al rasengan que estaba a punto de lanzar. Saltó impulsado por el clon y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

–Hyoton: Tsunami Rasengan.

El poder de esa energía giratoria fue tan grande, que al estrellarse con el campo eléctrico Sasuke tuvo que concentrar energía en el punto de ataque. No así, se abrió una apertura en el campo de energía, introduciendo una tormenta de hielo al interior de la esfera de energía. Esa energía giratoria fue lo que Naruto quería provocar en el interior, ya que el clon del exterior extrajo un kunai de tres puntas. De igual manera lo lanzó creando con este un millar de kunais de tres puntas, que impulsados por el tsunami penetraron dentro de la esfera, causando demasiados daños dentro de ella. Acto seguido, Naruto desapareció en un relámpago naranja, separándose del rasengan sin desactivarlo. Los kunais funcionaron como puntos de teletransporte para el ninjutsu que hizo de Lord Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikase, una leyenda: Hiraishin no Jutsu.

La combinación de movimiento dentro con los kunais, y la constante teletransportación de Naruto hicieron que Sasuke desactivara el campo, lo que le provocó un problema mayor. La energía de Naruto se estaba acabando, y con el deseo de terminar la pelea lo más pronto posible comenzó a usar la energía del zorro como último recurso (bueno, a decir verdad le queda un clon de chacra natural, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo). Para finalizar con él, usó lo más cercano que poseía en su manual de supervivencia al loto escondido de Rock Lee. Chacra del elemento rayo comenzó a rodear completamente el cuerpo del zorro incandescente, elevando su habilidad, velocidad y reflejos al máximo con el jutsu Raiton: no Yoroi. Apoyado entonces del elemento comenzó a golpear con taijutsu a Sasuke, dándole golpes que lo dejarían marcado. En un puñetazo lo obligó a precipitarse al suelo, solo para usar el Hiraishin y volver a ascender a golpes. Repitió este movimiento en forma invertida, finalizándolo con un rasengan que lo proyectó por una zona del techo del castillo, justo la parte central donde se estrelló el último Uchiha. A un lado cayó Naruto, agotado con un nivel de chacra leve.

Al verlo caer, las tres kunoichis que seguían conscientes (Karin estaba aún inconsciente por su encuentro con Ino vestida de Suigetsu) se acercaron para tratarlo de inmediato. Tsunade, ama de la medicina y las pociones Ninja fue la que dio el diagnostico de agotamiento extremo, como si casi todo su chacra natural hubiese sido gastado en el combate.

–Está cansado. Eso es todo. –Dijo Tsunade cargándolo en brazos.

–Pero ese sigue activo. –Dijo Ino al ver al Naruto que cargaba energía natural.

–No puedo regresarlo a mi, o me convertirá en rana por el porcentaje de energía natural. –Naruto se llevó la mano a la bolsa, tomando una píldora de alimento, recuperando energía poco a poco. –me temo que ese se quedará un rato allí hasta que pueda recuperar la mayor parte de mi energía.

–Desgraciado.

Sasuke comenzaba a levantarse una vez más. Estaba bañado en sangre, con los ropajes desgarrados y todo el cuerpo amoratado por la descarga de golpes que recibió durante la pelea contra Naruto. En una mano comenzó a reunir la energía eléctrica suficiente para usar un último chidory, agotando sus recursos con ello. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Tsunade, quien sostenía el blanco elegido. Pero con cada paso gastaba su última reserva de chacra. A varios metros cayó al suelo demasiado cansado. Aún en su agotamiento, intentaba arrastrarse hasta él, tratando de atacarlo como sea, pero Sakura e Ino se interpusieron en su camino. Ino lo ató al suelo con enredaderas, impidiéndole avanzar más, y Sakura se señía los guantes de batalla.

–Es mi deber avisarte. Si intentas acercarte a Naruto, tendré que terminar contigo.

–Adelante. –Sasuke parecía renunciar completamente a la vida. –Naruto me ha vencido, como jamás nadie me ha derrotado en mi vida. Me humilló al rescatar fácilmente a la gente que le importa, tomando el papel de mis amigos. Me engañó, siendo yo parte del mejor clan de la historia de Konoha. Me apaleó de tal forma que no puedo continuar, y capturó a mi equipo. Ya no soy mucho mejor que el piso que me sostiene. No soy más que la sombra de lo que fui.

Naruto se bajó de Tsunade, caminando con cuidado hasta donde Sasuke reposaba bocabajo. Comenzó a recostarse, bajando su cabeza a la altura de Sasuke como respeto por su amigo caído.

–Naruto, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Sasuke, honestamente siempre deseé que volvieras al camino que los tres formábamos juntos. Pero tu deseo de venganza terminó siendo la ruta que tomaste para tu formación Ninja. Mientras tu luchabas por hacerte fuerte, Sakura y yo estábamos camino a convertirnos en personas de bien. Aún quiero que retomes el camino que seguimos sin ti. Pero no puedo obligarte. –Sintiéndose con el chacra espiritual recuperado, Naruto hizo desaparecer al clon volviendo a su modo senin con la intención de gastarlo y no dejarlo abandonado en el castillo. –Te lo pido una vez más, regresa al camino del shinobi, y renunc… –En ese momento el modo senin detectó un chacra diferente en Sasuke. Como si estuviese utilizando un genjutsu en ese momento. No obstante, no pertenecía al chacra del azabache. Por el contrario, se trataba de un Genjutsu demasiado fuete usado en contra de él. –Sasuke, te están engañando.

–¿De que hablas?

–Tienes un genjutsu… bastante poderoso y complicado. –Naruto cerró los ojos, tocando con sus manos la cabeza de Sasuke. Dentro pudo sentir un genjutsu activo tenue pero poderoso. Algún rastreador experto como Karin no podría diferenciar entre el chacra de Sasuke y el que se necesitaba para mantener el genjutsu activo, y parecía tener demasiado tiempo en función.

Naruto se levantó, tomando de entre las cosas de Ino, quien cargaba las herramientas anbu de Naruto, un pergamino en especial. Ese pergamino era sobre genjutsu, en específico los estudios de la habilidad Uchiha para el genjutsu. Comenzó a buscar uno que tuviera esas características, encontrando información proporcionada por Itachi antes de abandonar la aldea. Hablaba sobre un genjutsu que implantaba recuerdos, cambiando la realidad de forma que la victima estuviera convencida de lo que vio. Esto era demasiado común entre los miembros del clan, que podían incluso revertir la muerte bajo el costo de un ojo Mangekyo. Sobre el Genjutsu que apresaba a Sasuke, no tenía nombre aún, pero había una forma para desactivarlo.

–Eso parece complicado. –Dijo Tsunade al leer el proceso de desactivación. Al no ser miembro del clan, era necesario reunirse veinte shinobis que rodearían a la victima. Todos ellos debían seguir una secuencia de sellos para activar un jutsu para desactivar el genjutsu. Se trataban de cincuenta sellos consecutivos. –Memorizar esto debe ser un martirio.

–Si. Por eso Ino me los dictará.

–¿Después de todo lo que hizo, planeas ayudarlo? –Preguntó Tsunade cerrando el pergamino.

–Tengo curiosidad. Quitar el sello puede ser una enorme experiencia. Kage bunshin no jutsu. –Naruto creó diecinueve clones, quienes comenzaron a dibujar con tierra los sellos escritos necesarios para el ritual.

–Naruto, pienso que debemos encarcelarlo junto a su equipo. Es un enemigo del imperio, el Ninja renegado del libro bingo con mayor precio a su cabeza y quizás el único que de verdad puede ser un problema para la aldea.

–Y aparte de eso, es mi amigo. –Sentándose en su sitio, cada uno de los veinte Narutos se prepararon para seguir la secuencia. –Ino, te pido que me dictes la secuencia, clara y con velocidad normal.

–Naruto, pienso igual que Tsunade…

–Sasuke se encuentra atado, sin chacra para atacar y sus amigos se encuentran encerrados o atados. No veo que podría pasar.

–Permíteme, Ino. Yo le dicto.

–Claro, Sasuke también era tu compañero de equipo.

–No lo hago por eso. Naruto pide ayuda, y se la daré. Después de todo, le debo demasiado por haberlo metido en esta encrucijada. –Sakura comenzó a dictar uno a uno los cincuenta sellos manuales que desactivarían el genjutsu de Sasuke.

Conforme avanzaba el ritual, Sasuke sintió un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, comenzando a ver imágenes de su pasado. La traumatica escena que lo perseguía al al clan Uchiha exterminado. Pero al llegar a la parte en la que se encontraba frente a frente con Itachi, el rostro que había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas tomaba una nueva forma. Por un instante, Itachi había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un shinobi con una mascara en forma de espiral, con un solo orificio para mostrar el ojo derecho, y en su ojo un Mangekyo activado. En el momento en que lo miró, un genjutsu se activo, disfrazado de Tsukuyomi se mostró las imágenes en las que Itachi asesinaba a la aldea completa. El momento oportuno para implantar en Sasuke un recuerdo falso. La verdad fue revelada: Itachi jamás cometió genocidio contra su clan. Al liberar a Sasuke de ese genjutsu, Sasuke comenzó a gritar impactado por las imágenes que invadían su cabeza. El responsable del genocidio siempre fue Madara Uchiha, mientras que el mismo fundador le metió en la cabeza a Sasuke que la aldea de Konoha había ordenado el genocidio para evitar un golpe de estado que habría extinguido konoha completa. Todos estos años, toda esa sed de venganza mal encaminada. El ultimo Uchiha comenzó a llorar al verse engañado y vacío. Madara había muerto tiempo atrás, en la guerra Ninja. Tampoco podía pedir perdón por todo cuanto había hecho: asesinar a Itachi siendo inocente, tomar el camino de la venganza al punto de desarrollar odio infundado. Más aún, no existía forma de compensar todo…

–Naruto…

–Sasuke.

–Fue Madara. Madara asesinó a todo el clan. Itachi era inocente… mi hermano…

–El huyó cuando asesinaron a su mejor amigo. –Dijo Tsunade, quien había revisado los historiales de la policía Uchiha. –Todos creyeron que había sido asesinado por él, pero ninguna prueba logró relacionarlo. Su perdida le otorgó el Mangekyo, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo. Sintiendo dolor, abandonó la aldea sin permiso.

Sasuke estaba arrepentido y agradecido. Pero mirar a los ojos a Naruto le era imposible. Todos estos años de dolor, en los que había intentado asesinar tanto a Naruto como a Sakura. Todo el esfuerzo del rubio por regresarlo al camino que construía con esfuerzo.

–Lo siento. –Sasuke había aceptado regresar por fin. –Lamento todo el dolor que les causé. De verdad no merezco pisar el mismo suelo que ustedes. Merezco me encierren, y lo aceptaré.

–Aunque no lo merezcas, siempre seré tu amigo, Sasuke. –Ino liberó a Sasuke, quien apenas podía volver a ponerse de pie. –Siempre te recibiré con brazos abiertos.

–Naruto…

–Pero ahora tengo un problema. –Naruto volvió su mirada donde Sakura, quien todavía tenía en manos el pergamino. –Sakura me hizo prometer que no regresarías a Konoha…

–No importa. –Sasuke se dirigió hasta Sakura. –Sé que provoqué muchos problemas. Perdóname por todo…

SAKURA PUNCH!

Sasuke recibió un potente golpe que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

–Jamás te perdonaré cuanto me has hecho. Por tu culpa jamás pude volver a amar, y hoy te odio como no tienes idea.

–Entiendo. –Sasuke se volvió a levantar, sin poder quitarse el dolor de ese puñetazo. –Soy culpable de tu corazón roto. –Sasuke se acercó a Karin, despertándola con unas palmaditas. –Karin, despierta.

–Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¡Ganaste!

–No, perdí todo. Pero no te fijes en eso. –Karin volvió su rostro a Naruto, quien ya había subido la guardia.

–Ellos lograron vencerte.

–Eso y más. A partir de ahora declaro muerto el plan de venganza contra la aldea. Ya no puedo hacerlo después de saber la verdad sobre el genocidio en la aldea.

–Si pudiera hacer algo por…

–Si, de hecho quiero reclamar la libertad de Suigetsu y Jugo.

–Eso si que no. –Dijo Tsunade. –Los prisioneros van a quedarse presos…

–Concedido.

–Naruto, no puedo permitirlo. Ellos…

–Ellos son los miembros de Taka. Si Sasuke promete no regresar jamás a La aldea, podemos ceder a sus términos. Además, siempre podría contar con un aliado como Sasuke en un futuro. Yo respondo por ellos.

–Tú me matarás un día de estos con tus bondades. –Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke. –bien, es un trato. Te cambio a tus amigos por tu alianza con la aldea. No guerras y no atentados. Naruto será nuestra unica conexión, y quien te detendrá en caso de traición.

–No veo razón para traición. Ahora, fuera del castillo. Mañana mandaré a Karin por mis amigos. –Naruto y los demás se retiraban…–Y Naruto. –Naruto volvió su atención a Sasuke, quien se sentaba en el trono de la serpiente. –Gracias por todo.

El rubio se despidió de los dos, llevándose a sus seres queridos con él. En el camino había muchas dudas sobre lo acontecido ese día, en especial…

–Yoton, Futton… ¿Cuál era el tercero? –Preguntó Sakura, a lo que Naruto contestó.

–Hyoton.

–Estilo de hielo. Naruto desarrolló sus propios Kekkei Genkai.

–Honestamente no creo que sean ese tipo de habilidades. Si yo lo obtuve, cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

–Claro. Sin embargo desarrollarlos es cuestión de años de entrenamiento, control total de chara y paciencia infinita. Resulta increíble ver en retrospectiva al Naruto molesto e hiperactivo.

–Sakura, créeme. Aún conserva mucho de esa faceta. –Dijo Tsunade.

–Es solo que no quiere mostrar al mundo esa faceta por ser un anbu ahora. No se supone que se comporten así. –Dijo Ino.

–Aún sabiéndolo, Naruto a pasado de ser el odioso niño que todos odiaban, a ser el mejor guerrero de la aldea. Si sigues así, el título de hokage estará en tus manos demasiado pronto.

–No. Prefiero esperar a que Tsunade se jubile… o que la despidan.

–Cuidado con tus palabras, mocoso. Aún sigo siendo la mejor de los tres Sanin.

–Claro. Eres la última de los tres.

–Pero que falta de respeto.

–Hum… aún no les he agradecido por rescatarme. –Sakura se adelantó, agachando la cabeza siendo imitada por Tsunade. –muchas gracias por no darte por vencido.

–Hey. Ustedes son mi mundo ahora. –Naruto se agachó igual. –Gracias por creer en mi.

Ino imitó a Naruto en un intercambio de agradecimientos. Al regresar todos a su forma original, Ino y Sakura cruzaron miradas, recordando el instante en que la pelirosa declaró que amaba a Naruto. Ese recuerdo las separó de momento.

–Bueno, ya sentí su amor, ya les agradecí… vamos a comer. La abuela invita.

.

.

.

La paz no existe sin uno o dos rencillas entre personas. Complicar las cosas es mi especialidad, aunque no siempre sé como sacarlos del hoyo en el que metí a los personajes. Faltan algunos capítulos para terminarlo. A partir de hoy se encamina al final.

Si te gusta esta historia, demuéstralo dejando un comentario constructivo. Como motivante, comenten si creen que debería convertirse el triangulo en un trío, sabiendo que en Konoha la bigamia es posible siempre y cuando entre los tres se puedan sostener (estas reglas las impuse yo).

Feliz Año nuevo, y que sus deseos se cumplan.


	14. Chapter 14

Fuego

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Naruto puso en libertad a Suigetsu y Jugo. La aldea confiaba plenamente en él, pero esa decisión siempre causaría dudas sobre la salud mental del rubio. Sin embargo, al enterarse el imperio completo de que Sasuke fue derrotado por Naruto, y que aparte había pasado de ser una amenaza a un aliado del mismo, fue que el mundo completo comenzó a respetarlo por ser el guerrero más talentoso de la aldea, quizás el mejor del imperio. Su popularidad fue tal, que muchos cambiaron la forma de referirse a él. Algunos agregaban un prefijo "superior" antes de su nombre (lo que sería el sufijo "sempai" en japonés). Otros comenzaron a llamarlo Ryujinki, guerrero dragón (nada que ver con Po y Kung fu Panda). Algunos veían en Naruto la sombra de su padre, mientras que Ino veía en él el hombre adecuado. Corte y pasemos a otros asuntos.

El señor feudal del país del fuego reunió al consejo de ancianos y a la hokage en una sala de juntas cercana a la oficina de esta última. El motivo era por algunos consejos que el consejo había dado sobre el paso de poder de Tsunade hacia un nuevo prospecto.

–El consejo ha estado recomendándome a Naruto como un posible sucesor a Hokage. Honestamente no veo motivos para ignorarlos, pero tampoco puedo ignorar al actual hokage. Por ello quiero escuchar su opinión sobre el tema. Según me han informado, Naruto y usted tienen años siendo conocidos…

–Muy diferente, señor. Naruto ha sido como un hijo para mí. Al verlo crecer tanto en el tiempo que le he conocido, puedo decir que él es el mejor candidato para tomar mi cargo. Estaré encantada de cederle mi cargo y la aldea.

–Eso esperaba de usted…

–Sin embargo, si piensa darle en este momento el cargo, le pido me permita adiestrarlo primero. Aunque ha demostrado tener capacidad fisica, hay ciertos aspectos del cargo que no sabe tocar. Manejar la economía de una aldea, derivar de forma adecuada las misiones… roles administrativos y cosas así. No estoy tratando de conservar mi puesto, pero Naruto necesita aprender algunas cosas más antes de obtener esta clase de cargos.

El consejo comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, mientras que el señor feudal parecía convencido de que las palabras de Tsunade eran sabias.

–Comprendo. Entonces, pese a la madurez y habilidad de Naruto Uzumaki, aún no está listo para tomar el cargo. Sería un Hokage excelente…

–No me ha comprendido, mi señor. Naruto es ideal para el cargo, pero aún falta un poco en su formación. Un año, mi señor. Solo le pido un año para prepararlo. Así entre mis hombres y yo misma podremos tenerlo listo para el puesto.

–Me parece bien. Honestamente confío en tu palabra. Además, sé que no perderías mucho, ya que a tu salida del cargo de Hokage, conservarías tu cargo en el hospital como directora. Tienes un año para prepararlo, tiempo en el que tendrás que entregarme periódicamente reportes sobre su avance.

–Más trabajo. –Susurró Tsunade tocandose la frente. –Bueno, lo hago por él. De acuerdo, mi señor.

–Terminada esta junta, nos veremos pronto.

El señor feudal dejó la sala de juntas acompañado por el resto del consejo, mientras Tsunade se mostraba seria con su nuevo encargo. Naruto de verdad había mostrado ser el mejor de todos en Konoha, pero siempre le había preocupado que al ascender a Hokage se encontrara con problemas referentes al cargo mismo. Pasó entonces a su oficina, usando el comunicador para pedirle un favor a Shizune.

–Shizune, necesito me traigas a Naruto lo más pronto posible.

–Si mi lady.

En ese momento, Naruto estaba de cita con Ino. Ambos habían salido de misión juntos con el equipo de ella, saliendo los cuatro victoriosos al diezmar una pandilla de samurais renegados. Como recompensa al éxito, sencillo por cierto, ambos se dieron un tiempo para estar juntos en el Ichiraku's Ramen. Ambos charlaban sobre el futuro, donde salió un tema que arropó a ambos en un manto bastante tierno. Esto por obra de Ayame.

–Veo que ambos van en serio. –Dijo Ayame en una charla en la que tanto Naruto como Ino parecían conectados. –Siempre esperé que Naruto tuviese una relación bastante tierna con la mujer de su elección. Naruto, te pido me recuerdes como madrina para la boda.

–¿Boda? –Ino comenzó a soñar en ese momento con una vida al lado de su amado, sentada en una silla mecedora… con un enorme vientre que terminaría su figura cuidada por años con tanto esmero… Bueno, resultaba tener defectos sus planes a futuro, pero ser madre era así siempre. –Dios, perdería mi figura, pero… ser madre…

–Nuestra relación ha sido muy corta hasta ahora. Tal vez lo mejor es esperar un poco antes de pensar tan a futuro.

–Hay cosas para lo que no se necesita ser tan maduro. –Dijo Ayame. –Díganme, ¿han pensado en tener hijos alguna vez? ¿Cómo los llamarían?

–Hum, no creo que sea bueno hablar de eso. –Ino comenzaba a encogerse en la pena de ello, sobre todo por que comenzaba a imaginarse en la cama en ardiente pasión carnal. –Dios, no.

–Ino, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Naruto le veía en color rojo en mejilla, rostro y frente de la rubia, tocándola frente con frente bajo la intensión de tomar su temperatura corporal. –Perece que tienes fiebre.

–Es calor de otro tipo.

Aprovechando su cercanía, Ino se llevó sus manos a las mejillas y le dio un beso que evolucionó pronto. No tardaron mucho en separarse, pues Shizune tenía órdenes de localizar a Naruto y llevarlo con la hokage. Cuando ella apareció detrás de ellos un ligero estallido anunció su llegada.

–Oh, lo siento, Naruto, Ino.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Tsunade me mandó a encontrarte pronto. Dice que es necesario que la veas en la oficina, lo más pronto posible.

–Estoy comiendo, apenas nos iban a entregar nuestra orden.

–Entiendo, pero creo que era importante. El consejo y el señor feudal se reunieron con mi Lady para discutir asuntos importantes. No sé de qué se trate, pero date prisa.

Shizune se retiró desapareciendo en una nube de polvo, dejando en Ino la curiosidad de saber el motivo de esa junta. Sabía que la decisión de Naruto de dejar al equipo Taka en libertad fue una decisión que incluso ella había criticado. Tal vez era algo por el estilo, pensaba ella.

–Creo que hay que apurarnos. –Dijo Naruto. –Lamento que tenga que irme pronto.

–No importa. Son gajes del oficio.

Sakura se encontraba entretenida con su trabajo en el hospital. Ella era tal vez quien más sopesaba la decisión de Naruto sobre dejar en libertad a Sasuke. Sin embargo mientras estuviera afuera de la aldea podía sentirse tranquila.

Las misiones de alto rango le habían dado trabajo para distraer su mente. Ahora era ella quien prefería trabajar de noche, quien se ofrecía como voluntaria para cirugías con tal de estar encerrada dentro de un quirófano. Incluso cuando se trataba de especialidades pedía estar presente para aprender más sobre el procedimiento y la rama, siempre que la mantuviera lejos de su mente… y de Ino o Naruto. Estaba avergonzada por haber dicho lo que dijo dentro del castillo de Orochimaru, y cada que se topaba de frente con Ino era un espectáculo poco agradable.

Esa tarde Ino tenía el día libre, por lo que no esperaba verla, así mismo podía relajarse y descansar entre sus tiempos libres. En ese momento estaba atendiendo a una amiga. Tenten había regresado de una misión peligrosa, y sus heridas precisaban atención especializada.

–Pero mira como te dejaron. Te molieron como a pocos, Tenten.

–Fui la que peor quedó. Eso por no ser tan rápida como Lee ni tan hábil como Neji. Si tan solo vieras como se puso Neji al saber que me hirieron en combate. Se veía tan tierno, el como se preocupó por mi y como me protegía de los ataques de otros. Me alegra tenerlo a mi lado.

Sakura pasó en su tiempo por situaciones similares, cuando Naruto le protegía de amenazas cercanas cuando peleaba con Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, entre otros enemigos contra los que se cruzaron en el camino de ambos. El que se detuviera de su labor indicó que estaba distraída, por lo que Tenten se preocupó por la pelirosada.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No. Nada que tenga solución.

–Es por Naruto, ¿Cierto?

–¿Tan obvia soy?

–Es la misma cara que pongo yo cuando Lee me pide salir de cita. En esos casos es por Neji. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–No. Ahora es feliz con la persona que lo eligió. Honestamente creo que es mejor así.

Tenten sospechaba que a Sakura le dolía demasiado el estar lejos de oportunidad. Consejos sobre esta clase de situaciones era muy difícil de dar. Solo había algo, pero…

–¿Y Naruto lo sabe?

–Ya hemos pasado por mucho, no quiero darle un motivo más para odiarme. Es el único que me entiende y se preocupa por mi. No quiero perder su amistad.

–Hay no. No me digas que le dijiste que no querías ser más que su amiga. –Sakura solo agachó la cabeza con un triste semblante. –Pobre Naruto. Cómo debió sufrir ese día.

–Creo que estaría mejor si me alejo lo suficiente…

–No, Sakura, si te alejas estarás dándole la espalda a la amistad que siempre le profesaste. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes alejándote de él? Si aún después de que aceptó ser tu amigo únicamente…

–Entonces que debo hacer. Naruto no se debe enterar de mis sentimientos o de lo contrario viviremos tres infelices.

Tenten cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en rutas a seguir y sus consecuencias. Por cualquier forma que siguieran al menos uno terminaría infeliz.

–Ino sabe de esto.

–Ella y Tsunade son las únicas.

–Entiendo. –Tenten volvió a cerrar los ojos pensativa. Por más que se esforzara solo podía dar indicaciones de lo básico. –Numero uno: deberías seguir siendo amiga de ambos, sin confesarle nada a Nauto. Eso sería lo indicado para no perder a ninguno. Esconderte solo hace las cosas más difíciles. Dos: me temo que al menos uno deberá vivir infeliz con tal de que los otros dos sean felices.

–Si, eso me temí.

–Lo siento, Sakura, pero Naruto ya se decidió por Ino.

–Estaré bien. Espero.

–Me mandó llamar, abuela.

–Naruto, a partir de hoy serás mi asistente y el de Shizune. Necesito que te encargues de algunas cosas aquí en la oficina.

–¿Me está quitando mi puesto como guerrero Anbu?

–tu rango ya no importa. El consejo me ha pedido que te mantenga dentro de las oficinas, con la intención de que te prepares mentalmente.

–Entiendo. Espere, ¿Esto no es sobre Taka, o si?

–Incluso el señor feudal quiere que te prepares. Pero descuida, es para bien. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a ver las cosas en un tono paranoico. Era el mejor Ninja de la aldea, y el señor feudal lo deseaba encerrado en una oficina. Así fue como llegó a la conclusión más hermosa, feliz y motivante de su historia.

–Un momento.

–¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

–Si el señor feudal me quiere en la oficina asistiendo al hokage es para prepararme, ¿cierto? –Naruto comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa de éxito.

–Bueno…

–¡Y si me quiere preparar es por que cree en mi!

–Naruto, no deberías…

–¡Y si cree en mi y me quiere aprendiendo del Hokage y su asistente, entonces eso significa que quiere que me convierta en el próximo Hokage! ¿No es así? ¿No es así? –Tsunade no pudo contestar verbalmente con palabras indicadas. Solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a Naruto el momento más feliz de su vida hasta ese momento. –Lo sabía, el señor feudal sabe que puedo ser un buen hokage, tal vez no el mejor, pero adecuado para la aldea.

–Quería instalarte de una vez, pero creo que hay cosas que debes aprender antes. Por ello te convertirás en mi aprendiz, y cuando estés listo, yo misma te entregaré mi puesto. Pero debes trabajar al doble y aprender de mi.

–Mi señora, permitame darle la noticia a Ino y regreso de inmediato.

–Te lo permitiré por que olvidaste decirme abuela esta vez. Ve, pero regresas de inmediato.

–Si, señora.

–Vete.

Naruto salió corriendo encontrándose afuera con Shizune, acomodando algunos papeles en un archivero. Sin avisarle la tomó por la espalda y la levantó feliz diciéndole la noticia de que pronto sería Hokage. El movimiento hacía que la pobre azabache se mareara, y perdiera noción de orientación.

–¡Voy a ser hokage! ¡Voy a ser Hokage! –Repetía feliz lavantandola una y otra vez.

–Felicidades, Naruto.

–Estoy extasiado, tanto que quizas pueda volar. Tengo que decirle a Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba… Cuando Kiba se entere le dará un ataque de celos. Le haré tragarse sus palabras, yo seré Hokage, y me esforzaré por ser el mejor.

–Si, mucha felicidades. ¿Podrías bajarme?

–Me tengo que ir, tengo que contárselo a Ino, antes de volver a encerrarme en este sitio. Nos vemos luego, Shizune.

Naruto se volvió un relámpago anaranjado, usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu para correr más rápido. Shizune se quedó sentada en su asiento tratando de detener o bajarse del mundo que tantas vueltas le daba. Tsunade salió pronto observando que Shizune parecía haber sido revolcada por los aires: despeinada, mareada y con deseos de devolver el desayuno.

–¿Naruto se convertirá en Hokage?

–Eso parece. Me queda un año de administración. Te pido le ayudes a acicalarse en el puesto, lo instruyas y le des tu apoyo. Yo estoy por jubilarme.

Ino se encontraba en el prado que tanto le gustaba visitar, observando y cuidando las flores del jardín que ella misma había sembrado en ese lugar cuando era más joven. Recién había terminado de abonarlas cuando un relámpago la levantó en el aire y la tumbó en el suelo. Un segundo después Naruto estaba encima de ella, besándola como solía hacerlo en sus tiempos libres, recostados en cualquier sitio y disfrutando de uno de los mejores placeres del amor. Ino se separó de Naruto tratando de saber el motivo de esa violación fragrante.

–Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?

–¡Lo hice, Ino! ¡Lo logre! ¡Seré Hokage!

–¿Qué dices?

–¡Tsunade me dijo, el señor feudal quiere que prepare para ejercer el cargo dentro de un año! ¡Tsunade me instruirá y en menos de lo que esperaba me convertiré en Hokage de la aldea! ¡Me siento tan feliz!

–¡Que alegría, mi amor!

–¡Estoy que no me la creo! ¡Tengo que contarle a todos! Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba se morirá de la envidia y Kakashi se desmayará de la emoción. Si tan solo Jiraya pudiera compartir mi felicidad.

–Tal vez lo hace.

–¡Sakura debe saberlo! ¡Tengo que contarle de esto!

–Hum, Naruto.

–Te veré cuando salga de la oficina.

Naruto desapareció en un relámpago naranja, dejando a Ino en el prado preocupada por las posibilidades. Si Naruto reaccionó de esa manera con ella, los celos le carcomían el orgullo al imaginárselo cerca de ella, en especial por lo cariñoso que podía ser.

Cuando Naruto se presentó en el hospital entró haciendo el escándalo más grande como jamás se escuchará nuevamente en el recinto. Esto por que abrazaba a todas las compañeras de Sakura tratando de buscarla. A cada una le preguntaba de su ubicación espacial, encontrando suficiente información para localizarla en el tercer piso, habitación 306. Al ver que el ascensor tardaba, no le importó subirlos por las escaleras, con tal de llegar a donde se encontraba la amiga que había conservado por años. Al ver la puerta cerca, se detuvo para tomar la perilla. Y al tomarla, unas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Eran Tenten y Sakura, charlando como si la segunda tuviese un problema.

–Lo siento, Sakura, pero Naruto ya se decidió por Ino.

–Estaré bien. Espero.

–Es por el bien e los tres, Sakura. Si Naruto se entera de tus sentimientos, tal vez puedas perderlo, o perder a Ino.

–O en el peor de los casos los perdería a los dos. Apartarme fue mi primera opción. Si no puedo verlos, no tendría el riesgo de encarar a Ino, o de ver a Naruto y sentirme culpable de la forma en que lo traté. Dejándome de lado fue como logró avanzar con su carrera shinobi. Soy solo un freno para su vida.

–No es cierto, Sakura. Naruto te ve como a una amiga. Consérvalo junto a ti, aunque no estés con él.

–Pero lo amo, Tenten. –Naruto comenzó a entender la charla. Sakura se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero demasiado tarde, tal como él se temía que sucedería. Se respaldó en la pared de la habitación, sentándose para sopesar esta información. –No merezco interrumpir su relación. Ya no quiero que sufra por mi causa.

–Sufrir por su causa. –Susurró Naruto, y su corazón se comprimió en su pecho. –Si ella callará esto, debo corresponderle. No debe enterrarse que lo sé, y seguiré siendo como hasta ahora, su amigo incondicional. –Naruto extrajo un kunai marcado, usándolo para transportarse silenciosamente. Lo lanzó por el pasillo, activando a unos metros el Hiraishin no jutsu, atrapando el kunai y guardándolo. Se relajó un poco y recordó la noticia que quería compartir con Sakura. Comenzó a correr como niño en juguetería con cupón de juguete gratuito gritando por los pasillos el nombre de la pelirosa. –¡SAKURA!

–¡Dios, bendito! –Sakura se limpió las pocas lagrimas que derramara esa tarde, y se puso pronto a vendar a Tenten, quien se cubrió el pecho con las sabanas para que Naruto no viera mucho. Sakura debía fingir, pues ya lo escuchaba cerca.

–Sakura, tengo algo que contarte. –Un banquito de metal voló por la habitación, lanzando a Naruto de regreso por el pasillo tras del golpe.

–¡¿Que no tienes Vergüenza? ¡Estoy curando a Tenten!

–Lo siento. –Naruto cerró la puerta esperando a que Sakura terminara su labor. Volvió a respaldarse en la pared, tratando de sopesar el dolor del bancazo que le diera Sakura para sacarlo de la habitación sin aún haber entrado realmente. Mientras se calmaba todo, podía escuchar adentro una especie de susurro.

–Sakura, no tenías que golpearlo de esa forma.

–Lo siento, me puse nerviosa e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

–¿Un poco? –Naruto veía un poco de sangre brotar de su frente, nada que no se reparara por obra y gracia del zorro de nueve colas.

–Ya puedes pasar, Naruto. –Dijo Tenten que acababa de ser tratada y se había colocado nuevamente la camisa.

–Perdónenme. La emoción me dominó.

–¡¿Tan grande es eso que me quieres decir?

–¡Es lo más grande que jamás me han dicho! ¡El señor Feudal ha decidido darme la oportunidad para ser Hokage! ¡¿No es eso increíble?

–¡¿Hokage? –Exclamaron sorprendidas las dos damas.

–Y No solo eso. Tsunade me instruirá para ejercer el cargo. Será un año de entrenamiento, y después de eso se me nombrará oficialmente Hokage. ¡Estoy tan extasiado que no puedo siquiera soportar mi peso!

–¡Que alegría por ti! –Sakura se acercó a Naruto extendiendo los brazos y abrazándolo sin deseos, sino como felicitación estándar. –Por fin cumpliste tu sueño de ser el Hokage. –Se separó de Naruto tomándole de las manos. –Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo posible para salir delante de ahora en adelante. El mundo es tuyo, Naruto. Ve a por todo.

–Gracias, Sakura.

–Te felicito, Naruto. –Dijo Tenten sin salir de su camilla, pero una duda le brotó del destino futuro de su idolo y ejemplo a seguir. –Pero, ¿Qué pasará con Tsunade después de este año?

–Esa… es una buena pregunta. Quizás siga aquí en el hospital, o se retire por el bien de su salud. Tanto estrés la está arrugando de más.

PUNCH!

–¡Se más educado, idiota!

–Lo siento. Es mi naturaleza. –Naruto se frotaba el golpe. –¡Me voy! ¡Le prometí a Tsunade que le avisaría a Ino y regresaría para iniciar mi preparación! ¡Me tomé ciertas libertades, pero es mi deber regresar a la oficina! ¡Nos vemos, chicas!

Naruto salió de la habitación corriendo, abrazando a todos cuanto encontró en su camino. En su camino, comenzó a pensar en las palabras que escuchara detrás del muro. Sakura había reconocido un sentimiento de amor hacia Naruto, y haberla escuchado ahora le parecía bastante molesto. Quizás lo adecuado sería centrarse en la oportunidad que le había presentado. Así al menos dejaría un poco el asunto. Pero una duda quedó en su cabeza: ¿Qué sucedería si Ino supiera esto?

Naruto llegó a las oficinas dispuesto al enclaustrarse cada día para conseguir lo que había estado buscando desde su infancia. Y al ver a Tsunade y a Shizune esperándolo en las puertas, sabía que un periodo de trabajo duro y persecución de sus sueños apenas comenzaban.

.

.

.

Después de leer opiniones diferentes, he decidido el final de esta serie. Sin embargo, en mi mente maquiavélica se está formulando un final interesante… ¿O no es así? Mientras se desarrolla, pido perdón sobre lo que anteriormente puede haber ofendido a alguien. Es solo que en un comentario pasado se me hizo mención de terminarlo con un trío, y de allí que me sentía inseguro sobre si se podía realizar esto. Ahora veo que no era la opción definitiva. Después me llegó la información de que si se trataba de restaurar un clan esto era permitido en las aldeas, y no lo sabía. Entonces… pues, será una sorpresa.

Maldiciones, temas polemicos, solicitudes a la comunidad, deseos navideños. ¿Qué otra forma puedo usar? Mmmmm. Tal vez algo sencillo. Le pedimos que deje un comentario (esta es la parte donde ven a Kaito arrodillado con ojos de Gato con Botas, ropas raidas y con sus manos juntas en calidad de ruego) (Bien, no fue tan sencillo como creí).

Nos leeremos luego.

Kaito J

Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

Trabajo

No pasó mucho antes de que Naruto encontrara problemas referentes a la dirección del equipo Ninja entero de la aldea. Ni una semana después de haber iniciado, Tsunade se apartaba a una silla en un rincón de la oficina mientras Naruto estudiaba los procesos necesarios para cada acción, desde los exámenes chounin, su organización, el manejo de invitados, hotelería, alimentos y bebidas, servicios médicos, servicios de reconocimiento, identificación, composición de exámenes, procedimiento para aprobar misiones, clasificación de los shinobis, y otros procesos de rutina que llenaron la cabeza de Naruto de información, quizás más de la necesaria.

–No sabía que había tanto trabajo para esta clase de eventos. ¿Qué acaso no hay dependencias para esto?

–El Hokage debe estar al tanto de los procedimientos, ya que antes del evento debe inspeccionar cada uno de los servicios ofrecidos para cada uno de los eventos, con el objetivo de posicionar a la aldea en el mapa de cada uno de las demás aldeas.

–Me gustaría delegar de forma apropiada cada una de estas actividades, y revisar los informes…

–Es que eso precisamente es lo que harás. Revisar los informes, inspeccionar que se lleve todo a cabo y verificar que el informe sea correcto. De haber un error el castigo es el despido.

–¡¿Así de fuerte?

–Así de intenso.

–Dios.

En ese momento entró Shizune cargando otros seis manuales operativos y teóricos de organización shinobi, los que comprendían la selección de shinobis para misiones, forma de clasificar los shinobis, seguros médicos shinobis, salarios y multas, derechos de shinobis y kunoichis y, por alguna razón, leyes de procedimientos familiares de konoha.

–¡Oh! ¡No es posible!

–Le traigo otros seis manuales de procedimientos y etceteras. Trate de estudiarlos y aprender de ellos lo más pronto posible.

–Esperen, pido tiempo.

–Naruto, solo tenemos un año. –Dijo Tsunade tomando el tomo de leyes de procedimientos familiares, un tomo tan gordo como la biblia actual, contando nuevo y viejo testamento.

–Quiero un descanso. No puedo estudiarlos todos el mismo día, me siento cansado y tengo hambre. Solo una hora, y le prometo regresar pronto.

–Naruto, el puesto de Hokage refiere una gran responsabilidad que necesita de tu atención completa… –Shizune y Naruto la miraron con muy poca fe en el rostro, reprochando en silencio las incontables veces que ella misma se escapaba de sus obligaciones con tal de meterse en una cantina, un restaurante o algún otro sitio en el cual pudiera beber un poco. –¿Qué?

–Es una hipócrita, maestra. –Dijo Shizune. –Muy bien, Naruto. Un descanso de una hora no le hará daño a nadie. Pero por favor, regresa lo más pronto posible.

–Así será.

Naruto se levantó por primera vez en seis horas continuas de estudio. Por algún motivo su único destino fue Ichiraku's Ramen, donde esperaba recuperar algo de energía. Por alguna razón que solo el escritor conoce, Sakura se encontraba allí mismo charlando con Ayame, divirtiéndose como pocas veces podía hacerlo. Al ver semejante diversión optó por unírseles, escuchando parte de la platica. Se trataba de una experiencia con los nuevos ninjas médicos.

–…No se veía bien estando allí adentro con las heridas que poseía el paciente. Todo empeoró cuando comenzamos a suturar la herida. Comenzó a ponerse blanco, blanco. –Naruto se le sentó al lado interesado. –Hola, Naruto.

–Hola, no interrumpas, continua.

–Bueno. Decía, la pobre comenzó a perder el color y a desvanecerse. Cuando Shizune estaba por la cuarta puntada, Yuki no pudo más y se desmayó. No pude atraparla, cayó fulminada al instante. El paciente no podía dejar de reir aunque necesitara quedarse quieto para la sutura, y Galen tuvo que sacar a Yuki para despertarla con sales aromáticas.

–Pero que pena. –Dijo Ayame.

–Durante dos semanas mantuvimos a Yuki alejada de la sangre hasta que nuestra psicóloga le ayudara a superar o sobre llevar el miedo a la sangre.

–Recuerdo que Tsunade también sufría de ese mismo miedo. –Dijo Naruto. –No tengo idea del por qué dejó de temer.

–Si, lo recuerdo. –Sakura sabía el motivo de la perdida de miedo de Tsunade, pero hablar de eso solo causaría molestias.

–El que estés fuera de la oficina me hace pensar que tengas hambre. –Dijo el señor Teuchi (¡si me lo aprendí! l3)

–Si. No podía seguir con el estudio con el estomago vacío. Esto de administrar la aldea y el equipo Ninja, además de los eventos, las leyes, los protocolos de armada, de investigación, espionaje… Digo, mucho de lo que se hace en la aldea tiene cuanto menos cincuenta o sesenta protocolos distintos.

–Bueno, es el trabajo del Hokage.

–Aún no ejerzo el puesto y ya estoy buscando formas de escaparme. O tal vez si pudiéramos reducir las acciones…

–No, deberías hacerlo como dios manda (NARUTO: ¿los shinobis creen en dios? KAITO: es una expresión).

–Si, tienes razón.

–Ser Hokage parece complicado. ¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto?

–¡Hasta las últimas consecuencias! ¡Seré el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, incluso mejor que mi padre! ¡Nada puede detener mi espíritu…!

–Comienzas a hablar como Gai Sensei. –Dijo Sakura, deteniendo la inspiración de Naruto.

Ino por su parte se encontraba regresando de una misión de rango C. En compañía de Shikamaru, Chouji y Kakashi, habían seguido el rastro de una bestia que había estado molestando una aldea vecina. El objetivo era reubicar al animal sin matarlo ni lastimarlo de gravedad. Solo que nadie tenía una idea de lo que se trataba. Algunos decían que se trataba de un enorme león de dos metros de altura a cuatro patas, mientras que otros creían que se trataba de un oso o algo similar. Al final se trataba de un panda, que durante la noche bajaba a la aldea, destruyendo sin deseos la aldea con el motivante de comerse algunas cercas de bambú que se usaban en la aldea.

Cansada, más por el regreso que por el proceso de la misión, Ino se dirigía a las oficinas del Hokage a entregar el reporte de la misión elaborado por Kakashi, cuando una risa familiar llegó a sus oídos. Virando su atención se encontró a Naruto sentado en el Ichiraku's Ramen, Riendo al lado de Sakura y Ayame. El verlo coqueteando con ambas le resultó incomodo, sobre todo sabiendo que a Sakura se le había despertado el amor por Naruto. Evidentemente no hacían más que reír, charlar y convivir. Pero con la información que tenía, sabiendo lo que Sakura sentía por Naruto… simplemente no se sentía bien.

–¡Dios! ¡Estoy dudando de mi hombre y de mi mejor amiga! –Ino se abofeteó a si misma con ambas manos centrando con ello sus ideas. –Confío en Naruto, y sé que no querrá verme triste. Sé que si hay algo, me lo dirá. –Ino se dio media vuelta con intensiones de rodear el Ichiraku's y dirigirse a las oficinas de la Hokage. –Tengo que entregar este reporte lo antes…

–¡Ino! ¡Bienvenida a la aldea!

Naruto alcanzó a verle antes que ella se retirase a las oficinas, lo que puso a la rubia en problemas. Ella esperaba rodear la escena para no verse encelada, que Sakura y Naruto no supieran que estaba celosa de verlos juntos. Y colocando su mejor sonrisa fingida, Ino se lanzó a donde sus seres queridos.

–Naruto, Sakura. Los escuché reírse, y creí que estaban hablando de mí.

–Ven a comer con nosotros, invito yo.

–Te lo agradezco amor, pero tengo que entregar el reporte de nuestra misión de captura… a un oso. En fin, desearía quedarme, pero no puedo…

–Oh, vamos, Ino. Neruto y yo recordábamos el tiempo en el que salíamos de misiones y las peripecias por las que pasó nuestra relación amistosa.

–Relación… amistosa. Entiendo, chicos, pero en serio tengo que entregar esto. Pero no se detengan por mí, sigan divirtiéndose los tres.

Ino se retiró tratando de aguardar silencio por la forma en la que se sentía. Honestamente preferiría estar a solas con él, pero no debía separarlo de sus amistades por nada del mundo. Prefería dejarlo ser, pues de esa forma se enamoró de él. Y a unos pasos de haber emprendido huida, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y unos labios le robaron un gemido sorpresivo y erógeno, al ser besada en el cuello. Era él, el hombre que la eligió para bien o mal.

–Si es por celos, no debes temer. Estoy entre amistades. Ven conmigo, solo tengo… –Naruto comenzó a calcular el tiempo que le quedaba. –Sería como media hora más de descanso antes de regresar al claustro en el que andaba.

Ino aceptó la oferta, sentándose al lado derecho de Naruto, mientras Sakura estaba al izquierdo. Ambas comenzaron a sacarle charla a Naruto, mientras él solo charlaba cual reunión de amigos. Ino, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho con anterioridad se dio cuenta que él nunca hacía nada con maldad, no por el momento. La curiosidad hacía que incluso Ayame se adentrara en la plática conociendo parte de los procedimientos encargados al Hokage, esto con la posibilidad de expandir el negocio de la familia.

En otra zona del imperio, el equipo taka se encontraba reparando lo que quedaba del castillo de Orochimaru, sitio en el que habían decidido vivir de ahora en adelante. Sasuke parecía haber renunciado a muchos de sus planes, lo que produjo un pequeño vacio en él. Karin ya había detectado esta falta de deseos en él, lo que intentó resolver pronto.

–Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

–Mejor que nunca. Me siento bien, relativamente.

–Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? –dijo Suigetsu colocando ladrillos de piedra.

–Pues… podríamos… vivir aquí. Desterrados de nuestras aldeas no podremos hacer mucho en realidad. Planeo reinstaurar mi clan al lado de Karin, quizás construir un poco más y vivir nosotros hasta el fin de nuestros días.

–Construir más casas. –Jugo parecía caer en una idea interesante. –¿Te imaginas iniciar nosotros nuestra propia aldea? La aldea del sonido, levantandose de entre los escombros.

–No es mala idea. –Dijo Karin. –El clan Sasuke sería el clan fundador.

–Y tu serías Lord Otokage. –Dijo Suigetsu. –Aunque creo que tal vez debamos pelear por ello.

–¿Tendrías lo necesario para derrotarme? –El rostro serio de Sasuke atemorizó al ser de agua. –Levantar la aldea del sonido. Pero no me gusta su nombre…

–Que te parece la aldea de la tierra… no, eso no suena bien.

–La aldea castillo… –Sugirió Karin antes de que Sasuke decidiera el nombre.

–Se llamará…

Al terminarse el tiempo que Tsunade le permitió de descanso, Naruto regresó a la oficina, puntual en tiempo y esfuerzo. No había siquiera acomodado el asiento cuando tomó el primer libro que tenía a su alcance, iniciando entonces el estudio. Tsunade no estaba cerca, quizás salió a tomar un poco de motivación en una botella de sake, como era su costumbre. El caso es que al iniciar apenas a estudiar, un joven guerrero Anbu llegó a la oficina. Parecía un mensajero, más que un guerrero mandado por misión especial.

–Mi señor Naruto.

–(Oh, dios. ¿Qué bien se escuchó eso?) ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Estaba buscando a Lady Tsunade.

–Ella… no se encuentra en este momento.

–Entiendo. Tal vez usted pueda darle mi mensaje. Verá, yo provengo de una junta que se realizó en la ultima cede del examen Chounin, en Suna. Me enviaron a anunciarle que el próximo examen Chounin será en esta aldea, dentro de un año. Aquí le entrego la orden de los señores feudales. –Naruto recibió el documento, tomó un pergamino extra y tinta. En el pergamino escribió la leyenda "Recibí orden de evento". Añadió fecha y firmó con su nombre.

–De acuerdo. Yo mismo le informaré.

–Muy bien. Y… si no es mucho pedirle, el señor Kazekage lo invita a visitar su aldea. Desea verlo después de su pelea con Sasuke.

–No prometo nada. Estoy en una especie de capacitación a futuro, pero lo intentaré. Salúdame a Gaara cuando lo veas.

–Si, mi señor.

El guerrero Anbu se retiró pronto, permitiéndole a Naruto seguir estudiando. El libro siguiente era sobre Leyes y procedimientos civiles, lo que comenzó a interesarle. Allí venían las leyes sobre matrimonio, procedimiento en divorcios, etcetera. Había un apartado que le pareció más interesante que el resto. Era sobre los procesos, leyes y libertades de los clanes. Este apartado lo relacionaba mucho con Hinata, con la que sacó varios ejemplos. Como representante, elijamos varios ejemplos de procesos a favor de los Clanes. Un clan tiene preferencias economicas sobre otras familias, por la obligación que tienen de aportar cuanto menos cuatro de sus cinco hijos a las fuerzas especiales Shinobis. Por lo general son aquellos que reciben entrenamiento especial para proteger la aldea. Sin embargo, no es posible que un miembro de un clan pueda elegir libremente salir de su oficio, puesto que solo se puede salir del cargo shinobi con la muerte. Los matrimonios entre clanes distintos solo podía darse si ambos se ponen de acuerdo sobre el clan al que pertenecería el infante, salvo que uno de ellos fuera portador de un Dojutsu o un kekkei gekai, con lo que se optaría por este clan. No era posible combinar clanes si el hijo fuese a tomar ambas vertientes, puesto que esto originaría un clan más poderoso. Por último un procedimiento que fue interrumpido por Tsunade al entrar al lado de Shizune. Ambas habían salido a comer juntas, trayendo un poco de sobras consigo. Tsunade era la única que parecía alegre, derivada de la oración "he bebido un poco."

–Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–(Suspiro) Comienzo a pensar que usted y mi maestro Jiraya tenían cosas en común. Ambos tenían los vicios tan enraizados…

–¿Qué estás estudiando?

–Leyes de procedimiento civil de Konoha. En especifico, clanes. ¿Sabias que si se trata de un último varón de un clan a punto de extinguirse se puede desposar a más de una esposa? Odiaría ser miembro de un clan así. Implemente no estoy de acuerdo con sus procedimientos. Sin embargo tienen beneficios físicos y económicos bastante interesantes, sin mencionar el beneficio sentimental que puede desarrollar. Sasuke, por ejemplo, siempre era seguido por…

–Naruto, si tu quisieras podrías iniciar un clan.

–No quiero. Hay cosas crueles que suceden dentro de los clanes. Por ejemplo, si un miembro de… –Naruto cayó en cuenta de algo importante, referente a Ino, miembro del clan Yamanaka. Si ella y él llegaban a procrear hijos, sus descendientes caerían en la vida del clan al que pertenecía su madre. –Señora Tsunade, si Ino y yo tuviéramos hijos, ellos…

–Serían miembros del clan Yamanaka. Veo a lo que te refieres.

–Y ellos no llevarían mi apellido, ¿cierto?

–Me temo que no. Cuando un miembro de un clan tiene descendencia, sus hijos conciben el apellido del clan al que pertenecen. Además, ellos obtienen los beneficios y responsabilidades que se les cede a los miembros de un clan. Incluso, cada clan puede y tiene el derecho de crear su propio reglamento, nombrando a un consejo y jefe de clan, así como lo es la rama superior del clan Hyuga.

–Entiendo. –Naruto veía a futuro que sus hijos eran miembros del clan Yamanaka, con beneficios y responsabilidades. Tal vez no sería tan malo, siempre y cuando supiera de todo lo que se refería ser un miembro del clan Yamanaka. A partir de ese día debía saber todo acerca del clan de su amada, y aprender de ellos a tolerar las reglas de un clan.

–Naruto, ¿De verdad vas en serio con Ino?

–Claro que es en serio. –Respondió ofendido Naruto a las palabras de Shizune. –Tus palabras me ofenden. ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer algo tan bárbaro como jugar con los sentimientos de Ino?

–Precisamente por que no eres capaz de lastimar a alguien es que me saltó la duda. ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que tal vez estabas con ella por despecho.

–Y sigo ofendido. –Naruto se puso a leer desde donde se había quedado, sabiendo que el amor que le profesaba a Ino era real, aunque por instantes pensaba en ella, la que por años consideró la mujer que amaba.

En las calles de Konoha, dos amigas charlaban tranquilas. Pese a que posiblemente se verían en problemas por el mismo hombre, ambas no dejaban que sus sentimientos se cruzaran en su amistad. Al menos no lo dejaban ver. Ellas estaban disfrutando de su tiempo libre en la casa de Sakura, donde ella había preparado algunas botanas y una película cómica para compartir con Ino. Ambas estaban muertas de la risa con las ocurrencias del actor cómico, tan histriónico y ridículo como una caricatura humana. Y mientras se mostraban los créditos finales, ambas parecían dedicarse una mirada cómplice. Ahora no recordaban que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo chico. En ese momento no existía mundo ajeno a ellas dos.

–Hemos pasado por tanto, que me pareces una verdadera hermana. –Dijo Ino iniciando una charla.

–Lo mismo pienso. Gracias, Ino.

–Oye, Sakura. ¿Qué te parecería recordar viejos tiempos. –Ino extrajo de uno de los bolsos de equipo una pañoleta roja, precisamente aquella que le diera a Sakura el día que se volvieron buenas amigas. Estaba vieja, un poco rota por el uso y había perdido un poco su color con los años.

–¿Aún conservas esa vieja pañoleta?

–Claro. Shikamaru me la entregó cuando desperté el día del examen Chounin. Desde entonces la he guardado entre mis objetos preciados y nunca la dejo en casa. Recuerdo que ese día te mencioné que eras un capullo, que aún no se había abierto. –Ino comenzó a colocarle la pañoleta en la cabeza. –Y que posiblemente el día que abrieras te volverías una mujer hermosa. Sigo esperando a que se abra el capullo.

–Idiota.

RAAAZZZ

Cuando Ino intentó ajustarla, la pañoleta se rasgó de lado a lado, quedándose una mitad en cada mano. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ino, Sakura no pudo más que echarse a reír por la torpe escena que había protagonizado la rubia, que no le quedó más que reír de frustración.

–De acuerdo, no esperaba que durara para siempre.

–¡Hubieses visto tu cara! ¡Eres una torpe!

–Si, como sea. –Ino tiró las dos mitades al suelo. –Bueno, no todo puede salir bien siempre.

–Si. Como cuando nos peleábamos por el primer beso de Sasuke. Dios, me sentí tan furiosa con el inútil de Naruto cuando fue él quien besó la primera vez al otro inútil.

–O como cuando en mitad de nuestras peleas, tanto Naruto como saskue pasaban de nosotros.

–Todo este tiempo hemos estado peleadas por el mismo hombre. Incluso hoy tenemos la mala suerte de fijarnos en el mismo chico, solo que ahora se trata de Naruto.

–¿Quién lo diría? Si hace dos años me hubieses afirmado que terminaríamos enamoradas de Naruto, quizás habríamos reído tres días por lo cómico que sonara. –Ino ahora comenzaba a saciar su curiosidad, sin que esto se convirtiera en celos. –¿Y tú me lo quitarías ahora, como en su tiempo te interpusiste entre yo y Sasuke?

–No, tu nunca fuiste del interés de Sasuke. Aunque debo aceptar que yo tampoco.

–No me contestaste lo que te pregunté, Sakura.

–Naruto eligió a quien amar. No debo interponerme en su decisión, sobre todo después de la forma en que maté su ilusión conmigo.

–no te interpondrías, entonces.

–Aunque no se necesita estar con una persona para dejar de amarlo. Seguiré tal como han estado las cosas. Quizás encuentre a alguien mejor que Naruto… aunque sería tan difícil como armar una bomba atómica con dos palillos de dientes, una menta y un refresco de cola.

–Si, entiendo. Naruto es uno entre el infinito. –Ino cayó en otra pregunta. –Y dime, Sakura. ¿Qué piensas de la maternidad?

–Eso es algo que me hace pensar a veces. Tal vez opte por la inseminación asistida. Sería una madre soltera en ese caso.

Sakura parecía centrada en sus planes. Y fue esa seguridad la que motivó a Ino a decir lo siguiente.

–¿Te animarías a tener un hijo de tu mejor amigo?

–¿EH?

–Si no caíste en la pregunta, la repetiré de manera que la entiendas. –Ino parecía seria en sus palabras. –¿Te gustaría un hijo de Naruto, vía inseminación asistida?

..

..

..

..

¿Cómo les parecería que Sakura contestaría a esta pregunta? Para saber lo que contestaría deberían estar atentos. Además, hay un problema de creatividad que no puedo resolver. Sasuke y el equipo Taka están a punto de iniciar por su cuenta una aldea nueva, enterrando los restos de la aldea del sonido. Necesito ayuda para saber cómo podría llamarse la aldea. En lo personal le iba a poner la aldea escondida de las sombras, pero no me gusta que el líder shinobi sea llamado Kagekage, por que sería la sombra de la sombra. Propongo una especie de concurso, la aldea más creativa gana el espacio de la nueva aldea, llevándose una cereza del pastel. Sobre el final, creo que lo ubicaré después de uno o dos capítulos más, descartando por palabras de Naruto en este capítulo que sea una relación bigamica. Aunque nada seguro, quizás opte por cambiar el rumbo de las cosas o seguir por el camino que ya tengo planeado.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, quizás tengas tiempo de poner un comentario constructivo o una opinión. Si es de un renglón, te ha agradado. Si es de dos renglones, te ha encantado. Si pasa de los cuatro renglones, me haces la vida feliz. Si tiene más de dos párrafos, te has vuelto un fanático empedernido de este fic y llorarás mucho el día que termine, en cuyo caso adelanto mis disculpas por seguir el ciclo de vida de todo fic, que tras de nacer debe ser asesinado por mi propia pluma (y entre las profundidades de mi corazón se escucha una risa maligna y una tos de perro por fingir la risa macabra).

Agradezco a Josebudokai por la motivación de escribir algo así. Sin él quizás no habría tomado valor para escribir algo así.

Kaito J.


	16. Chapter 16

Clan

–¿Te animarías a tener un hijo de tu mejor amigo?

–¿EH?

–Si no caíste en la pregunta, la repetiré de manera que la entiendas. –Ino parecía seria en sus palabras. –¿Te gustaría un hijo de Naruto, vía inseminación asistida?

¿Cómo contestar a esta pregunta? Sakura de verdad sentía algo por Naruto, más allá de la amistad que anteriormente le profesaba. Por ello mismo había preferido callarse, aunque ahora que Ino le proponía esto, no parecía lógico.

–No, espera. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Pues, si esa es tu ilusión, tener un hijo tú sola, Tal vez pueda ceder un poco, siempre y cuando no toques a Naruto.

–Pero Naruto… él querrá estar cerca de su hijo. No creo que Naruto se preste a eso, y mucho menos si se trata de un hijo conmigo. No, Ino, estás tomando demasiadas libertades con Naruto, y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Además, eres demasiado celosa con él, ¿Por qué me propondrías algo así?

Ino se llevó las manos a la frente, exhalando con fuerza al saber el verdadero motivo por el cual le había planteado la posibilidad de ser madre de un hijo de Naruto.

–Si Naruto… si él llega a casarse conmigo, y ambos decidimos tener un hijo, sea cual sea su sexo, no podrá llevar el apellido Uzumaki.

–¿Qué dices?

–Cuando un clan ramifica… cuando un miembro de un clan decide generar descendencia con otra persona ajena a un clan, sus hijos pasan a formar parte del clan. De esa forma se preserva el clan. Entonces, suponiendo que tengamos un niño, su apellido sería Yamanaka, y no Uzumaki.

–Pero Ino. Eso no parece un motivo…

–No lo entiendes. Naruto podría negarse a tener hijos conmigo por ese motivo. Nuestro amor está destinado a fracasar…

–¿Y crees que teniendo un hijo conmigo durará más?

Ino cayó en su error. Si Naruto tuviese un hijo con Sakura, eso tal vez cortaría de tajo su relación. Arrepentida, se levantó de su asiento, tratando de controlar su psique abrazándose a si misma. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que todo terminara después del camino que habían recorrido juntos.

–Sakura, Abrázame. –Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia su mejor amiga, quien se acercó para obedecer su petición. –No quiero perderlo, por obligarlo a formar parte de mi clan.

–Ino. ¿Qué hay de malo con formar parte de tu clan?

Inoichi Yamanaka recibió una visita esa tarde. Justo después de terminar sus estudios, Naruto se dispuso a visitar al padre de su pretendida, siendo una sorpresa para el experimentado shinobi.

–¿Naruto?

–Buenas Tardes, señor Yamanaka.

–¡Pero que sorpresa, muchacho! No te había visto desde hace ya unos meses. Creí que habías salido de misión a otro país, como era tu costumbre. Pero pasa, hijo. Perdona mis modales. Es que no esperaba visitas el día de hoy. –Inoichi hizo pasar a Naruto, sentándolo en el sillón más cómodo y acercándole un poco de golosinas. Se movió camino a su cocina, donde tomó una tetera para calentar agua. –Prepararé algo de té, ¿te gustan los pastelillos?

–Si, claro.

No mucho después llegó la madre de Ino, que parecía haber llegado de hacer las compras. En cuanto entró se quitó un sombrero campesino y un delantal, colgando ambos en un perchero cerca de la puerta principal.

–¡Que día! Con las rebajas producidas por la buena economía que hemos tenido esta temporada no puedo comprar sin pelear con las demas harpías que salen a la misma tienda. Pero ahora que tenemos para ce… –Justo momento en el que la señora Yamanaka se fijó en la presencia de Naruto, el silencio se apoderó del edificio. Naruto se puso de pie al verse el centro de atención de la dama, he inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

–Buenas tardes, señora.

–Pero si tú… eres Naruto.

–Si, señora.

La señora Yamanaka dejó caer sus compras, lo que Naruto reaccionó con el Hiraishin para evitar que las compras cayeran al suelo, echándose a perder todo cuanto logró conseguir. El estar cerca de la señora le causó cierto sentimiento incomodo. Por un lado, y gracias al cielo, Ino había sacado la mayor parte de sus facciones de su madre. Por el otro lado, ella tenía cierto resentimiento al pasado del rubio.

–Sus compras, señora.

–Te pido de la manera más cortés que te marches ahora mismo.

–¿Eh?

–Vete de mi casa.

Naruto le entregó la bolsa de compras, entendiendo el motivo por el que lo sacaban de la casa. Aún después de demostrar su valía, había aún gente que repudiaba el recuerdo de Kyubi.

Al salir se vio en la incomoda situación de encontrarse a Ino poco después de avanzar, a la vuelta de la esquina, que también estaba camino a casa. Al encontrarse los dos, ambos se mostraron con un rostro de frustración: él por el odio de la madre de su amada, y ella por el miedo al abandono. Al ver ambos el rostro deprimente del otro comenzaron una charla casi ensayada para decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

–Mi amor… ¿Qué tienes? Yo estoy bien, pero… tú…

Al terminar la última palabra monosílaba le siguió un ataque de risa, que creció con el acercamiento de ambos, abrazándose para sopesar las penas. Cuando las risas se fueron apagando, cada uno se acercó a acariciarse con el hombro del otro. En él, en ella estaba el apoyo que el otro necesitaba para ser dichoso. Feliz… mientras ella estuviera allí para él y viceversa.

–Naruto, no me abandones.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si en ti encuentro a la persona que en verdad deseo y amo.

Ino se despegó de Naruto, alzándose de puntillas para tomar de sus labios el consuelo que necesitaba. Y con ese beso todos sus problemas iniciados en la duda se fueron por una rendija debajo de la puerta que la conducía a su habitación, la habitación de él en la que a menudo se recostaba a su lado. La habitación cambió demasiado desde que ella llegó a su vida. Antes de ella había desorden, desolación y depresión. Al llegar ella todo parecía más calmado, más calido, más necesario. Las sombras de la habitación que desfilaban al paso del día parecían viejos amigos que a la llegada de los dos les recibían con honores, con la cabeza agachada, y con los brazos extendidos. Con su paso a través del tatami, se dejaba un rastro de tela, que ellos mismos desprendían con pasión del otro. Ella recorría a besos el cuerpo encendido del joven rubio, mientras él hacía lo propio con caricias y tactos. Suaves deslices que no podían más que traerlos al lecho, donde se dividían la lujuria y la castidad, aunque ninguna de las dos hacían estragos en ambos. La dirección la marcaba el amor y el deseo de ser uno, no el pecado ni mucho menos el engaño.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se detuvieron un momento para contemplarse, el sol mostró tal pena que comenzó a ocultarse detrás del horizonte. Con esa tenue y calida luz del atardecer, se miraron ambos con la ropa interior como único impedimento para ver al otro. Las caricias y el deslice de las otras prendas habían hecho que incluso la ropa más ajustada se viera fuera de su lugar, dejando a la imaginación solo aquello que deseaban ver. Él fue el primer en dar un paso adelante, alzando su palma y acariciando la mejilla de Ino, quien sintió que ese tacto le estremecía el cuerpo y el corazón. Tomó entre sus manos la palma que le proclamaba amor y la acercó a su boca, besandola con tal sentimiento como jamás creyó hacerlo con alguien. De verdad estaba entregada a él, y esa entrega estaba por volverse completa.

La luz atenuaba, y en la habitación se desataba un acto no planeado. Dos amantes se recostaban en una cama angosta, besándose como sólo el amor puede ordenar un beso. Ella recostada boca arriba daba libertad de que él la disfrutara como él deseara. Más ella no esperaba que en ese libertad tocara sus pechos tan frágil y sutilmente sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Con los brazos arriba, tocando donde iría la cabecera para dejarse perder en el placer. A él le estorbaba la tela, por lo que alzándola un poco se dio la libertad de tocar a su amada tal como debía ser. El roce piel con piel produjo que ella se estremeciera, separándose de los labios de Naruto para abrazarlo. Un poco, solo un instante para sentirse protegida. Al verse privado de sus labios, el rubio comenzó a estimular el cuello, a la par que una de las palmas abarcaba desde la cintura hacia la espalda. Más que morbo, se trababa de una nueva experiencia que él y ella compartían. Las sensaciones, las caricias, el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, que se expandía a su cuerpo y la llenaba de excitación.

Cada gemido, cada respiración agitada era un indicio de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, o al menos eso pensaba antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a avanzar al templo de Venus, donde Ino se escandalizó un poco.

–No, espera.

–Demasiado lenta.

Naruto inició una estimulación por encima de la ropa interior, un improvisado movimiento que incitaba a Ino a arquearse un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de acciones.

–Naruto…

La forma en como pronunció su nombre fue el inicio le un deseo extra por escucharla hablar nuevamente. De ser un movimiento con la intensión de excitarla, comenzó a acariciar en zonas más sensibles, tales como los muslos, o tomando entre sus labios la oreja de la rubia, todo con la intención de escucharla llamándolo. Con diferentes entonaciones y ritmos. Naruto se fue frenando cuando ella hizo lo propio en él, tocándolo justo donde la ciencia medica decía eran puntos erógenos bastante sensibles para el hombre. Más aún, tenía un poco de teoría sobre como excitar a un chico en instantes con puntos de presión. Cuando la teoría se puso a práctica, Naruto se derritió con el simple toque de sus manos. Estos puntos lo hicieron recostarse con espasmos en su cuerpo.

–Ino…

–Es mi turno de probar.

Ino se inclinó a besar su cuello, acariciando la figura y contorno del Jinchuriki, que con tanta excitación provocaba que el cuerpo se tiñese carmesí, y su psique cayera en el abismo pasional. Naruto jamás fue un chico que se mantuviera quieto por mucho tiempo, y no comenzaría en este momento. Mientras Ino seducía a Naruto con caricias y besos, Naruto se acercaba a ella con un abrazo que la detuvo en seco.

–Naruto.

–Quédate así un momento. –Dijo Naruto, que parecía estar tomando lo que deseaba de ese abrazo. Ino no deseaba detenerse, y mientras era estrujada por su amado, ella dirigía su mano al limite entre la tela del boxer y la piel canela, comenzando a deslizarlo sin poder completar su objetivo. Al sentir esto, Naruto reaccionó deteniendo su mano para que no continuase.

–Por favor, Naruto. No me digas que te echas para atrás.

Sin palabras. Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. En ese beso fue él quien se despojó de su última prenda, siendo imitado a la par por Ino. Cuando ambos ropajes conocieron el suelo, ella se irguió sobre Naruto. La tenue luz, casi seductora, iluminaba el contorno de la diosa de cabellos dorados, que ese día entregaba su inocencia. El sentir el roce de sus sexos los orillaba al deseo, y al comenzar a unirse, el temor los hizo su presa. Esta era la primera vez, y por ello la inexperiencia sobresalía.

Naruto recostó a Ino en el angosto lecho, intentando con ello lo clásico en una primera vez. Pero la torpeza Uzumaki pudo más que el momento. Verán, él no sabía mucho de ese momento, y cuando intentó entrar la primera vez no acertó con un lugar. Solo tocaba con su miembro la piel que rodeaba. Era un nada agradable tiro al blanco.

–Naruto…

–Lo sé, lo intento. Debería…

–No lo lograrás así. –Ino tomó en su diestra el miembro de Naruto, dirigiéndolo en sus intenciones, haciéndole las cosas más fáciles.

–Estoy seguro que reiremos en un futuro por esto. –Dijo Naruto apenado.

–Se gentil, mi amor.

Había llegado el instante en el que ambos se volverían uno con el otro. A los ojos, una mirada tierna sin ningún deseo realmente impuro. Por instantes se contemplaron así, uno al otro, y en un beso Naruto fue adentrándose en Ino, con tal sutileza, que el dolor de Ino fue casi imperceptible hasta que el sello de castidad se rompió por completo. Hasta ese momento fue cuando hubo dolor, no antes y solo por un instante. Para no hacerle daño real, Naruto se detuvo hasta que las uñas de Ino le dijeran que había pasado el dolor. Cuando La tensión de Ino desapareció, fue el indicador para que comenzara a moverse, a un ritmo relajado y sutil. Poco a poco el dolor pasó a ser un simple recuerdo, y el placer se fue acrecentando. La luz había dejado ya casi por completo la habitación de Naruto, por lo que solo podían guiarse por las voces que les suplicaban más pasión.

Un algo diferente se sentía en la rubia. Una sensación que la enviaba a un mundo fuera de su orbita real. Ligeros espasmos músculo-genitales fueron las primeras reacciones que anunciaba el cenit del acto sexual. El corazón a mil por hora, la cabeza en blanco y repetir entre gemidos el nombre del chico que la poseía con un ritmo ardiente (no encontré otra palabra, ni muy rápido ni muy lento) le daban al acto un poco de excitación extra. A él le motivaba escucharla gimiendo su nombre con deeo, y esa motivación lo orillo a compartir la misma condición de ella. Cerca al clímax, ella se abrazó fuertemente con piernas y brazos, mientras él la tomaba de los costados y volteaba su rostro hacia ella. Pronto su diestra encontró en la zurda de Ino una unión extra, y cerrando los ojos se entregaron a la culminación de su primera vez. En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solo una caria, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado a fondo. Sus manos no se habían separado, unidos en la primera noche.

Cuando el ambiente serenó un poco, él se recostó en la orilla que daba al vacío, dejándole a ella la seguridad que necesitaba cerca al muro.

–Mi amor, quiero que estés conmigo… por siempre. –Ino pasó su palma derecha por la mejilla de Naruto. –Te necesito. Sin ti… no soy nadie.

–¿Por qué habría de separarme de ti. Contigo soy feliz. Y no lo digo por lo de hoy.

–¿En verdad eres feliz conmigo?

–Te lo juro.

Las dudas que habían bombardeado la cabeza de Ino todo ese día le hicieron pensar en confesar una verdad que ocultaba. Tan solo decirla le daba miedo, pero quería la felicidad de Naruto por sobre lo que fuese.

–Naruto, hay algo que debes saber. –Naruto modificó su sonrisa a un rostro serio. –Verás, pese a lo mucho que te amo, e necesario que sepas esto. No sé cuando fue que sucedió, ni por qué se esperó tanto para saberlo. El caso es que… –Ino estaba insegura de sus palabras, y el mentón y brazos le temblaban de nerviosismo. –Sakura te ama. Y yo entendería que prefieras estar con ella. Solo permíteme estar…

–Sakura me ama. –Dijo Naruto seriamente. –Y por que me ama no quiere intervenir entre los dos. Ella sabe que ya decidí estar contigo, y por ello dejará que lo nuestro siga como hasta el día de hoy, sin cambios ni modificaciones.

–¿Ya lo sabías?

–Escuché cuando hablaba con Tenten. –Dijo Naruto tocando un costado de Ino. –También la escuché diciendo que no quería verme sufrir por su culpa, o perder a ninguno de los dos. Si ella ha abandonado todo intento, nosotros debemos estar cerca de ella. Después de todo, ella es nuestra amiga más querida. ¿No lo crees?

–Naruto…

–Yo te elegí a ti, mucho antes de saber que me amaba. Y mantengo mi decisión. Por que en realidad esa es mi idea de vida.

Un brillo especial iluminó los ojos de la rubia. En verdad estaba eligiéndola por encima de toda posibilidad con la mujer que siempre amó. Y más que eso, aún después del tiempo que pudo haber pasado desde que él supo de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, no había cambiado su forma de ser con ella. Naruto era para ella tanto o más de lo que ella podía ser para él.

La noche era joven, y dos amantes en la oscuridad se demostraron su amor verdadero justo después de entregarse a la tentación.

Naruto comenzó a investigar durante su tiempo libre los registros de los clanes. Tomó a todos para ocultar su principal intención sobre el clan Yamanaka, lo que le hizo descubrir los procesos de iniciación de cada clan en Konoha. Por ejemplo, que los Inuzuka recibían su cachorro el día de ingreso a la academia, y que desde el nacimiento a los miembros del clan Aburame se les depositaban larvas de insectos comechacra en la piel de los miembros. Y centrándose en el clan de su interés, descubrió que el fuerte del clan Yamanaka era precisamente el espionaje, que cada miembro era entrenado en el control y manipulación mental desde pequeños, con entrenamientos duros y raudos cuyos procedimientos eran agotadores e intensos. No parecía nada serio, aunque le preocupaba uno de sus ritos. Se trataba de que el joven iniciado fuera azotado por los poderes del clan Yamanaka con el objetivo de que nadie pudiera controlarlo de la forma en que los mismos miembros del clan lo hacían. Era una ceremonia que le daba inmunidad a los miembros contra control mental, y les insertaban la habilidad de adentrarse en las mentes de otros. Este rito le causó problemas, pues no podía imaginar a nadie siendo bombardeados por otros miembros de control mental. Un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Según los registros anteriormente se habían desarrollado casos de locura por la falta de concentración en el rito, y peor saber de la posibilidad de muerte cerebral.

–No puedo creerlo. Esto es…

–Sabía que estabas preocupado, Naruto. –Ino apareció en la oficina con el almuerzo del rubio, hecho por ella misma. –Aunque me halaga que te preocupes tanto por algo que aún no se había planteado a futuro. ¿De verdad quieres un hijo conmigo?

–Me enorgullece ver más allá de lo evidente. ¿Puedes ilustrarme sobre esto?

Ino comenzó a leer el artículo, y recordar el rito que la inició como verdadero miembro del clan Yamanaka.

–Es un rito, una especie de iniciación. Como sabes, los miembros del clan Yamanaka somos especialistas en control y destrucción mental, debido a la fuerte influencia psíquica que hemos desarrollado con el tiempo. Aunque somos pocos los integrantes, por ser un clan secundario, somos igual o más temibles que los otros clanes promedio. Pero para poder sobrevivir afuera sin que conozcan de ninguna manera los secretos de nuestros poderes, debemos desarrollar la capacidad de soportar torturas e indagaciones mentales. Este ritual tiene por propósito sellar nuestros secretos dentro de nuestros cerebros. Además, de esta forma se desarrolla y fortalece nuestra habilidad especial. No es exactamente un Kekkei Genkai, es solo que hemos adaptado nuestro chacra deforma tal que podemos mostrar esa clase de habilidad.

–¿Es dolorosa?

–Escucha, Naruto, ser un shinobi es doloroso. Esto es solo un procedimiento empleado por nuestro clan para fortalecer al infante.

–Si, lo siento. Es solo que me afecta un poco el pensar en mis hijos.

–Si, supongo que eres sobre protector por naturaleza.

–Nadie me protegió en mi infancia. –Ino se petrifico, recordando que inclusive ella lo había atacado en su infancia. Allí estaba el motivo de la sobreprotección que mostraba Naruto.

–Yo, lo siento…

–Es pasado ya.

En ese momento un guerrero anbu se apareció atravesando la puerta abierta, encontrándose con la pareja. Tenía un mensaje en las manos dirigido a una persona exclusivamente.

–Mi señor Naruto. Recibimos un mensaje.

–La Hokage no se encuentra aquí. Creo que se encuentra en el hospital.

–Con su permiso, mi señor. Pero el mensaje está dirigido al futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto se puso de pie, acercándose al guerrero. Era curioso, los guerreros anbu no eran mensajeros, a menos que el mensaje fuera escoltado de otra aldea, o que tuvieran algún peligro en él. Si ese guerrero tenía un pergamino, era por que existía alguna sospecha. Naruto tomó de sus manos el mensaje, y buscando un jutsu escondido en el papel. Al no encontrar nada superficial, se dirigió al guerrero.

–¿De donde proviene?

–Lo trajo un cuervo, desconocido para nosotros.

–Un cuervo.

El pergamino estaba dirigido a "el futuro hokage de Konoha," y como remitente se leía la leyenda "aldea escondida de las cenizas."

–La aldea escondida entre las cenizas. Espera, creo que…

Naruto abrió de golpe el pergamino, elevando la guardia del guerrero. No había ningún peligro escondido. Más bien, era una invitación formal para firmar un pacto con la nueva aldea, un tratado de paz y tregua entre la aldea de la ceniza y la aldea hermana de la hoja.

–No lo puedo creer. –Naruto reía al darse cuenta de la realidad. Comenzó entonces a leer el documento, donde se le indicaba que una nueva aldea se levantaría de los escombros de la aldea del sonido, dirigida por el que sería la futura sombra renacida, Sasuke Uchiha. Además, venía un documento anexo para solicitar mano de obra a la aldea, dirigida al señor feudal. Todo estaba en camino a la construcción de una nueva aldea, quienes recibirían habitantes, pedidos, ordenes y estarían al servicio de la aldea de la hoja, la aldea hermana de la nueva aldea. –"… Esperamos su respuesta a la menor brevedad posible. Atentamente, Sasuke Uchiha." Entonces es real, Sasuke fundará con Taka unanueva aldea.

–Mi señor, le recomendaría que no aceptara de él ni una palabra.

–tonterías, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, y sé que sus intenciones son pacificas. Necesito hablar con el señor feudal, con Tsunade, con los altos mandos de los paises vecinos.

–No creo que quieran escuchar las palabras de un asesi…

–Te aconsejo no termines esa oración.

–Pero…

–¿No pensaron ustedes que yo era un monstruo en un pasado?

–Bueno, si…

–¿Acaso no me marginaron y sentenciaron a la soledad sin ninguna culpa?

–Pero mi señor, las cosas son diferentes….

–No más diferencias. A partir de hoy le daremos una oportunidad a todo aquel que quiera dirigirse a nosotros. No correré el riesgo de ignorar a nadie más. Además, si hacemos caso omiso a las peticiones de Sasuke Uchiha podría originarse una quinta guerra Shinobi. ¿Acaso usted cree que sea así?

–Pienso que debemos ser cautelosos. No es de fiar.

–De acuerdo, seremos cautelosos. Como mediador estaré yo… en cuanto termine de estudiar el método de mediador de negociaciones. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que buscar a la anciana. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Naruto tomó a Ino y ambos salieron de la oficina. Las negociaciones con la aldea escondida en las cenizas comenzarían pronto.

.

.

.

Bien, parece que todo va por buen camino. Gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron dando consejos. La recopilación de cada uno de los posibles nombres de la nueva aldea culminó en una aldea relacionada con el fuego, las sombras y el renacimiento. Como el ave fénix renace entre las cenizas, así mismo Sasuke se levanta con la ayuda de las aldeas vecinas.

Posiblemente el siguiente capitulo es el penúltimo, y se relacionará con el final definitivo. Declaro que será Naruino completamente. Sobre las dudas de Naruto, pertenecer al clan Yamanaka, enfrentar a la terrible suegra y el caso de la nueva aldea, el siguiente capitulo no hablará de nada de eso. … … … Mentira, seguro ato los últimos cabos.

Ya no se me ocurre nada chistoso para pedir un comentario. Sigo pensando, pero desde que el periquito emigró, no puedo maldecir a nadie realmente. Así que te invito a dejar un comentario.

Nos leeremos después.

Advertencia, este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para todo público. Se recomienda discreción al lector.

(NARUTO: Demasiado tarde, -ttebayo).


	17. Chapter 17

Cenizas

La reacción de los Kages y aldeanos de los territorios aliados a Konoha al recibir la invitación de la reunión convocada para apoyar el nacimiento de una nueva aldea en el territorio donde descansaban los escombros de la aldea del sonido fue ignorar sus peticiones. Muchos de los altos funcionarios, ya sea kages o señores feudales, tomaron la invitación y la hicieron pedazos. Las únicas aldeas que estaban interesadas en el levantamiento de una nueva aldea gobernada por Sasuke Uchiha eran la de la lluvia y la de la hoja. Todos los Kages asistieron al antiguo castillo a inspeccionar y llevar a cabo la reunión en la sala común. Los cuatro miembros de Taka se mostraron desarmados, con una pulsera de la cuerda que Karin había elaborado para mantener a Sakura y Tsunade sin chacra, y con ropajes sencillos con la intención de mostrarse sin intenciones de atacar. Los Kages tenían cuanto menos dos guardaespaldas cada uno, y el mediador solo estaba acompañado de Ino, la que sería el intermediario entre Taka y los Kages (En resumen, ella examinaría los pergaminos y demás para evitar un levantamiento violento).

El castillo aún se encontraba en construcción. El techo destruido por la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke dejaba entrar una luz natural del sol que asemejaba al castillo entre las ruinas de la segunda gran guerra shinobi. El piso era lo único limpio, o lo más limpio, sería mejor decir. Aún quedaban restos de las plantas que Ino hizo crecer para ayudar a Naruto a cargar pronto el chacra natural de ese día, mantenidos vivos por obra de Suigetsu. No había serpientes, por lo mismo de mostrarse sin intenciones de atacar.

Una mesa de madera lo suficientemente grande para todos los asistentes fue lo único que se encontraba en el gran salón. Cada una de las sillas marcadas con los sellos insignia de las aldeas. Naruto tomó su lugar entre las aldeas y Sasuke. Como mediador debía mantener la paz en esta discusión sin amenazas ni condiciones.

–Bien, estamos aquí reunidos…

–¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a las aldeas. Después de los crímenes en su contra y diferentes ordenes de asesinato por sus crímenes. –Dijo el Tsuchikage. –Todo el imperio te quiere muerto, Sasuke Uchiha.

–Si me decidí acudir a ustedes es para finalizar la guerra entre nosotros. No me interesa atacar a ninguno ni destruir más vidas. Por lo ocurrido pido perdón.

–Les pido por favor no alteren la paz inicial de esta sala. Si todos estamos aquí es para discutir el levantamiento de una nueva aldea.

–¿El Levantamiento de una nueva aldea? –Preguntó Mei Terumi, la aún Mizukage. –Por favor, Naruto. ¿Tu le crees a Sasuke? Más bien está formando un ejército para levantarse en armas el día de mañana. Si le damos lo que desea…

–Puede ser. Pero si eso sucede el día de mañana, yo estaré aquí para detenerlo.

–Desde que le derrotaste estás bastante cambiado. –Dijo Konan, Amekage de la aldea de la lluvia. –¿No será que estás aliado con él?

–No estamos aquí para discutir esto. Por favor les pido que centren su atención a las peticiones de Sasuke Uchiha.

–¿Por qué hemos de escucharlo? –Uno de los guardias de Konan se levantó de su asiento. –Siempre has protegido demasiado a ese bastardo, sin que él jamás hiciera nada por ti.

–Por favor, tome asiento en este momento.

–Si tu no lo mataste, de eso me encargaré yo ahora.

El guardia sacó un kunai de entre su equipo y comenzó a correr a Sasuke. No dio dos pasos cuando Naruto intervino en el camino. Lo que hizo para detenerlo fue usar un escudo de viento, que solo detuvo al agresor sin lastimarlo. Esa expulsión de energía fue suficiente para aplacar los humos en la sala.

–Como mediador de esta junta, te pido tomes asiento y entregues tus armas. Si no tienes la templanza de mantener la paz en una reunión donde se ha venido a negociar el levantamiento de una nueva aldea, no tiene caso que sigas en esta sala.

–Naruto. –Tsunade, quien era acompañada por Kakashi y Neji como guardaespaldas, pudo ver en Naruto un papel responsable, más que protector hacia Sasuke. El Naruto de otros tiempos habría extraído un Kunai y amenazado con él. Era un cambio positivo de su parte para ser Hokage.

–Bien, ahora, regresemos a lo nuestro. Estamos aquí….

Inoichi se había enterado de labios de Ino la reacción de su mujer hacia Naruto. Conocía la historia: el día del ataque de Kyubi a la aldea había perdido a sus padres. Y Naruto estaba tan asociado a Kyubi como nadie más. Ella sabía de su inocencia, y de su labor al mantenerlo encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, pero cada que lo veía cerca, al lado de Ino no podía más que echarse a llorar. No estaba molesta, de hecho, no pensaba en nadie más adecuado que él para su hija. Pero el simple recuerdo de ese fatídico día le estrujaba el corazón. Más a favor, el verse en la incomoda situación de verlo en su casa le causaba más problemas. La señora Yamanaka no deseaba que la vieran llorando sin motivo. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue correr a Naruto de su casa.

Ante esta serie de eventos, Inoichi se acercó aún más a su mujer. Cada que venía el recuerdo de lo ocurrido días atrás con el rubio, ella se avergonzaba, y más aún era la reacción al darse cuenta que Naruto creía que le odiaba por ser Kyubi. No tuvo siquiera tiempo para explicarse, pues él siempre estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, la oficina o algún otro sitio preparándose para ejercer cargo como Hokage.

Es por eso, que al regreso de Naruto estaba dispuesta a explicar sus pesares sobre el demonio que encerraba Naruto en sus adentros. Entre los dos estaban preparando todo para recibirlo. A conciencia limpiaban la casa con la ayuda de los amigos más queridos de Inoichi y sus hijos. Ellos planeaban inducir a Naruto al clan. Pese a las intenciones de presentarlo en sociedad como un futuro miembro del clan, eso no debía suceder hasta el día en que Naruto se comprometiese con Ino. Sin embargo, una fiesta formal en sociedad no hacía daño a nadie. Excepto claro que la sociedad podría recibir al rubio de diferentes maneras… y que aún no habían invitado a nadie, incluido Naruto o Ino. De momento la familia Yamanaka, auxiliada por Kakashi Hatake y el anterior equipo Ino-Shika-Cho al que pertenecía Inoichi, limpiaban una casa rentada para el evento en un claro no muy lejos de Konoha, con un enorme espacio verde, una fuente de agua y un lago en la parte de atrás con un pequeño Kyosko, al cual la única forma de llegar era por medio de unos pequeños circulos de piedra en el agua.

–Hey, Ino-kun. –Dijo el patriarca del clan Akimichi. –¿No crees que tu mujer exagera un poco al presentarlo en sociedad como miembro de tu clan. Es decir, eso solo se hace cuando se pide la mano de su hija.

–Al igual que Naruto, ella ve demasiado hacia el futuro. Cree que de verdad le propondrá matrimonio pronto. Está algo perturbada por su pasado… y para forzarse a olvidarlo pretende que Naruto forme parte de nuestro clan.

–Bueno, cada quien tiene permiso de esperanzarse, pero Naruto tiene decisión sobre esto.

–Lamento corregirte, Kakashi. –Dijo la señora acercando una jarra de limonadas. –Verás, según tengo entendido un shinobi, aldeano o samurai que desposa a un miembro de un clan shinobi se une al clan de su cónyuge. Conserva su apellido, pero su hijo adopta el apellido del clan.

–Si, bueno. Pero es posible que sea Ino quien adopte el apellido Uzumaki.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Es que acaso no lo saben…

Las negociaciones de la posible aldea de las cenizas iban por buen camino. Sasuke Accedió a firmar un pacto de paz con las aldeas que asistieron a la junta, pacto que se rompería en caso de que no fuese respetado por las demás aldeas. A cambio de esa paz absoluta, las demás aldeas accedían a financiar trabajadores, materiales e insumos varios para la construcción de la aldea. Además, un pacto de alianza se negociaría después de la construcción de la misma, para aquellos que estuviesen interesados. No había mucho interés en el pacto, más que de los anteriormente mencionados (Konoha y Ame).

–Bien, el pacto está sellado. Ahora hay un tema que varios de los kages tienen en mente. –Naruto comenzó a leer una de las solicitudes de los kages de la aldea. –Tsuchikage Onoki, tiene una inquietud.

–Sasuke, sabemos las leyes de clanes en las aldeas a través de los tiempos. Según tengo entendido, tu secuestraste a Sakura y a Ino con la intensión de expandir tu clan. Para tener un pacto de alianza con la aldea de la roca, exijo que el clan Uchiha ramifique en una sola mujer.

–Con su debido respeto, estoy ofreciendo la alianza con la futura aldea de la ceniza como una oportunidad. Aunque de verdad deseo forjar alianzas, no pretendo rogar por ello. Karin sabe que es posible que el clan se ramifique en dos o más mujeres, y lo aceptó en el momento en que le expliqué las leyes de un clan. Mi decisión sobre tener una ramificación o no está fuera de contexto.

–Tal parece que tiene miedo de…

–Karin, no incites a los demás.

–Algo que me produce una pregunta interesante. –Dijo el Raikage. –Si de verdad renacerá de entre las cenizas el clan Uchiha, debe haber un clan que pueda competir contra ellos.

–Con los entrenamientos que tuvimos Naruto y yo durante nuestro tiempo juntos, creo que el Clan Uzumaki podría renacer también en el abrazador fuego de la hoja.

–Esperen un momento, ese no es el tema. –Naruto comenzó a ordenar un poco la sesión para bien propio.

–Si, estoy de acuerdo que el Clan Uzumaki debe levantarse nuevamente. –Dijo Onoki, sabiendo de algunas habilidades nuevas de Naruto que tal vez lo obligarían a formar un clan capaz de competir con el clan Uchiha. Todos comenzaron a poner demasiada atención en el clan Uzumaki como un clan guardián de la paz. Solo que una de las allí reunidas no entendía la charla. ¿"Renacer el clan Uzumaki"?

–Bien. –Un golpe en la mesa obligó a todos a poner atención a Lady Tsunade. –Veo que todos han tomado por si mismos un receso. Sugiero un receso de diez minutos para volver a nuestro asunto principal.

–Aceptable. –Naruto tomó los papeles y se levantó de su asiento. –Se concede un receso para que descansen todos. Afuera encontraran algunos bocadillos y té. Sasuke, he pedido que de la misma manera te preparen por separado algo a ti y a los miembros de Taka.

Los miembros de esa reunión se fueron retirando por puertas contrarias, mientras que ino y Naruto se quedaban para revisar los papeles firmados. Cuando él vio a todos salir por puertas separadas en paz, se desplomó en su asiento algo temeroso.

–No, no me hagan hacer esto.

–Naruto, ¿De que hablaban ellos?

–Supongo que era verdad. Esamaldita ley no me dejará tranquilo durante el resto de mi vida.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto inhaló hondo para calmarse, a la par que volviá su mirada a Ino.

–Hay una parte de la ley de clanes que me llamó aún más la atención. Dice que al desposar a un miembro de un clan, el descendiente de esa pareja toma por fuerza el apellido de ese miembro sin importar el sexo del padre. Así es como se ha hecho desde la instauración de clanes a través de los tiempos. Esto me hizo pensar, si mi padre es Minato Namikaze, ¿Por qué no me llamo Naruto Namikaze? Entonces pensé en mi madre, cuyo nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. Siempre me pregunté por qué adopté el apellido de mi madre y no el de mi padre. De esa manera todos sabrían que yo era el hijo del héroe de Konoha, el cuarto hokage. Y hasta hae unos días caí en razón.

–Entonces… eso significa…

–Ino, soy el último miembro del clan Uzumaki de la aldea del remolino.

Una serie de conclusiones comenzaron a bombardear la cabeza de Ino. Si Naruto era miembro de un clan extranjero, eso le daba pauta a una serie de dilemas, tales como la decisión del clan al que pertenecería en un futuro, o la ramificación del clan. Ahora Naruto poseía tres estilos elementales adaptados, y con las presiones de los kages en los consejos de las aldeas para que el clan Uzumaki resurja, simplemente se convertía en una obligación para con el imperio.

–No, es que no puedo creerlo. –Dijo Ino sentándose al igual que Naruto. –Creo que perdí el apetito. ¿Acaso Konoha sabía que eras miembro de ese clan?

–Supongo que lord Sandaime Sarutobi sabía algo. Jiraya es seguro que lo sabía… y Kakashi… El debió decírmelo antes. –Naruto recordó entonces los beneficios de un clan, y pasó a entristecer. –Yo jamás pude disfrutar de los beneficios que tenía Sasuke con la aldea. A él le pagaba Konoha por ser el último de su clan. Se le respetaba y se esperaba grandes cosas por ser un Uchiha. Mientras que yo tuve que escarbar mi camino con mis propias uñas, salir delante de toda la discriminación que por Kyubi obtuve. Nadie esperaba nada de mi. Excepto tal vez Sandaime Hokage.

–¿Qué me dices de Iruka Sensei?

–Iruka… Si, tal vez él tambien. Pero solo ellos dos. Después tuve que mostrar mi valía, tanto como persona como Shinobi. Ahora soy respetado. Cuanto me arrepiento de haber tomado enserio el papel del Shinobi amado.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo sabes, Ino. Teniendo tres estilos de jutsu extra, más la inclusión del clan Uzumaki en la terna, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el consejo de ancianos me obligue a ramificar un clan, ya sea Uzumaki o iniciar una locura como el clan Namikaze. Tsunade me comentó que los rumores de el levantamiento de un nuevo clan que tendría raíces en el hijo de Minato Namikaze. Los ancianos comienzan a preparar una orden, y con la presión extra de los kages de las demás aldeas… me obligarán a desposar a más de una.

–Naruto. No importa cuantas seamos. Mientras me ames tal como…

–No lo entiendes. No puedo amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez quisiera, tener una vida normal. Quería llamar la atención, quería ser el mejor de todos. Y ahora que estoy en un nivel agradable, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Quisiera, tener voz y voto.

Detrás de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Sasuke, una persona parecía atenta a la charla de Naruto e Ino. Comenzó la formulación de un plan, en agradecimiento por el afecto que este le había demostrado a través de los años.

Cuando la reunión fue retomada, Sasuke pidió tomar la palabra.

–He estado pensando en la petición de lord Onoki, y he llegado a una conclusión. Si así lo desean las demás aldeas, acepto que mi clan ramifique solo en una mujer. Sin embargo, no es por pacto de paz. Condicionaré la descendencia Uchiha siempre y cuando el clan Uzumaki se instaure en Konoha.

–Sasuke… –Naruto comenzaba a molestarse un poco con Sasuke.

–Solo que, a la par del clan Uchiha, él solo conservará a una mujer para ello. De lo contrario no hay ninguna forma de pacto.

Ahora estaba claro. Sasuke había escuchado la charla anterior y había formulado un plan a favor de Naruto.

–Eso no está en nuestras manos. –Dijo Mei Terumi, Lady Mizukage. –Será negociar con Naruto y Konoha. Además, el proceso de registro de clan está en proceso.

–Me parece de muy mal gusto que iniciaran un proceso sin consentimiento de Naruto. –Dijo Lady Tsunade. –Últimamente el consejo de ancianos es demasiado imprudente. Como sea, creo que es lo más adecuado. Si Naruto acepta.

–Les quiero recordar que no soy parte de esta junta. Estoy sirviendo únicamente como Moderador. –Y por dentro decía. –(Si, Sasuke es el mejor amigo).

–Es parte de la temática. –Indicó Lord Kazekage, Gaara de la arena. –Si aceptas las condiciones de Sasuke podremos comenzar a tratar con más confianza, ya que será tu clan el responsable de proteger al resto en caso de que la aldea de la ceniza falte a su tratado con las demás aldeas.

–Y en caso de que las demás aldeas no respeten el tratado, el clan Uzumaki defenderá la aldea de la ceniza. –Dijo Karin, apuntándose un punto a favor.

–Entiendo que parte de este tratado tenga influencia en mi persona, pero…

–Toma esto como una forma de cumplir una parte de los ideales de nuestro maestro.

Las palabras de Lady Amekage, Konan, fueron parte aguas para Naruto. Recordaba hace tiempo, cuando aceptó la difícil misión de traer paz a este mundo gobernado por la guerra. Incluso Nagato confió esa misión a él, antes de partir. Era ahora su responsabilidad mantener la paz, aun cuando se tratara entre aldeas.

–¿Qué opinas, Ino?

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Aún no has pedido mi mano, y mucho menos hemos hablado de contraer nupcias.

–¿Quién más podría ser la mujer de Naruto Uzumaki?

–Sakura es una opción. –Ino sonrió un poco. –Dios, ¿es en serio?

–No puedo aceptar sin consultarlo con mi pareja actual. ¿Dejarías tu clan para convertirte al clan Uzumaki?

Ino no lo pensó dos veces. Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo feliz de que la tomaran en cuenta en algo tan importante.

–Muy bien. La noción se acepta, mientras Sasuke cumpla con su parte, se iniciará el clan Uzumaki con descendencia en una sola mujer.

Lamento retardar tanto este capitulo. Una serie de eventos no tan afortunados me mantuvo ocupado. Dicen que el que sirve a dos amos, con alguno queda mal, y en este momento estoy sirviendo a cuatro: El colegio, el servicio social académico, el fanfic y la novela. No crean que es una telenovela o una serie de televisión, sino que se trata de una novela que escribo paralela a mis fics. Ya estoy por terminar ambos, pero el servicio se ha puesto pesado y acabo de regresar al colegio.

Por otra parte, el final ha llegado. El próximo capitulo se cierra la historia principal. Monogamia, NaruIno. Por todo su apoyo, les agradezco. Por sus comentarios, les agradezco. Por todo el tiempo que me rompí la cabeza ideando nuevas formas para crear algo que no aceptaba en un principio y ahora se ha vuelto una realidad que quizás no volveré a tomar, les agradezco. Agradezco a la academia, a mis padres y al público que se está riendo de mis barrabasadas.

Por cierto, ayer recibí la visita del periquillo que salió de viaje, indicándome que había vuelto para cumplir la maldición del periquito a todo aquel que no dejara un comentario. Al límite del final, lanzo la maldición del periquito: al que no deje comentario le dará un beso de piquito mientras duerme.

Nos vemos al final del trayecto.


	18. Chapter 18

Detecté demasiado tarde un error en el capitulo anterior. Kakashi se encuentra escoltando a Tsunade, al mismo tiempo que está auxiliando a Inoichi y los demás. Esto es prácticamente imposible. Según la física, Kakashi no puede estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, aún con clonación de sombra o pidiéndome un favor por ser consentido de muchos. Así que, corrigiendo este error me disculpo. Esta noche el papel del Kakashi guarura será desempeñado por Anko Mitarashi, quien ha estado ausente de los fic que he escrito por demasiado tiempo.

Flor

Las negociaciones habían terminado. Las demás aldeas aceptaron ayudar a la formación de una nueva aldea, la que estaba escondida entre las cenizas. Honestamente, desde que escucharon el nombre les interesó saber a lo que se refería. Sasuke había dejado claro que la aldea de la ceniza era una extremidad de la aldea de la hoja, por ser Naruto quien le perdonó la vida al estar convaleciente en esa batalla. Más que perdonarlo, le salvó la vida al mostrarle la verdad. Con eso en mente, no podía más que pagar a konoha su deuda de sangre.

Tras de la junta, los shinobis comenzaban a mostrarle respeto a Naruto, que pese a estar en medio de una pelea entre sus amigos, pudo mantener parcialmente la paz sin elevar la voz, y eso que todos sabían que él era demasiado escandaloso cuando se lo proponía. Incluso al salir de la junta, regresó a ser el latoso cabeza hueca que siempre había sido.

–Ese maldito Sasuke. Me obligó a aceptar su propuesta. –El rubio estaba de camino a su propia aldea acompañado de Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi y Neji. –¿En que me he metido?

–Creí que era lo que realmente querías. –Dijo Anko. –Reiniciar el clan Uzumaki, siendo el último varón.

–¿Cómo sabes que soy el ultimo varón?

–Pues, por que nunca había escuchado de ese clan.

–Mi tio me había contado de un clan que se había extinguido con la llegada de Kyubi a la aldea. Se supone que ese clan lo mantenía encerrado el tiempo necesario para encontrar una celda permanente. Tal vez por eso puedes mantener a Kyubi a raya.

–No. –Tsunade observó a lo lejos la aldea de la hoja. –La voluntad de Naruto es más potente que su lazo con el clan Uzumaki. No conozco la forma de actuar, ni los secretos que guardaba el clan, pero conociendo a Naruto, es posible que pueda llegar aún más lejos de lo que jamás ha podido llegar nadie antes.

Naruto seguía delante sin escuchar a nadie. De pronto había perdido su atención, divagando en lo próximo en su vida. Las cosas dieron un giro bastante agudo dentro de esa sala, al verse en la situación de volver a renacer el clan de su madre con la ayuda de una mujer. Ino era la persona adecuada, pero ahora había que prepararla para ello. Y con prepararla…

–Mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?

–No, nada.

–Naruto, te conozco lo suficiente para…

–Se está preparando para el día de la entrega, Ino. –Dijo Anko, acertando en parte. –Por lo que veo ustedes tienen un gran trabajo que hacer. Uno largo y muy placentero.

Ino se abochornó como en su vida lo volverá a hacer.

–Deja de molestarlos. –Dijo Tsunade. –Como si no fuera suficiente para los dos, ahora tendrán que revivir un clan del que no muchos tienen recuerdos.

–Kakashi debe tener algo. Él es el último de los alumnos de mi padre.

La señora Yamanaka había terminado de repartir invitaciones entre los clanes de Konoha y amistades, tanto de Naruto como de Ino. La fiesta de sociedad que ofrecería a favor de Naruto sería pronto en la cabaña no muy lejos de Konoha. La invitación citaba que era una fiesta de sociedad con el propósito de introducir a Naruto en sociedad. Aclaraba que desde se momento formaría parte de un clan respetado en Konoha. Digo, no era como el clan Hyuga, clan principal en todo Konoha, pero los Yamanaka eran respetados por sus tácticas de espionaje y control mental.

Una de esas invitaciones llegó a las manos de Sakura Haruno, la mejor amiga de los dos, y quizás la más arrepentida de haber dejado ir la oportunidad de quedarse con Naruto tiempo atrás. Recibir una invitación de presentación en sociedad era como ver una invitación a una fiesta de compromiso, del amor que jamás pudo ser. Se había prometido no pelear en contra del romance entre los dos, como si de cualquier forma hubiese una forma de interrumpir su relación. Naruto se veía feliz, Ino estaba encantada… y ella abandonada. Naruto pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en la oficina de Tsunade estudiando para ser hokage. Solo de vez en cuando se veía con Ino, a quien atesoraba como una muy buena amiga. Cada vez se preguntaba si debió aceptar su oferta de tener un hijo de Naruto, pero pensar que ese niño crecería como un bastardo del hokage, el solo pensar en el daño que haría a esa criatura inocente… y al mismo Naruto que estaría al pendiente de él aún sin tener responsabilidad sobre él… no podía aceptarlo.

Con la invitación en manos, comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse para el evento, mientras el arrepentimiento la consumía.

–No debería ir. Pero Ino… Naruto… son mis amigos. Faltar sería una falta de respeto. Es una lastima que sus hijos no puedan apeldarse como el padre. Me encantaría ver a los pequeños Uzumaki molestando al resto de los chicos, orgullosos de lo que ha logrado su padre por cuenta propia. Ver el rostro de Naruto en la piedra como lord Rokudaime… Entrenar a uno de sus hijos… espera… ¡Eso es! ¡Podría entrenar al hijo de Naruto tal como mi maestra lo hizo conmigo! Sería tutora de un equipo, pidiéndole a Naruto que me deje comandar al nuevo equipo siete! Seré la mejor maestra, superando a Kakashi. Es lo que puedo hacer por él.

Con una nueva meta, Sakura tomó más enserio las cosas. Comenzó a atacar su armario buscando algo digno para esa noche. Ella pensaba apoderarse del cariño de uno de los hijos del rubio siendo comandante Jounin del equipo del hijo, o hija, de Naruto e Ino. No sería como ser madre, pero llenaría el espacio que Naruto dejó en su corazón, tal como Tsunade llenó el espacio en su corazón con el mismo Naruto y con ella misma.

Recién llegó Ino a casa, fue abordada por su madre, quien se encontraba remendando uno de sus vestidos de gala.

–Ino, amor.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Verás, se me ocurrió pedirle perdón a Naruto por mi desplante anterior. Invité a los clanes de Konoha y a sus amigos para dar una especie de fiesta de introducción en nuestro clan. Es posible que así pueda sentir que lo acepto como parte de nosotros.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Si, Naruto será uno de nosotros. Esa noche te entregaré a Naruto con confianza.

–Espera, creo que debes saber…

–Tengo que ajustar un poco este vestido. He subido un poco de peso al paso de los años y los vestidos ya no me quedan cono antes. Solo será un poco en la cadera…

–Mamá…

–Por cierto, deberías comenzar a escoger tu cambio. Espera, tal vez podamos ir de compras y estrenar ese día. Sería perfecto…

–Mamá, Naruto no formará parte del clan Yamanaka. –Un instante de silencio dejó helada a la señora Yamanaka, que al escuchar esto creía saber a lo que se refería su hija. –Naruto es el último miembro del clan Uzumaki. Y el consejo de ancianos, los kages de las aldeas y yo misma queremos que se reinstaure el clan de Naruto. Así… me temo que no será un Yamanaka, después de todo. Yo pasaré a formar parte del clan Uzumaki.

Por primera vez en diez años una aguja atravesó la delicada piel de la señora Yamanaka. Escuchar de labios de Ino que pasaría a formar parte del clan desaparecido al que pertenecía Naruto fue un impacto grave en su moral, que apenas se recuperaba de lo que le había dicho Kakashi. El clan que le dio su apellido a Naruto estaba vivo solo por él, y era la única forma de evitar el pertenecer a su clan.

–Pero, Ino…

–Sasuke pidió que así fuera como una fuerte negociación a la que los Kages del imperio accedieron. Como Naruto aún no tiene voto por no ser Hokage, se vio forzado a aceptar. Además, le ordenaron que solo podía aceptar a una mujer como cónyuge para iniciar el clan. Solo una.

–Menos mal.

–¿Eh?

–Creí que tenías que compartirlo. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba de que pertenecieras a su clan. Siendo Naruto el último…

–¿Es decir que aceptas…?

–Siempre que seas temporalmente feliz, lo que yo opine no debería importar mucho. Con o sin mi bendición seguirías con él, ¿No es así?

–¡Mama!

Ino se lanzó a abrazarla, agradeciendo con ello el soporte eventual que sentía de ella. En el abrazo un ligero susurro llegó a sus oídos, las palabras de su madre.

–Solo me da pena que mis nietos al final no llevarán el apellido de mi hija.

El día de la fiesta ha llegado, y La noticia del levantamiento de una nueva aldea ha sido un indicio de futuro prospero. Toda la generación que agrada a lectores y telespectadores se reunió en esa cabaña una tarde de domingo para escuchar de labios de Naruto la nueva noticia. Tsunade acudió vestida como nunca, con un vestido de escote provocador que arrancaría piropos y palabras coloradas, mientras que Anko le hacía competencia siendo ella más joven y menos curvilínea que la sanin. Apuesto era el rostro oculto de Kakashi que se presentó con un traje beige que combinaba con su blanca cabellera. Shikamaru trataba de verse bien en ropa casual, acompañada de una elegante Temari que llegó para acompañarle. Al evento acudió el clan Hyuga, todos vestidos de trajes tradicionales japoneses, no por ello mal vestidos. Hinata era una doncella bastante hermosa, si de emitir comentarios se trataba. Otros invitados eran el numeroso clan Inuzuka, todos asistieron con un look elegante, y salvaje a la par (con peluche en la bastilla del cuello y algunas aperturas estratégicas que simulaban rasguños bien ubicados). El Clan abúrame hizo acto de presencia con trajes demasiado elegantes, aunque no muchos le pusieran atención.

Ya casi todos estaban en la fiesta. Solo hacían falta tres invitados: Sakura, Ino y Naruto.

Los tres estaban más alejados de la fiesta que nadie. Paseaban por los terrenos fuera de la aldea, deteniéndose en una pequeña laguna artificial, donde los tres se sentaron a disfrutar de un rato de su tiempo.

–Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde nuestros días en la academia. –Dijo Ino volviendo su mirada al horizonte. –Recuerdo cuando Naruto arruinaba la lección con alguna de sus técnicas tontas y sin esfuerzo. Aunque todos nos reíamos, sabíamos que todo lo que deseaba era quitarse el estigma del zorro de su frente. Solo Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba entablaron amistad con él, en todo este tiempo.

–Si, lo recuerdo. Ellos siempre han sido mis primeros amigos.

–Según lo veo, ahora mismo estas con tus dos primeros amores. –Las palabras de Ino hicieron que Sakura y Naruto sufrieran de un ataque de sonrojo. –Sakura lo sabe, que te enamoraste primero de mi y renunciaste rápidamente por ser un imposible.

–Sería evidente. –Dijo Sakura tomándose las manos. –Ino siempre ha sido hermosa, desde que tengo el gusto de conocerla.

–No deberíamos estar hablando de esto. –Dijo Naruto llevándose las manos a la nuca. –Me hace sentir mal el hecho de saber como se sienten y hablar tan naturalmente de tiempos pasados.

–¿A qué te refieres con "como se sienten"?

–Sencillo, Naruto sabe que lo amas, desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Eh?

–¡Ino!

–¿Es eso cierto, Naruto?

–Pues, sin querer escuché lo que le decías a Tenten. Por momentos escuché en tus palabras al antiguo yo que deseaba recuperar a Sasuke para ti, mientras yo me apartaba de su lado. Simplemente no pude evitarlo…

–Saben, esto del romance es demasiado complicado. –Ino se recostó ahora en el césped. –En un mundo normal y justo, todos tendríamos lo que deseamos sin molestar a un tercero. Eso funcionaría para mi.

–¿A que quieres llegar?

–Sakura, eres la mejor amiga que siempre he tenido a mi lado. No me parece lindo que Naruto esté en medio de las dos. Es por eso que quiero preguntarte, si aún lo deseas. ¿Te gustaría que Naruto se fuera el día de hoy contigo?

–No, eso sería incorrecto y nada bueno para mi o para él.

–Olvida lo correcto. ¿Quieres a Naruto para ti, si o no?

Sakura volvió a ver a Naruto que parecía molestarse con Ino por la forma en la que se refería a él como un extra que podía tener Sakura. Ya anteriormente le había propuesto cosas que le hacían pensar en la forma en la que amaba a Naruto. Pero por más ofrecimientos que le diera Ino, la respuesta resultaba ser solo de Sakura.

–No. Naruto es feliz contigo. Si eso lo hace feliz, yo estoy a gusto con ello.

–¿Crees que él no sería feliz contigo?

–Estoy segura.

–Es una lastima. Estaba a punto de pedirte que fueras mi esposa. –Ino siempre conseguía sacar de quicio a las personas. –Mi esposa, y la de él.

–¿Qué dices?

–Naruto es el último integrante de un clan casi extinto: el clan Uzumaki. La ley le permite tomar por mujer a más de una con tal de reinstaurar el clan si así lo desea. Es por ello que, si fueran las condiciones adecuadas, Tú y yo podríamos levantar su clan, como marido, mujer y mujer.

–El consejo fue claro. Sasuke será de una sola persona si….

–Esa es una complicación. En fin, si hubieses contestado que si…

–Pero Ino. Conociendo a Naruto como lo conozco…

–¿No crees que nos satisfaga a las dos al mismo tiempo?

–¡Ino!

–Sé que lo haría. Lo que no creo pueda hacer es jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de las dos. Él nunca querrá lastimar a nadie, y no creo que comience ahora. Es demasiado buena gente como para hacer esa clase de salvajadas. Es hombre de una sola mujer.

–Entonces que así sea. –Ino se puso en pie tratando de sacudirse la pereza. –Vamos entonces. La fiesta es en nuestro honor, no debemos dejarlos esperando.

–Bien, está decidido. –Sakura comenzó a saltar entre los árboles, mostrando con la falda corta un poco más de lo que debería, causándole una hemorragia nasal a NAruto.

–¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

–Naruto me pidió algo antes de llegar a la fiesta. Nos veremos allá, chicos.

Ino volvió sus ojos donde Naruto trataba de recuperar su salud.

–¿Qué le pediste, amor?

–Nada importante. –Logró estabilizarse. –Deseaba un poco de ramen, y nada más. Ven, hay que regresar a la fiesta.

Todos parecían encantados de la armonización que logró la señora Yamanaka. Una banda tocaba música alegre y movida con la que no se incitaba al caos, pero tampoco se aburría a los invitados. Todos charlando el uno con el otro, divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de cada ser allí reunido. Estaban haciéndole honor a Naruto muy a su manera. Era extraño ver a gente como Iruka Sensei imitando algunos de los movimientos del joven Naruto cuando le tocó soportarlo como instructor. Incluso Konohamaru trataba de emularlo al hacerle travesuras a Kiba, haciéndolo rabiar y perseguirlo por un largo rato.

–¡¿Listos, chicos? –Cuando la figura de Sakura se vio cerca de la entrada, todos sabían lo que había que hacer. De inmediato tomaron un objeto para prepararlo, mientras las dos imágenes de Naruto e Ino se acercaban al horizonte.

Ellos aún tenían un rato para llegar, por lo que el rubio llevó a su amada a un lugar más que deseaba mostrarle.

–Vamos, amor. Te ayudaré a subir. –Dijo Naruto tocando un enorme árbol que superaba a los otros por varios metros.

–Debes estar loco. Mi madre me matará si arruino el vestido.

–Tanto amas a la naturaleza, que creí que te gustaría ver más allá de lo que pueden ver tus ojos.

Ino elevó la mirada, observando el coliseo que estaba vuelto ese árbol, quizás el más grande de todos. Incluso a ella, una experta y temeraria Shinobi se sintió intimidada de ver la altura de la que se hablaba.

–Creo que paso.

–No lo permitiré.

Naruto tomó a Ino por la espalda y volvió su mirada al cielo. Ino luchaba por soltarse al tiempo que los dos se volvieron un solo relámpago amarillo que peinó el árbol de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la copa. Allí se detuvieron los dos, ella en los brazos de él abrazada y aferrada con tal de no caer. Él usaba un brazo para tomar a su chica y el segundo para asirse de la copa del enorme árbol. A esa altura se podía sentir tocar el cielo., y la brisa que combinaba frio y calor golpeaba el rostro con sutileza. Para guardar un poco mejor el equilibrio, Naruto se apoyó en una rama de buen tamaño. Así podía dirigir a Ino un poco mejor.

–Abre los ojos, amor. No te querrás perder esto.

Ino abrió con temor sus ojos, topándose ella misma con una visión pocas veces avistada por seres humanos. Desde donde ella se encontraba podía verse con claridad casi todo en el horizonte. El enorme bosque que rodeaba Konoha se hacía ver como un campo que se extendía por el infinito. Las aves estaban a esa altura, revoloteando por encima de la marea verde que formaban las copas de los árboles en la lejanía. Más allá se podían ver otro tipo de mares, tal como la marea de arena en Suna, las cordilleras escarpadas de Komo, el océano rocoso de Iwa y el mar azul que rodea Kiri. Vistas maravillosas de este el imperio shinobi que tanto amaba.

–Naruto esto es hermoso. Observa nada más las tierras de cultivo por allá. Se ven… (¿)

De pronto un enjambre de flores que giran comenzó a añadirse a la vista. Estas flores comenzaron a adentrarse desde las espaldas de ambos, llenando los cielos con coloridos matices y elegantes vuelos. Ino no comprendía de donde venían tantas flores que giran, comenzando a buscar por todas partes la causa de su aparición. Por su trayectoria, todas venían de la cabaña donde estaban los invitados a la fiesta de su madre. Incluso vio a Sakura girar entre sus manos algunas flores para ponerlas a volar. Todos eran responsables de esa vista tan mágica y majestuosa.

–Eso fue lo que le…

Volver su atención a Naruto le causó la mejor sorpresa de ese día. Naruto se había apoyado con el pie en la copa para poder usar la mano que no usaba aún. Con esa mano sostenía en sus dedos una pieza de oro fino, con un diamante cristalino en el cenit. Este anillo parecía suplicar, gritarle a cuatro vientos la plegaria más hermosa que podría escuchar.

–Ino, mi amor. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Arriba de un árbol, con ella entre los brazos no parecía ser una buena opción. Mucho menos cuando Ino se le abalanzó al cuello y tomó de él un beso que derrumbó a los dos, camino a la base, dándose el pobre chico con casi todas las ramas de su camino. Desde lejos los invitados los vieron caer, por lo que la preocupación fue general. Varios de ellos, los que más apreciaban, salieron corriendo para asegurarse que ambos estuvieran bien. Cuando llegaron al lugar adecuado, encontraron un gran número de ramas rotas, cientos de hojas verdes y dos personas dedicándose tiempo calido, acurrucados bajo la sombra de un beso. El que todos les observaran no parecía ser impedimento para aumentar pasión en el beso. Tanto avanzó esto, que incluso a algunos les produjo pena estar en ese momento disfrutando de una calida escena como la que ellos dos les ofrecían. Solo Sakura se acercó arrodillándose preocupada por ellos. La caída había sido abrupta, y era importante para ella saber de ellos.

–Y… ¿Cuándo será la boda?

.

.

.

.

Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, pero es necesario que sea así. Comencé este proyecto inseguro de cómo saldría, y terminó siendo un trabajo que me causó satisfacción. No por ello declaro mi preferencia cambiada hacia el NaruIno, eso no pasará hasta que vuelva a nacer.

No he visto a mi cotorrito desde hace un rato, creo que fue a ejecutar la maldición sembrada en este fic. Está en camino si no dejas cuanto menos un comentario que diga que este fic te entretuvo un rato, al menos para reirte de las tonterías que suelo escribir.

Hago un llamado especial a Josebudokai, culpable y responsable principal de que este fic se iniciara el año pasado. Gracias por todo.

Ahora, asuntos serios. Por cuestión de tener cuatro amos, como se había mencionado antes, tengo que dejar ir uno. He elegido apartarme un tiempo del fanfic para concentrar mi creatividad en una novela que he estado escribiendo. Cuando termine la novela, entonces regresaré a la pagina, si es que aún está en funcionamiento (Kamisama, espero que si). En compensación por alejarme ese tiempo, aún hay un capitulo extra en este fic, un final alternativo en el que todos aquellos que deseaban ver un final de bigamia serán complacidos. Anuncio esto por si a alguien no le interesa leer el final alternativo, no es obligatorio ni mucho menos espero que me comenten sobre el por qué decidí hacerlo así. Simplemente me llegaban tantos comentarios deseosos de ver un trio que simplemente se me ocurrió algo.

Si hasta aquí has llegado y quieres leer el final alternativo, entonces nos leemos en dos semanas (aproximado por lo de los cuatro jefes). Los que no, hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

-Lo prometido es deuda, y esta deuda me la aviento por simple vanidad.

-Si hay algo que motiva a Kaito son los comentarios, los usa como inspiración y como motivante para sus historias. Muchas veces que no tiene ideas para iniciar un fic, recurre a leer los comentarios de sus otros fics. De allí, y gracias a que muchos pidieron continuación para este fic, en sus dos vertientes (final NaruIno y Final NaruSakuIno) fue que se decidió continuar ambos al mismo tiempo. Esto acompañado de un fic que se escribe tambien en estas fechas, fuera del circulo de Naruto.

-Muchos dirán que ya no tengo inventiva para fics nuevos. A eso respondo... que es verdad, se me acabaron las ideas para nuevos fics T_T

-No por eso la creatividad ha dejado de fluir. Es por ello que aqui continuamos con este fic: La rubia que me ama.

Fiesta

Un tiempo pasó desde esa fiesta en la colina, donde Naruto e Ino formalizaran su relación. La vida bien parecía ser normal, en el modo normal de un shinobi. De la aldea escondida entre las cenizas llegaban sobres de papel dirigidos directamente a "el que heredará la voluntad del fuego". En esos sobres había varios documentos de avance, fotografías, pagos de la deuda adquirida por la nueva aldea y, superior a los demás documentos, una carta para Naruto, donde Sasuke contaba a su particular manera el cómo se desarrollaba la aldea en todo su esplendor. Las tardes de viernes, él la pasaba sentado en casa, leyendo al lado de Ino los avances de su mejor amigo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de su casa, y ella arrodillada, apoyada en los hombros de su amado. Ino, por supuesto, le agradaba escuchar de Sasuke, pero más le agradaba saber que no parecía tener intensiones de traicionar la confianza de aquel a quien amaba.

–"…Se puede decir que estamos desarrollando un gobierno similar al que había dentro del sector Uchiha –Naruto leía la carta de Sasuke en voz alta, para enterar a Ino de lo que ocurría con su compañero de generación–. Quisiera saber si existe alguien en la aldea que pueda ayudarme con este asunto. Si es así, desearía me pusieras al tanto. Yo mandaré a uno de los halcones que me cedió Konoha para recoger la carta con tu respuesta".

–Curioso. Me comentabas sobre un manual de procedimientos de ley Uchiha…

–Algo por el estilo. "Sin mucho más que contar, me despido. Seguiremos adelante: Sasuke Uchiha". Es curioso que esté estudiando la forma de ser un Kage. Quizás los dos llegaremos a serlo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué te dice que Karin no lo será primero? –Naruto volvió su mirada a su dama, con una sonrisita tranquila y los ojos cerrados–. Recibiendo un beso en la frente de ella.

–Tú y tu feminismo. Supongo que pronto llegarán las peticiones de misiones a su aldea… construida en el castillo destruido de Orochimaru. Comienzo a pensar que deberíamos ayudarlos.

–Trato de no ser imparcial, pero ¿Por qué ayudarlos a ellos y no a las otras aldeas?

–Además de por ser mi amigo, tal vez porque me convendría tenerlo a mi lado como un aliado. Nunca sabes cuándo debes tener al enemigo potencial de tu lado.

–No lo estimas mucho, ¿Verdad?

–Sasuke es muy impulsivo, cualidad que tal vez compartimos, pero además es muy voluble y susceptible a complots. También es muy específico y vengativo. No sé cómo se las arreglará Karin para estar con él.

–Pronto necesitará aldeanos. ¿Crees que pueda obtener algunos así nada más?

–Como sea, tiene mi apoyo, y por añadidura el apoyo de una aldea en el futuro.

–De por sí los ancianos buscan cualquier excusa para iniciar una guerra con ellos, puede que te vean como miembro de un complot en contra de la aldea. Cualquier cosita y ellos estarán allí para impedir que seas Hokage.

–Podría pasar de todo de aquí a mi nombramiento.

–¿Si? ¿Qué podría pasar?

–Podría ser padre.

Estas palabras hicieron un tambor del corazón de Ino. Poco a poco tomó a Naruto por el cuello, abrazándolo y acercándose cada vez más al cuello del chico, que con cada segundo sentía el calor de este abrazo, notando un ligero temblor en sus manos y sonriendo con cada vez más alegría.

–Lo dije en voz alta, ¿cierto?

–¿Mamá? ¿Yo una madre?

Ino no podía lidiar con esta sorpresa. Apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello al rubio.

–¡Eres increíble, Naruto! –Dijo con una emoción tal que se camuflaba con unas cuantas lágrimas–. Apenas concebí la idea de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio, ahora vienes y me metes en la cabeza la idea de procrear a nuestro hijo.

–A su tiempo, claro. Considerando lo mucho que cuidas tu cuerpo…

–Muchos sacrificios se hacen en la vida por un hijo, el primero siempre es la figura. No me importa quedar como tenga que quedar… siempre que sea una niña.

–¿Una niña?

–Si es varón, te recriminaré haberme arruinado mi hermosa figura.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, abrazando a Ino y recostándose en el suelo con ella aún prendida a su cuello. Con sus manos le tomaba de la cintura, motivándola a recostarse sobre él.

–¿Sabes? De alguna forma, supuse que me dirías eso.

Y en un beso seductor, Naruto tomó a su prometida por un largo rato, suspendiendo todo lo que hasta antes de la llegada de la carta de Sasuke estaban haciendo. A su alrededor había unas cuantas maletas, cajas y bolsas, con las pertenecías de Ino transportadas desde su habitación. En los muros, algunos cuadros vacíos que él prometió llenar de imágenes de ellos dos, y en la cama un paquete obsequiado por la familia Yamanaka para Naruto: Un kimono negro para ese evento que se estaba preparando.

Toda la aldea estaba invitada a la fiesta más importante desde el matrimonio del primer Hokage. El héroe de la cuarta guerra estaba comprometido, con la doncella más hermosa de su generación. La noticia no se hizo esperar, y muchas fueron las solicitudes a la Hokage para participar en la fiesta. Y pese a cualquier palabra de Lady Tsunade, Konoha estaba preparando todo cuanto se necesitaba para tener una fiesta local. Cuando la pareja estaba junta, era felicitada por los aldeanos y guerreros que le rodeaban. La boda habíase pactado para dentro de un mes, y a ese tiempo todos estaban expectantes de la ceremonia. La misma señora Yamanaka estaba de un lado a otro, revisando que los detalles más pequeños estuvieran al día. No es secreto que muchas sastrerías, cristalerías, mueblerías y terrazas habían ofrecido sus servicios. Este era el motivo por el que la señora Yamanaka no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos durante el día, revisando catalogos de productos, colores de mantelería, oferta de servicio, menú, recepción, invitaciones… Todo cuanto podía para que este día fuese perfecto. Sin embargo, en su apuro por los pequeños detalles, había dejado pasar uno enorme: el novio.

Naruto siempre estaba encerrado en la oficina del hokage, por lo que eran pocas las veces que podía participar en esto de la boda. Con la mudanza de Ino a casa de Naruto, había estado preparando, reparando y adaptando la casa para ella, pues, bien está decirlo, Naruto había estado viviendo humildemente durante mucho tiempo. Es esta humildad, que es necesario decir raya en el pecado de la pereza, la que no había causado su ausencia en los preparativos de la ceremonia. Apenas el día anterior, en ausencia de Ino, se había probado el traje de novio (tradicional japonés). Su ausencia en los preparativos fue cubierta por Sakura, quien conocía mejor a Naruto que nadie más. Combinando los conceptos, Yamanaka-Haruno-Boda-Tarjeta de cre… perdón, gastos de ceremonia, daba como resultado un día de compras entre las dos.

Ya sé lo que muchos creen: estereotipo femenino de compras (KAEDE: no, yo pensaba que eres demasiado afeminado para escribir esto). Aun cuando no me lo tomen enserio, a Sakura le encantaba salir de compras, salir a buscar medicinas… en general le gustaba salir a cualquier lado acompañada de alguno de sus amigos. Esta ocasión sentía que debía estar al lado de ella, su mejor y más antigua amiga. Además, Ino ya la había considerado comprarle su cambio de ropa a usar en ese día.

Pasaban por el sector de sastrería, Las dos, acompañadas de la señora Yamanaka y de Mebuki Haruno, recorrían el sector textil, revisando aparadores para elegir el vestido adecuado, el vestido apropiado y el traje de novia ideal para el evento. No es de extrañar que Sakura fuera la dama de honor, lo que además de ser un honor se volvía una especie de castigo para ella.

–¿Estas segura que puedes ser la dama de honor, Sakura?

–¿Por qué lo pregunta, señora Yamanaka?

–No lo sé, es posible que tengas ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Tu e Ino siempre han sido "rivales de amores". Primero con el joven Sasuke y luego con el joven Naruto. Apenas puedo creer que puedan sobrellevar su rivalidad ahora.

–Descuide, señora. Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Lo último que deseo es hacerle mal. Ino fue a quien él eligió, y yo debo respetarlo. Además, ya vendrá una oportunidad para mí, en algún momento.

–Si, tal vez. En fin, te agradezco que vengas a acompañarnos en la elección del vestido de Novia. Y te agradecería que le ayudaras a vestirse el día que lo necesite.

–No tenga cuidado, esta margarita estará presentable el día que el zorro se la lleve.

–Margarita y zorro. Me recuerda esa fabula que nos leía la instructora de pequeñas. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

–Hum, "Había una vez un zorro que caminaba por el campo, buscando una presa de la cual poderse alimentar. A lo lejos vio una gallina, la que al saber que estaba cerca se echó a correr. El zorro ya estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando cayó al suelo, tropezando con una raíz que en su paso se metio. Al levantar la vista, la gallina se había escapado. El zorro la rastreo por un largo rato, y por fin fue a encontrarla en la cima de un barranco pedregoso. Para él era imposible escalar, pero no haciendo caso a eso comenzó a subir con ahínco, brincando de roca en roca en silencio. A mitad del camino, una flor de hermosa la única flor entre todas las rocas llamó su atención. El zorro podía ver a la gallina en lo alto, pero la flor le llamó tanto la atención que dejó de seguir a su presa. Tratando de llegar a esa flor, El zorro resbaló, cayendo hasta el fondo y lesionándose una pata. Lamiendose la herida, el zorro elevó nuevamente la mirada, y no permitiendo que el dolor hablara le dirigió una sonrisa a la flor.

–Tan linda, que merece ser inalcanzable. Moraleja: Dejar de perseguir una meta por algo tan impropio como la belleza al final tendrá consecuencias". La moraleja no me gustó mucho, pero yo misma escribí mi propia moraleja: mientras nos esforcemos por llegar a un punto, aun cuando no lo logremos, debemos alegrarnos por haberlo intentado. Me agrada, porque me recuerda mucho a Naruto, y su esfuerzo por lograr lo imposible.

–Sí. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo logra. ¡WAAA!

Ino se acercó pronto al aparador de una tienda de vestidos, ubicando un vestido turquesa que le encantó.

–Sakura, ya encontramos tu vestido.

–Pero no es rojo.

–Exacto. Si pude convencer a Naruto de usar un traje de novio negro en lugar de uno Naranja, puedo convencerte a ti. Además, este iría mejor con tus ojos que uno rojo.

Sakura miró nuevamente el vestido, reflejándose en el aparador como si de verdad lo estuviera usando. Principalmente se encontró con un ligero inconveniente: talla. El vestido estaba expuesto en un maniquí copa b, mientras que Sakura…

–No me quedará. Necesito aumentar de peso para ello.

–No deberías, te vez bien.

–Ino –Sakura se señalaba su pecho, dándole a entender–. Será un reto vestirnos. Ninguna somos especialmente agraciadas en ese sentido.

–Bueno, Naruto no se quejó al respecto.

–¡¿Disculpa?! –La señora Yamanaka reaccionó con cierta molestia. Por un momento, Ino olvidó que estaba con la madre de las dos, causándose ella misma el bochorno de su vida.

–¡No me refiero a eso, sino que…!

–Ino, no podrás mentir a una Yamanaka y lo sabes. Puedo recoger la información necesaria si deseo hacerlo. Así que será mejor que me lo confieses ahora. ¿Naruto te ha tocado en algún momento?

–¿La verdad? –La señora Yamanaka juntó sus manos en sello Serpiente–. Bueno, la verdad es que no quiso hacerlo. Los dos… desencadenamos esa reacción que nos llevó a los dos a compartir más de lo que podíamos compartir por encima de la ropa –La señora Yamanaka rompió el sello de serpiente, algo perturbada por lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, el clan tenía por objetivo principal el espionaje, por lo que muchos de los familiares en el pasado habían roto el celibato por causa de la obtención de información importante.

–Al menos fue reciproco. Odiaría que mi hija hubiera sido obligada a mantener relaciones con un chico, lo ame o no –de pronto vino a la cabeza una duda que podría causar cierto cambio en la vida de Ino– Hija, ¿hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

–Bueno, posibilidad como todo en la vida. Pero… creo que no es así en esta ocasión. Ha pasado un tiempo, y lo único que me ha dado asco es la forma como Naruto suele dejar la mesa tras de comer.

–¿Segura?

–Mamá, soy una kunoichi médico, con un cuerpo de envidia y poco tiempo para organizar mi boda. Un hijo… aunque soñado, no está en mis planes inmediatos.

Ino tomó a Sakura por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla al interior de la casa de moda, huyendo de su madre que solo podía sentirse molesta por la forma como su hija vivía su vida.

Era tiempo de fiesta, Y tsunade era la encargada de acabarse… digo, degustar los vinos que se ofrecerían en la fiesta. Para ello las mejores casas de vino se reunieron en Konoha, la mayoría agradecidos con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Con buenos sommelier a su cargo, Tsunade, seriamente, probó una y cada una de las muestras de vino que le ofrecieron. Aunque sabía catar el vino de manera correcta, ella siempre dejaba de lado la parte de escupir el vino, pues muchos de ellos eran tan exquisitos que terminaba tragando el buqué. Gracias a kami, con ella estaban los maestros de la academia, viendo por su bienestar, y vaya que le hizo falta al final.

Fueron los sommelier profesionales los que, combinando el vino con los alimentos acordaron el vino adecuado para la boda, mientras que Tsunade… habiendo caído como papel mojado, fue sentada en una banca. Una hora después de caer derrotada por Baco, llegó Naruto, revisando el manual de procedimientos del antiguo sector Uchiha.

–Tsunade, creo haberlo encontrado, pero es acerca de los procedimientos civiles de la época pre Konoha, y hablan… ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

–Exactamente lo que esperábamos –dijo Shizune (si, ella es la sombra de Tsunade, debe estar cerca de ella)–. Las casas de vinos de todo el imperio trajeron sus mejores vinos para ofrecértelos por motivo de tu boda. La señora Tsunade probó todos, y aquí la vez.

–¿Qué no sabe que combinar el alcohol es malo para la salud?

–Déjame en paz, niño entrometido. Solo fueron vinos. Mañana vendrá el sake, para brindar en la noche cuando te atarán la correa y no te dejarán vivir por tu cuenta. Recuerdo que Jiraiya una vez me ofreció vivir a mi lado, sin compromisos ni relaciones, pero vivir a mi lado. Obvio lo rechacé porque me parecía aburrido. No esperaba que mi vida fuera más aburrida estando sola, sin alguien con quien compartir logros, derrotas y una copa de vino. Extraño a ese viejo rabo verde, pero lo quisiera de vuelta.

–¿Crees que se ponga bien? –preguntó Naruto a Shizune.

–La he visto peor. Tal vez solo tenga una muy fuerte resaca, pero nada fuera de la resistencia de la diosa de las pociones.

–Ya veo. Bueno, le preguntaré después. ¿Qué hay con esto del vino?

–¿De verdad estás interesado?

–Pero claro que estoy interesado, es mi boda. Y como Tsunade está… en letargo etílico, no creo que me pueda enseñar algo más ahora mismo. Por lo que puedo salir temprano hoy. Le encargue a Tsunade que probara los vinos y eligiera uno. ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

–Nosotros, mi señor –avanzó un sujeto de edad avanzada y barba prominente, un sujeto delgado juven y alto y un sujeto de piel oscura bastante fornido (De la aldea de la nube, he de suponer).

–Mis felicitaciones. Ustedes serán los encargados de brindarle felicidad a nuestra fiesta. Les agradezco mucho –Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

–Mi señor, usted no debería…

–Dejemos eso del "Heroe fantoche de Konoha". Solo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho –Naruto volvió su rostro a los sommelier designados por Lady Tsunade–. ¿Qué vino eligieron?

–Este vino, un vino tinto que irá muy bien con el filete. Además, para aquellos que eligieron pescado este exquisito vino blanco. Y como aperitivo un vino espumoso que será el deleite de sus invitados.

–Nuestros invitados. Entonces no se diga más, necesitaremos cantidades exorbitantes de vino. Manden a la oficina del Hokage sus honorarios y me encargaré de que sean pagados.

–¿Señor? ¿A las oficinas del Hokage? ¿No pensará pagar con el dinero del pueblo, o si?

–Si les pido que las manden allí, es porque por lo general estoy encerrado en esa oficina. Tranquilos, yo mismo les pagaré con mis ahorros.

–No será suficiente –dijo una voz que reconocía. Un caballero de cabello largo y rubio, edad madura y de agradable trato tomó a Naruto por los hombros–Naruto será parte de nuestra familia ahora, y el clan Yamanaka no lo dejará meterse en problemas financieros si inmediatamente después mi hija se va a vivir con él.

–Buen punto. Dividamos el gasto.

Inoichi guio a su yerno por las calles de Konoha, charlando un poco con él de su hija. Como buen padre preocupado por su retoño, había algunas cosas que quería aclarar antes de que la tomara únicamente para él, por el resto de su vida.

–…Ino ha sido un poco especial en sus alimentos. Es común que procure comer poco o bien elegido para cuidar su figura. Honestamente me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de cuerpo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

–Según mis derechos civiles, puedo evitar responder esa pregunta.

–Descuida. Puedes hablar conmigo. Además, no hace falta que me lo digas. Te he visto, mirándola con cada mirada posible. La mirada de ternura, la de confianza, la de sorpresa, la de cómplice y, en lo personal mi favorita, la de deseo. No por nada ella siempre fue la más linda de su generación.

–Sí, pero no es agradable hablar con el padre de la chica que amas sobre su propia intimidad. Siendo quien es usted, podría licuarme el cerebro solo por un simple comentario fuera de lugar.

–Claro que lo haría, pero no licuaría el cerebro de un rival. Haría que su vida fuera tan miserable como fuera mi posibilidad: pesadillas, dolores de cabeza insoportables, conexiones erróneas mente-cuerpo, incluso la falta de capacidad sensorial al punto de dejarlo paralitico, ciego, sordo y mudo. Pronto desearía la muerte. Pero a ti no podría hacerte eso, no te preocupes –Naruto estaba blanco, tembloroso y por poco llorando sangre–. Como sea, ¿estas emocionado por la fiesta?

–Emocionado no sería suficiente. Desde que tengo memoria, no ha habido jamás un evento que pueda compararse ni de lejos con lo que sucederá esta ocasión: ni siquiera los festivales tradicionales suelen tener a nuestra aldea así de atenta.

Naruto miraba hacia el fondo de la calle, notando al pueblo feliz y activo por esta ocasión. Todos estaban organizando cada aspecto: desde el vestido o traje que usarían hasta los adornos en las calles. Algunos planeaban en grupo la ruta que Naruto e Ino debían tomar antes de la ceremonia religiosa, otros estaban recibiendo las invitaciones para quienes fueron invitados del exterior de la aldea, muchos otros estaban preparando espectáculos para lucir en esa fiesta, y los amigos de Naruto esperaban al final de la calle, organizando el sitio, los asientos correspondientes para cada uno. Todos ellos tratando de obtener el mejor asiento posible, y por consecuencia peleándose por los lugares.

–¡El clan Inuzuka ha sido de los más unidos al clan Yamanaka, y yo fui de los primeros amigos de Naruto!

–¡Pues el clan Akimichi ha sido parte de la formación de tres clanes de konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales! ¡Ino me dará la razón, y seré el padrino de argollas!

–¡No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros! –Dijo Tenten–. ¡Ah! ¡Alli viene Naruto! ¡Pronto sabremos a quien le dará el mejor lugar en la ceremonia! –Tenten fue corriendo hasta Naruto, acompañada de Lee y Hinata, los tres con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios–. ¡Naruto!

–Creo que estoy en problemas.

–Si. Tienes problemas.

Juntando sus manos, Inoichi desapareció dejando a Naruto solo con sus amigos. Estos pronto le alcanzaron para aclarar ciertos puntos que debía tratar. Y esto solo era la primer disputa de la temporada.

.

.

.

Una vez entregado el ... decimonoveno episodio, tengo que colocar las reglas.

1. los episodios se trabajaran uno por semana, lo que no siempre significa que se publiquen en esta periodicidad.

2. Siempre se interconectará, lo que quiere decir que saldrá uno de este seguido de uno del otro fic, por lo que recomiendo seguir uno para que las tramas no se crucen.

3. Prometido: ambas historias, aunque tengan similitudes, no tendrán la misma trama, haciendo que este sea un universo diferente del de la otra.

4. Los comentarios despectivos serán ignorados. Respeto para quienes en esta historia ponen tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero (entiéndase pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por lluvia de ideas).

5. Si el fic les gustó, añadirlo a favoritos, dejar un comentario, recomiendenlo. Permitan que mi trabajo sea leído por otras personas. De verdad me ayudaría mucho más que si yo ganase dinero con esto. Kaede y Kaito, nos leeremos después.


	20. Chapter 20

Mucho ha pasado en mi vida. Para aquellos que se sorprendieron de leer sobre una nueva acompañante, ella es Kaede. Es mi pareja por el momento y me ha apoyado mucho en este y otros proyectos. Hoy... camino al día del amor y la amistad... no estamos muy bien que digamos. Intentaré recuperar su cariño, pero hasta entonces, les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

INTERMEDIO

Con el poco tiempo libre que tenía Naruto tras de la conclusión de sus labores, comenzó a discutir con la mayoría de sus amigos, jóvenes procedentes de la generación de Naruto, y tres más de la generación anterior a esa. Todos con el dilema e intensión de conseguir el visto bueno de Naruto para ser el padrino de bodas, de cualquier cosa, de la boda de Naruto. Todo el grupo se le dejó ir al rubio, que no pudo siquiera darse la vuelta para correr cuando el Kusarifundo (cadena) de Tenten ya le tenía pescado del cuello, sin mencionar el porrazo que se diera al caer.

–Por todos los… ¡¿Qué carajos están haciendo?! –Naruto logró liberarse de la cadena justo después de caer.

–Es bueno verte, hermano del alma –Kiba le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, Hinata le sacudió un poco el polvo y tenten recogió su cadena–. Es bueno encontrarte, así podemos sacarnos de esta duda que nos carcome el alma. ¿Puedes decirle a este montón de convenencieros, aferrados a la falacia, el nombre de quien será tu padrino en la boda que estas próximo a sopesar?

–Kiba, no serás tú.

–Ino y yo lo platicamos ya, y el padrino será Kakashi-sensei.

–Espera, ¿Por qué tu maestro y no el de ella? –Preguntó Tenten, lo que molestó un poco a Shikamaru

–¿Es en serio, Tenten? Asuma Sensei lleva muerto ya demasiado tiempo.

–¡Oh! Lo siento.

–Descuida. Mucho pensamos sobre que fuera Tsunade, pero ya me la imagino tomada, de pie frente al micrófono cantando en lugar de dando el discurso. La verdad, no es una buena imagen para nuestra hokage.

–Hum, Naruto –Hinata se atrevió a dirigir la palabra ahora que nadie estaba reclamando sobre una participación especial–. Perdona si… mi atrevimiento… ¿Puedes decirnos quienes serán las damas de honor?

–Descuida, Hinata. Tú serás una de ellas.

–¡En serio!

–Mi gran amiga y quien más veces me ha salvado de la muerte. ¿Por qué no podrías ser una de mis invitadas de honor?

Hinata lo abrazó intempestivamente agradecida por el enorme cariño de Naruto hacia ella. Naruto le respondió el abraso sonriendo como quien le responde un abrazo a su hermana menor.

–Bueno, el padrino real y responsable de ti es Kakashi, ¿Quién será…?

–¿La madrina? Ino ha dicho que le gustaría que fuera Kurenai-sensei. Dice que se lo debe a su maestro, que quien pudo haber sido su esposa fuese la madrina de nuestra boda. Ahora, aquí está el problema principal. Ino ha determinado que la dama de honor sea Sakura, y Kiba y Hinata los padrinos de argollas.

Kiba saltó de alegría sabiendo que así había obtenido un lugar en la vida marital de Naruto.

–¡Sí! ¡Se los dije! ¡Soy uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto. No puedo quedar sin mi merecido lugar en SU boda.

–Kiba…

–Sí, claro.

–Cabe aclarar que están todos invitados.

–Bueno, si –Chouji comenzó a charlar con Naruto mientras este les decía a todos con la mano que lo siguieran en una caminata–. Eso está claro, todos invitados y algunos te ayudaremos de forma material. Pero, queremos ser partícipes especiales de tu día, Naruto. No puedes dejarnos fuera a todos.

–Bueno, tal vez pensemos un poco en otra clase de padrinos. El primer hijo, por ejemplo.

De inmediato fue atacado nuevamente por el grupo, incluyendo a Kiba que también deseaba ser el padrino del primer hijo. Las discusiones hicieron que Naruto cayera de frente al suelo, Siendo atacado ahora por Kiba, que decidiera encimarse sobre él como una variante de juego, seguido por el resto de ellos dejando a Chouji en el cenit, aplastándolos a todos y dejando a Naruto con la necesidad de salir por aire por la enorme presión ejercida sobre su pecho. Apenas sacó la cabeza, los zapatos de una mujer se pusieron frente a él. Al elevar un poco la mirada se encontró con la mujer que aceptara compartir su vida con él a partir de ahora.

–No bien sales de tu oficina te metes en problemas, ¿verdad, Naruto?

–Ino.

Los amigos de la generación del bosque de la muerte comenzaron a apartarse, permitiéndole a Naruto tomar un poco de aire. Sakura e Ino le ayudaron a reincorporarse descubriendo que también allí estaban las madres de las damas.

–Señoras, muy buenos días.

–Luego charlaré contigo, Naruto –La señora Yamanaka seguía resentida por la forma como Naruto decidió expresar su amor mutuo a su hija. Se retiró de escena entregándole a Naruto las compras de ese día, pasando al lado de los jóvenes que representaban la generación a la que perteneció su hija. La señora Haruno le entregó las compras que traía ella y fue a acompañar a la señora que se fue.

–¿Acaso hice algo incorrecto?

–No… bueno, sí. Luego te cuento. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

–Nos estamos peleando por un lugar en su vida –dijo Shikamaru tratando de explicarse–. Padrinos de anillos, padrinos de velación, padrinos de su primer hijo…

–Vaya, una charla interesante. Pero, ya no hay que pelear por eso. Primero, gran parte de la gente que será parte de nuestra familia sin lazos serán aquellos que han marcado una época en nuestra vida. Tal es el caso como los maestros o los compañeros de Equipo.

–Pero Kiba y Hinata…

–Kiba y Hinata son un caso especial de mi vida –dijo Naruto a la duda de Neji–. Kiba fue quizás mi primer buen amigo. Luego vinieron Shikamaru, Chouji y en demás gente. Hinata me ha salvado tantas veces la vida que prácticamente le debo más de lo que poseo y poseeré en mi existencia. Estando los dos juntos…

–Ok, bien. Pero…

–Tengan algo de Empatía –dijo Sakura–. Somos demasiada gente y tan pocos papeles protagónicos.

–Tu no deberías ser quien diga eso –Naruto abrazó a Ino por la espalda mientras Se dirigía a Sakura–. Escuché que le pedías a Tsunade ser la maestra de nuestro primer hijo.

–Si –cajum– bueno. Eso es solo porque no puedo ser su madre. Una especie de… segundo lugar…

Todos los allí reunidos pelaron los ojos ante la extraña sinceridad de Sakura, que no ocultaba su amor por Naruto, aún tan avanzada la relación de este hacia Ino. Incluso la misma rubia se sintió atacada de momento, sin que esto fuera tan grave.

–Yo.. creo que debemos regresar a nuestros propios asuntos –dijo Lee tratando de romper un poco el muro grueso que se había levantado dentre ellos, seguido por el resto de personajes que pronto abandonaron toda pelea por ser algo de Naruto solo por el hecho de estas palabras.

Sakura estaba hecha una red de nudos en la garganta, más por la pena que por la falta de palabras para excusar sus motivos para actuar de la manera como actuaba generalmente ante Ino y Naruto.

–Tal vez, debamos dejar esto un poco de lado…

–No deberías correr ahora mismo, solo porque Sakura se expresa de manera libre. Durante mucho tiempo estuviste enamorado de ella.

–La mayor parte de mi vida, de hecho. Pero eso ya fue pasado.

–¿Qué tan pasado? –preguntó Ino curiosa, lo que pronto Naruto tomó como una escena de celos. Curioso era pensar: Ino no había mostrado ni de cercas una posibilidad de sentir celos, lo que él siempre deseo de Sakura y que jamás obtuvo (ni por asomo).

–Bueno… tan solo ahora me la pienso un poco –dijo Naruto fingiendo un poco de confusión–. Te lo pongo de esta manera: Imagínate a un Hokage… Lady Tsunade fue por mucho tiempo una mujer libre con la posibilidad de apostar y beber si eso le daba gana. Hoy, siendo quien es siempre estará mal visto que ella vuelva a hacer esto.

–Pero Tsunade sigue apostando. De una forma discreta con la lotería, pero sigue haciéndolo.

–Ve. No hay mejor ejemplo.

–¿Todavía me amas, Naruto?

–Claro que sí. De una forma distinta, pero sí.

–Ya veo –Ino bajó un poco la cabeza pensativa.

–Sin embargo, mi amor por Ino es diferente –Naruto le pasó el brazo por el hombro acercándola a él–. Con ella pasaré el resto de mi vida, gustoso de cualquier cosa que venga. Y con Sakura –Repitió acción tomando a Sakura la que sonrió ante la muestra de cariño–. Pasaré la mayoría de las misiones, como siempre ha sido.

Ino le besó la mejilla a ojos cerrados con todo su corazón. En cambio Sakura lo hizo sonriendo feliz de la vida.

–Estoy segura que serán felices. Y espero poder encontrar a alguien que me pueda hacer sentir tan feliz como ustedes.

–De corazón lo deseo, frentona –dijo Ino comenzando con los apodos de cariño, lo que su amiga no recibió con buena gana.

–¿Por cierto? ¿Qué estaban haciendo las dos con sus madres?

–Buscando el vestido –dijo Ino separándose un poco de Naruto, separándolo también de su billetera–. Sabes que una dama debe presentarse como una joya el día de su boda, y más que eso, digna de ser desposada por el mejor hombre de su vida. Tu distas de ser el hombre perfecto, pero no pido más de lo que puedes ofrecerme.

–¿Y qué te puedo ofrecer yo que nadie más pueda?

–Una aventura, Naruto. Una aventura a la que quiero pertenecer.

.

ALDEA ESCONDIDA EN LAS CENIZAS

La aldea fundada por el último Uchiha ahora parecía tomar forma. Mucha gente que veía en esta nueva aldea una oportunidad de poseer una tierra para ellos asistió a su construcción para sembrar, para construir, para trabajar la tierra de mil y un maneras. Y aunque la aldea era una comunidad pequeña, ya comenzaba a parecer un pueblo. Había panaderos, cazadores, leñadores, granjeros, un líder y una primera dama. Karin era quien más esfuerzo y organización presentaba en el sitio. Trabajaba de un lado a otro tratando de tomar parte en la construcción, la edificación, la disposición de tierras y la seguridad del lugar. Para este punto se apoyaba mucho en Suigetsu, que había tomado un cargo de autoridad por ser el único espadachín de la aldea hasta ese momento. Juugo por su parte pasó a formar parte del equipo de cultivo, siendo de muy gran ayuda para el arado por su habilidad de transformación de su propia biomasa. La aldea aún no podía ser considerada una aldea ninja, pues no había mucha gente a quien instruir ni mucho menos tiempo para hacerlo.

Por su parte, Sasuke se la pasaba imitando sin querer a su amigo rubio, estudiando procedimientos para evitarse una guerra civil como en la aldea de la lluvia. Y tratando de colocar en esta nueva aldea algunos de los procesos del desaparecido sector Uchiha. No obstante muchos de los documentos de esos tiempos se perdieron, y solo se conservaban algunos que permanecieron enterrados en una capsula de tiempo que conservara el mismísimo primer Hokage dentro de las cámaras dentro del monte del mismo nombre. Al menos eso es lo que decía la carta del ave que mandase Naruto. En esta también solicitaba la presencia de algún mensajero de confianza si no era posible verlo a él. Debido a esta pequeña sugerencia, Sasuke había salido del castillo hundido de Orochimaru para localizar a sus compañeros de equipo, los de mayor confianza para él.

–Chicos, vengan un momento, necesito su ayuda –Los tres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acudieron al llamado del Uchiha–. Naruto ha estado buscando en su poco tiempo libre un código de procedimientos del clan Uchiha, el mismo que usaremos aquí.

–¿Qué diferencia hay entre un código estándar y un código Uchiha? –Preguntó Suigetsu.

–El apellido de mi clan, algunas reglas sancionadas más severamente y mi intensión de imponerlo.

–Vaya, entonces deberemos ir por él.

–¿Nos enviaras a uno de nosotros?

–Naruto ha sacrificado su tiempo libre buscando el manual. Lo más adecuado sería ir yo mismo por él Además, sería un ligero descanso de mis deberes en la aldea. Karin, quiero que dejes preparado todo para ir mañana al amanecer.

–Sí, Sasuke.

–¿Irá ella? ¿Por qué nosotros no?

–Lo pensé en el tiempo que me tardé en llegar aquí. Y consideré que ella debería ser quien me acompañe por diversas razones. Ella dirige la construcción, la misma que puede continuar si ella se ausenta un poco. Juugo está a cargo de la siembra y tú de la seguridad. Confío que ustedes harán un buen papel.

–Claro, si así lo crees.

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Posiblemente sea que me estoy quedando sin talento, o que estoy en plena etapa de bloqueo. sin embargo, les juro que lo intento lo mejor que puedo. Si, sé que abandoné este fic quizás por uno o dos meses. Pero no es por falta de deseo, o por que se me hallase olvidado. Sino por que no se me ocurría como continuarlo. Todavía no tengo bien divisada la trama central.

Si el capitulo te gustó, comentarlo... en serio. Me hace mucho bien. Si no te agradó, piensas que esto se frena de momento, te pido paciencia. Si el fic te ha agradado, recomienda mi trabajo, o comienza a leer más de mis trabajos. Te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Nos leeremos luego.


	21. Chapter 21

-Siguiente entrega -Kaede entrega un borrador autorizado por el gran creador-. Tardamos por que nos trabamos mucho. Dos secuelas del mismo fic da de que pensar. Sobre todo cuando ambos son... prácticamente hermanos.

-A quien ha seguido esta historia, les agradezco. De verdad es motivante ver como el esfuerzo se recompensa.

-Siguiente capitulo, suficiente charla, el tiempo es oro. 3, 2, 1...

Visita

Sin haber dicho quien iría por el archivo, Sasuke y Karin se apersonaron en la entrada de Konoha. Al ver su aproximación, los guerreros anbu que estaban en la puerta comenzaron a tomar posición de guardia. Dos de los mejores guerreros pasaron a la entrada a interceptar al Uchiha. Estando a unos pasos de entrar, Los dos guerreros se interpusieron deteniéndolo solo con un gesto.

–Alto allí.

Sasuke obedeció por mera política entre aldeas hermanas. Después de todo, Konoha era su aliado más importante. Deteniéndose en seco, Sasuke se desarmó lanzando su equipo de sobrevivencia ninja y su sable, lanzándolo a la puerta.

–Vengo a visitar a Naruto. Él tiene un paquete que no pudo enviarme por falta de personal.

–Supongo que Naruto los espera.

–Algo por el estilo –Sasuke mostró el mensaje de Naruto, firmado y sellado por lady Tsunade.

–Todo está en orden. Supongo que deberemos…

–Déjenlo pasar –dijo una voz que hacía mucho el azabache no escuchaba. Esta voz era la de su maestro a cargo del desaparecido equipo 7. Kakashi ahora era un veterano de la estirpe anbu, y aunque no era quien daba las órdenes, su voz siempre era apreciada.

Al tener a su ex alumno frente a él, no pudo evitar tratar de socializar un poco, de la única forma que sabe hacerlo.

–Hola –Kakashi levantó una mano a 90º. Esta acción le trajo ciertos recuerdos a Sasuke, los que solo externó con una semi sonrisa (de esas que solo pueden verse en un perfil del rostro).

–Has envejecido.

–Considerando que mi cabello ya era blanco, supongo que no hay mucha diferencia. Siempre he tenido mi rostro limitado de visión para evitar que se note mi edad.

–Debe haber otro motivo.

–Yo escoltaré personalmente a Sasuke y Karin hasta donde Naruto. Todos los demás pueden regresar a sus asuntos si les place.

–Sí, señor.

–Y díganme. ¿se quedarán un tiempo? No sé si lo saben, pero nuestro compañero de equipo favorito está planeando…

–Una boda. Mandó una invitación, pero con la pena no podré asistir. La aldea aún tiene problemas para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Muy pocos aldeanos deseosos de ser aldeanos de la ceniza…

–Y una mano de obra con problemas.

–No, hasta eso ha avanzado la construcción. Aunque he estado pensando bien en el nombre, por lo de la ceniza. Es muy verde la zona como para el nombre.

–Pero su nombre se debe a que es una aldea que se reinventa, que se regenera y reinventa tras de la caída de Lord Orochimaru. Es simbólico y tiene historia. No creo que debas cambiarlo.

–Es lo que le he comentado, pero Sasuke cree que con verdadera ceniza tendrá más sentido –Intervino Karin mirando la aldea de la hoja, ahora en paz y floreciendo–. Ya sabes, la aldea escondida de la arena tiene un desierto, pero no creo que la aldea de las nubes tenga un suelo de nubes como tal.

–No un suelo, pero es nuboso de vez en cuando.

–Cierto.

–Tal vez la aldea fénix.

–Si –Interrumpió Sasuke–. La aldea del fénix suena a parque de atracciones.

–Sabes mejor que nadie que tardará un rato en ser una aldea escondida ninja como tal –Dijo Karin, a lo que Kakashi cortó con este tema.

–¿Y a qué se debe su visita exactamente?

–Naruto me ha ayudado con algunos procedimientos de gobierno. Tal parece que puede ser un buen Hokage y maestro de Hokage.

–Se esfuerza para ser lo que quiere ser. Ahora que el señor feudal lo ha colocado como el próximo a cargo, Tsunade decidió que no empezaría con problemas.

–Comprendo.

–¿Qué te ha estado dando exactamente el bueno de Naruto?

–Copias y manuales completos de procedimientos civiles. Hay cosas que se entienden, pero no tengo idea de aquellas eventualidades extras.

–Tal vez te serviría consultar a un verdadero kage. Lady Tsunade por ejemplo…

–¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!

De la nada apareció Sakura, lanzándose contra Sasuke y abrazándolo de frente. El impacto de la velocidad combinado con la inercia del azabache en contra oposición a la dirección encontrada contra el cuerpo de… oh, que rayos! Ambos cayeron al suelo provocándose ambos un impacto doloroso y la alteración del orden mental de Karin.

–Has vuelto a Konoha.

–Si, en cierta forma.

–Creí que habías dicho que no volverías a pisar esta aldea. Me alegra tanto volver a verte en tus raíces.

–Muy bien, pelirosada –Karin tomó a Sakura de la ropa levantándola con esfuerzo para alejarla de Sasuke–. Ha vuelto a la aldea en una visita fugaz.

–Lo sé, pero es que me alegro por ver a mi amigo, de vuelta donde los cuatro iniciamos juntos nuestro camino. Cada uno siguió su vida, y cada uno terminó en forma muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

–Supongo que es verdad –Sasuke se dio vuelta para observar el monte Hokage, el único resto que quedase tras la invasión y genocidio de Pain algunos años atrás–. La aldea no es ni remotamente parecida a lo que fue en aquellos entonces. Al menos tiene un nuevo aire y una mejor distribución urbana. ¿Quién…?

–Cada uno con ayuda de Lady Tsunade y algunas mentes creativas cooperaron todo este tiempo para mejorar la aldea. Con el tiempo fue tomando forma y magnitud. Hoy somos la aldea más nueva, después de la de ceniza, claro está.

–Tomará mucho antes de que nuestra aldea se alce así –dijo Karin contemplando la aldea mientras caminaban–.. Aunque muchos trabajan en ello, es como si comenzáramos a formar una civilización: Agricultura, caza, recolección... A veces es difícil abastecernos como pueblo en construcción.

–Naruto ha pedido el auxilio de los urbanistas de Konoha, pero es difícil prestarle atención a dos aldeas a la vez.

–¿Todavía están construyendo aquí?

–No exactamente.

Sakura guió a Sasuke y Karin por las calles, notando los adornos, los posters, las luces y los grupos de gente que se preparaban para el acontecimiento de la década. Muchos de los aldeanos estaban felices, preparando la boda a celebrarse pronto. Podías ver a las señoras de edad afuera en los pórticos charlando, los niños corriendo y a los jóvenes planeando en las calles sobre las rutas de la pareja.

–Veo que Naruto se está excediendo.

–No. De hecho, Naruto no ha podido salir mucho de la oficina de lady Tsunade. Esto lo hace el pueblo por él. En realidad no sabe mucho de lo que Konoha está haciendo por él. Se está perdiendo de tanto por el enclaustro en el que está por propia voluntad.

–Tal como siempre fue –dijo Kakashi, recordándole a Sakura el modo de vida de Naruto durante… bueno, toda su carrera como Shinobi.

–Cierto, pero su boda es el colmo. Si fuera la novia…

–¡SAAAAAAASSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!

Esta era la segunda vez que Sasuke fue tacleado, pero esta vez por la espalda, y no fue derribado solo porque Karin logró aminorar el golpe alcanzando a tomar a su atacante por la camisa, o más bien por su chaleco morado.

–¿Qué les pasa en Konoha? –dijo la pelirroja tirando de la camisa de la dama, haciendo contrapeso con su cuerpo, con los pies bien plantados en la tierra y una expresión furiosa poco comparable a la de Sakura.

–Karin, tranquila. Estaba por saludarlo. Me casaré pronto, no debes sentir celos.

–No son celos. Ya van dos personas que han atentado contra la seguridad de Sasuke.

–Deberías preocuparte más por su castidad –Ino aún estaba cerca del rostro de Sasuke, por lo que tentó a los celos de Karin y su ira al tomarlo de las mejillas y frotar su nariz con la de ella–. Este guapetón es más apuesto de lo que fue en aquel entonces, cuando Sakura y yo nos peleábamos por él.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! –Karin tironeó de su camisa para alejarla, lográndolo al tirarla al suelo. Ino estaba botada de risa sujetándose el estomago mientras Sakura se acercaba a ella.

–Tienes problemas, Ino.

–No tantos como ella. Sus celos son asesinos.

–¿Dónde está Naruto?

–Está con Lady Tsunade, en las oficinas del Hokage. Ultimamente no sale de alló más que para misiones y para dormir. De hecho comienzo a extrañarlo.

–Conociendolo como lo conozco, no duerme para estar contigo –dijo Kakashi, acertando en parte.

–Bueno, sí. Es por la noche cuando podemos charlar y ser nosotros. Por lo general vemos tv, o cenamos los dos. O charlamos abrazados. Y luego el cansancio lo duerme casi al instante.

–La noche de Bodas no será exactamente divertida.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la calle molesta con Sasuke por estas palabras.

–Como si tu vida fuese tan interesante como tal.

Sasuke abandonó la charla al escuchar estas palabras de Ino. Habiendo ofendido a Sasuke, Ino se levantó del suelo y fue a seguirlo.

–Sasuke, lamento haberte ofendido…

–No me ofende. La vida de líder es bastante tranquila. Desearía seguir viajando y eso, pero pacté con las aldeas que mis días como proscrito terminaron.

La charla se interrumpió cuando una explosión se hizo presente en las oficinas de la Hokage. Esto por supuesto llamó la atención de todos en la aldea. No bien escucharon la explosión, los shinobis llegaron al auxilio de quien estuviera en las oficinas en ese momento. Un grupo de seres salieron corriendo de los escombros, desapareciendo como evaporados en humo negro. Luego, Naruto salió de los escombros sacando a Shizune que estaba inconsciente. Tsunade salió poco después ayudando a otros a salir. Algunos estaban heridos, pero nada grave en realidad.

Cuando los guerreros llegaron, preguntaron por lo ocurrido, y el único con respuestas era Naruto.

–Unos… locos de traje negro y rojo intentaron atacarme. No entiendo el motivo, pero presiento que su intención era asesinarme.

–¿Asesinarte? –Pregunto Kakashi.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Dijo Sakura.

–Bueno… –Naruto cayó al suelo. En su espalda había una pequeña estaca hueca de metal, de la que brotaba sangre como si fuera una fuente. Sakura se apresuró a atenderlo. La estaca estaba atorada, por lo que solo se le ocurrió dilatar un poco la herida yparar el sangrado. Al remover la estaca descubrió su diseño: más que una estaca, era una punta de arpón, diseñada para permanecer dentro del cuerpo y drenar la sangre del organismo.

–Esto tenía el deseo de asesinar escrito por todas partes. ¿Alguno más…?

–No. Solo venían por Naruto –Dijo Tsunade quien revisaba a todos los afectados por la explosión.

–Si querían asesinarlo con eso, ¿Por qué explotar el lugar? –dijo Karin.

–Bueno, eso es más mi culpa que la de ellos. No explotó originalmente, pero con un golpe perforé un tuvo de gas, y en la batalla el mismo se encendió.

–Hay que investigar sobre el caso –dijo Sasuke–. Sakura, lleva a Naruto para que lo atiendan.

–Si.

–Karin, Intenta localizar…

–En eso estoy…

–Llevaré esta cosa a revisar en inteligencia –intervino .

–Excelente.

–¿Se quedarán un rato, por lo que veo? –dijo Tsunade revisando los escombros–Bien. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

.

.

.

-¿De verdad creyeron que esto se trataría únicamente de la boda? -Decía Kaede en la oscuridad de una habitación iluminada solo por una vela-. Tramas hay muchas, y mis fics siempre tienen una sorpresa dentro.

-Recién comienza la historia. Y aunque la boda realmente sucederá, no podemos quedarnos con un drama romantico siendo Naruto. Posiblemente si fuera Ranma, me lo pensaría con Sakura Card Captor. Pero Naruto es una serie de accion y comedia. Y aunque siempre le agrego romance, nunca me quedaré con las ganas de poner algo de accion (a menos que se trate de un one-shot.

-Comentarios, regaños, opiniones, aquí abajo en la caja de comentarios.

-Hasta la proxima.


	22. Chapter 22

–Para aquellos que sean fanáticos de los videojuegos, tal vez encuentren ciertas referencias a varios, si no es que, muchos de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. Piensen en esto como un ligero homenaje a aquellos buenos juegos que han hecho del ocio un arte.

–Friki de los juegos –dijo Kaede sin esperar lo que venía.

–Amor de mi vida.

**La mano sangrienta**

El equipo de inteligencia investigó a fondo la punta de arpón, sin embargo ningún tipo de metal podía igualar la densidad de este mismo. No por ser muy grueso, sino porque, aunque muchos no podían creerlo, era demasiado blando. No parecía ser oro, o aluminio. Era algo que no podían reconocer.

–Alguna noticia, shiho –preguntó Hibiki, a cargo de esta pequeña investigación.

–Bueno, señor. Lo único que podemos deducir es que no se trata de un metal como tal. No reacciona al magnetismo, no parece tener un estado sólido muy resistente, y la forma como fue incrustado en la espalda de Naruto no fue sino con ayuda de un agente extra. Es decir, usaron algo, una punta para incrustarlo. Además, cuando lo extrajeron era completamente duro, pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo consistencia hasta dejarlo tan quebradizo como la hierba. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se trata de un material orgánico.

–¿Cómo lo dedujeron?

–Bueno… posee ADN propio.

–Interesante. Pero, ¿cómo puedes incrustar algo vivo en un cuerpo endureciéndolo a ese grado?

–Usas Hielo –dijo Shikamaru. Aunque Shikamaru era una parte esencial para el grupo de inteligencia, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar usando batas y oficinas, por lo que era, como puedo decir, el Dr. House del grupo de inteligencia–. Usaron una estaca de hielo para incrustarle esta cosa a Naruto. Tal vez eso mantuvo su densidad para cumplir su labor, y con el calor de la sangre se volvería tan frágil que no podríamos recuperarla. Sin embargo, Sakura hizo un muy buen trabajo al extraerla.

–¿Cómo fabricas algo así?

–Aún no lo sé. Pero no parece humano, animal o vegetal. Es más como una costra, un poco de cuero de algo que fue hace mucho, petrificado para extraer de él este material.

–¿Cómo está Naruto? –Preguntó Shiho

–Estará bien, descuida. Naruto ha padecido mucho más que eso.

.

Naruto por otra parte, solo podía esperar a recuperarse para seguir la investigación de su propio intento de asesinato, o en cuyo caso, volver a su vida rutinaria. Por instantes deseaba no volver a esa oficina, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho del atentado. Lo recordaba bien. Había estado trabajando ese día, tal como siempre. De alguna forma sus estudios se volvieron prácticas, y las prácticas en esclavitud. Naruto ahora parecía tomar cargo de asistente de Tsunade, la que siempre le exigía una respuesta a qué era lo próximo a hacerse. Su vida diaria ahora había pasado a ser un examen oral practico continuo. No era malo, pero pronto se comenzó a notar cierto grillete con bola de hierro en los ojos de Tsunade cuando lo miraba.

Ese día comenzaba con los encargos a otros shinobis. Decretar el rango de cada misión, encargo o petición que llegaba a manos del Hokage era responsabilidad del Hokage, así como asignar los honorarios. Sin embargo, no siempre se podía confiar en que el Cliente decía la verdad. Más que nada, fue la experiencia la que le advertía (cuando el constructor Tazuna contrató al equipo 7 para escoltarlo). Cuando estaban asignando equipos por necesidades, tales como rastreo, espías, fuerza de choque, entre otros.

–Bien, Naruto. Ahora conoces lo suficiente a cada uno de los shinobis encargados.

–No, la verdad no. En realidad las tarjetas de Sakura ayudan mucho –Naruto mostró un fichero gordo que más bien parecía un diccionario–. Es increíble con la información, aunque su forma obsesiva de ordenar me preocupa un poco.

–Sí, Sakura sería mejor Hokage que tu… o secretaria. ¿Sabías que puedes contratarla para serlo cuando entres de lleno como Hokage? Ustedes dos harían un buen trabajo.

–Sí, pero no sé si debería hacerlo. Es decir, pienso que estaría más agusto en un hospital que encerrada aquí conmigo.

–Si, tal vez. Aunque, siendo tu, pensaría que te inclinarías por el tema de la infidelidad con secretarias.

–¿Por qué pensarías eso?

–Pese a que tienes buen corazón y todo, sigues siendo un pervertido, tal como lo fue Jiraiya.

Naruto se mostró ofendido, ignorando el comentario.

–Claro que no tan extremo como ese viejo tricolor, pero bastante cercano a él.

–No me conoce bien, abu…

–Te he visto espiando en las tiendas de revistas, los libros eróticos de Kuruma.

Naruto ahora cayó en contradicción, pues aunque fuera maduro, aún sentía cierta erofilia expontanea.

–Bueno, es solo para… usted sabe… un chico siente esa necesidad primaria de…

Naruto se detuvo al momento, activando su modo kurama, recibiendo la estaca en la espalda. No pudo ver bien a sus atacantes, solo sabía que eran demasiados, aquellos que de inmediato fueron a por Tsunade. Aunque ella estaba preparada para ellos, Naruto evitó con sus extremidades de chacra que estos llegaran a ella. Tras de un latigazo fueron los atacantes quienes debieron moverse para escapar.

Tsunade se llenó de fuerza, velocidad y mala leche. Comenzó a patear muebles directamente a los invasores. Entre los dos lograron hacerle tanto daño a quienes atacaron, que no solo parecían estar ganando, sino que parecían no acabar de derrotarlos. Cuales zombies, se levantaban siempre, no importa lo fuerte que fuera el golpe. Uno de ellos, que reveló su posición al activar un jutsu, fue el responsable de la explosión, causando que la oficina impresionara.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Desde un principio buscaron atacar a los dos, La quinta y el futuro sexto Hokage. Mientras los recuerdos de esa corta batalla seguían en su mente, alguien entró en su habitación.

En sus manos tenía una bandeja de metal con un tazón de ramen en ella, balanceándola sobre su palma como si de una mesera experta se tratase. Te hecho, Naruto no pudo haber pedido mejor inspiración para su ánimo, pues la mesera se contoneaba tratando de seducirlo: algo que agradecía, pues le revelaba lo que continuaría en su vida con ella.

–Un tazón de ramen para el futuro señor Uzumaki –Ino se sentó al lado de la cama, alcanzándole a Naruto la mesa de cama, colocando allí su almuerzo.

–Cada vez que Tsunade me dice que pasaré de "joven" a "señor" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que me siento.

–Gracias por lo que me toca. –Dijo Ino con el cejo fruncido, pero recuperando su sonrisa casi de inmediato–. ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

–Bueno, suponiendo que me he peleado con una tercia de asesinos que de buenas a primeras me enterraron una estaca fría y atentaron contra mi vida y la de mi mentora… fabuloso, hace rato que no sentía esta emoción.

Ahogando una risa, Ino pasó del costado de la cama a sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, justo frente a él, tomando los palillos y enfriando un poco el tazón. Por supuesto, esto provocó que Naruto sintiera la sangre correr hacia un lugar en específico que mejor no describo.

–Los de inteligencia dicen que de no haber sido por Sakura, tal vez hayas muerto –Ino Extendió su brazo para darle de comer a Naruto, el que aceptó agradecido (y perdido en sus sueños guajiros (lo que puede entenderse como sus fantasías más ocultas y anheladas (¿Por qué no cierro de una vez estos paréntesis?)))

–Estuvo aquí hace rato. Le agradecí su atención, y me contó lo que ocurrió. Sasuke debió irse ya, ¿cierto?

–Según entiendo, le entregaste a Sakura lo que venía a buscar, pero no quiso irse hasta saber de qué iba todo este ataque –Ino tomó fideos y se los llevó a su boca. Terminó de mascarlos y continuó su charla–. Si no te ha venido a visitar, tal vez sea porque sigue siendo Sasuke.

–Si, tal vez.

–Oye, Naruto. ¿Sabes de qué va todo esto? Es decir, nadie había logrado ocultarse de la vigilancia de Konoha desde lo de Pain. Y han ocurrido atentados fallidos varias veces. ¿Cómo es posible que entraran, si ningún ser vivo se escapa de nuestra vigilancia?

–Oh, no es que ningún ser vivo se escape, es solo que le prestan atención a seres…

Naruto comenzó a tener algunas conjeturas que lo hicieron enterarse de algo: los únicos seres vivos que atravesaban la muralla, por debajo o por el cielo, eran animales a los que nadie les daba importancia. Ya anteriormente hubo gente que atravesó murallas sobre animales, y provocaron explosiones dentro de la aldea. Solo que aquella vez fue en la aldea de la arena.

–Creo saber cómo llegaron aquí.

Naruto se puso en pie, o lo intentó durante dos o tres centímetros. La palma de Ino no permitió que se reincorporase siquiera, continuando su labor por ayudarlo a alimentarlo.

–Ino, estoy bien.

–Lo sé. Es solo que pocas veces podemos estar así, los dos solo y juntos. No permitiré que lo interrumpas solo porque unos sujetos trataron de asesinarte de forma despiadada y ruin.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí que sabes resaltar los eventos importantes de la vida. O algo así.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? –Le dio un poco de ramen y pasó a revisar el tazón en busca de un naruto–. Hay cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de despedirme de esta vida. Como… casarme… si.

Al tomar el Naruto lo puso entre sus labios disfrutando de él como si se tratase de un caramelo suave (tipo Taffy, si no me comprenten). Naruto parecía comprender la analogía, pero prefirió ser un poco más expresivo. Movió la mesa a un lado y tomó a Ino por la cadera, acercándolo a ella. Ino, por su parte tomó el control de la camilla, y la reclinó lentamente, hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus brazos. Solo hasta ese punto, pues pasó a besarlo reclinado en la camilla, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y la cintura. Este era el tacto que a veces hechaba de menos. Este tacto pasional que solía tener con Naruto era una de las muchas razones por las que aceptó dejar la soltería, pese a lo mucho que le gustaba este estado.

–No podemos hacer mucho aquí –dijo entre roces de labios, a lo que Naruto solo respondió…

–Entonces deja de besarme.

–No loca.

Ino comenzó a remover la camisa de Naruto (no es bata, es como un pijama para los que se quedaron internados en piso. Esos tipo pijama). Con cada segundo, el fruto del pecado tentaba a Naruto a dejarse llevar por el momento, y la serpiente que lo tentaba era un orador convincente. Dejó la espalda y cintura y pasó al pecho, desabotonando el diminuto chaleco morado que se interponía entre él y ella. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al último botón, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Eran Tsunade y Kakashi que venían charlando, distraídos lo suficiente para permitir esconderse tras la ropa una vez más. Por ahora estaban a salvo de un regaño.

–¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Acalorado, pero… muy bien.

–Hemos avanzado en la investigación de quienes los atacaron –Intervino Kakashi mostrándole a Naruto una carpeta. Esta misma tenía una leyenda de "Secreto" que daba la intensión de ser importante–. Por lo general no te mostraría esto hasta que te convirtieses en Hokage, pero debido a que tu eres el objetivo de esto, temo que tengo que ponerte en protección.

–Naruto es el mejor elemento de Konoha –dijo Ino–. No creo que haya un ser en la tierra capaz de lograr lo que ellos intentaron.

–No quiero mantenerlo protegido, Ino, sino acompañado. El problema no viene de dentro del imperio, sino de fuera de él.

Kakashi le entregó a Naruto la carpeta. Dentro había fotografías de asesinatos, casos de desapariciones y, sobre todo, una fotografía que por momentos hicieron que su espalda temblara.

–¡N-n-n-n-n-n-n-…!

–¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

–¡E-e-e-ellos no!

–Los conoces, ¿Cierto?

–Son… son… la mano sangrienta.

Naruto se puso de pie, se removió el pelo con desesperación y se reposó en un muro cerca a una ventana grande.

–La mano sangrienta… está tras de mí.

–¿Qué es la mano sangrienta? –Preguntó Ino.

–La mano sangrienta son una hermandad de asesinos a sangre fría, que no descansan hasta lograr que su objetivo termine su tiempo de vida –Tsunade se sentó en la camilla, tomando mucho aire para tratar de calmarse–. Son los emisarios de la muerte. Nadie que haya sido blanco de ellos ha vivido para contarlo… excepto…

–No, solo es un aviso –dijo Naruto–. Ya me había topado con ellos antes. Son unos asesinos a sangre fría, sin remordimientos ni temores. Nadie antes los ha visto actuar, nunca tienen testigos… preieren dejar una imagen de una mano sangrienta a cada una de sus víctimas. Pero aquel día… uno de ellos quedó al descubierto.

Naruto avanzaba hacia atrás en sus recuerdos, recordando el día que supo de su existencia.

* * * Flashback * * *

–Mi maestro Jiraiya y yo nos detuvimos en un pueblo camino de la frontera del imperio. Me dijo que era un sitio de entrenamiento, pero yo estaba seguro que era un sitio donde podía "inspirarse". Al ver que se dirigía directo a un baño de agua termal, sabía lo que pasaría, por lo que dejé que se marchara. Comencé a caminar hacia algún sitio donde entrenar a solas, encontrando un sitio boscoso. Como sea, no creí que habría conflictos con nadie, pues solo había aldeanos, poca presencia guerrera, lo que me permitía escapar de problemas. Sin embargo, apenas me preparaba para los clones, cuando el brillo de algo me llamó la atención. Al acercarme, pude notar que era un hombre asesinando un lugarteniente de un campo de arroz, con una cuchilla atravesada en la nuca. Escondido tras de un arbusto, era testigo de este asesinato, y nunca me di cuenta de que el asesino no estaba solo. A mi espalda, una niña me tomó por la boca, me acercó una daga a mi garganta y me obligó a arrodillarme.

–Tu nombre, shinobi de la hoja.

Estaba petrificado, completamente asustado. No podía moverme, aun cuando quería enfrentarla. Me descubrió la boca para poder hablar, pero no me permitió contestar.

–Naruto Uzumaki. Es increíble que te vea ahora. No te preocupes, aún no estás en nuestra lista –Se fue acercando a mi, sin permitirme moverme ni hablar–. Sin embargo, no será la última vez que nos veamos. Te veré en siete años.

En ese momento me mordió el cuello, y yo caí inconsciente.

* * * Fin Flasback * * *

–Cuando desperté, estaba recostado en la posada. No tenía idea de lo que pasó realmente, pero jamás tuve tanto miedo de una pesadilla.

–¡¿Una pesadilla?!

–No, no pudo ser una pesadilla –Naruto puso su mano en una pared, y esta de inmediato comenzó a pintarse en el muro. Al retirar la mano, venía escrita la fecha de ese día y el nombre de Naruto. También venía escrita una serie de cuatro ceros, indicando la hora a la que la hermandad debía ir por él. Tsunade, Ino y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos. Esa marca nadie antes la había mostrado. Era la marca sangrienta que estaba en la fotografía del archivo que trajo Kakashi. No había duda que Naruto era un blanco ahora.

–Este día… yo debí morir.

.

.

.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -dijo Kaede tomando a Kaito del cuello-. ¡Se supone que Naruto estaba por casarse, estaban a punto de unir su vida con Ino, y ahora inicias un intento de magnicidio! ¡No me contaste nada de esto!

-No, no lo hice. Cuando estábamos decidiendo esto, te enojaste conmigo y me dejaste de ver por unas semanas.

-¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes de escribir esto?! ¿Tienes idea del problema en el que has metido a Ino...?

-¡¿Te preocupa Ino?!

-Estas atentando con la vida de su amado...

-No spoilers. Si les agrada el curso de esto, like, favoritos y comentar...

-No es Youtube, Kaito.

-Cierto. Comenten, sigannos, lean el resto de nuestros trabajos y recomiendennos. Nos leeremos luego.


	23. Chapter 23

-Siempre llegamos tarde a publicar, pero tengo una escusa, que no les diré por no ser valida.

-Pero para todos aquellos que lo esperaban, el siguiente episodio continua la trama en la que nos quedamos.

-Continuando con nuestro pendiente, les entrego:

La madre susurrante

Naruto es el nuevo blanco de la hermandad de asesinos. La mano sangrienta jamás fue vista, jamás fue reconocida, y nadie quien haya pertenecido a ella fue visto. Si, muchas veces se vieron sus indumentarias huyendo de la escena del crimen, tal como en Konoha ocurrió en el intento de asesinato de Naruto, pero jamás nadie les vio el rostro, jamás fue capturado uno de ellos con vida, y los cadáveres que pudieron quedar de ellos ardían en llamas cuando dejaban su existencia. Se conocía de esta hermandad solo por la marca que dejaba la mano de la víctima en el suelo, el muro o el cuerpo donde se pudiera apoyar esta una vez se finalizaba el asesinato. Solo una persona fue testigo de un asesinato, y fue el único que pudo dejar la marca de la hermandad en vida, pues fue el único en vivir.

Naruto dejó la marca de la mano sangrienta en el hospital, bastante bien marcada como para creer que se trataba de una mentira. Su hora llegó, habría dejado cientos de cosas pendientes, entre ellas Ino.

Sentado en su casa, miraba a través de la ventana. De vez en cuando miraba al traje de novio que la aldea le había regalado para su boda; y de vez en cuando se miraba su palma izquierda. Esta tenía tatuada en sangre un contador en ceros, el contador que marcaba la hora de su muerte. Verlo en ceros solo le hacía pensar en la vida que habría dejado atrás, los asuntos pendientes que habría dejado, entre ellos, su boda con Ino. Lejos de terminar con su humor… el ver ese contador en cero le hizo sonreír. Esta era su vida, y nadie le decía como vivirla o cuando terminarla. ¿Cuántas veces no estuvo en peligro de muerte? ¿Cuantas veces no estuvo en las orillas de yomi y regresado para terminar lo que empezó? Este era el momento de terminar todo cuanto empezó.

Volvió a la realidad, se levantó de la cama percibiendo un aroma a arroz, soya, filete de res y salsa de almeja proveniente de la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con Ino, la dama que preparaba tan apetecible almuerzo. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada en una mesa con ambas manos. Conforme se fue acercando con las intenciones de abrazarla, una lágrima cayó al suelo. Esta simple gota hizo que cualquier intensión que tuviera cambiara a modo de poder entender su razón.

–Ino…

–¡Naruto! Cielos, no recordaba que estaba haciendo de comer…

Naruto vio en la mesa la comida ya casi preparada, ella solo estaba emplatando… Sabía lo que le ocurría: era lo de la hermandad, y su posible orden de asesinato.

Intentando calmar su tormenta interior, Naruto se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura y cerrando los brazos para abrazarla. Este gesto de empatía provocó que Ino se confesara entre sollozos. Se dio la vuelta hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto llorando fuertemente.

–No creí que ese atentado fuera tan importante. Creí que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, pero cuando revelaste que debías estar muerto, no pude sino comenzar a imaginarme una vida sin ti. No puedo soportar la idea de que te hubiese perdido en aquel atentado. Tu de todos… tu no mereces morir.

–Ino, no te preocupes. Aquí estoy todavía.

Ino continuó llorando fuertemente, mientras Naruto parecía tratar de calmarla solo con caricias en la espalda. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que por fin pudiera recuperar su calma, y comenzara un periodo de confusión en Ino.

–¿Por qué no te ves preocupado? Se trata de tu vida, Naruto. De nuestra vida…

–Es que todavía no ha terminado, Ino.

–¿Eh?

–Aquí estoy, dispuesto a seguir adelante. Seré Hokage, seré tu esposo, seré padre algún día… nadie me ha quitado nada aún.

Ino no pudo soportarlo mucho. Naruto era tan solo un gran chico, que veía lo positivo de todo este asunto, pero que no pensaba un poco en cómo los demás pensaban de él. No estaba enterado de los rumores afuera, sobre que una sociedad secreta trataba de asesinarlo, y que Konoha podría volver a pasar por una invasión violenta. En las recientes décadas, Konoha ya había sufrido de varios momentos de destrucción y muerte, siendo el peor de todos el que pasara por manos de Akatsuki. Pensar que una nueva sociedad secreta estaba fijando su blanco en Naruto era ponerse en el resguardo de los shinobis.

–Amor… Creo que deberías tener cautela.

–No, ¿por qué debería? Nadie nunca ha sabido que la mano sangrienta intentara matar dos veces al mismo sujeto. Sería estúpido de su parte.

–Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido, torpe.

–Oh, si. Tal vez por eso todos respondían que no a esa pregunta. Bueno, entonces tengo que pensar en otra cosa.

Ino sonrió un poco. Después de todo, era Naruto. Siempre buscaría alguna forma de hacer que la gente a su alrededor no se preocupara, y confiara que él tenía todo bajo control. Retomó entonces su labor para servir la comida, poniéndolo frente a él y sentándose a la mesa.

–Siempre estás en contra de todo lo que se prevé como lógico. Un hombre diferente buscaría la protección del Hokage, trataría de evitar a los asesinos.

–¿Cómo buscar ayuda del Hokage cuando pronto me convertiré en uno? Si no puedo defenderme a mí mismo, mucho menos a mi pueblo.

–Bien dicho. Ese es el hombre con el que deseo casarme.

Naruto se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con su labor alimenticia. Esto, la boda, estaba a punto de realizarse. Una semana según lo programado, y ya casi todo estaba listo. Solo faltaban las flores (si, claro que Ino eligió las mejores, puesto que ella… ya saben… sabe de esto).

–Ino, sobre la boda.

–No estarás pensando en posponerla… o si.

–No, claro que no. Es solo que… ya casi está todo listo, y el pueblo ha estado esperando por esto demasiado tiempo. Sasuke todavía está en la aldea, y pronto se irá.

–Oh, por dios. Espero que lo que pienses es casi lo mismo que yo pienso.

–Ino… ¿te molestaría si de pronto decido…

–¡ADELANTAR LA BODA! –Estas palabras sonaron más fuertes pues a coro los dos se correspondieron la conclusión.

–¡No, claro que no me molestaría adelantarla! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me he estado cuidando demasiado para evitar subir o bajar un solo gramo para entrar fielmente en mi vestido! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso para una chica?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ver a su mejor amiga comerse un helado descaradamente frente a ti y no poder restregárselo en la cara?! ¿Para cuándo la adelantamos, un día más, un par de días…

–Sí, de hecho quería ver si podía ser pasado mañana.

Ino mandó al carajo la comida, se levantó de su asiento y tomó uno en las rodillas de Naruto, frente a frente, besándolo con pasión y felicidad. Apenas se separó de él, y vio como había quedado… lo besó en la frente, la mejilla, los labios otra vez, y un ojo.

–Esto es lo mejor que has hecho por nosotros desde que me pediste matrimonio. Debo contárselo a mi madre, a los invitados, toda una generación recordará este momento.

–¿No quieres comer algo antes?

–No hay tiempo. Todos deben enterarse.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que esa era la mujer que terminó a su lado. Así fue que se quedó solo en su habitación con un plato de arroz frito y filete de res con salsa de almeja. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa soledad fuera solo un espejismo, pues a sus espaldas se deslizaba una sombra familiar.

Aun cuando estaba feliz por seguir vivo, estaba al pendiente de su alrededor, y saberse acompañado solo lo alertaba.

–¿Qué haces en mi casa?

–Eres una leyenda, Naruto. Incluso entre las leyendas oscuras –Se podía escuchar un susurro eco distante, como si se tratara solo de una voz en la cabeza.

–Tú debes ser parte de ellos. Tu voz me resulta familiar.

–Nuestra madre nos ha contado todo de ti. Y aunque ella misma se negaba a ejecutar su contrato, sabía que no podía negarse. Nuestra madre es sabia. Has sido invitado a visitarla.

–¿Por qué habría de acudir?

–Negarse está por encima de lo que un mortal tiene permitido. Si te negaras, ejecutaríamos los demás contratos. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake…

–¿Por qué es tan importante para ella mi presencia?

–Haciendo la historia larga más corta, algo ha estado molestando a la hermandad.

–¿Y esto me concierne a mí porque…?

–Porque el clan Uzumaki está involucrado en esto.

Naruto sintió que el alma se le enfriaba. Poco, sino es que nada, conocía del clan Uzumaki. El hecho de enterarse que su propio clan tenía algo que ver con la mano sangrienta, hacía que su pasado fuera aún más tormentoso de lo que fue realmente.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el clan Uzumaki con ustedes?

–Tus dudas son la verdad de nuestra madre, y su secreto.

Naruto por fin volvió su rostro a la mensajera, y en ella vio una sombra del pasado. Y tal como una sombra, esta solo se materializaba en un muro, a través del mismo como un fantasma. Era como si del muro emergiera una niña, del pecho y codos para arriba. Desde el muro, la piel partía de ser agrietada a la suavidad de una piel infantil conforme subía hacia su rostro, y en el contorno de su aparición a través del muro, se tiñó de sangre y suciedad. Era como si hubiese salido de Enra* directamente a su cocina.

–¿Entonces? ¿Debo informar a nuestra madre que vendrás a nuestro encuentro?

Naruto seguía atemorizado por la aparición de la joven dama. La reconocía, pues ella fue quien le puso la daga al cuello en su primer encuentro con la mano sangrienta. Lo sabía, pues reconocía esos ojos inyectados en sangre.

–Dile a tu madre que iré. Pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir.

–Tu matrimonio no es del interés de nuestra madre, pero supongo que puede esperar. Tienes un mes. No hagas esperar más a nuestra madre.

Tal como pareció haber entrado, salió, fundiéndose en el muro y removiendo cualquier rastro de su presencia allí.

.

.

.

-Si bien no es un capitulo largo, consideré que no necesitaba más información, puesto que lo siguiente sería la boda de Naruto (algo posiblemente más extenso).

-Dejar a gente en suspenso por unas semanas es nuestro pecado, y por ello merecemos ser castigados.

-No obstante, pedimos paciencia, puesto que redactar tres fics a la vez y pedir que seamos constantes no es muy dificil (trabajo seis horas al día todos los días sin descanso más que en navidad y año nuevo, mi computadora en casa no funciona, por lo que debo redactar durante mi horario de trabajo, y aparte los calambres cerebrales que le dan a los escritores).

-Si nuestro trabajo va por buen camino, comenten, sigan nuestro trabajo y apoyen con ideas. No fanservice (que naruto se quede con tal, y que use un hame hame o que aparesca Piramid head en la proxima pelicula de Silent hill, etcetera).

-¿que tiene que ver Piramid head con nosotros?

-No sé. Me parece sexy y misterioso.

-Si sabes que esa cosa toma por suya cualquier cosa con dos piernas, ¿cierto?

-Si. Pero no hay que preocuparse, pues él no es real.

-Dios, por favor ayudame a soportarla. Kaito J

-Y Kaede Tachikawa se despiden.

-Nos leeremos en la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

+–El día 27 de julio falleció mi musa principal. El cáncer me arrebató a mi señora madre, quien siempre buscó que yo fuera más de lo que podía mostrar al mundo. Hoy mi corazón arde, y espera que en el futuro pueda reunirme con ella. La reina ha muerto. Que dios la tenga en su misericordia.

Argolla de oro

El pueblo estaba celebrando: el día por fin había llegado. Naruto, futuro Hokage aceptado por el Daimyo del país del fuego, desposaba a una doncella del clan Yamanaka. Este clan había ascendido en el escalafón unos cuantos peldaños, pues ahora mismo poseerían en su familia a un Hokage. Esto no pasaba desde los tiempos del clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki. Mucho se comentaba sobre la descendencia, a cual clan pertenecería, pero sobre todo se preguntaban sobre él y ella.

Una ocasión como esta no se había visto desde los tiempos del primer Hokage, y esperaban no fuera la última vez. Las calles, las plazas, toda la aldea estaba lista para esto. Pero no todos estaban tranquilos: Debido al último ataque de la mano sangrienta en Konoha, toda la guardia anbu y los equipos de shinobis médicos estaban distribuidos entre los invitados para manejar cualquier eventualidad de manera rápida y eficiente. Naruto había ordenado a estos que, sin importar lo que pasara, estuvieran equipados, pero no preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Su intención era que disfrutaran también ellos de esta ocasión.

Como era de esperarse, cada familia se vistió con sus mejores galas, estas en forma de trajes de fiesta tradicionales (kimonos y así), teniendo todo listo para el evento principal. Y esta llegó, cuando monjes de la aldea hicieron sonar doce campanas distribuidas en los tejados de las casas de la aldea, avisando a todos que esto comenzaba ahora. En la calle principal que daba a las oficinas del Hokage se hizo una pasarela, desde la puerta principal de la aldea hasta un estrado construido especialmente para la ocasión. La gente se reunía en la calle, los tejados e incluso en los muros de la aldea, levantando rehiletes (esto por lo de Uzumaki) y rosas para recibir a la pareja. ´

A las afueras de la aldea había dos tiendas de campaña, estas ocultaban a Naruto y a Ino respectivamente, por eso de ver al novio o a la novia antes de la boda. El primero en salir de su tienda era Naruto, quien ya estaba investido con el traje de novio que el pueblo hiciera la gentileza de obsequiarle. El traje (Montsuki) era color negro, compuesto de un hakama o pantalón negro con ligeras líneas plateadas. El kimono negro bien puesto con la ayuda de Iruka Sensei (quien representaría el papel del padre en ausencia de Minato). Sobre este había un vistoso chaleco de clan, el mismo que fue elaborado con los colores negro y naranja por costureras de la aldea. En el cinto del traje tenía un bastón de batalla (como el basho sen, pero en chico) y un abanico en su mano. Cuando salió de la tienda, ya le esperaban sus compañeros de generación, investidos todos de negro. Sin embargo, un invitado en especial estaba vestido de una forma diferente: Sasuke decidió quedarse a la boda, portando un uniforme anbu, con la máscara atada al cinto y un ninjato a sus espaldas. Este era el primer guardián de la vida de Naruto en caso de ataque.

–¿Listo para tu boda, amigo?

–Algo nervioso, pero supongo que está bien.

En ese momento una anciana se fue acercando a Naruto. Esta humilde señora traía en sus manos tenía algo, cubierto en tela blanca.

–Mi señor Hokage, ruego al cielo que me acepte este regalo, como un obsequio de una humilde anciana hacia un gran hombre.

–Mi señor, debemos inspeccionar primero –dijeron algunos guerreros anbu.

–Tranquilos. Conozco a esta mujer. Usted fue nuestra primer cliente, en los tiempos del equipo Kakashi.

–Me recuerda, señor. Le agradezco de todo corazón.

–Digame, ¿Qué tiene en sus manos?

–Es algo que elaboré con mis propias manos, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por la aldea.

La anciana puso en sus manos su obsequio. Naruto comenzó a descubrirlo, encontrándose con un accesorio que no había logrado conseguir aún para completar el traje. Cocido a mano por varias horas estaba un escudo familiar, extraído de los anales de la historia del Clan Uzumaki. Al verlo, el rostro de su padre y madre vivieron a su cabeza, trayendo lagrimas a su rostro. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, Naruto le dio un abrazo a la señora, haciendo que esta se sintiera feliz.

–No tiene ide de lo que esto significa para mi, señora. Le agradezco de todo corazón.

–Esto y más mereces, muchacho.

Naruto se separó de la anciana, hizo una reverencia y se despidió. Era hora de empezar la celebración…

–¡Oh, una cosa más! –Desviando el camino hacia su izquierda, se dirigió a la tienda de Ino, donde las chicas de su generación (traduciendo: las damas de honor) protegieron a Ino de ser vista.

–Atrás Naruto –dijo Tenten–. No verás a Ino hasta que estés en el altar.

–Sí, descuida. Sus supersticiones las respeto –Colocando sus manos para amplificar su voz, el shinobi anaranjado gritó con toda su fuerza–. ¡IRÉ DELANTE DE TI! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR MUCHO! ¡TE AMO!

Se dio la media vuelta y pasó a integrar la escolta que lo llevaría al altar. Dentro de la tienda, una joven rubia se preguntaba a si misma.

–¿Qué ha sido exactamente eso?

Los primeros en tomar camino eran los miembros generacionales de Naruto. Al frente estaba Sasuke, mientras que tras de él venían Couji, Kiba y Shikamaru. Poco más atrás estaban Shino, Lee y Neji. Luego de esta formación de siete estaban Kakashi y Anko, quienes fueron los padrinos de matrimonio de la feliz pareja. Por ultimo en esta caravana estaban Iruka, Shizune y en medio de ellos Naruto. Al aparecer Naruto por la calle principal, la aldea comenzó a ovacionar a su más condecorado héroe. Lanzaron confeti al aire de color dorado en honor al chico de oro. Mientras caminaba camino al altar, Shizune se dirigió a él.

–Siempre creí que tu esposa sería otra mujer.

–Yo también, y creo que estamos hablando de la misma persona, ¿Cierto?

–Sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué me pediste a mí que tomara el lugar de tu madre, y no a Tsunade?

–Dos razones: Tsunade es la que nos casará. Ademas, Ino deseaba darte un papel importante en la boda. Y ya que Iruka tomaría el lugar de mi padre, que mejor manera que siendo quien me entregue en el altar.

–Te agradezco mucho, Naruto. Es difícil verte como a un superior, ¿sabes?

–Yo tengo ese mismo problema –dijo Iruka sonriendo.

La caravana de Naruto llegó hasta donde Tsunade estaba esperando, investida con las ropas ceremoniales del Hokage (hecha para la ocasión por la talla de la dama (algo grande realmente)). Esta era la primera vez en mucho que ella se vestía de otro modo diferente a lo acostumbrado, todo por la ocasión.

Un pequeño silencio permaneció en la aldea, silencio roto segundos más tarde por doce campanas. Al sonido de las doce campanas apareció el cortejo de la novia, presentando a las damas de honor: Tenten, Hinata, Anko y Sakura, vestidas todas de color coral. Después de ellos enraron los padrinos de la pareja, compuestos por Kakashi y Kurenai (no son pareja, pero son maestro de Naruto y mujer del maestro de Ino). Por ultimo a lo lejos la novia acompañada de sus padres. Una flamante novia de blanco. Todos vitorearon a la novia tanto o más que a Naruto. Y no era para más: la familia Yamanaka invirtió una buena cantidad en su vestido: Aunque la madre había optado por convencer a su hija de comprar uno tradicional, ella prefirió pasar de su sugerencia y comprar otro vestido diferente. Su vestido elegido era tipo occidental, moderno. Strapless, de escote en forma de corazón ajustado a su cuerpo desde el busto hasta la cadera, con una forma de V en el final del corsé. Encaje de flores, rosas en específico, adornando el tronco de la dama desde el pecho hasta el fondo "V". De las caderas se hacía lucir un faldón amplio, de seda blanca plisada. Aunque no se notaba mucho, ella tenía a sus pies unas zapatillas de tacón con correas moradas (su color favorito). El velo cubría completamente su rostro, asegurado a los costados por dos peinetas a ambos lados, las que resaltaban con una Orquídea de Garceta Blanca cada una (búsquenlas, son increíbles). La cola del vestido era larga, y fue acarreada por dos niños. Esta cola de tela estaba adornada con pequeños cortes de tela que simulaban los pétalos rosados de un cerezo, y estaban situados a todo lo amplio de la misma. La flor más hermosa de la aldea, ahora estaba en camino al altar.

Algo que resaltaba de los padres de los novios era lo siguiente: Iruka y Shizune estaban vestidos de forma moderna, contrario a las ropas tradicionales de Naruto: mientras que los padres de Ino estaban vestidos de forma tradicional, contrario al moderno vestido de Ino.

Camino al altar, la madre de Ino comenzaba a descomponerse, tomando un paño y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas sin arruinar su maquillaje.

–¿Estas llorando, mamá?

–Lo siento. Es solo que no creí jamás que te entregaría a un hombre tan importante como el futuro Hokage de Konoha. Por instantes creí que desposarías a otro chico como Shikamaru o Sasuke.

–Sí, yo también lo creía –dijo Inoichi.

–Además, siempre lloro en las bodas.

–Te quiero, mamá –Abrazó Ino a su madre, siendo repelida…

–Estropearás tu maquillaje. Debes verte hermosa para Naruto.

–Sí, lo siento.

Al llegar al altar, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Toda la aldea aplaudía a la feliz pareja que ese día estaba entregándose el uno al otro. Luego de la ronda de aplausos, hubo un gran silencio, en el que Tsunade tomó la palabra, microfono en mano.

–Hijos de Konoha, hoy hemos detenido toda actividad para ver a nuestro más condecorado héroe tomar a una mujer como esposa. Hoy, Konoha celebra la vida de dos jóvenes cuyas vidas estarán a partir de hoy unidas en matrimonio. A continuación, procederemos a unirlos como ha sido siempre nuestra tradición. Su excelencia.

Apareció un monje shintó, vestido para la ocasión. Este comenzó a dirigir a la pareja y familia, pues para comenzar el ritual había que caminar por las calles de la aldea, presentándose como la feliz pareja que estaban por formar ambos. Tras de los ensayos del día anterior, Naruto e Ino estaban preparados para llevar a cabo su unión marital. Mirándose a los ojos por poco tiempo, los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar. La primera parada, tal como era su tradición, fue en un jardín preparado especialmente para la sesión de fotos. De esta manera los novios y la familia de ambos preservaban sus recuerdos para siempre. El fotógrafo descendía de la familia que siempre tomó las fotografías de cada uno de los Hokages, desde el primero hasta el último (al menos a partir de que el cliente fuese nombrado Hokage, en cuyo caso Naruto solo lo sería a futuro).

Tras de esto, el sacerdote los fue guiando por las calles principales de Konoha, presentándolos ante la aldea como futuros marido y mujer. Conforme avanzaban, la gente los aclamaba y mostraba su emoción por los próximos novios, lanzando confeti a su paso, algunas rosas y muchos pétalos de la misma flor.

El camino los fue guiando hasta un templo shinto, donde comenzaría la ceremonia. Aquí les esperaban los invitados de la aldea, cada uno de los habitantes (salvo la seguridad del evento) ya les esperaba en la zona. Los novios caminaron todo el recorrido hasta el interior, seguidos por el maestro de ceremonias y la familia. Antes de comenzar, se realizó un rito de purificación, presentando a una doncella ante los dioses y a un varón dispuesto a protegerla y procurarla.

Durante un momento en el ritual, ambos novios intercambiaron unos rosarios tallados por el padre de ella y un grupo de ancianos de la aldea. Posteriormente, para capricho de la joven mujer, ambos intercambiaron argollas de oro, la unión que les daba un lazo extra.

Tras de esto, las sacerdotisas prepararon una jarra de sake, y dos tazas. Estas eran la pieza principal de la ceremonia, un ritual llamado San san kudo, que quiere decir tres tres nueve. A través de este ritual, se manifiesta el deseo de felicidad y unión entre ellos dos. Un altar con tres tazas, todas de diferentes tamaños puestas una sobre otra. Estas representan el cielo, la tierra y la humanidad. En determinado orden, ambos debían beber sake sagrado, dándole esta ocasión a Naruto el primer sorbo de sake de su vida. Por algún motivo, alguien en su interior parecía aliviado de volver a provarlo… pidiéndole a Naruto más.

Cada uno debía beber tres veces cada uno, consumando ante los dioses del shinto su unión como marido y mujer, faltando así declararlo ante ellos como tal. El juramento, quizás el momento más ensayado por Ino, pues debía declararle a Naruto un juramento de amor y fidelidad eterna. Estas serían sus últimas palabras como soltera, y deseaba que fueran buenas.

–Ino, escucharemos tu juramento –dijo el sacerdote con mucha amabilidad.

Ino estaba soportando su transpiración para evitar que se arruinara su maquillaje… y el nerviosismo le hacía temblar un poco. Y no era para menos: durante la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día justo antes de iniciar la ceremonia estuvo ensayando su juramento… 24 horas de función cerebral total para memorizarlo y en ese mismo instante dejó de funcionarle.

–Señorita Ino… ¿Sucede algo?

–¡Estoy pensando, silencio!

Las palabras tan esporádicas de Ino en ese momento hizo que el mundo a su alrededor guardara silencio. Solo uno sonreía: el hombre delante de él le tomó de las manos y elevó su atención a él.

–Yo…

Ino comprendía lo que ocurría, Naruto había escuchado el juramento antes de tiempo, y ahora le estaba ayudando a recordarlo.

–Yo…

–Ino Yamanaka…

–Ino Yamanaka…

–Miemb…

–Miembro del aclamado clan Yamanaka y guardián del secreto de la manipulación mental momentánea… te juro ante mi familia, mis amigos y mi aldea a la que pertenezco… que siempre seré parte de tu vida como la fiel esposa que he decidido ser. Sin importar cualquier adversidad, cualquier acontecimiento u obstáculo que se nos presente en delante, estaré a tu lado brindándote apoyo, comprensión, compasión y amor, caminando los mismos pasos que lleven a una vida juntos… hasta que la muerte termine con nuestra historia.

Naruto sonrió al saber que ella había escrito este discurso y tratado de memorizarlo letra por letra, aun cuando no logró recordarlo al final.

–Te amo, Naruto.

Estas palabras extras añadidas al final, demostraron ser parte de esa inspiración extra que se obtiene al inspirarse en los ojos del otro. Ahora era turno de Naruto… quien nunca escribió un juramento o intentó darle importancia real.

–Yo Naruto Uzumaki, último miembro del Clan Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi Kurama, futuro Hokage y futuro yerno de la señora Yamanaka… delante de cada miembro de nuestra aldea natal, por la que ambos peleamos y juramos defender, juro serte fiel, amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida, mantenerte a tu lado ante cualquier peligro que corresponde a nuestra estirpe, ante cualquier dificultad que corresponde a nuestra especie, y ante cualquier problema que corresponda a nuestra relación. Juro que cada día de nuestra vida serás el tesoro más valioso de mi vida, y juro que más allá de la muerte te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Las palabras de Naruto eran algo confusas al final, aunque muchos aplaudieron en silencio el juramento como tal: palabras con las que se comprometía a amar a Ino.

–Es mi placer anunciar oficialmente el matrimonio de nuestra pareja favorita, ¡Larga vida a Naruto e Ino Uzumaki!

Al exclamar esto, la aldea comenzó a repetir estas mismas palabras, cual si se tratara de un príncipe desposando a una princesa. En ese momento la música se escuchó en toda la aldea, las botellas fueron descorchadas y las voces se escuchaban por todas partes vociferar la felicidad que compartían con la feliz pareja.

Naruto e Ino salieron del templo, con sus manos entrelazadas, mostrándose primero que nada ante su familia y los compañeros que compartían su estirpe, y después al resto de la aldea. El mundo delante de ellos comenzó a gritar un cantico popular en estos casos:

–¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Ino se sonrojo, mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza. Luego, el cantico cambio.

–¡Bésala! ¡Bésalo! ¡Bésala! ¡Bésalo! ¡Queremos beso! ¡Queremos beso!

Tomándolo del cuello, Ino se puso de frente a él, dándole la espalda a la aldea. Narutoi la tomó de la nuca, "quebrándola hacia atrás" dejando caer su velo. Dos brazos de chakra hicieron un perfecto altar, y otros dos hicieron un escalón para Naruto. Frente a todos, Ellos dos recreaban una pequeña escena de Blancanieves, incluso con siete shinobis cerca de ellos (veamos: Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee y Shino… fue sin querer queriendo). Esta recreación del cuento favorito de Ino, hizo que las chicas se sintieran inspiradas, y los chicos… algo… incomodos por la enorme cantidad de azúcar… y asi.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso los de la familia Yamanaka, quienes al ver este detalle tan bonito recordaron los sueños de la infancia de su hija, que había soñado mucho con ser la princesa desposada por un príncipe. Naruto, siendo hijo de uno de los hokages más talentosos era de hecho un príncipe sin corona.

Sakura, la mano derecha de Naruto desde el inicio del equipo 7, observaba a la feliz pareja contraer por fin nupcias, por encima de un intento de asesinato. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, quien reposó su mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla. Sabía lo que ocurría, y temió que fuera demasiado fuerte para ella.

–Por años estuvo pidiéndolo a gritos, ¿cierto?

–Sip –dijo Sakura tragándose su orgullo.

–Pero tú nunca lo permitiste.

–No.

–Entonces no hay nada que lamentar.

–No.

–Bien, sería desastroso que lo interrumpieras. Pudo haber sido un drama grave.

–Sí, pude haberlo provocado. Pero le prometí a ambos que sería una buena chica. Además, se ve feliz a su lado. Y yo quiero que sea feliz. Más feliz de lo que se pueda merecerlo.

–Claro. Que fiasco. En fin, solo pasaba para que me disculparas con Naruto. Aún quedan pendientes en la aldea que debo atender. Si bien fue una linda ceremonia, las fiestas no son lo mío.

–¿Ni siquiera le desearás una buena vida a tu amigo?

–No, honestamente tenía pensado en obligarlo a desposar a dos, pero no podía hacerle eso a él. Supongo que habría tenido problemas para controlar a dos mujeres.

–Sí, sería una locura. Imagínate compartir a Naruto con Ino.

–Sakura…

–Sí, ya me callo.

La fiesta que invadió Konoha fue a nivel aldea, incluso algunos pueblos del país del fuego celebraron también. Por barrios se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, barrios que celebraban con danza, sake y canciones. Los negocios de tienda, venta de armas, etc., fueron abastecidos de regalos para los aldeanos. Una persona por familia pasaba por una cesta de fruta, que contenía además recuerdos solidos (consistentes en figuritas chibi de los novios vestidos como en la ceremonia), un abanico con el logotipo de la aldea y una de varias flores. El vino, por supuesto, y el sake fueron exportados de las mejores casas de su especialidad, dándole a Konoha el mejor buqué que probaron en mucho tiempo. Era increíble ver los grupos reunidos en cruces y plazas bailando, ancianos que recordando sus mejores años salieron con sus esposas a bailar de gusto. Otros, que tuvieron su mejor talento en la música, tocaban junto con otros músicos sin importar su experiencia, solo para hacer el ruido y poner a bailar a sus vecinos o semejantes.

En la plaza central estaban los familiares, amigos y familiares de los amigos de la feliz pareja, así como un invitado especial, quien siendo el regente del país del fuego se invitó y fue bienvenido a la fiesta. Al lado de Tsunade se encontraba el Daimyo del país del fuego, acompañado por su señora esposa y una hija, quien por cierto, fue la primera en felicitar a Naruto de parte de su familia. Pese a que nadie le comunicó de esta verdad, la comida que se le servía al señor feudal y a su familia era exactamente la misma que se repartió a la aldea, solo que mejor adornada.

Otro de los invitados especiales fue el señor Kazekage, quien fue acompañado de su escolta y familia Temary y Kankuro. Por supuesto que Gaara no se iba a perder la boda de Naruto, y asistió con sus mejores galas (el traje de Kazekage). El regalo de Garra… quizás el más raro de todos pero con mejor historia, fue una vasija de porcelana llena a la mitad con sales aromáticas del desierto, lo que provocó la duda en él sobre el cómo la consiguieron.

Invitados había muchos, desde el país del agua representados por Tazuna e Inari, hasta la aldea de las nubes, representadas por Hachibi Killerbi, que rapeaba en uno de los barrios de Konoha aclamado por los aldeanos. Personas de todas las aldeas llegaron invitados por Naruto, y aunque no todos los invitados pudieron llegar (los kages por ejemplo siendo estos líderes de las aldeas y no queriendo dejar su aldea desprotegida… salvo Gaara) todos ellos les desearon felicidad a la Pareja. Y cuando el señor feudal tomó copa en mano, hizo que Konoha guardara silencio. Con la ayuda de un micrófono (que debe haber micrófono si hay refrigeradores y así) se dirigió a la aldea con voz firme.

–Queridos aldeanos de esta prometedora y folclórica Konoha. Hoy hemos recibido la mayor de las alegrías que alguien ha compartido con nosotros. Hoy, está feliz pareja, ha logrado reunirnos en gozo y celebración. Jamás antes hubo tanta alegría en una aldea, ya sea de este u otro país. Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki, tienen mi bendición y la de su país. Que su vida sea llena de bendiciones y felicidad. ¡Salud por la feliz pareja!

–¡SALUD POR LA FELIZ PAREJA!

Fanfarreas y gritos se escucharon en todo Konoha, haciendo que los novios se cohibieran un poco. Luego de que el mundo volvió a guardar silencio, el señor feudal volvió a dirigirse al pueblo.

–Como ya saben, Naruto ha sido elegido para ser el sucesor de Tsunade al mando de la estirpe a la que pertenece. Esto es un cargo con el que ha estado familiarizado desde que se le notificó. Y hoy, Lady Tsunade ha decretado que Naruto está más que listo para ejercer su cargo –La gente gritaba y vitoreaba el gran logro que el Jinchuriki había buscado por una vida, y al fin se materializaba. Naruto estaba sorprendido, e Ino estaba gritando de júbilo. Tomaba a su ahora esposo por el cuello y le besaba la mejilla con la misma alegría con la que aceptó casarse con él–. ¡Mañana, Naruto e Ino se irán a disfrutar de tres meses de luna de miel! ¡Y una vez haya regresado, Naruto podrá ejercer su cargo como nuevo Hokage de Konoha!

Los gritos de júbilo alcanzaron niveles altos, tanto que algunos susurros llegaron a los oídos de las aldeas vecinas. Naruto estaba impactado con la noticia, pero más aún sentía algo dentro que no estaba bien, sobre todo en los periodos de tiempo. Tres meses de luna de miel era un tiempo exagerado, pero siendo la familia Yamanaka era posible que se tratara de un bono de clan, como siempre fue de su conocimiento. Apenas recobró el conocimiento, se encontró con los ojos de Ino, que parecía algo preocupada, aunque no lo exteriorizaba de forma histriónica.

–¿Pasa algo, amor?

–¿Qué?

–Te nos fuiste por un momento. ¿Qué pasa?

–Hum… no. Yo… creo que me aturdí un momento –Naruto fingía reacomodarse el tímpano con el dedo–. Sabes, fueron gritos de júbilo. En mi infancia jamás creí escuchar un clamor así hacia mí. La aldea completa celebra conmigo nuestra unión –Naruto comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo, lo que enterneció a Ino y a Sakura, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Ino–. El que la aldea… se una a mi felicidad…

Naruto se puso de pie, y salió corriendo del lugar. Al abandonar las mesas se encontró con Hinata, quien le cuestionó de sus intenciones al salir corriendo. Naruto solo dijo que estaba camino al baño, saliendo corriendo en camino a las oficinas del Hokage (el baño más cercano si no contamos los de propiedad privada en casas y negocios). Sin embargo apenas llegó a entrar a las oficinas que pronto le serían personales, se dejó caer de rodillas. Dentro de él había una guerra. Tres meses… eso excedía el tiempo pactado con la mano sangrienta. Más aún, al terminar ese periodo se le había prometido el puesto de Hokage, el sueño de una vida y su meta principal en la vida. Esta era su última meta, considerando que Sasuke jamás pudo volver a reincorporarse al equipo 7 y que Sakura no es su esposa ni lo será ya más. Tan cerca, y sin poder saber si al acudir a su cita con la mano sangrienta se extinguiría su vida. No solo eso. Un mes… Naruto tenía menos de un mes para acudir con la madre susurrante. Su asunto era desconocido. Y acudir en mitad de la luna de miel…

–¡No puedo creer que las cosas se descompusieran de esta forma! –Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, tomándose de la cabellera y encendiendo de manera inconsciente al Kyubi–. ¡¿Cómo fui a parar a esta clase de encrucijadas?! ¡No puedo llevarla, pero no puedo abandonarla! Si vamos, tal vez me entere de algún extraño y "nada que tenga que ver conmigo" secreto de la familia! ¡¿Qué tal si somos nacidos en el seno de la madre susurrante?! ¡¿Qué sería de mi amada Ino si se entera que debo formar parte de los asesinos?! Se le destrozaría el corazón. ¡Maldita sangre de la que ignoro su pasado! ¡Por que no queda vivo un solo Uzumaki que me pueda explicar lo que pasa!

–Naruto –El rubio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Sakura. Ella tenía el mismo tipo de urgencia que Naruto había declarado tener, aunque no sabía que era esa la excusa del mismo para salir corriendo–. ¿Pasa algo?

–¡Y ahora involucras a Sakura en esto! ¡Si debo estar loco hablando de esto en voz alta!

–Naruto… –Sakura sentía una urgencia en ese momento por lo que no pudo detenerse de inmediato. Salió a paso firma a resolver su asunto y regresó apenas tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo–. Lo siento. ¿Sucede algo…? Naru… –Naruto había desaparecido, provocando que Sakura se sintiera más involucrada aún con el asunto misterioso–. ¿Por qué debe guardarme tantos secretos? Creí que había entendido que lo quiero ayudar…

El activar de una cadena en un baño al lado alertó a Sakura. De este sitio salió Naruto, que se ajustaba el cinto del traje, el que por momentos le estorbaba por la enorme y pesada cantidad de tela. Se quedó mirando a Sakura un instante y sonrió cerrando los ojos para volver a ajustarse el cinto…

–Fue un lindo gesto de parte de los aldeanos. Agradezco que me lo entregaran, pero siento demasiada tela sobre de mí.

–Sí, estás acostumbrado a usar solo ropa casual, nada formal o tradicional –Sakura le tomó del hombro alisándole estas zonas. Una vez terminó le sujetó esta zona tratando de hacerle sentir en confianza–. ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

–¿Has tenido una de esas misiones peligrosas en la que sabes que lo mejor es dejar atrás a los que amas para enfrentarte tu sola a un asunto que posiblemente acabara física o mentalmente contigo?

–Déjame pensar… –Sakura aterrizó con una misión así–. Una vez paralicé a Kiba, a Lee y a Sai para enfrentarme sola a Sasuke, a quien pretendía matar para evitar que te enfrentaras a él. Como puedes recordar habría muerto si Kakashi y tú no hubiesen llegado.

–Eso creí.

–¿Sucede algo?

Naruto guardó silencio por un rato, tratando de pensar de forma fría, tal como debería pensar a partir de su regreso a Konoha. Luego, cayó en la idea de que no podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que estaría esperándole en la hermandad de asesinos. Mirándola a los ojos, trató de armarse de valor para pedirle algo que jamás le habría pedido a nadie.

–¿Confías en mí, Sakura?

–¿Cómo?

–Necesito saber si puedes hacer algo por tu amigo más viejo y molesto.

.

.

.

Terminado… Quería terminarlo hoy por que ya hacía mucho que había estado evitando este fic, solo por este capítulo. Es terriblemente complicado escribir sobre una fiesta, retratar a la perfección el gozo de un pueblo de esta magnitud y con el gran cariño que le tiene a este gran personaje.

-Comentarios, regaños, aquí abajo en caja de comentarios. Si, se retrasará un poco el encuentro de Naruto con la mano sangrienta debido a las vacaciones de Naruto con Ino, y lo que pueda ocurrir allí.

-Nos leeremos luego.

Dedicado a la memoria de mi madre. Larga vida a mi musa, que en sus acciones me brindaba inspiracion.


	25. Chapter 25

Apenas terminó su fiesta, Naruto e Ino partieron de Konoha, acompañados de algunas maletas, algo de dinero y mucho… pero mucho amor para tirar al cielo. Decidido a disfrutar de algunas semanas al lado de su ahora esposa, el jinchuriki gastaba los minutos dedicado a su mujer. Habían planeado una luna de miel de varias semanas, las que por desgracia debían recortarse. Aún no le había dicho nada, pero pronto debería hacerlo.

El primer lugar al que llegaron fue a una playa privada del país del agua, un sitio que la misma Mei Terumi recomendó para pasar un tiempo juntos. A ese lugar solo podía acceder caminando, pero una vez llegando allí se volvería un paraíso para dos. Para el transporte de las maletas fue necesario sellarlas y convocarlas con un pergamino. Es por ello que ambos solo estaban en camino a la cabaña, solos con lo que traían puesto, una brújula y un mapa.

–Según las indicaciones de la Mizukage, debería estar por aquí –NAruto se detuvo en un muro de piedra, cubierto con maleza, enredaderas, árboles y rocas enormes–. Espero haber leído bien el mapa.

–Grandioso. Estamos perdidos, amor.

–No, es solo que está protegida. ¿Crees que un sitio así estaría a la vista de todos? Evidentemente la Mizukage no quería recibir visitas. Así que la ocultó con un Genjutsu.

–Bueno, entonces tendremos que descubrirlo –Ino juntó sus manos dispuesta a usar su habilidad como espía para descubrir los puntos débiles del genjutsu. Sin embargo no encontró ninguna muestra de chacra activa, o un genjutsu para desactivar–. Es extraño. No creo que lo proteja un genjutsu. Todo parece natural…

Naruto comenzó a revisar los alrededores del muro, que venía señalado en el mapa. Según algunas indicaciones debían atravesar el muro para llegar a la playa oculta. Atravesarlo solo era posible con un jutsu de elemento tierra, lo que fue el intento de Naruto.

–Espero estar en lo correcto: –Sellos de manos y un viejo jutsu del tiempo del segundo Hokage fue activado–. ¡Doton: Doryu Taiga!

A diferencia de la forma como fue usada por el segundo y Tercer Hokage, Naruto usó el rio de lodo para desgastar de a poco el muro sin provocar daños al entorno. Efectivamente había una entrada: una piedra colocada de forma tal que fuera imposible de detectar con el tiempo sobre ella.

–Supongo que será por allí –Naruto detuvo el jutsu y pasó a mover esa roca. Para esto, además de usar sus manos, se ayudó de la fuerza de Kyubi. Al removerla se pudo apreciar un sendero de piedra, construido en piedra cristalizada.

–¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó Ino mirando desde el inicio hasta el fondo de la senda: todo estaba forrado de cristales de todos colores y dimensiones.

–Se nota que este es un lugar que ella construyó –Dijo Naruto sabiendo que se trataba de un rastro de elemento lava–.

–¿Puedes hacer esto tu también?

–Bueno… sí y no. Se supone que se puede formar con el elemento lava, pero no poseo el control suficiente para controlarlo. Al yo usarlo… es como si arrojara cubetazos de agua al suelo: todo puede resultar afectado.

–Comprendo.

Ino y Naruto caminaron diez minutos por el túnel de cristal, viendo enfrente la salida por medio de luz. En su camino había cierta agua de mar colándose en el túnel, proyectando sobre el techo y los muros un espectro de luz que no hacía sino invitar a ambos a una época inolvidable. Mientras se acercaban a la salida, notaron la arena blanca de esa playa, una arena que más parecía sal molida. Asomar la cabeza a la luz dio a Ino la mejor vista natural de su existencia. Un paraíso de corta distancia estaba ante ellos: un territorio de tal vez media hectárea, en la cual había una pequeña cabaña en la ensenada, golpeada gentilmente por la marea. Una gentil brisa marina acercaba a los dos a un apreciable placer culposo desconocido hasta ese entonces. Cada paso hacia la cabaña crecía el asombro por ese sitio.

–¡Naruto! ¡Este lugar es el que he elegido para vivir!

–Ino, es la cabaña de la Mizukage.

–Viviremos aquí, lejos de todos. Pondremos poner la habitación del bebé allí…

–Ino…

–¡Oh! ¡Aquí tendremos nuestro nido de amor!

–Ino…

–Luego me haré cargo de ubicar el baño. ¿No te indicaron un lugar dónde…?

–Escucha, amor. Sé que es un excelente lugar para vivir varados. Sin embargo, solo vinimos de luna de miel. Debemos regresar a Konoha algún día.

Ino se descorazonó por la verdad, sin embargo, no parecía tan afectada. Estiró los brazos al cielo y respiró hondo la brisa marina. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan relajada.

–Naruto, quisiera poder recordar este lugar, volver algún día y concebir a nuestro hijo aquí.

–Tal vez no haga falta esperar tanto.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Naruto le dio vuelta a su amada, cerrando distancias y alimentando su amor con un beso intenso. Ino se abrazó fuerte a él, aprovechando cada segundo de ese beso para extraer de su amado lo que por mucho quiso tomar: acariciaba su espalda, frotaba su cabello, se pasaba un poco de atrevida y se dejaba propasar por él. Estando a solas en mitad de una playa poco profanada, no había censura ni reglas, por lo tanto, Ino comenzó a desvestirlo. Tomó un kaiken y comenzó a cortar por la espalda la camisa negra de su amado. Un corte que liberaba a su amado, cual tigre se libera de una cadena. Al terminar de cortarlo, Pasó a rasgarle la tela, logrando descubrir lo que en un principio hizo que sintiera el fuego del amor dentro de su pecho, aquella vez en su casa cuando se removió su camisa.

Naruto no permitió que ella viera su cuerpo. Antes que eso, la hizo dar la vuelta, besándole desde el cuello hasta los hombros. Sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, haciendo que ella extremeciera de a poco. Buscaba los labios de su amado, encontrándolos sin moverse de su posición actual. Las manos de Naruto, Diestras por el tiempo a su lado, desabotonaban su camisa playera, dejándola en traje de baño. La tela de esta prenda solitaria no ejercía mucha resistencia, y al deslizar sus manos por bajo la tela tocaba piel, una consistencia aterciopelada que solo podía compararse con el durazno, pero mucho más maleable que el barro. Antes de causar más excitación, Ino se dio vuelta, tumbó a Naruto en la arena y apoyó sus rodillas sobre la arena, a cada lado del vientre de Naruto. Ella misma se retiró lentamente el bikini ante la mirada de su ahora esposo. Tomó las manos de su amado y las dirigió hacia su pecho. Fue guiando las extremidades de su marido por sus senos, ascendiendo lenta y delicadamente hacia el cuello, obligándolo a erguirse mientras ella retrocedía lentamente hasta su pelvis sobre la de su amado. Una vez sentados los dos, hubo una enorme y extensa sesión de besos, besos que ahondaban al otro a una locura en la que se sumergían con gusto. Ya habían probado al otro en cama, y sin embargo esta ocasión era mejor que una primera vez. Ahora eran pertenencia del otro, ahora eran la persona con la que compartirían una vida.

–Naruto –Decía Ino entre besos.

–Dime…

–Te amo –Dijo ahora separándose de él, mirándolo a los ojos con la carita más tierna que jamás el dedicó a un hombre en su vida. Ni siquiera su padre pudo ver una faceta tan tierna de ella. Naruto no pudo continuar con lo que hacía después de verla así, y dejando a un lado el erotismo con el que fue bombardeado (con mucho pesar de su parte), pegó su frente con la de Ino sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

–Te amo, Ino. Con toda mi alma.

Ino le dio un beso cortito y se puso en pie. Aún estaba deseosa de ver lo que la naturaleza le deparaba, por lo que tomó su bikini y volvió a colocarlo donde debía estar, mientras exploraba los alrededores de la playa privada y oculta. Naruto, que apenas podía creer que se detuvo a si mismo, se puso en pie, y levantando los trapos que dejó su camisa, siguió a su amada, dejando atrás el arma con la que ella atacó sus prendas.

.

.

.

-Tengo... algo que comentarles. Ya lo había comentado en el fanfic hermano "el renacer del clan Uzumaki", pero es posible que haya lectores que no siguen ambos, y solo sigan este y el anterior por separado. Verán, hace tres semanas mi computadora se descompuso, y quien me hizo el favor de revisarla me informó que, oficialmente, no funcionará ya más.

-Por desgracia se estropearon: tarjeta madre, disco duro principal, disco duro esclavo, la caja de poder... Oficialmente un corto circuito en casa tomó la vida de nuestra CPU.

-Casi había terminado un capítulo completo de un fic MLP, lo que por supuesto perdí. Perdía además el avance de este fic, el de "la rubia que me ama" y media novela en el incidente. Al menos tengo respaldo de esta última, pero de los demás (X). Entonces... como ya no trabajo donde trabajaba (cibercafé) tengo la necesidad de cortar un poco hasta comprar una nueva CPU.

-E ir a un cybercafé no es una opción.

-Sé que podría ir a un cybercafé, pero por lo general paso horas escribiendo en el ordenador, o simulando hacerlo mientras nos poniamos a discutir, amar y reír un poco. Si fuera a un cybercafé las horas que pasaba frente a mi ordenador, terminaría gastando cerca de 5 horas al día, un total de mucho dinero. Entonces, tengo que poner un paréntesis forzado aquí.

-Hemos leído que nos han escrito rogando y pidiendo que sigamos este fic... tardamos demasiado escribiendo para este fic... y ahora tardaremos más. de verdad lo sentimos.

-Sobre este capítulo: Si, estoy mandando esto desde un ciber, pero supuse que les debía una explicación y un "lo siento" muy sentido. Espero me comprendan y me tengan paciencia. He gastado demasiado tratando de dar una explicación del próximo atraso. Espero poder leernos luego.

Kaito J y Kaede Tachikawa.


	26. Chapter 26

Luna roja

Naruto había comenzado a instalarse en la cabaña mientras Ino exploraba los alrededores. Aunque deseaba disfrutar de estos días al lado de Ino, algo seguía dentro de su cabeza, originando más dudas acerca del futuro: no sabía cómo contarle lo de la mano sangrienta a su ahora esposa, y tampoco sabía si debía llevarla con él. A Sakura le había encargado formar un equipo, y ubicarlo en los límites del imperio, camino a la guarida de la orden de asesinos. Ino era parte de ese equipo, pero arriesgarla a ella era algo fuera de su personal deseo. O lo que es lo mismo, deseaba alejarla de cualquier roce con la hermandad de asesinos. Ser quien era ya no era tan divertido como antes de este encuentro.

Mientras desempacaba un poco, la pudo ver, apoyada en la baranda del balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras el viento hacía volar su cabello, la tela de su camisa y la mente de la rubia. Parecía disfrutar del entorno, mientras la danza del mar golpeaba la ensenada. Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a acompañarla en su deleite. Comenzó a tomarla por la cintura, ajustándose el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo.

–Mi amor, has estado algo reservada desde que llegamos.

–¿No será porque te interrumpí en tu labor sensual? –Ino se dio media vuelta y buscó los labios de Naruto. Mientras ambos se besaban, Naruto seguía pensando en la forma como le diría a Ino sobre su compromiso. Luego vino a su mente algo más: Ino… ella deseaba ser madre, aunque no eran planes próximos. No sabía el motivo por el que habían convocado a Naruto, aun cuando lo intentaron asesinar antes.

–Naruto, estás distraído –dijo Ino.

–No, no lo estoy… –Ino lo miraba con muy poca fe–. Demasiado notorio.

–Escucha, Sakura me puso al tanto de tu asunto con la mano sangrienta –Naruto sintió que la espalda le cimbraba–. Sé que me propusiste para tu equipo de "intromisión", pero descuida. Si te mandaron llamar significa que no eres su objetivo. Solo buscaban llamar tu atención.

–Hay cosas que me vienen a la cabeza pensando en ello.

–No hace falta que pienses. Tenías un mes, tenemos tal vez… unas dos semanas para disfrutar de nuestra vida.

–Si… creo que tienes razón.

Naruto ahora estaba más centrado en ella que en cualquier cosa. Llevaba cierta razón, el hecho de que no lo hubieran cazado aún era por otros motivos diferentes al ser blanco de la hermandad.

Librado de esa duda, Naruto se dedicó más a ella, sentándola en el barandal y devorándola a besos. Por unas semanas eran los dos solos en el mundo, perdidos en una isla desierta con cocos, mangos y pescado para alimentarse. Una fantasía así no podía dejarse a la ligera. Viviendo aún más la fantasía, Naruto comenzó a despojarla de ropa, desabotonando el vestido para poder introducir sus manos entre la tela y la piel. Hacía un tiempo que no sentía a Ino de esta manera. Todo a causa del entrenamiento para Hokage.

–Estamos solos –dijo Ino–. En un sitio sin civilización. ¿Qué te indica tu instinto?

–Que hay que buscar comida –dijo Naruto, a lo que Ino respondió con una risita sonora.

–Vamos, ve a buscar algo de comer. Yo preparo la fogata.

–Es muy temprano para comer algo. ¿No podemos dejarlo para después?

–Sí, si podemos –Ino le besó por unos segundos–. Pero la caminata me abrió el apetito. Si pudieras buscar algo qué comer…

–Entiendo. No quieres que te toque como aquella vez. ¿Tan mal estuvo?

–Estuvo… lindo.

–¿Lindo?

–Sí, lindo. Parecías un cachorrito cuando terminamos. De hecho, me apetece volver a verte perder tu inocencia, pero eso solo se da una vez.

–Inocencia. Estas hablando del mejor Hokage aún no nombrado. Soy el más sanguinario y fiero shinobi que ha visto la luz del día…

–Y el de mejor corazón –un beso más, y Naruto se desmoronó en sus brazos–. Ahora, busca algo de comer, mi amado esposo.

Ino se fue caminando, meneando un poco su cuerpo para causar en Naruto un efecto diferente. El rubio, que la veía irse, por primera vez se sintió en paz desde que todo este asunto de la mano sangrienta inició. Sin embargo, eso terminaría ahora. De pronto todo el mundo se había vuelto negro. Naruto no veía más allá del barandal desvaneciéndose. Sin embargo aún podía verse a sí mismo. El mundo terminó por volverse un vacío de oscuridad. Durante dos minutos, Naruto deambuló por este mundo, sin saber qué pasaba o qué era lo que provocó esto. Pronto se enteró. Frente a él apareció una dama, de hermosa cabellera y larga túnica. Parecía estar vestida solo en tela, la misma que se ceñía a su cintura con un largo listón que arrastraba algunos metros. Hablando de arrastrar, ella no parecía tocar suelo alguno, sino que se desplazaba sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

–Naruto…

–¿Quién es usted?

–Por milenios esperé el momento de saber quién sería elegido por la madre susurrante como su heraldo. Eligio a esa chica, pero cometió errores en ella.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Naruto, has demostrado suficiente para llamar la atención de los que vinieron antes de ustedes. ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Naruto observaba a la dama, y cierta lógica apuntaba a su pasado, sobre todo en la guerra. Ya antes había sentido una presencia tan poderosa como ella, el origen del Chakra: Lady Kaguya.

–¿Tienes algo que ver con Kaguya del Chakra naciente?

–Si… y no. Somos parte de la misma estirpe, pero nunca he cruzado caminos con ella. Naruto, tal vez tengas temor de encontrarte con la madre susurrante, pero quiero que entiendas: nuestra presencia aquí entre ustedes es temporal, y como tal es acarreada por una serie de eventos que deben ser corregidos.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Mucho es lo que crees que sucederá, pero lo que tienes por delante no es una sentencia de muerte.

Así como el mundo se desvaneció, así mismo volvió a llenarse de luz. Naruto no estaba más cerca de la cabaña, sino a varios metros de ella en las orillas del mar. A su lado había media docena de peces y un tazón de frutas. No sabía lo que había pasado, o cuánto tiempo pasó. Tomó todo cuanto tenía a la mano y se puso en camino a la cabaña. Al llegar allí, Ino ya tenía fogata y mesa preparada. Ella elevó la mirada y se encontró con su marido, de regreso con la cantidad de comida ya mencionada.

–Woaw, no creí que trajeras tanto.

–Sí, bueno. No quisiera que usaras el hambre para interrumpirnos otra vez…

–No creas que es apropósito, es solo que…

–Ahora que soy tu marido ya no es tan "atractivo".

Ino comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se acercó a Naruto y tomó la fruta… la dejó en una mesa y dejó de reír.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Por algún motivo no puedo verte de la misma forma que como cuando éramos novios. Pero creo que es porque ahora soy propiedad exclusiva de un solo chico.

–¿Qué antes no era así?

–De hecho, no forzadamente. Sin embargo, hay algunos conceptos de libertad que se me escapan. Una Kunoichi que es desposada suele dejar su labor como tal y se dedica a la casa. Mi madre me ha dicho que mi deber como esposa del hokage es dedicarme completamente a él, y de allí mi ligero rencor hacia esto del matrimonio. Sin mencionar que deseo ser mamá, pero eso arruinará mi figura trabajada con los años. No quiero verme tan cambiada como la superior Anko.

–Jejejeje… no te verás tan cambiada, te lo aseguro. Por cierto… Cuando mencionas que te dedicas a tu marido, ¿Te vuelves un aldeano más?

–Sí, mi labor como miembro del equipo Ino-shika-cho ha finalizado… o al menos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

–Pero… ustedes son fantásticos. No me imagino al equipo sin uno de los miembros. Incluso llegué a pensar que te unirías a uno de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Uniría a uno? Quieres decir… como marido y mujer.

–Era un niño, supuse que muchos equipos estaban predestinados a tener una pareja entre ellos. Incluso pensé que eso me daba más esperanzas con Sakura… aunque también estaba Sasuke… y ella lo adoraba demasiado.

–La vida casada con alguno de ellos –Ino comenzaba a dejar volar su imaginación. Shikamaru fue el primero en quien pensó, y la imagen que generaba no era la adecuada para una larga relación. Se imaginaba a ella en la casa, él llegando directo al sofá y ella rogándole por un momento especial. Shikamaru de inmediato se negaría por ser "bastante problemático". Incluso le sorprendía hoy día lo cercana que Temari se sentía con Shikamaru. Incluso le confesó que no se sentía repelida por él, aunque nunca admitió que le gustaba.

Luego Chouji… aunque era apuesto cuando quemaba de golpe toda esa grasa, por lo general era enorme… y en la intimidad… daba miedo… sin mencionar lo mucho que debía trabajar en la cocina cada día para darle de comer… si tenía que ser una ama de casa (Pensando en el factor cocina, claro), agradecía que fuera Naruto a quien eligió: él con ramen instantáneo era feliz.

–Supongo que sería una vida diferente. Pero me alegra que mi vida sea tal como está ahora. Es decir, Shikamaru es muy serio, nada divertido y tal. Y con Chouji… me da miedo… esclavizada a la cocina… no sé, tal vez no sea así, pero es la forma como lo veo ahora. Además, es más divertido imaginarme así.

–Divertido imaginarte en una relación complicada.

–Tú podrías intentarlo. Imagínate casado con… con la Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Naruto ni siquiera quería imaginarse. Tsunade era compañera de equipo de su maestro Jiraiya, lo que le daba una edad similar, sino exacta. Demasiado mayor para él…

–No, no funciona. Ni siquiera me imagino con ella de ninguna forma posible.

–¿Qué tal Temari?

–Bueno… no creo que haya problema. Me imagino con ella viviendo en el desierto de Suna… con tierra por donde el viento puede entrar… no… horrible idea. Sin mencionar al cuñado que viene con ella: Gaara, aunque es un buen amigo… ciento que sería algo espeluznante tenerlo de cuñado.

–Es un asunto similar –Ino terminó de preparar los alimentos para ser procesados–. Sin embargo, ha sido divertido imaginarme así, e incluso imaginarte a ti. Supongo que debo agradecerte por alegrarme el día.

–Soy tu marido ahora…

–¿Por qué no lo dejamos en "tu pareja"? Lo de marido y mujer… no me va…

–Bien, pero no te quitas el anillo.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo podría considerar quitarme algo así? –Ino le pasó los peces a Naruto, listos para colocarlos cerca al fuego. Mientras Naruto hacía lo propio, Ino le veía moverse dándole la espalda. Si bien Ino realmente amaba a Naruto, había algo que había cambiado en él. No podía decir realmente si era parte del asunto del matrimonio o era algo diferente. Era el mismo, no había cambiado nada. Sin embargo algo en su aura había cambiado, como si el joven frente a ella fuera una versión diferente del mismo ser.

–Me agrada tener estas conversaciones contigo –dijo Ino siendo honesta mientras avanzaba sus pasos hasta él–. Me hace sentir como si tuviera un amigo en mi esposo.

–Aún soy tu amigo, Ino… solo que ahora he entregado mi vida, y juré protegerte hasta donde mi vida me lo permita. Lo juré y pretendo cumplirlo.

Si, efectivamente era él. Jurar lo imposible y hacerlo ver como una realidad… mucho antes de comprobar que lo era… Naruto no había cambiado… pero aun sabiendo esto, Ino seguía insegura.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Naruto.

–No… no lo sé. Es como si…

–Sientes lo mismo entonces –Ino volvió su mirada a Naruto– Sakura, Hinata… incluso Tsunade me confesaron que estaban inseguros de acercarse a mi. Y siendo sincero, ni siquiera yo me siento seguro. Fui atacado por una hermandad de asesinos que jamás dejan a nadie con vida… y simplemente dejaron de seguirme. No mucho después aparece una niña que me dice que me quieren ver en la guarida de la hermandad de la mano sangrienta. Desde ese momento… me he sentido marcado… maldito y atraído a un destino que no estaba destinado para mi.

–O tal vez si.

–Creo que debo hacer esto… pero no quiero que nadie salga herido. Le pedí a Sakura reunir un equipo, y ahora mismo no sé si debería convocarlos.

–¿Te dijeron que debías ir solo?

–Solo me dijeron que fui invitado por la m… La ma… La m…..

–¿La qué?

–Es la m… M… Imposible. No puedo mencionarla. Algo impide que hable de ella con nadie.

–Y es posible que no permitan la entrada a nadie más que a ti. Supongo que es algo arriesgado mandar un equipo a la guarida de unos asesinos –La voz de Ino comenzaba a quebrarse sin que Naruto se diese cuenta…–. Entrar a la cueva de las serpientes más peligrosas sabiendo que ya han intentado matarte en el pasado… ¿Qué sería de Konoha sin su Hokage? –Ahora era que se daba cuenta, Ino comenzaba a llorar–. Le prometí a Sakura que te protegería y amaría todos los días de mi vida… y pretendo cumplir… pero como puedo cumplir mi palabra si te diriges a una muerte segura. ¿Por qué no te negaste a ir…

–Porque de no asistir… –Naruto no podía seguir su murmullo. No era algo que le impidieran decir, pero si se atrevía a decirlo temía asustar aún más a Ino. Sakura tampoco sabía el motivo por el que había aceptado ir directo al lugar.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Como ya lo había mostrado, mi vida debió terminar ese día, en manos de los asesinos. Sin embargo, no porque esté vivo ahora significa que no me estén buscando. Aun así creo que no están interesados en cumplir mi contrato.

–¿Contrato?

–Un asesino no va por allí matando gente a diestra y siniestra. Al menos no la hermandad. A ellos les llega un contrato para ejecutar una orden…

Por algún motivo, Naruto comenzó a contarle a Ino todo cuanto podía sobre la hermandad de la mano sangrienta. El tipo de contratos, como recibían sus órdenes, quien estaba detrás de la recepción de contratos y como convocar a la hermandad. Esta charla duró cerca de una hora, la misma que Ino pasó escuchando con atención sin decir una palabra, salvo por una que otra pregunta ocasional. Cuando Naruto terminó de explicar, Ino estaba sorprendida. Incluso tenía cierto respeto por la hermandad hasta cierto punto.

–Es… impresionante. Pero… Tengo una última pregunta…

–¿Si?

–¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

–Hum… yo.. ugh… no tengo idea…

–¿Cómo que no tienes idea? En algún lugar lo has de haber investigado.

–No. Jamás escuché sobre la mano sangrienta, salvo por ese incidente hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Desde cuando tienes noción de esto? –Preguntó Ino levantándose de la arena.

–No lo sé. Creo que… desde… siempre.

Ahora el susto era mayor. Naruto poseía información acerca de la mano sangrienta, pero no recordaba saber de dónde lo sabía. Esta clase de recuerdos no solo eran extraños, también estaban dentro de la conciencia del rubio. Ino comenzó a tratar de adentrarse en la mente de su esposo. Para esto usaba su propia línea sanguínea de control mental.

Entrar en la mente de Naruto provocó una sensación de desolación y terror. Los pasillos que el subconsciente de Naruto recorría para charlar con Kurama se hicieron un tanto más cálidos una vez que el Biju quedó en libertad. Si bien no había necesidad de aclarar lo frio del lugar, había algo que no concordaba con lo estándar de una persona. En uno de los muros había una inscripción, muy similar a la marca de mano que había dejado Naruto en el muro del hospital. Solo que este estaba escrito en color rojo, y una marca de sello maldito daba vueltas alrededor de la mano. El color era un rojo oscuro similar a la sangre, y parecía vibrar con intensidad moderada. Apenas se había acercado a mirar con detalle la marca cuando alguien le susurró al oído.

–No es educado espiar el interior de uno de los nuestros.

Al mirar a sus espaldas, nadie parecía haber estado cerca de ella. Miraba alrededor sin localizar un alma cercana, más sin embargo podía escucharla susurrando a su oído.

–Reaccionas a mis palabras como si fuera los rugidos de una bestia. Despreocúpate, heredera de los profanamentes. Ahora compartes destino con nuestro heraldo. Sin embargo he de advertirte: nuestro asunto es con él y solo con él. Cualquiera que se atreva a entrar en nuestro recinto será asesinado al instante. De lo dicta la madre susurrante.

.

Pasó un rato desde que Ino entrase a la mente de Naruto. Esa noche no despertó. No reaccionaba, no se movía y había perdido todo color. Preocupado, Naruto convocó a Sakura, quien la revisó desde los pies hasta el cabello más largo, sin encontrar ningún motivo por el que cayera en trance tan profundo.

–Está viva, siento su chacra y su palpitar. Pero del motivo por el que no despierta…

Naruto estaba asustado. Había presenciado lo ocurrido en su interior junto con Kurama. Escuchó los susurros en su interior y, en cierta forma, presenció lo que sucedió con Ino, sin permiso real de hablar por el mismo motivo por el que no podía revelar a la madre de los susurros.

–Naruto…

–Debo ir. Ahora mismo.

–¿Ahora? Pero solo me convocaste a mí.

–Si llevo a alguien más hasta el escondrijo, terminaré asesinando a alguien más. Ino debe permanecer aquí hasta que hable con ellos. Si no lo hago… ellos… podrían causarme problemas.

–¿Qué clase de problemas?

–Aunque quiera llevarlos conmigo, deben quedarse aquí, hasta que yo regrese. Es probable que no quieran mi muerte en verdad, pero… presiento que estaré envuelto en otros problemas más grandes.

–¿Por qué?

–Son… ellos… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hablar!

Sakura tomó el cuerpo de Ino y lo levanto en brazos.

–Muy bien. Esperaré tu regreso… y tus ordenes.

Verla paralizada, suspendida entre la vida y la muerte hizo que Naruto sintiera el corazón partirse. Le acarició la frente con delicadeza y besó sus labios.

–Cuida de ella. Volveré pronto.

Y dicho esto, Naruto partió.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho que dejé de escribir para este fic. De hecho, y muy a mi pesar, he de confesar que posiblemente la hubiese dejado con la boda, pero me prometí que la seguiría hasta terminarla y así lo haré. A propósito, creí terminarla pronto. Unos cinco capítulos más... pero resulta que la historia se extendió horrores. Por lo que tardaré un largo rato antes de poner el punto final. Créanme, en lugar de hacerlo tedioso, es posible que sea incluso más entretenido. Prometo tratar de no hacerlo aburrido.

Hay tres razones principales por la que me tardé tanto en publicar.

ºEl final de Naruto. Aunque me pareció increíble, ciertos factores me alejaron como fan de Na. El principal de todos es el final Naruhina. Rogaba al cielo que saliera un final alternativo Narusaku, lo que estoy convencido que no llegará. Es una pena, pero detestaría que kishimoto obedeciera al fanservice.

ºKaede... ella ya no está conmigo. Se fue lejos a estudiar y no pude seguirla. Al fallecer mi madre poco más de medio año atrás, me he hecho responsable de mi familia, estando al pendiente de ellos. Al no poder seguirla, y como odia las relaciones a distancia, me cortó dos semanas antes de irse. Les pido no comenten sobre esto.

ºFalta de creatividad: seis veces. Seis fueron las veces las que escribí, borré y reescribí este capitulo, y aún así no estoy del todo satisfecho. Pido perdón si la trama de esta vez se siente golpeada, forzada y corta a comparación de las otras, pero es que de verdad solo quería saltarme la luna de miel y continuar con el resto de la historia. De aqui en adelante espero poder ser un tanto más efectivo tratandose de escribir este y el fic hermano. Por supuesto, toca el turno de "el renacer del clan Uzumaki". Por ello pido paciencia.

Espero no decepcionarlos una vez más y agradezco a quienes me empujaron todo cuanto pudieron para que continuara escribiendo. Nos leeremos luego.

Kaito J... hasta la proxima.


End file.
